SEXY LU
by mozamore
Summary: Luhan, seorang mahasiswi cantik dan juga merupakan yeoja malam,harus berurusan dengan dosen bermuka datar, Oh Sehun. Pria itu selalu muncul dimanapun! sebenarnya apa yang si albino itu inginkan darinya?/HUNHAN/KRISHAN/slight CHANBAEK &Kaisoo/GS
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 1

Terkadang aku merasa jijik jika melihat iklan yang membahas indahnya kota Seoul. Aku merasa muak. Mungkin kota ini indah bagi mereka yang mempunyai banyak uang, berkerah putih, memiliki rumah mewah dan mobil bagus yang selalu berseliweran. Memainkan peran seolah mereka lah yang memiliki kartu terbaik di kota ini.

Dan aku? Aku hanya sampah ibu kota yang naas nya bergantung hidup pada si iblis berhidung belang. Aku menggantungkan hidup pendek ku yang tidak berguna kepada beberapa pria yang bahkan tak sepatutnya ku panggil manusia.

Diperlakukan seperti binatang, dan harus memberikan tubuh yang sudah dijaga hanya untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka yang bergejolak untuk semalam demi beberapa lembar uang yang tetap saja akan habis.

Aku terlahir bukan dari keluarga yang berkecukupan dan tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk bekerja. Mungkin, mereka menyebutku si pemuas bodoh. Setiap kali aku ingin bekerja, yang mereka lihat adalah tubuhku dengan tatapan lapar. Bukan otak atau kemampuan ku yang setidaknya bisa ku gunakan.

Jadi jangan bilang aku pragmatis dan tidak pernah mencoba jalan lain. Jangan sok suci dan menganggap kalian mengerti posisi ini. Tidak. Kalian tidak mengerti.

Aku kabur dari rumah karena tidak sanggup dengan keadaan rumah yang selalu ada teriakan disana sini. Aku pergi, mencari tempat dimana aku bisa tenang dan bisa memulai kehidupan ku yang baru. Dan lebih baik.

Tapi, mimpi saja tidak selalu indah bukan? Apalagi kenyataan. Alih alih ketenangan. Ini lah yang aku dapat.

Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah mengasihaniku. Aku tidak bisa hidup dari simpati kalian. Aku bisa hidup dari desahan dan geraman binatang binatang itu.

Aku tetap kuliah. Walaupun tidak memiliki nilai yang cukup bagus. Tapi setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan gelar dan mencari kerja yang jauh lebih baik dari ini kan? Jangan pernah kira, karena aku tidak menyesali situasi ini, aku nyaman berada dalam posisi ini. Tidak. Siapa _sih_ yang mau jadi pemuas? Tentu aku ingin hidup yang lebih baik. _Toh_ itu kan apa yang kuingin kan dari awal.

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan malas. Hari ini hari pertama semester baru. Aku duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Hari pertama di semester baru, dengan mata kuliah baru dan dosen baru. Semuanya serba baru. Sayang, yang kubutuhkan adalah hidup baru. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang tak begitu jauh lebih tua dariku masuk ke kelas.

"Annyeong hasseo, perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun. Dosen yang akan mengajar mata kuliah ini." Wanita dikelasku menghela nafasnya. Kaget dengan dosen muda luar biasa tampan ini. Rahannya tajam, tatapan matanya dingin dengan ekspresi datar. Kulitnya juga putih, sepintas aku pikir dia bukan orang korea.

Tiba tiba mata nya menangkap tatapan ku yang dari tadi duduk malas dibelakang. Beberapa detik dia diam dan aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam pandangan itu. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin dia juga singa lapar yang sedang mencari rusa untuk dijadikan santapan.

 **ooo**

Kelas berakhir, dan aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemenku karena hari ini aku tidak ada kelas lagi. Aku sudah biasa dengan pandangan anak anak lain, pandangan benci, jijik dan lapar mahasiswa mahasiswi lain yang seakan menganggapku sebagai najis besar di kampus ini. Aku sudah terbiasa dan aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak dibayar untuk menerima tatapan itu. Lalu buat apa aku pusing kan?

Aku tidak matrealistis. Aku hanya realistis dan mencari benefit di setiap aspek. Bahkan yang negatif sekalipun. Aku mungkin bodoh, tapi aku tidak naïf.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan seseorang mendekatiku dari belakang, dia mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. "Luhan?" katanya. Aku menoleh. Itu dosenku tadi, Tuan Oh.

"ya? Anda tau nama saya?" kataku seadanya, ya aku memang tak suka berbelit belit apalagi aku sedang lelah sekarang. Panggilan semalam membuatku kurang tidur. "tentu saja tau. Saya seorang dosen. Saya bisa cari tau namamu."

"arraso. Kalau begitu, ada apa tuan Oh?" Tanya ku sambil berhenti berjalan dan menatap mata nya lekat lekat. Jika ia memang singa lapar, aku akan tau, dan aku akan mendapat uang lagi malam ini.

Dia memandangku lekat lekat. Lalu berkata pelan, "besok, kalau ke kelas saya, kenakan pakaian yang lebih sopan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu jalan mendahului ku dan menghilang masuk ke parkiran mobil.

Lebih sopan? Aku memakai baju yang sopan _kok_. Aku tentu tidak akan mengobral harta ku pada mahasiswa berdompet tipis yang hanya memanfaatkan situasi dengan mencuri pandang.

Ah masa bodo lah.

 **ooo**

Hari hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sebenarnya pikiranku sedang diganggu beberapa hal akhir akhir ini. Nilai nilai ku tak begitu bagus. aku memang sering tertidur dikelas, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaanku di waktu malam membuatku kurang istirahat.

Aku berjalan malas ke kelas. Harus ada yang di prioritaskan, tentu saja kuliah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa membiayai kuliah ku jika tidak begini? Aku mengambil sebatang rokok, lalu duduk di depan kelas dan mulai menghisap rokok ku. Persetan dengan himbauan dilarang merokok yang tertempel besar besar dikelas.

Aku memandangi asap yang keluar dari mulutku dan hilang begitu saja diudara. "kau tidak bisa baca ya?" kata seseorang yang aku kenal. Aku menoleh, itu Sehun yang baru saja duduk disampingku. Dia mengambil rokokku dan mematikannya. Aku memandangnnya kesal. Rokok itu aku beli dengan uang dari keringat ku sendiri.

Ralat. Uang dari keringat dan desahanku sendiri.

"kenapa? Kalau mau merokok, cari tempat lain." "peduli setan." Kataku pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "sebenarnya apa mau mu? Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu dengan ucapanku?"

"tidak. Bukan itu." "lalu?" aku diam.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut kita berdua. Merasa percakapan ini hanya buang buang waktu, aku lalu masuk ke kelas ku. Tapi tidak bisa ku bohongi, aku masih bingung dan terus saja memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sehun dari ku.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan aku harus mencari uang untuk membayar kuliah karena sebenetar lagi ujian, dan banyak tagihan yang harus ku bayar. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan malam ku untuk belajar dan memperbaiki nilai. Sekarang, uangku menipis dan aku harus berburu singa lapar.

.

.

Hari ini ada 1 panggilan tidak jauh dari kampus ku, aku bersiap. Aku meninggalkan semua harga diriku, keputus asaan dan penyesalanku, lalu mulai menatap nanar kedepan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar apartemen si singa ini, aku mengetuk dan menunggu, saat dibuka aku bisa melihat kelaparan di matanya, dia masih muda, berbadan bagus dan cukup tampan dengan tinggi menjulang. Aku sedikit bersyukur kali ini bukan kakek kakek yang ditinggal istrinya atau politikus yang hanya ingin bermain main dengan gadis yang membutuhkan uang.

Aku masuk dengan genit ke kamar nya, baru saja beberapa langkah, ia sudah mendorongku ke ranjang. Melucuti baju nya yang membuatku dapat melihat lebih jelas otot otot dibadannya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, sesaat aku berfikir dia akan menciumku panas, namun aku salah. Dia menghantam mulutku dengan tinjunya yang keras. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku yang robek.

Masih belum cukup, ia menjambak rambutku dan membentur kan nya ke dinding. Aku masih berdiri lemas, merintih kesakitan, ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk ku dan mulai menciumiku disitu, sadar akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya, aku menendang aset berharganya.

Saat dia mengerang kesakitan, aku mengambil kunci dan segera pergi dari situ. Aku berlari tidak perduli orang orang yang melihatku sambil mencemooh. Setelah cukup jauh, aku berjalan lemas. Aku menahan tangisku yang toh keluar juga. Aku mengabaikan mobil mobil yang berhenti dan menggoda ku

Aku tidak perduli. Aku lelah.

Lalu tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara yang kukenal.

"Luhan?" katanya. Aku menoleh, itu Sehun dari dalam mobil nya yang berhenti disampingku. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku sangat tidak mengharapkan dia ada disini, dan melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini.

"kau mau kemana?" katanya heran sambil memandangku lekat. Aku bergeming. "saya antar pulang ya?"

Aku menimbang nimbang tawarannya dan memandangnya ragu. "Luhan, ini sudah malam." Katanya lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan tawarannya, lalu segera masuk ke mobil.

Sehun memandangiku. Aku tau apa yang di benak nya. Sedang apa seorang mahasiswi nya sedang berada di jalan jam 1 pagi dengan baju dan wajah yang seperti ini.

 **ooo**

Aku menunjukan jalan menuju apartemen ku. Sesampainya disana aku berterimakasih padanya dan segera masuk kedalam. Tiba tiba Sehun menarik tanganku.

"boleh saya masuk sebentar? Ada yang saya ingin bicarakan padamu."

"apakah etis seorang dosen bicara pada mahasiswi nya selarut ini dan di apartemen? Apa tidak bisa menunggu besok?" kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Aku bukannya mau pura pura sok suci, aku hanya ingin tau kenapa si Sehun ini selalu saja muncul.

"saya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dan saya pikir, sekarang situasinya lebih tepat. Karena kalau di kampus, saya rasa akan jauh lebih tidak etis." O oh. Aku bisa mengerti apa maksud pria ini.

Aku melihat nya lagi. Apa dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan ketidak berdayaanku malam ini? Tapi ku rasa, mungkin secangkir teh bisa sedikit membalas kebaikannya. Setidaknya dia telah mengantarku pulang.

Dia duduk di sofa reyot ku, aku permisi sebentar untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai, aku menemuinya lagi sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat. Aku duduk tepat dihadapannya. Menunggu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini Luhan? Mengapa wajahmu lebam?" tanya nya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya masih menunjukan raut datar yang sama. Apa dia sedang berpura pura bodoh atau memang pria ini suci seputih kulitnya?

"bekerja" sahutku singkat. Sehun tersenyum remeh. "begitukah?"

"kau tau, bantuanku tidak gratis" katanya lagi. aku menatapnya tajam. Ha! Tentu saja dia akan memanfaatkan situasi ini.

"kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Sehun pun tersenyum licik.

Oh tuhan, aku yakin sekali apa yang dia inginkan

.

.

End/TBC?

 **A/N:**

 **Heeee aku nongol bawa hunhan Rated M. duh pasti pada yang nanya author suka bawa cerita abal baru erus, ff yang maren maren gimana? Jujur aja ini diotakku lagi banyak banget ide baru. Tapi tenang aja, ff yang sebelumnya masih terus di proses kok.**

 **Gimana nih menurut kalian? Btw Luhan disini jadi binal. Maap oppa:")**

 **cerita nya terkesan mainstream (yah. emang mainstream sih) tapi ini bukan plagiat dan aku bakal bikin aga sedikit berbeda. tapi kalau kalian ngerasa menemukan cerita yang aga mirip.. itu hanya kebetulan chingu, mengingat author didunia ini sangat banyak.**

 **jadi Mohon review nya ya Chingudeul! yehet!**

 **-Moza:***


	2. Chapter 2

_**(tulisan bercetak miring dan bold adalah narasi)**_

Sexy Lu.

MainCast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 2

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Hening diantara kami, namun Sehun masih saja memandangku dengan tatapan intimidasi. Heol, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia sedang menilai penampilanku?

Astaga, memangsih kulitku tidak seputih kulitnya, namun tinggiku tak berbeda jauh dari dia. Aku juga cantik (menurut ku dan beberapa pelanggan). Aksiku di ranjang juga tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat aku termasuk wanita panggilan dengan bayaran tinggi untuk usiaku.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel terdengar. Jelas itu bukan ponselku karena bunyi nya berbeda. Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, seolah tersadar oleh suara mengganggu itu. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"begitukah?" raut wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"….."

"baiklah, aku akan kesana" dan panggilan ia matikan. "oke Luhan, kita sambung lagi nanti. Saya ada keperluan mendesak" katanya sambil memasukan kembali ponsel itu kesakunya tanpa memandangku. Aku tak merespon apa apa. Kemudia lelaki putih itu mendongak, menatapku beberapa detik. "sampai bertemu di kampus" katanya. Lalu aku mengantar pria itu sampai pintu.

"terima kasih." Kataku singkat yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. Dan laki laki itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sekarang, aku sudah tau pasti bahwa Tuan Oh sedang mengincarku, untuk suatu hal yang aku tak tau.

 **ooo**

Aku sedang berjalan di lantai tertinggi gedung fakultasku. Siang itu sepi sekali. Mungkin karena kebanyakan mahasiswa sedang ada dikelas dan lantai ini jarang tersentuh. Entahlah, sepertinya mahasiswa kampusku malas menaiki tangga ke lantai tertinggi (kau tak taukan lift butut kampus ku suka rusak tanpa alasan yang jelas) dan beberapa mahasiswa bodoh lainnya menganggap lantai ini angker.

Tapi aku tak perduli. Aku tak takut dengan hantu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak nyaman dengan lantai tinggi ini karena aku benci ketinggian. Hanya saja, suasana disini hening dan aku bisa menyendiri. Terkadang, aku butuh waktu sendiri saat kepalaku penuh dengan pikiran yang membuat otakku serasa ingin meledak.

Baru saja selesai merokok di selasar dekat lab, seseorang menarik lenganku dengan kasar. Aku meronta, tapi gerakannya terlalu cepat. Sepintas aku sepertinya mengenali pria ini. Dengan tergesa, ia membawaku masuk ke lab yang sepi itu dan menutup pintunya.

"YAK!" "ssttt!" kata pria di depanku sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Memintaku untuk diam. Aku mendengus. Aku kenal sekali pria gila ini. Junmyeon. Orang terkaya di jurusanku, atau mungkin se universitas? Entahlah, tapi mobil mahalnya yang sering gonta ganti menjelaskan bahwa pria ini pasti lahir dari keluarga konglomerat.

"mau apa kau?" aku melipat tangan di dadaku dan memandangnya malas. "hai Cantik. Kau sendirian?"

"apa aku harus menjawab itu? Kau punya mata kan?" Junmyeon menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya sambil berdecak. "astaga.. kau galak juga ya" ledeknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Kau merusak acaraku." Si pria kaya ini menaikan sebelah alisnya dan ikut ikutan melipat tangannya. Menampilkan senyum nya yang menyebalkan.

"aku malah sebenarnya ingin membuat acaramu jauh lebih menyenangkan"

Aku berdecak kesal. Astaga, apa dia selalu bertele tele seperti ini? Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas dan menit menit berhargaku terbuang begitu saja. "cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"baiklah sayang. Begini, pacarku sedang sakit. Sudah lama aku tidak mendapat jatah kau tahu? Dan aku sangaaaat membutuhkan 'itu'" katanya seduktif sambil memilin rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku mendengus sambil tersenyum remeh.

"dengar ya tuan Kim. Aku tidak akan melayani orang yang sekampus dengan ku, terutama yang sejurusan. Dan kau tau, pantang bagiku melakukan sex dikampus." Kataku penuh penekanan kemudian maju beberapa langkah, sampai aku benar benar berhadapan dengannya. "jadi… bersabarlah" lanjutku dengan senyum menyebalkan dan bersiap meninggalkannya.

Baru selangkah Junmyeon sudah menahan lenganku. "ayolah. Hanya oral sex saja" aku mendengus sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya dilenganku, namun Junmyoen mengeratkan cengkraman itu. Aku mendongak. Emosiku mulai terpancing.

"aku akan membayarmu tinggi" aku terdiam.

"3 kali lipat dari bayaranmu biasanya" lanjutnya lagi, sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Hey! Aku bukan gila uang. Tapi jujur saja aku sedang butuh. Apalagi insiden kemarin malam membuatku gagal mendapat bayaran. Cengkramannya mengendur dengan senyuman kemenangan, seolah ia tau bahwa ia berhasil menawar.

"Yasudah!" _"yes"_ gumam Junmyeon dengan cengiran bahagia.

"ingat! Hanya sekali saja! Aku sedang terburu buru!"

"baiklah cantik. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai sekarang!" dan bak anak kecil yang sedang kebelet buang air kecil, Junmyeon membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya sampai lutut, diikuti boxer dan underwear mahalnya sampai aku bisa melihat kejantanannya itu.

"ayo sayang" aku berlutut sambil memutarkan bola mataku malas.

Kemudian aku memasukan batang junior itu ke mulutku, mengulumnya. Mengisapnya dengan kecepatan tertentu. Pelan pelan sambil menjilat pucuk juniornya. Aku mendongak, mengintip ekspresi Junmyeon yang mulai menggeram.

"ah.. terus Lu" katanya sambil terpejam. Aku menjilat nya dari bawah sampai ujung lengkap dengan tatapan seduktif "ah fuck!" kemudian kembali mengulumnya dengan cepat. Terus begitu. Junmyeon menjambak rambutku pelan, aku bisa tau ia sangat menikmati _blowjob_ yang kuberikan.

Dan saat ia mendorong kepalaku agar mengulum lebih dalam, saat itu aku tau dia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah beberapa kali kuluman, Junmyeon menyemburkan spermanya ke mulutku dengan desahan puas.

Aku menelannya lalu segera bangkit. "nikmat sekali sayang." Katanya terengah. Segera aku mengambil tissue di tasku, membersihkan bibirku. "cepat. Mana bayaranku." Kataku sambil memoles lagi lipstick yang memudar sementara Junmyeon sedang sibuk memakai celananya lagi.

Aku menaruh kembali lipstick ku di tas bersamaan dengan Junmyeon yang sudah kembali memakai celananya. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet dan memberiku berlembar lembar won. Baguslah, ia menepati janjinya membayarku dengan bayaran tinggi.

"aku pasti akan memintamu lagi Lu. Aku rela membayarmu lebih tinggi. Memang tak salah rumor yang beredar. Teknikmu benar benar hebat!" katanya. Aku mengambil uang itu, memasukannya ke tas. " _in your dream baby._ Yang tadi itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir" kataku dengan senyum mengejek dan berjalan keluar Lab.

Namun, betapa kagetnya aku. Baru saja membuka pintu lab dan berbelok selangkah ke kanan, aku mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding sambil bersedekap.

"sudah selesai?" tanya nya dingin. Aku diam. "apa maksudmu?"

"sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

"aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang kuperlukan" tepat saat aku menyelesaikan elakanku, Junmyeon keluar sambil mengecek resletingnya. Memastikan benar benar tertutup. Pria itu tersentak begitu mendongak dan mendapati dosennya dan diriku di dekat pintu.

Dengan kikuk pria itu membungkuk dan melangkah pergi. Sehun mendengus remeh lalu menatapku dingin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "begitukah?" aku diam, tak tau harus berbohong apa. "cepat ke kelas. Aku tak akan mentolerir keterlambatanmu datang ke kelasku" katanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sial! Benar juga dia. Setelah ini aku ada kelas dengan Sehun. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan.

 **ooo**

Setelah kejadian itu, tatapan Sehun semakin tajam kearahku. Setiap ada jadwal dengan kelasnya ia akan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan setajam elang yang mencari mangsa. Awalnya tak begitu kupikirkan. Maksudku, aku saja terbiasa dengan pandangan menilai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus ini, kenapa aku harus begitu memperdulikan tatapan Sehun?

Well, mungkin itu disebabkan karena Sehun adalah dosen ku. Dan sialnya aku baru tau dia juga dosen pembimbingku! Baiklah, Tuhan sepertinya sedang mempermainkanku.

.

.

Dan begitulah beberapa hari-hariku terakhir ini.

Saat itu sudah sore. aku baru menyelasaikan kelas terakhir ku dengan si Sehun minim ekspresi. Merasa terlalu banyak minum, aku memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebelum pulang. Rasanya tak lucu jika aku mengompol dijalan.

Baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Aku mendongak. Mendapati tiga gadis gila sedang mengerubungiku. Seulgi, Irene dan Joy. Yeah, primadona kampus yang aku geser pamornya. Hahaha

"otakmu makin tak waras rupanya" kataku santai sambil membetulkan posisiku. Seulgi mendengus. "lihat, siapa orang yang sedang berbicara? Serasa dia punya otak saja" kata Seulgi _bossy_ , diikuti tawa remeh dari Joy dan Irene. Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa 2 perempuan ini mau mau saja jadi antek dari perempuan sakit jiwa seperti Seulgi.

"dengar ya Luhan. Aku muak dengan dirimu." Desisnya. "apalagi aku saat melihat tampang mu itu." Sahutku tak mau kalah.

Seulgi menggeram kesal, kemudian tanpa aku prediksikan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipiku.

"YAK!" sebenarnya aku sudah biasa di bully seperti ini, hanya saja aku tidak membalas. Bukannya aku takut, tapi meladeni Seulgi menjatuhkan harga diriku yang sudah rendah ini. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uangnya. Sedangkan aku? Apa aku harus menyogok dengan mengangkang kan kakiku di depan ketua yayasan Universitas?

"berani berani nya kau bicara padaku!" dia gila atau apa? Jelas jelas dia yang mulai menarikku dan mengajakku bicara duluan. Benar benar perempuan tak punya otak.

Belum sempat berbicara apa apa, Joy sudah menyiramku dengan air bekas pel di ember dekat situ. astaga siapa janitor yang menaruh ember sialan itu disini?!

Dadaku naik turun, nafasku memburu menahan amarah dan rasa dingin yang membalut tubuhku. Sekujur tubuhku basah kuyup dengan air kotor.

"kenapa? Kau jijik? Bagaimana bisa kau jijik sementara dirimu sendiri jauh lebih kotor dari air itu." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"dengar ya. Jangan menyentuh Junmyeon lagi. dasar wanita rendahan!" Lanjut Seulgi, lalu memberi kode pada 2 antek bodohnya untuk segera pergi. Dan ketiga wanita gila itu beranjak pergi dengan tawa yang kudengar semakin menjauh.

"dasar gila!" desisku. Lihat? Siapa yang rendahan? Apa dia tidak berfikir? Menyukai pria yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih dan bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Aku memeras sedikit bajuku, berharap tidak begitu basah namun semuanya sia sia.

Dengan langkah besar besar aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuruni tangga untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Mengabaikan tatapan meledek orang orang yang memperhatikanku. Beberapa malah menertawaiku kencang kencang.

Aku semakin melangkah terburu. Sesekali aku mencoba memeluk tubuhku, mencoba menahan dingin. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menarik lenganku saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Aku sibuk menunduk sampai tak tau Sehun berjalan di belakangku.

Pria itu diam, sambil terus menarikku berjalan ke parkiran belakang, memutar agar menghindari tatapan anak anak yang lain.

"a-" "saya tak mengizinkanmu bersuara. Bicara sepatah kata saja akan saya potong nilaimu"katanya datar sambil tetap menatap lurus kedepan. aku mengernyit heran. Dia gila ya?

"ka-"

"1 poin baru saja hilang dari nilaimu nona Luhan." Oke. Dia benar benar gila.

"YAK!" "2 poin" lanjutnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Tak lama, kami sampai di parkiran mobil di belakang gedung. Sehun menekan tombol kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang, mengambil sebuah jaket yang ia taruh di kursi.

"pakai ini! Dan jangan bicara apa apa." Katanya sambil melemparkan jaket itu padaku yang reflek aku tangkap. Takut nilaiku makin habis dipangkas olehnya, aku buru memakai jaket itu. Ia menutup pintu belakang mobilnya.

"masuk kemobil" titahnya sambil berjalan ke pintu kemudi. Aku mendengus sebal dan akhirnya menuruti nya juga. Membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi depan. Sepanjang jalan, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami.

Pria ini benar benar membuatku bingung.

Dan tak lama, mobilnya sampai juga di apartemenku.

"sudah sampai. Pulang lah dan bersihkan dirimu. Jangan sampai telat untuk kelas besok pagi." Aku bergeming. Menoleh kearahnya dan memandangnya lekat lekat. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, laki laki itu menoleh, masih dengan tatapan datar.

"apa yang kau mau dari ku tuan Oh?" tanya ku. Pria itu masih bertahan dengan ekpresi datarnya. Apa urat urat wajahnya kaku?

"katakan saja." Lanjutku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke depan wajahnya, pria itu tidak mundur se inci pun, malah ia juga memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak kami sangat dekat.

"saya ingin….." katanya pelan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"kau turun dari mobilku sekarang. Kau tau? Bau mu benar benar tidak enak." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan dengan senyum menyebalkan. Aku terdiam. Memproses kata katanya barusan.

Buru buru aku memundurkan kembali badanku dengan gusar. "terima kasih!" semburku lalu membuka pintu dan menutup pintunya keras. Melangkah cepat cepat masuk ke apartemen sebelum ku timpuk muka datar itu dengan sepatuku.

 **ooo**

 _ **Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya kembali dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya. tatapan nya tajam lurus kedepan seolah menimbang nimbang suatu keputusan. "ini mustahil" batinnya.**_

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang merebahkan diri di atas sofa reyotku. Film yang tersiar di tv kunoku sama sekali tak kuperhatikan. Pikiranku melambung pada seorang dosen kampus yang selalu saja muncul di pikiran, eh maksudku di kampus. Kenapa selalu kebetulan. Apa sih yang pria itu inginkan dariku?

Jika diingat ingat aku tak punya salah dengannya. Ya memang sih, nilaiku tak begitu bagus untuk mata kuliah yang di bimbing. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Disaat aku mencoba memperhatikannya, Sehun pasti akan membalas tatapanku luar biasa tajam seolah aku baru saja menghancurkan mobilnya.

Pria ini… membuatku penasaran.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya memikirkan Sehun, tiba tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku meraih benda yang kuletakkan dimeja itu. Ibu menelfon.

"hallo?" kataku sambil duduk

" _apa kabar nak?"_ kata suara disebrang sana dengan Bahasa China. Oh iya, aku lupa, aku bukan orang Korea. Tapi Orang China yang menyasarkan diri ke Seoul.

"baik bu. Ibu sendiri apa kabar? Apakah uang yang aku kirimkan sudah ibu terima"

" _sudah Luhan. Terima kasih. Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Apa kau baru naik jabatan?"_ ah iya, ibuku tak tau pekerjaanku di Korea. Aku bilang padanya aku bekerja paruh waktu di bidang penjualan.

Aku tertawa miris. "ah.. tidak. Bos ku memberikan bonus dari.. hasil penjualanku yang meningkat."

" _oh begitu. Syukurlah."_

"ada apa bu?" tanya ku begitu aku mendengar ibu menghela nafasnya di sebrang sana.

" _Lu… ada sesuatu yang harus ibu ceritakan."_ Suara ibu berubah pelan.

"ada apa? Katakan saja bu."

" _Max berniat menjual rumah ini. Penagih hutang tidak bisa memberikan waktu lebih. Jika kami tak membayar, pria itu akan menjual rumah kita."_ Ibu menghentikan kata katanya. Bisa kudengar suara nya bergetar menahan tangis.

" _ibu sudah meminjam uang kemanapun tapi tak ada yang bersedia. Kau tau kan, utang kita saja belum sepenuhnya kita bayar pada mereka?"_ dan tangis ibu pecah juga.

"memangnya, berapa lagi yang harus kita bayar bu?"

" _1 juta yuan_ " aku tersentak. Astaga, aku harus mengangkang berapa kali untuk mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

"dan… kapan jatuh temponya?"

" _minggu ini Luhan. Ibu benar benar kebingungan harus mencari dimana lagi. "_ aku memijit pelipisku. Tak tau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini bagaimana

"baiklah bu, ibu tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mencarikan uang itu" kataku kemudian, mencoba menyembunyikan keputus asaanku dari ibu.

" _maafkan ibu Luhan. Ibu benar benar bingung, menjual rumahpun juga sepertinya tak cukup. Ibu benar benar tak berguna. Ibu menyusahkan dirimu_."

"sudahlah Bu, tak apa apa. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi ibu lagi. sampai jumpa bu,"

" _sampai jumpa luhan, ibu menyayangimu_ "

Dan panggilan itu diputus. Aku melempar ponsel bututku dengan kesal ke sofa. "dasar pria brengsek!" geramku. Max. ayah tiriku yang pemabuk terus terusan meminjam uang disaat ia saja tidak punya penghasilan

Semntara ibuku yang hanya tukang cuci keliling harus menanggung semuanya.

Awalnya hidupku tak seterpuruk ini. Ayah kandungku meninggal diusiaku yang masih belia. Dan ibu menikah dengan bule keturunan amerika yang sangat baik dan mapan. Semuanya baik baik saja sampai perusahaan Max bangkrut. Pria itu stress dan mulai meneriakku aku dan ibu selama bertahun tahun. Semenjak saat itu kondisi keluargaku mulai jatuh perlahan tapi pasti.

Dan Max semakin gila, tak hanya meneriakkiku dan ibu, dia bahkan mencoba menjamahku. Dan malam itu saat Max di puncak kegilaannya dia hampir memperkosaku dan akhirnya ibu menyuruhku pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tao, temanku di China mengajakku ke Korea dan bekerja dengannya. Namun sial, harapanku hidup baru di Korea malah berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Aku dan Tao harus bekerja menjual diri. Miris memang. Kabur dari insiden perkosaan dan berakhir sebagai wanita pemuas.

Namun, aku mencoba menerima itu smeua. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan uang. Dan saat ini, uanglah segalanya.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Mencoba mencari cara.

Dan dengan terpaksa, aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _hello sweetheart. Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?"_ kata seorang wanita disebrang sana dengan nada manjanya.

"Tao.. aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Ga kebayang Luhan blowjob uri Suho. Hahahhaa tenang, mereka bukan pairing disini kok.**

 **Makasih ya yang udah review, follow dan favorite cerita ini.**

 **Aku tunggu terus Reviewnya Chingudeul. Dan jangan lupa cek ff Hunhan ku yang lain, THAT BOSS (ada adegan NC di beberapa chapnya wkkwkw)**

 **Yehet!**

 **-Moza:***


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy Lu.

MainCast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 3

"oke. Jadi kau butuh uang 1 juta yuan?" kata Tao santai sambil meminum minuman di depannya. Aku baru saja menceritakan masalahku pada si mata panda ini dan dia memaksa ingin bertemu.

"begitulah." Tao mendesah. "aku tak punya uang jika sebanyak itu Lu." Katanya tulus. "Tao. Aku menceritakan masalahku bukan untuk meminjam uangmu kok" kataku bersungguh sungguh. Aku memang perempuan rendahan, tapi aku masih punya sedikit harga diri. Aku tak mau menyusahkan teman baikku. Aku hanya butuh saran dan masukkan sekarang.

Kami berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Sampi tiba tiba gadis bermata panda itu terpekik. Seolah baru ingat sesuatu.

"AH! Iya Luhan aku baru ingat. Datang lah ke acara white mask bersamaku!" katanya sangat bersemangat. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran. White Mask? Namanya aga janggal ditelingaku. Seperti acara pesta topeng yang digelar oleh anak anak muda saat prom night mereka.

Apa hubungannya dengan masalah yang kuhadapi?

"White mask adalah acara judi terbesar di Korea Selatan Lu! Kau masa tidak tau?! Hampir semua wanita panggilan di Korea tau acara itu." Kata Tao mengguruiku. Hampir kan? Tidak semuanya? Karena aku sama sekali tak tau.

"judi? Kau menyuruhku untuk berjudi?" main kartu saja aku selalu kalah, sekarang dia minta aku bermain kartu dengan bertaruh? Kalau begini, aku pasti akan semakin bangkrut dan terpaksa menjual ginjalku.

"astaga Luhan. Kau ini keterlaluan. White Mask itu acara judi terbesar orang orang konglomerat seantero Korea. Dan mereka pasti membutuhkan wanita malam bukan. Disana kau bisa mendapatkan uang!"

"caranya?"

"kau akan memasang harga, dan liat siapa orang yang akan membelimu. Disana mereka akan mencoba menawar harga terbaik. Seperti lelang. Namun berbeda. Dan saat kau sudah terbeli, kau akan menjadi milik si pembeli dalam batas waktu tertentu."

"dan darimana aku bisa tau batas waktunya?" "ah. Susah menjelaskannya padamu. Kau datang saja dan lihat cara kerjanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga datang kesana." Ah, si cerewet dengan sahabatnya yang suka saling mencekik. Mereka dan Tao juga adalah wanita panggilan sepertiku. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa ada pria yang mau menyentuh Kyungsoo. Jika dilihat lihat, wanita itu lebih menyeramkan dari lelaki manapun yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi aku tak bohong sih, Kyungsoo juga cantik dengan mata burung hantunya. Meskipun badannya tak setinggi diriku.

Aku menimbang nimbang perkataan Tao barusan.

"baiklah aku setuju." Aku menyerah. Mungkin dengan mengikuti ini, aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang aku cari.

"oke. 3 hari lagi, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita ke acara itu bersama! tapi kau harus ingat, kau harus memasang harga tinggi Karena mereka baru membayarmu 50% diawal dan sisanya setelah masa kepemilikan dirimu berakhir"

Seketika aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanku. Apa ada orang yang mau membeliku dengan harga semahal itu?

 **ooo**

Jujur saja setelah pertemuan dengan Tao aku tidak merasa lega sama sekali. maksudku, ini semua adalah hal baru. Aku tidak pernah mendatangi acara seperti itu sebelumnya. ditambah, ini benar benar berbeda. Biasanya aku hanya akan melayani semalaman penuh lalu mendapatkan uang esok harinya. tapi acara ini tidak seperti itu.

Aku tak tau bagaimana nanti, seperti berapa nominal yang akan aku dapatkan? sampai kapan aku harus menjadi budak nafsu mereka di ranjang? Semuanya hal yang baru. Dan aku takut mereka membayarku jauh lebih murah atau jauh setelah jatuh tempo pembayaran hutangku.

Ibuku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Kehidupanku di Korea akan membuatnya mati berdiri.

Dan hal itu membuatku termenung di kelas. Aku tak menyadari Tuan Oh memperhatikan ku dan menyemprotku dengan kata kata dinginnya begitu aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Pikiranku sedang buruk, okay? Cobalah di posisiku.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Tao menjemputku di apartemen, dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di Taksi.

"kira kira, siapa yang akan mendapat bayaran yang paling tinggi" kata Tao bermonolog, binar binar dimatanya menunjukan sekali bahwa gadis itu benar benar tak sabar.

"yang jelas, aku lebih tinggi dari si cerewet ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendelik ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus. "begitukah? Terakhir aku cek, kau sudah jarang 'dipanggil' beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"tapi bayaranku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"benarkah? Pede sekali kau" dan mereka terus saja saling berdebat. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah hafal diluar kepala bagaimana jika mereka disatukan seperti ini.

Akhirnya keduanya membungkam mulutnya begitu taksi kami masuk ke sebuah hotel mewah di daerah Gangnam. Dari luar tampak tak ada acara atau apa yang sedang berlangsung. Namun begitu kami naik ke lantai paling atas, disitulah aku membelalakan mataku.

.

.

 **BGM : EXO-LOTTO**

Mesin mesin casino dan meja judi dimana mana. Semua pria dan wanita memakai topeng pesta berwarna putih dengan gaya dan hiasan berbeda. Lalu, aku menemukan sebuah panggung yang menghadap ke lantai judi. Kupikir awalnya itu panggung untuk live music. Namun dugaan ku salah begitu aku menyipitkan mataku. Mencoba memperhatikan lebih jelas.

Seorang wanita tanpa topeng yang baru saja disambut turun oleh lelaki dengan topeng putih. "itu wanita yang baru 'terjual'" bisik Tao padaku, seolah mengerti kemana arah pandang dan apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

2 orang lelaki berbadan besar menghalangi kami. Dengan santai Tao mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna keemasan pada pria itu. "untuk kami berempat" katanya santai. lalu, si pria yang mirip Hulk itupun membiarkan kami masuk.

Banyak sekali wanita cantik dimana mana. Ada yang sedang bermain judi, ada yang minum minum ada juga yang sedang bercumbu di pojokan. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa hanya sebagian yang memakai topeng?"

"wanita tanpa topeng adalah wanita panggilan. Sedangkan yang memakai topeng bukan. Mereka kemari untuk bermain judi, menemani kekasihnya atau ikut menawar laki laki sewaan." Jelas Tao. Ia berjalan paling depan. Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan aku mengekorinya dibelakang bagaikan anak dan induk ayam.

Tao tampak sudah hafal luar kepala tempat ini. Jangan jangan dia mencari uang disini. "kau sudah sering kemari ya?" Tanya Baekhyun masih melongo heran dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

"tidak Baek. White Mask acara tahunan. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku kemari, tahun lalu aku datang bersama temanku. Saat itu aku memakai topeng, aku belum diperbolehkan membuka harga dan melelang diri. Yah, aku masih culun saat itu. Belum memenuhi standar" aku tersenyum miris. Ternyata wanita panggilan juga ada tinggi harga atau semakin banyak pengalamanmaka semakin tinggi standar atau kelasmu. Tapi entahlah, dibenakku malah itu terdengar sama saja. Berbanding terbalik malah. Apasih yang bisa dibanggakan dari wanita panggilan?

.

.

"oke. Sebentar lagi giliran kita" kata Tao saat kami sudah berada di balik panggung. Dan saat wanita yang sedang ada dipanggung sekarang itu turun dengan seorang pria bertopeng putih. Saat itulah aku tau, giliran kami sudah tiba.

"ayo Baekhyun. Kau duluan." Kata Tao. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan berjalan keatas panggung dengan anggun.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Nona Byun Baekhyun. Dengan harga 10.000.000 won" kata Mr Ben, host sekaligus pemandu pelalangan.

Kyungsoo menyemburkan tawanya begitu mendengar nominal yang Baekhyun sebutkan. "percaya diri sekali dia" kata Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya angkuh. Astaga. Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti bermusuhan dengan Baekhyun. Benar benar cara aneh untuk menunjukan kasih sayang diantara keduanya. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersahabat. Namun bisa kupastikan mereka mempunyai cara gila untuk menunjukan 'sayang' mereka

"3.000. 000 WON untuk 2 minggu" tawar seorang pria di meja depan. "ayolah. Kau bisa menawar lebih dari itu untuk nona cantik ini."kata Mr Ben. Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"5.000.000 won. 1 bulan." Seorang pria di sebuah meja menawar dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Aku bisa melihat telinga pria itu yang mirip elf. Sepintas aku pikir itu sayap dari topengnya. Tapi bukan.

"6.000.000 WON 1 bulan!" si pria telinga elf memandang pria yang baru saja mengalahkan tawarannya dengan kesal. Beberapa pria yang duduk di dekatnya mencoba memprovokasi, agar si elf tak mau kalah. Huh, dasar orang orang kaya. Mungkin mereka pikir uang jatuh dari langit?

"10.000.000 WON! 6 bulan!" semua bertepuk tangan, karena tawarannya menembus angka awal. "12.000.000 won. 3 bulan!" sahut pria lain tak mau kalah.

"baiklah nona Byun. Yang mana yang kau pilih" kata si pria pemandu lelang pada Baekhyun. Aku menoleh kearah Tao, meminta penjelasan oleh system lelang yang aneh ini. "karena penawaran nya memiliki waktu yang berbeda, kau harus memilih siapa yang membelimu. 6 bulan dengan si pria bertelinga elf atau 3 bulan dengan pria pendek itu" aku mengangguk. Aku baru mengerti system lelang budak sex ini.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, pria bertelinga elf berdiri dengan penuh semangat. "25.000.000 WON! 6 BULAN!" dan para hadirin bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat Baekhyun berhasil ditawar 2 kali lipat dari harga yang ia buka.

"aku… memilih 25.000.000 won itu" kata Baekhyun malu malu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus remeh. Jelas saja dia pilih 25juta. Dasar wanita gila uang.

"dan terjual! Maaf dengan siapa namamu Tuan?"

"Park Chanyeol" kata pria itu masih terus memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang err… mengerikan?

"baiklah tuan Park, silahkan jemput wanita mu" dan baekhyun Menghilang oleh si Chanyeol yang mengajaknya turun panggung dan menuju pintu keluar. Check in kamar mungkin, mencoba kebolehan wanita yang baru ia beli.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo. Tak berbeda jauh dari acara tawar menawar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memasang harga 15.000.000 won dan berhasil terbeli sebesar 20.000.000 won selama 6 bulan oleh pria bernama Kim Jongin. Orang yang tadinya semeja dengan Chanyeol. berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk kembali dimejanya. Mungkin ingin menonton acara lelang sampai selesai. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak ada, ia pasti akan menertawai Kyungsoo kencang kencang dan akan dibalas oleh sebuah jambakan.

"baiklah Lu, sekarang dirimu." Kata Tao santai

"a-aku? Bagaimana denganmu?" mataku terbelalak kaget. aku pikir aku terakhir. "aku setelah dirimu. Sebagai senjata cadangan jika kau ditawar terlalu rendah sayang. Kau tau, aku akan naik sebagai penyalamatmu untuk menaikan harga jual mu! 1 juta yuan untuk 2 wanita sekaligus" aku mengernyit. Omong kosong apa yang dia katakan? Tapi si gadis bermata panda itu memaksaku sampai sedikit mendorong tubuhku yang jelas jelas jauh lebih pendek darinya. Takut tersandung oleh gaun panjangku. Aku akhirnya naik keatas panggung pelan pelan.

Dadaku bergemuruh, aku menunduk. Mencoba mengalihkan tatapan orang orang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri di depan orang banyak. Dengar ya tatapanya sangat tidak enak! Berbeda dengan tatapan mahasiswa kampus yang menilaiku.

Disini kau berdiri dihadapan puluhan orang yang menilai berapa won yang pantas untukmu. Memperhatikanmu lekat lekat dari ujung rambut keujung kaki.

Aku keluar dari belakang panggung, gaun bergaya mermaid ku menyapu panggung saat aku berjalan. Warnanya yang berwarna merah sangat kontras dengan kulitku yang pucat. Rambutku ku gerai, memberikan kesan sexy dan glamour. Beberapa pria di depan panggung terdiam. Mungkin terpesona oleh ku? Hahaha.

"selanjutnya nona Xi Luhan. Nona Luhan memiliki permintaan khusus, ia ingin dibayar dengan mata uang china. Sebesar 2 juta yuan" beberapa orang menghela nafasnya. Kaget dengan nominal luar biasa tinggi itu. Ku yakin mereka bukan tidak punya uang, tapi mereka hanya bingung kenapa gadis bau kencur sepertiku berani meminta harga tinggi. Bahasa lainnya, _memangnya aku siapa?_

"kau pikir siapa dirimu nak" celetuk seorang wanita panggilan yang sudah terjual sebelum Baekhyun. Ah, mungkin dia iri karena hanya terjual murah. Jauh sekali dari harga yang ia buka.

"800.000 yuan 3 bulan" kata seorang pria membuka tawarannya. Aku menoleh. Ah lagi lagi dari meja yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"900.000 yuan, 6 bulan." seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dari meja sebrang menawar. Aku bersumpah ia melemparkan smirk kearahku. "ayolah Minseok-hyung kau bisa lebih baik dari itu" kata Jongin memprovokasi. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari sini. "1.000.000 Yuan, 6 bulan" lanjut Minseok akhirnya.

"1.200.000 yuan 6 bulan" kata pria tinggi tadi tak mau kalah. Pria yang bernama Minseok itu terdiam. Seperti menimbang nimbang apakah ia akan menghamburkan uangnya lebih banyak lagi untukku atau tidak. "kau yakin?" Tanya seorang pria bermuka kotak di sampingnya. Minseok masih memandangiku dengan tatapan menilai. "masih terlalu dini untuk membuang terlalu banyak uang" sahut Minseok santai, seolah tak begitu benar benar berminat padaku. Aku menoleh ke Tao yang memperhatikanku dari belakang. Ia memandangiku dengan cemas. Uangnya tidak cukup. Itupun akan dibayar hanya setengah dulu diawal. Yang berarti hanya 600.000 yuan.

"baiklah Nona Lu ter-"

"1.500.000 yuan, 6 bulan." Potong seorang pria yang baru masuk dan berdiri dengan angkuh di barisan meja paling belakang. Entah kenapa suaranya seperti aku kenal.

"1.800.000 yuan 6 bulan!" kata si tinggi tak mau kalah. Kesal karena barang yang hampir ia beli akan direbut orang.

"2.000.000 yuan". Si tinggi menggeram kesal. "2.100.000 yuan! 6 bulan!" katanya nyaris bertiak sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.

"whoaaw semakin panas rupanya. Baiklah, ada tawaran yang lebih baik?" si wanita yang tadi mencibirku kemudian bangkit pergi, disusul pria nya. aku mendengus remeh. Ia mengingatkanku pada ketiga gadis bodoh dikampus yang kugeser ketenarannya.

"3.000.000 yuan. 6 bulan." Kata si pria misterius sambil berjalan mendekat kearah panggung. "dibayar lunas, dimuka" lanjutnya. Aku terbelalak mendengar kata katanya barusan. Bukan hanya karena ia bersedia menawarku berkali kali lipat dan mau membayar lunas diawal, tapi juga karena aku tau siapa pria ini.

Sekujur badan ku terasa kaku. Wajahku pasti jelek sekali sekarang. "baiklah, nona Luhan. Kau terbeli oleh pria ini." "dan siapa namamu tuan?" Tanya Ben, lalu mengarahkan mic nya ke pria itu.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" dan saat tepukan meriah memenuhi telingaku, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Memintaku untuk turun panggung dengan dia. Saat tersadar aku langsung menoleh ke Tao. Gadis itu menunjukan 2 jempol nya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia tidak tau hatiku sedang mencelos sekarang. Aku menggeleng samar kearahnya. Tapi gadis bermata panda itu tidak mengerti.

"apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu?" desisnya dingin. Kelabakan aku langsung meraih tangannya dan turun dari panggung.

"bagaimana kau bisa disini?" bisikku. "kau yakin mau bertanya hal itu? Aku juga bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padamu" aku diam. Benar juga. seorang lelaki pergi ke casino itu bukan suatu hal besar. Tapi seorang mahasiswi pergi ke sebuah casino untuk melelang dirinya baru hal besar. "ba-baiklah. Sekarang kita mau kemana."

"menemani ku bermain, tentu saja." Sahutnya sambil menuntunku ke sebuah meja,

dan disinilah aku, duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang bermain judi. Setelah beberapa meja berakhir dengan kemenangan Sehun, pria ini mencoba keberuntungannya di meja lain, semeja dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pemuda tan yang membeli Kyungsoo tak ragu untuk mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan umum. " _get a room_ Jongin" kata temannya yang bermuka kotak sambil mengambil kartunya malas. "sebentar lagi, Jongdae-hyung" kata Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Aku sempat mendapati Tao dimeja tak jauh dari kami dengan pria yang kuasumsikan bukan orang Korea. Gadis itu tampak senang, mungki ia terjual tinggi?

"aku menang!" kata pria bernama Jongdae, sambil menunjukan kartunya. Baru saja bersiap mengambil taruhan dimejanya, Sehun menginterupsi pria itu.

"tahan dulu." Dan saat itulah Sehun membuka kartunya dan menunjukan sesuatu yang aku tidak pahami. Yang jelas dilihat dari raut Jongdae, Jongin yang terkekeh dan senyum tipis Sehun, aku bisa lihat bahwa yang menang adalah dosen albino ku.

"aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar." Kataku saat mereka sedang bersiap untuk putaran selanjutnya. Sehun mengangguk singkat dan melanjuti permainannya.

Agak sulit untuk menemukan toilet di lantai besar ini. Berpuluh puluh menit berlalu akhirnya aku menemukan toilet sialan itu. Baru saja menginjak lorong ke kamar mandi, tiba tiba sepasang lengan menarikku dari belakang sampai tubuhku berbalik menghadapnya. Astaga, kenapa aku selalu ditarik oleh orang orang sih! Aku mendongak menatap pria tinggi menjulang dengan topeng diwajahnya.

Sepertinya aku kenal pria ini. Ah! Dia yang tadi nyaris membeliku.

"di hiraukan oleh pria mu, manis?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dingin. Tapi aku bisa melihat sinar kelaparan dari matanya. "maaf tuan, aku sudah dibeli."kata ku sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman si pria ini. Namun sia sia, badanku yang mungil tidak bisa melepaskan tangan sialannya itu.

"ayolah, aku bisa membayarmu lebih tinggi"

Aku mendengus. Dia pikir dia siapa? "tapi sayangnya aku sudah terbeli dan dimiliki pria lain selama 6 bulan" kataku sambil mendongak, menatapnya dengan berani. Pria itu melepas topengnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampan pria ini.

"persetan dengan itu. Aku menginginkanmu" dan secepat kilat ia mendorongku masuk lebih dalam, kesebuah lorong sepi lalu merapatkanku ke dinding.

"kau membuatku gila Luhan" katanya dengan nafas memburu dan mulai mencumbuku. Sial, gaun panjangku yang ketat, membuatku tak bisa menendang selangkangan pria sinting ini. Kedua tangan ku dia kunci diatas kepalaku.

"TOlOO-" baru saja mau meminta tolong pria itu sudah menciumi bibir ku dengan rakus, menggerak gerakan kepalanya mencari posisi yang pas. Semakin lama semakin menekan sampai kepalaku terantuk dinding. Pria ini menerobos paksa masuk mulutku dan mulai melesakan lidahnya kesana. Terus seperti itu. Dadaku sesak karna marah, kesal dan kekurangan oksigen.

Kemudian pria ini memundurkan kepalanya beberapa inci, membiarkanku menarik nafas. "aku benar benar menginginkanmu" katanya terengah sambil menciumiku lagi lalu turun ke leherku. Meninggalkan kecupan kecupan dileherku dan turun sampai dada.

Aku bisa yakin pria itu mengagumi payudaraku yang besar karena dia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di belahan dadaku. Aku ingin berteriak namun jujur saja, aku masih sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen dan… aku sedikit terbawa suasana, okay! Pria ini tampan dan aku sudah lama tidak sex. Aku juga punya kebutuhan, asal kau tau.

Tiba tiba selang beberapa detik seseorang menarik pria itu lalu meninju nya sampai terhuyung beberapa langkah. Ia mendongak, memegangi bibirnya yang robek. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang baru saja datang menyelamatkanku.

"singkirkan tanganmu dari wanitaku." Desisnya dingin lalu langsung menarikku pergi. Kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar, memecah keramaian lantai judi yang penuh sesak dengan orang orang. Saking ramai nya dan si Sehun ini melangkah terburu, aku sampai tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan Baekhyun, wanita Cerewet itu pasti sudah orgasme berkali kali sekarang.

Sehun menarikku sampai ke mobilnya dan menyuruhku agar masuk. Dia melepaskan topengnya lalu melemparkan kekursi belakang,kemudian menancap gas mobil dan melaju secepat kilat di jalanan Seoul malam itu.

Sehun menatap jalanan di depannya lurus lurus, masih hening. Rahangnya mengeras. Mungkin dia marah. Aku tak enak sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat murah karena bercumbu dengan pria lain padahal aku sudah dibeli. Ya bagaimana, dia duluan yang menyerangku dan aku sedikit terbawa suasana. Tapi aku tak merencanakan untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh kok!

"di-dia yang menyerangku Sehun, a-" kataku mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tadi. Namun si Sehun muka datar malah memotong ucapanku.

"aku tau" tandasnya dingin, masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"jangan banyak tanya, sampai kita tiba ditempat tujuan" lanjutnya begitu pria itu menyadari aku baru saja mau membuka mulut. Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Menyetujui keinginan aneh Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai disebuah apartemen mewah. Aku menatap Sehun diam diam, sepertinya pria itu tak menunjukan gerak gerik bahwa aku boleh berbicara.

Kami naik lift dan akirnya di depan pintu sebuah kamar, ia mengambil kartu disakunya dan membuka pintu itu dengan mudah. "masuklah" sahutnya. Aku masuk, ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita, langsung terang begitu Sehun menyalakan lampu dibelakangku sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Disitu aku bisa melihat sebuah apartemen luar biasa mewah dengan furniture elegan yang mahal.

"ini dimana. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" kataku masih mengedarkan pandanganku sambil maju beberapa langkah. Mengagumi keindahan tempat ini. Ya ya ya, kau bisa bilang aku norak. Terserah.

"ini apartemenku." Kata Sehun santai, aku menoleh, mendapati si albino sedang melipat tangannya sambil bersender di pintu. Aku mengernyit heran.

"kau tinggal disini sekarang." Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata kata pria itu barusan. Dia tidak mabuk kan?

"kau tentu tidak lupa kan, bahwa kau milikku selama 6 bulan kedepan." Lanjut Sehun sambil melangkah kearahku dengan smirk khasnya. Jarak kita hanya beberapa inci sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya lagi.

.

.

"buka bajumu." Kata pria itu dengan tatapan dingin. Aku masih membatu.

"sekarang, Luhan" Titah Sehun dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Oh tuhan, aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…. Dan ini lah hidup selama 6 bulanku bersama Sehun dimulai.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Aku bikinnya buru buru karena harus pergi. Maaf kalo tak sempurna, banyak typo dan berantakan. Aku ga begitu ngerti uang kurs jadi anggap saja uang kursnya gede ya. Hueheuee**

 **Yang nunggu NC, siap siap!**

 **Update kilat? Siap! Asal review terus ya chingu. Aku suka banget baca pendapat kalian, bikin aku makin semangadh. Ehehehe.**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih sudah mau baca. Yehet!**

 **-Moza:***


	4. Chapter 4

Sexy Lu.

MainCast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 4

Aku masih terdiam. Memproses kata kata Sehun barusan. Aku bukannya sok suci, sudah ku bilangkan kemampuanku di ranjang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Namun situasi yang kuhadapi sekarang berbeda. Aku saja pantang melakukan sex dengan mahasiswa sekampus, apalagi dengan dosen!. Dan bagi kalian yang belum tau, Sehun adalah dosen pembimbingku.

Kebetulan yang 'hebat' bukan.

"eng.." belum sempat aku bicara, Dengan kasar Sehun memutar balik tubuhku hingga memunggunginya. Badanku hampir oleng tersandung ekor gaun ku sendiri.

"K-kau mau apa?!" namun Sehun tak mendengarkan kata kata ku. Ia malah langsung mencoba membuka resleting belakang gaunku secara paksa.

" _fuck!"_ umpatnya kesal saat resleting tak kunjung terbuka. "Se-" "diam!"

Aku mendengus. Yasudah jika tak mau dibantu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau akan sangat susah membuka gaun ini. Resletingnya kecil, dan Sehun mencoba membuka dengan terburu buru, pasti akan sangat memakan waktu.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa gaunku mengendur dan sedikit melorot hingga payudaraku nyaris terekspos. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun yang memburu menyapa permukaan kulit punggungku.

Aku diam, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Perlahan nafas Sehun mulai melambat dan kembali teratur. Dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun pria itu langsung beranjak pergi menuju sebuah pintu kamar yang kuasumsikan adalah kamarnya.

"ha-hanya itu?" kata ku kelabakan sambil mencoba menoleh, berkutat dengan ekor gaunku yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan. Langkah Sehun terhenti.

Ia membalikan badannya "memangnya kau berharap apa?" Tanya nya dengan smirk menyebalkannya itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aku bersumpah, ingin sekali aku menonjok muka stoic nya itu. Aku bukannya mengemis ngemis untuk disentuh. Tapi… bukankah seharusnya ia melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku sekarang? Yah, kalian paham kan?

"bu-bukan apa apa. Omong omong aku tidur dimana? Lalu bagaimana aku ganti baju?! Kau tau kan aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti."

Sehun menatapku datar. "seperti yang kau bisa lihat sendiri. Di apartemen ini hanya ada 1 kamar. Kecuali kau mau tidur di sofa. Dan soal baju ganti….." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menilai dari atas-kebawah, bawah-keatas.

"kupikir kau tak membutuhkan itu Nona Luhan." Katanya lalu kembali melangkah ke kamar. Aku mendengus. Apa dia akan membiarkanku telanjang selama 6 bulan begitu?

Masa bodo lah, aku lelah. Aku ingin segera mandi dan tidur. (itupun kalau Sehun mengizinkan aku tidur.)

Aku menyusul ke kamarnya. Saat itu Sehun sedang mandi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya dengan gaun melorot.

Sekitar 15 menit aku duduk dikasur, pintu kamar mandi terbuka juga, menampilkan Sehun dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang menutupi kejantanannya dan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Aku bisa melihat tubuh Sehun dengan otot perut nya yang kencang.

"mandilah, ada handuk baru yang sudah kusiapkan di dalam" kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke walking Closet didekat kamar mandi.

Lama sekali aku mandi. Aku suka saat air hangat dimalam hari mengguyur badanku. Kaca kaca sampai berembun. Sesaat aku bahkan lupa aku sedang ada dimana.

Saat ujung ujung jariku mulai keriput, akhirnya aku menyudahi mandiku, dengan hanya bermodalkan handuk yang melilit didadaku, akupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itu, kamar sudah gelap. Sehun yang kupikir sudah tidur ternyata masih membuka matanya yang sedang sibuk menonton TV sambil tiduran dikasur. Pria itu sudah mengenakan kaus tidur sekarang. Aku bisa melihat Cahaya dari TV menari nari diwajahnya stoicnya itu.

"kupikir kau tertidur dikamar mandi." Sindir Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. Aku tak memperdulikan ocehannya.

"itu pakaian tidurmu sementara. Pakailah, kau bisa demam jika tidur dengan handuk basah." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk meja dengan dagunya saat melihatku duduk dikasur masih dengan handuk yang melilit. Aku menoleh, ada sabuah kemeja tipis tergeletak disana.

Baguslah, setidaknya ia masih memikirkan baju tidurku.

Aku mengambil kemeja yang kebesaran itu. Jelas sekali itu milik Sehun.

Aku melepaskan handukku, tak perduli jika Sehun melihat-Toh juga nanti ia melihat nya kan?-lalu segera mengenakan kemeja tipis itu. Setelah selesai, aku kembali kekasur, merebahkan diriku dengan posisi memunggungi Sehun, lalu menyelimuti selimut tinggi tinggi sampai leher.

Aku lelah. Lagipula sepertinya Sehun tak ada niat melakukan apa apa.

Baru saja mau memejamkan mata bersiap tidur tiba tiba Sehun menyibak selimutku dengan kasar lalu menarikku hingga menghadapnya.

"kau tak benar benar mengira bahwa aku tidak akan mencoba apa yang sudah kubeli kan?" katanya dengan nada dinginnya itu. Belum sempat aku bicara, Sehun sudah mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Lumatannya menuntut. Memaksa. Mendesak. Seolah ia terburu buru dengan waktu (atau terbakar dengan nafsu?) entahlah.

Aku yang tak siap akhirnya hanya kelabakan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mencoba mengikuti permainan lidah Sehun. Ciumannya panas dan handal. Bukan ciuman basah yang akan meninggalkan liurnya disana sini.

Kepala Sehun kemudian bergerak gerak mencari posisi yang pas, semakin bergerak, bergerak dan akhirnya ia menindihku dengan tangan yang menopang dikanan kiri tubuhku yang sudah terlentang.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Kepala kami bergerak gerak mencoba mengeksplor mulut lawan masing masing. Dan saat itulah Sehun menggigit bibirku dan melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam. Mengabsen deretan gigiku dan bertarung lidah seolah ia ingin menguasai mulutku.

Tak puas dengan ciuman, kepala Sehun turun dan mendaratkan lumatan lumatannya di leherku. Aku sedikit merinding saat merasakan nikmatnya ciuman itu dan hembusan nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit leherku. Aku menjambak rambut Sehun pelan untuk memberikan respon padanya bahwa aku menikmati.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sebentar lalu membuka kancing kancing kemejaku dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"kalau tau begini, aku tak usah pakai baju" kataku meledek Sehun yang sekarang sedang membuka kausnya sendiri.

"salah sendiri kenapa kau berganti baju didepanku." Katanya lalu melanjutkan Ciumannya ke dada. Ada sedikit perasaan senang saat mengtahui Sehun terangsang melihatku telanjang. Satu desahan keluar dari mulutku saat sebuah kissmark tercipta sempurna di dadaku.

Sehun turun lagi dan akhirnya 'bermain' dengan nipple ku menjilat jilatnya dan mengulumnya seolah akan keluar susu dari sana. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memainkan payudaraku dengan lihai.

Lubang V ku yang tak tertutup kain apapun sudah terasa basah. Aku sedikit bergerak tak nyaman. Tanganku yang tadi menjambak rambut Sehun beralih ke celananya dan menyusup masuk kedalam, meraba kejantanannya yang tersembunyi.

Dadaku sempat berdesir saat memegang penis Sehun yang menegang dan ukurannya yang diluar dugaanku. _Besar sekali._

Aku bahkan berani bertaruh rasanya akan sakit saat ia memasukiku meskipun aku sudah pernah disetubuhi pria lain berkali kali. Aku tak pernah tidur dengan yang _sebesar ini._

Sehun mendongak, menyadari raut wajahku yang sedikit aneh. Ia kemudian tertawa remeh. "mengagumi ukuranku, Nona Luhan?" diledek seperti itu aku jadi malu sendiri. Jika perempuan lain akan merona merah, beda hal nya dengan diriku.

Aku malah membalas ledekannya itu dengan senyum narcistic-ku sambil berkata. "bukankah, kau yang terpesona dengan sikembar sampai tak beranjak dari tadi"

Meledek sekaligus menyindir.

Sehun yang paham kemauanku lalu turun kemudian mengangkang-kan kakiku. Kepalanya ia hadapkan ke vaginaku yang sudah basah.

Dan kemudian pria itu memberikan jilatan sensual yang membuatku meloloskan desahan desahan. Aku bukannya wanita berisik saat diranjang (tergantung sih, bagaimana pelangganku meminta) tapi aslinya, aku tak seberisik itu.

Belum ada yang bisa membuatku mendesah karena tulus mendesah.

Sehun menjilat vaginaku dari klitoris, lubang kenikmatan, bahkan ke selangkangan. Ia juga memberikan kecupan kecupan singkat disana yang membuatku geli sampai aku tersenyum.

Dan saat ia merasa aku sudah semakin basah, jilatannya semakin liar dan ia pun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang. Menyapa gua hangatku yang teriak minta diperhatikan.

Terus saja ia memainkan daging tak bertulangnya itu disana. Ini nikmat.

Ini terlalu nikmat untuk _Foreplay_. Bagaimana bisa ia sehebat itu dalam licking?

Saat sesuatu dalam diriku mulai sampai pada titiknya, aku ingin mendorong Sehun agar berhenti. Meminta untuk masuk ke langkah _selanjutnya._

Namun Sehun menahan ku. Ia masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya itu seolah menjilati lubangku adalah nafas untuknya.

"Sehun.. aku mau keluar" kataku setengah mendesah. Mendengar itu, Sehun semakin gencar menjilat dan mengeluar masukan lidahnya. Seolah mempersilahkan aku jika memang aku ingin keluar.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasa sebuah cairan luruh didalam lubangku dan keluar begitu saja.

Sehun menjilatnya lalu menelan. Tak menyisakan apapun kecuali vaginaku yang basah karena liurnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Kata Sehun sambil menurunkan celananya, menunjukan penis besarnya yang sudah mengacung. Aku mendudukan diriku. Sehun berlutut diatas kasur, mensejajarkan penisnya dengan wajahku.

Aku meraih batang kejantanannya, mengocoknya pelan. Memberikan jilatan jilatan sensual dari kedua bolanya hingga kepala penisnya itu. Terus saja begitu.

"jangan main main terus" katanya dengan suara Berat. Aku tersenyum licik sebelum akhirnya memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutku. Mengulumnya dengan ritme pelan. Perlahan lahan tapi pasti.

Sesekali aku bahkan menyedot penis itu seolah akan ada sesuatu yang keluar (dan memang akan keluar).

Sehun mendorong kepalaku agar mengulum lebih dalam. Dan aku menuruti meskipun agak sesak karena penisnya sangat besar.

Kuluman perlahan lama lama menjad cepat dan liar, tak hanya mengulum aku juga kembali menjilat, mengocok bahkan memainkan bolanya.

Sehun menggeram, membuatku sedikit tersenyum ditengah tengah kegiatan panas kami.

Terus saja aku seperti itu, kulum kulum, hisap, kocok, kulu klum, hisap, kocok, jilat, kulum.

Sehun bahkan menghentak hentakan pinggulnya mencoba membobol mulutku dengan penis. Jambakannya dirambutku mengeras bersamaan dengan penisnya yang berkedut dan tak lama kemudian, Sehun menyemburkan spermanya ke mulutku, bahkan sampai menetes. Aku menelan cairan asin itu, lalu menjilat beberapa tetes yang ada di dagu hingga tak bersisa.

Dan saat itu juga, Sehun bangkit lalu meraih kaus dan celananya, memakainya kembali lalu merebahkan dirinya disampingku. Bersiap untuk tidur.

Aku sempat diam beberapa detik.

Hanya sampai sini?

Tapi melihat Sehun yang memejamkan matanya, aku menghela nafasku kasar, lalu ikut ikutan mengambil kemeja. Memakainya lalu pergi tidur.

 _Kupikir kami akan melakukan seks. Bodoh sekali._

 **ooo**

Esok paginya aku terbangun lebih dulu. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di apartemen Sehun. Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali kali. Ya siapa tau kan, yang semalam hanya mimpi?

Tapi, sosok Sehun yang tidur disampingku seolah menegaskan bahwa ini semua nyata. Seketika kejadian semalam seolah melesak masuk ke benakku. Mulai dari Sehun yang membeliku di acara sialan itu, serangan di kamar mandi oleh orang asing, hingga kegiatan panas yang menggantung.

Tapi jika kupikir pikir… tidak bisa disebut menggantung juga sih. Sehun mencapai klimaksnya. Begitu juga diriku. Astaga, bahkan dengan lidahnya saja aku sudah bisa orgasme!

Mengingat kejadian itu, entah kenapa wajahku terasa menghangat. Ini pasti karena aku malu sudah segitu payahnya. Masa bisa kalah hanya dengan lidah? Aku menepiskan pikiran itu sebelum kejadian kemarin terus terusan menggelayuti benakku.

Aku segera bangun dan mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai Aku pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Aku lapar. Semoga si dosen irit ekspresi ini punya makanan yang bisa kutelan.

Aku membuka kulkasnya.

Wow.

Kosong.

Dia tidak pernah makan atau bagaimana? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi hangat saja.

Aku duduk disofa mewah Sehun dengan secangkir kopi. Uap hangat yang mengepul menari nari di hidungku. Membuat aromanya semakin tercium.

Suasana apartemen sangat sepi meskipun langit pagi sudah cerah. Sebuah keheningan yang nyaman. Ingin sekali aku bisa memiliki apartemen sebagus ini dan hidup dengan tenang (tentu dari hasil pekerjaan yang halal)Aku tersenyum pahit begitu mengingat keinginan barusan. Tapi percayalah, itu hanya satu dari sejuta keinginan bodohku.

Tapi… ada yang aneh dengan Sehun jika dipikir pikir. Kenapa ia bisa selalu muncul? Lalu membayarku mahal mahal tapi hanya untuk foreplay?

Sedang sibuk sibuknya berfikir sambil menikmati kopi, suara ceklikan daun pintu mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh sepintas.

Itu Sehun.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan khas orang bangun tidur. Rambutnya acak acakan, dengan kaus tidur dan celana boxer. Meskipun baru bangun tidur, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan dinginnya itu. Aku berdecih lalu kembali meminum kopiku. Astaga, apa pria itu tidak pernah tersenyum? Atau setidaknya tampak bahagia.

"ada apa?" katanya sambil menatapku. Aku tersentak. Memangnya yang barusan tadi terdengar?

"ah tidak. Tidak ada apa apa." Kataku senormal mungkin, lalu kembali meminum kopiku. Sehun masih diam menatapku beberapa detik sampai akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau sudah sarapan?" katanya kemudian sambil beranjak ke pantry. Mengambil sebuah gelas lalu menuangkan air mineral ke gelasnya.

"memangnya kau punya makanan yang bisa kumasak."

"aku tidak memasak. Aku selalu memesan makanan." Sahutnya datar lalu menenggak air itu sampai habis. Sehun lalu kembali ke kamar dan tak lama keluar lagi dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"kau mau apa?"

"apapun" jawabku datar. Aku benar benar lapar. Sebaiknya Sehun cepat memesan sebelum dia yang akan aku makan. Saat panggilannya terhubung aku bisa mendengar Sehun sedang menyebutkan berbagai macam makanan pada seseorang disebrang sana –yang aku asumsikan adalah pelayan restoran. Ia masih menggunakan nada datar dan dinginnya itu.

Sekarang aku akan menjulukinya sebagai Jack Forst. Dia dingin seperti es. Kulitnya juga putih sekali seperti salju. Aku yakin jika rambutnya berwarna putih dan matanya sedikit besar, ia pasti mirip sekali dengan tokoh kartun itu.

"aku mandi dulu. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pesanannya datang." Kata Sehun sambil menutup panggilan lalu menaruh berlembar lembar uang dimeja untuk membayar makanan. Sedetik setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah balik badan dan masuk ke kamar.

Aku kembali meminum kopi ku yang sudah tidak begitu hangat. Tak lama kemudian, deringan bel terdengar. Ada tamu. Apa itu pengantar makanan? Cepat sekali.

"yaaa sebentar!" aku menaruh kopiku diatas meja, mengambil uang yang Sehun tadi berikan lalu membuka pintu.

Baru saja mau mengambil makanan dan membayar, alih alih pengantar makanan, yang berdiri di pintu malah seorang gadis bule luar biasa cantik. Kecantikannya benar benar menandingiku. Gadis itu tak hanya cantik tapi juga memiliki aura lembut dan elegan terpancar dari dirinya (bukan dari barang seharga selangit yang menempel di tubuhnya.)

Rambutnya panjang dan sedikit berombak diujung. Kulitnya indah sekali, matanya juga bulat, tidak seperti mataku.

Wanita itu mengerjap ngerjap dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Dia kenapa? Aku harus bicara apa? Baru saja mau membuka suara, si bidadari nyasar ini sudah bicara duluan.

"aigooooo~" katanya dengan bahasa korea lengkap dengan logatnya. Tunggu dulu, aku tak salah dengar kan? Dia benar benar bukan orang Korea, kok.

Dia masih menatapku sambil membelalakan matanya yang bulat itu-berbeda dengan milikku yang kecil-lalu tersenyum lebar sekali. dan jika kalian membayangkan sebuah wajah yang menyeramkan, kalian salah. Wanita ini tetap cantik meskipun dengan ekpresi bodohnya itu.

Aku berdehem. Acara saling lihat ini tak bisa diteruskan kan? Dia mau mengajakku adu tatap atau bagaimana?

"hai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku dengan nada sopan. Belum sempat menjawab suara Sehun sudah menginterupsi duluan.

"Monica?" katanya, aku dan wanita ini-yang baru kutau namanya Monica-menoleh kesumber suara. Sehun baru saja mandi. Masih menggunakan Bathrobe sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Sehun." Katanya. Aku menyingkir agar Monica bisa masuk.

"jadi ini alasannya kau mengirimkan SMS padaku malam malam?" kata Monica sambil berjalan kearah Sehun.

"yeah." Sahutnya singkat. Dan sekarang keduanya sedang menatapku. Monica dengan tatapan penuh arti dan Sehun-yah kalian taukan-dengan sorot matanya itu. Handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut sudah bersandar dengan cantik dibahunya sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku merasa situasinya sedikit canggung sekarang. Apalagi saat Monica menatapku lekat lekat dari ujung rambut keujung kaki.

"kau bertemu dimana?" Tanya Monica si Bule berbahasa Korea sambil melipat tangannya.

"white mask." Monica terkekeh sebentar lalu mengangguk angguk mengerti

"kupikir ta-"suara bel menghentikan kalimat Monica barusan. Wanita itu menatap kearah pintu

"biar aku saja." Sahutku. _Tentu saja kau Luhan, kau berdiri tepat di belakang pintu!._ Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati si pengantar makanan yang kutunggu tunggu dari tadi baru datang. Pria itu sedikit menatapku dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran Sehun tanpa bawahan sama sekali. sebelum imajinasi pria tua ini semakin tak terkendali, Aku meraih makanan yang ia bawa lalu membayarnya.

Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera menutup pintu. Sedetik kemudian aku menyesal karena harus dihadapi oleh situasi canggung lagi.

"kau ingin sarapan bersama?" Tanya Sehun pada Monica begitu aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja.

"ah awalnya kupikir iya, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. Yeah, kau tau kan" Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"sampaikan salamku untuknya." Sahut Sehun singkat.

"nanti juga ia pasti mencarimu." Kata Monica sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka pun saling mengecup pipi masing masing. Dan si bule itu pun pamit. Sesuatu menangkap perhatianku. Sehun.. tersenyum? Hanya senyuman tipis yang samar. Tetapi tetap saja kan ia tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa iri.

Tunggu dulu…..

Kenapa harus iri?

Suara ketukan Heels Monica semakin dekat kearahku. Aku menoleh, wanita itu sedang berdiri di dekatku dengan senyumnya yang cantik-bukan cengiran lebar seperti tadi- lalu berpamitan padaku.

"aku pulang dulu ya…." Katanya sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ah. Iya, ia tak tau namaku.

"Luhan. Aku Xi Luhan." Kataku buru buru sambil tersenyum, berusaha tak kalah manis.

"baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Luhan. Sampai jumpa" katanya lalu pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sementara Sehun sepertinya kembali kekamar untuk bersiap memakai baju.

.

.

Kami sarapan dalam diam. Pertama, karena Sehun memang jarang bicara dan aku sangat lapar. Sudah kubilangkan tadi aku kelaparan. Daripada aku membuang buang nafasku untuk bicara pada Sehun yang nantinya hanya menjawab sesingkat mungkin, lebih baik aku memenuhi perutku. Meskipun tak kupungkiri sih, aku masih penasaran siapa wanita tadi.

"apa kau tidak pernah makan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap mulutku yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Aku menelan kunyahanku sebelum menjawabnya. "aku lapar. Aku juga lelah." Sahutku singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih dulu dariku. Sehun meminum jus nya sampai tegukan terakhir lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet diatas meja. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang aku berani bertaruh harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"ini bayaranmu. aku bukan orang yang lalai dengan janji." Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari dompet lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku meraih selembar kertas itu, menatap nominal yang tertulis disana. 3 juta yuan tak kurang.

Aku mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Jadi dia benar benar se- _tajir_ ini?

"dan omong omong ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau tau selama kau menjadi 'wanita'ku untuk 6 bulan kedepan." kata Sehun kemudian sambil bersedekap. Aku mendongak.

"apa itu?"

"kau tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain. Kau harus menuruti apapun kemauanku yang artinya jangan mempertanyakan apapun keputusanku atau membantahku. Dan yang terakhir…"

"jangan pernah jatuh hati padaku." Katanya dengan intonasi tajam dan aura posesif yang tiba tiba menyelimuti ruangan. Hening beberapa detik. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu hal dalam diri Sehun yang tersembunyi.

Setelah kembali sadar, aku mendengus remeh."percaya diri sekali kau!"

"baiklah. Ku anggap kau sudah mengerti. Aku berangkat mengajar dulu." Sehun bangkit sambil mengambil tas yang selama ini ia bawa saat mengajar.

"dan satu lagi. Saat dikampus, sebaiknya kita bertingkah seperti dosen dan mahasiswa biasa. Aku tak mau menimbulkan asumsi public yang akan menyudutkan kita berdua." Lanjutnya, aku mengangguk paham. Tak usah disuruh aku juga akan melakukan hal itu!. Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku menatap kembali cek di depanku. Nominalnya jauh lebih banyak dari yang kubutuhkan. Aku bisa membayar hutang hutang lain dan memberikan ibuku hidup yang lebih baik ketimbang bersama si gila Max itu.

Mungkin, tinggal selama 6 bulan bersama Sehun tidak akan begitu buruk. Hanya 6 bulan kan. Ditambah bayarannya sangat mahal.

Tiba tiba aku sadar. Aku tidak memiliki baju. Dan tak mungkin aku kembali ke apartemen bututku dengan kemeja kebesaran ini. Masa iya aku harus pakai gaun lagi?.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan meraih ponselku. Mencoba menghubungi ketiga sahabat bodohku yang mungkin saja bisa membantu mengambilkan baju atau meminjamkan baju mereka. kebetulan ukuran kita nyaris sama semua.

Berkali kali aku menelfon, tapi tak satupun ada yang mengangkat. Tao, Kyungsoo, apalagi Baekhyun. Ponselnya masih tidak aktif. Apa lubangnya nya masih dihajar sampai pagi ini?

"ah sial. Mereka kemana!" sahutku kesal lalu membanting ponsel asal keatas kasur.

Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada kelas.

 **ooo**

Seharian di apartemen Sehun benar benar membosankan asal kau tau. Apalagi disaat kau tidak memiliki baju atau kartu aksesnya. Kau tidak bisa keluar kemana mana. Aku sempat curiga, apa Sehun berencana mengurungku. (Dalam artian mengurung yang sebenarnya)

Akhirnya sepanjang hari aku memutuskan untuk membereskan apartemen Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kotor. Bahkan beberapa tempat terlihat seperti tak pernah tersentuh. Jujur, kupikir dengan apartemen sebesar ini, kurasa Sehun hanya melakukan aktifitasnya di beberapa tempat saja.

Setelah selesai bekerja sebagai bibi dadakan, aku baru sadar aku harus memberikan uang pada ibuku cepat cepat.

Aku meraih ponselku dan mencoba memesan tiket penerbangan ke Beijing besok. Setelah dapat tiket meskipun dengan harga yang cukup mahal, aku menghubungi ibuku. Aku lupa memberi tahunya bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan uang yang ia butuhkan. Ada perasaan lega begitu aku menyadari bisa membantu ibu.

" _hallo Luhan?"_

"hallo bu. Ibu dimana?"

" _ibu baru saja selesai bekerja dan ingin pulang. Ada apa Luhan?"_ kata Ibu dengan suara lembutnya. Ia tak pernah terdengar mengeluh sedikitpun meskipun aku tau ia sudah muak dengan Max.

"ah. Aku ingin bicara bu."

" _apa sebaiknya tidak menunggu ibu dirumah saja?"_

"ah jangan… ini hanya sebentar bu."

" _oke. Ada apa Lu?"_

"bu, besok aku akan ke Beijing. bisakah kita bertemu? Di taman tempat ibu dan…" aku diam sebentar, mengatur nafasku untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"…ayah mengajakku piknik bersama pertama kali?"

Ibu terdiam. " _ada apa Luhan…?"_ lanjut ibu dengan nada khawatir.

"tak apa apa. Aku akan mengabari ibu kapan aku sampai, mungkin siang atau sore hari. Ingat, jangan sampai Max tau."

" _Luhan, apa semuanya baik baik saja?"_

"iya bu. Semua baik baik saja."

" _syukurlah. Baiklah kalau begitu ibu akan menemui mu disana. Ibu rindu sekali padamu Lu."_

"aku juga bu. Sekarang pulanglah bu, sebelum semakin malam."

" _kalau begitu, Ibu tutup dulu ya. Wo ai ni Lu,"_

"wo ai ni, mama"

Panggilan kumatikan. Melihat baterai ponselku yang sudah berwarna merah, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk men-chargenya dikamar.

Siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam, Sehun tak kunjung pulang. Memangnya pria itu sedang apa sampai belum pulang juga malam malam begini?

Sedang sibuk sibuknya menonton (atau hanya sekedar memandang) TV, tiba tiba pintu apartemen terbuka. Sehun baru saja pulang dengan berkantung kantung belanjaan. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"kau belum tidur?" katanya saat ia mendapatiku masih terjaga di depan TV yang tak terlalu kuperhatikan.

"belum."

"aku bawa makanan. Dan ini pakaian serta segala kebutuhanmu. Kau perlu mengenakan baju besok. Kalau ada yang kurang, nanti kita beli lagi. Tanganku tak cukup jika harus membawa lebih banyak dari ini."kata Sehun sambil menaruh satu persatu kantung belanja diatas meja dan dikursi karena saking banyaknya. "akhirnya kau menyadari juga aku tak punya baju."sahutku sambil terkekeh lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya. Membantu Sehun yang tampaknya sedikit kerepotan oleh belanjaannya yang membludak.

Benar saja, Sehun membelikan banyak sekali peralatan wanita untukku. Mulai dari baju, celana, sepatu, tas, pakaian dalam, aksesoris, peralatan mandi. Pokoknya benar benar banyak dan lengkap. Tak sampai situ, nafasku hampir tercekat begitu membaca merk barang barang yang ia belikan. Mataku tak menangkap satupun brand murahan. Gila! Berapa uang yang ia habiskan untuk ini!

"sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak mengenakan apapun. Tapi karena aku yang menculikmu kemari, aku harus bertanggung jawab kan." Katanya dengan smirk andalannya itu sambil mengeluarkan makan malam dari salah satu kantung.

Aku hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum. Sedikit senang Sehun masih memperhatikan ku.

Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu Sehun soal rencanaku untuk pergi ke Beijing.

"Sehun?" Sehun yang masih sibuk membereskan makanannya hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Besok aku izin pergi ke Beijing." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Beijing dimana? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya nya dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"di Haidan. Bukan urusanmu." Sahut ku santai sambil masih merapihkan barang barang belanjaan tadi. Sial, ini terlalu banyak.

"tentu saja urusanku. Aku harus tau kau kemana. Kau sudah mengantongi 3 juta Yuan ku kurang dari 24 jam. Kalau kau pergi begitu saja bagaimana? Aku akan sangat rugi." Kata nya tajam sambil terus memperhatikanku, menunggu jawaban.

Aku mendengus tanpa membalas tatapannya. "bukankah kau sudah rugi? Beli mahal mahal hanya untuk _licking_ ". Sehun tak menjawab sindiranku. Pria itu malah melangkahkan kakinya lalu berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku sempat tersentak kaget begitu menyadari Sehun berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"sudah kukatakan bukan. Jangan pernah membantahku." Desisnya dengan mata setajam elang. Reflek aku menelan ludahku. Aura Sehun yang cuek dan jutek berubah menjadi aura menyeramkan.

"aku ingin bertemu ibuku Sehun." Kataku kemudian dengan nada sedikit melunak.

"harus besok?"

"ya. Karena besok jadwal kelasku hanya 1 dan… memang waktu yang tersisa hanya esok hari."

Sehun mengangguk ngangguk "baiklah aku ikut." Katanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah keputusan Final. Aku ingin menolak sebenarnya. Kenapa ia harus ikut sih. Tapi karena rasa ngeri akan Sehun yang mengamuk dan tiba tiba melemparku dari apartemen, akhirnya aku setuju

Ingat, titah raja Sehun, tak terbantahkan.

"terserah kau saja. Penerbanganku jam 2. Sebaiknya kau cepat memesan tiket sebelum habis. Besok kita pergi ke Haidan park." Kataku kemudian. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan barang belanjaan, dengan susah payah aku membawanya ke kamar.

Menata barang barang itu di walking closet sehun, yang kurasa juga sudah menjadi milikku. Memangnya aku harus menaruhnya dimana lagi. Kamar mandi?

Setelah selesai menata, ponsel yang tadi sedang ku charge, berbunyi. Tao menelfonku. Aku mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekat. Mungkin ia mau ganti baju? Buru buru aku masuk ke kamar mandi agar obrolanku lebih leluasa.

" _hey Lu. Maaf aku tidak sempat memegang ponsel. Kendrick tak melepaskanku sedikit pun hahahaha. Duh selangkanganku sampai sakit. belum pernah aku mendapat lawan seperti dia_." Cerocos Tao saat panggilan baru kuangkat dengan suara terkekehnya yang agak menyebalkan.

"Kendrick?" aku mengernyit heran. Siapa Kendrick?

" _pria yang membeliku kemarin_."

"oh…" aku mengangguk angguk. Si bule itu namanya Kenndrick ternyata.

" _ada apa Lu?"_

"tidak. Tidak jadi. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Kau telat Tao, Sehun sudah membelikanku berlusin lusin baju dan peralatan. Jauh lebih baik dari yang kupunya.

" _hah?"_ kata Tao tak mengerti.

"lupakan. Oh iya omong omong… besok aku akan pergi ke Beijing." kataku pelan.

" _mau apa kau?!"_ Bentak Tao seketika. Aku yakin sekali responnya seperti ini. Sejak kepergianku dari Beijing 3 tahun lalu, aku belum kembali lagi kesana. Tao menganggap selagi Max masih hidup disana, selamanya Beijing tak akan aman.

"ya memberikan uangnya pada ibuku tentu saja."

"kenapa tidak kau kirim saja seperti biasa!."

" _Sehun memberikanku cek. Akan sangat memakan waktu jika aku harus mencairkannya dulu, memasukan ke rekening lalu mengirimkannya ke ibu. Ada batas limit nya, kau tau. Aku tak bisa melakukannya dalam sekali transaksi. Ditambah aku tidak punya waktu lagi Tao. Jatuh temponya sebentar lagi."_ Jelasku sejujur jujurnya. Memang itulah alasanku harus kembali –dan karena aku rindu dengan Ibu juga sebanarnya.

" _Kau yakin?"_ suara Tao berubah pelan.

"hmm." Hanya bertemu sebentar, kupikir tidak akan apa apa 'kan?

Tao menghela nafasnya disebrang. _"kau harus hati hati disana. Segera pulang jika urusanmu sudah selesai_." Lanjutnya kemudian. Persis seperti ibu yang akan melepaskan anaknya. Astaga, aku kan hanya pergi beberapa jam.

"iya Tao. Aku mengerti."

" _oke. Kabari aku terus."_

"ya yaaa. Sampai jumpa" kabari dia terus? Dia saja sibuk digenjot dari tadi. Baru saja aku mematikan panggilan, Sehun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh tak terbalut pakaian apapun.

"aku ingin mandi." Katanya singkat.

"baiklah aku keluar dulu." baru selangkah aku pergi, tangan Sehun sudah menahan lenganku.

"tidak perlu." Katanya dengan nada berat yang aku tau mengarah kemana.

Sehun menarikku kebawah pancuran hangat. Dan disanalah aku melakukan kegiatan panas lainnya bersama Sehun.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke walking closet dengan Bathrobe baru dan handuk kecil yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Aku memilih milih baju yang tadi dibelikan Sehun. Memangsih harus dicuci dulu, tapi mana perduli. Aku tak punya baju.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya memilih baju, pikiranku melambung ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku dan Sehun dibawah pancuran.

Lelaki itu masih bertingkah sama. Bukannya akan melakukan Sex, ia malah bermain dengan jarinya. Tapi aku yakin sekali Sehun menginginkan _itu_. Aku bisa mendengar gemuruh dadanya saat memeluk pria itu, matanya pun tersirat akan sebuah kelaparan.

Tapi… kenapa?

.

.

Setelah siap, aku dan Sehun makan malam bersama.

"kulihat rumah rapih. Kau yang membereskannya?"

"tentu, siapa lagi. Memangnya jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang membereskan apartemenmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia tinggal sendiri kan? Masa iya ia membereskan apartemen sebesar ini.

"bibi. Aku biasanya memanggilnya saat aku sudah pulang. Aku tak percaya meninggalkan orang asing ditempatku saat aku tak ada."

Aku mendengus saat mendengarnya. "lalu kau percaya padaku?" kataku sambil menaikan sebelah alis lengkap dengan sebuah smirk meledek.

Sehun meletakan sendok dan garpunya. Ia melipat tangannya sambil menatapku penuh arti.

"kau menganggap dirimu oang asing, nona Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Aku yang dibalas seperti itu jadi bingung sendiri.

Hening beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sehun memberikanku sebuah kartu akses apartemen. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menyudahi makan malamnya. Meninggalkan ku dimeja sendiiran.

 **ooo**

Esok harinya, setelah selesai kelas aku segera bergegas mencari Sehun. Aku lupa meminta nomor ponselnya. Bodoh sekali! bagaimana aku bisa tau dia dimana? Masa aku harus mencari ke seluruh gedung?!

Setelah pergi ke ruang dosen dan bertanya dimana Sehun, aku akhirnya tau sedang mengajar diruangan mana si Jack Forst itu.

Aku segera berlari ke lantai tiga, mengejar waktu yang semakin menipis. Aku mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya pelan pelan. Takut takut, Sehun masih bersama mahasiswanya.

Begitu pintu kubuka, aku bisa melihat Sehun sedang duduk dengan berkas berkas di depannya. Entahlah, mengecek tugas mahasiswa mungkin? Ada 2- 3 mahasiswa di ruangan itu yang sedang bersiap pergi.

"permisi, Tuan Oh?" panggilku

Sehun menoleh. "ya Luhan? Ada apa?". Aku membungkuk sopan lalu masuk ke ruangan. Bersamaan dengan mahasiswa lain yang pamit pulang lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"sekarang sudah mau jam 12." Kataku mengingatkan. Bukannya buru buru bersiap, Sehun tetap saja santai melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

"tentu, saya punya jam tangan." Katanya angkuh-masih dengan aktingnya itu meskipun kami sekarang hanya berdua diruangan sepi- lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjukan jam tangan mahal sialan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Hah? Apa apansih dia. Dia lupa?

"maksudku-" baru saja mau mengingatkan, tiba tiba suara ketukan dipintu menghentikan ucapanku. Pintu itu terbuka dan sesosok wanita yang ku kenal masuk dengan pakaian sexy murahannya.

Irene.

"selamat siang Tuan Oh. Sudah siap makan siang?" katanya dengan suara sok manis dan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"ah, Irene" kata Sehun. Buru buru ia merapihkan berkas berkasnya, menjejalkan ke dalam tas lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Kata Sehun. Aku hampir saja menganga tak percaya, namun untung saja mulutku ku tahan rapat rapat.

"saya permisi, nona Luhan." Kata Sehun lalu berjalan pergi menghampiri Irene. Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

Aku bersumpah melihat Irene tersenyum mengejek kearahku saat Sehun sudah berjalan keluar kelas. Lalu ia membalikan badannya dan segera menyusul Sehun.

Dia suka pada Sehun?

Aku mendengus geli. Lucu saja jika dipikir pikir. Seulgi naksir Junmyeon dan pria itu malah mencariku saat kekasihnya tak ada. Irene naksir Sehun, tapi dosen itu malah tinggal seatap denganku.

Tapi mengingat kejadian barusan…. Hatiku aga mencelos. Bukannya Sehun mau pergi ke Beijing? katanya ia akan menemaniku. Tapi malah bersama Irene.

Beijing..

Beijing…

Astaga! Aku harus segera pergi!.

Saat kesadaranku kembali buru buru aku langsung melesat menuju bandara. Untung saja semua keperluanku sudah kubawa.

 **ooo**

Sesampainya di Beijing aku segera menghubungi ibu dan menuju ke Haidian park secepat mungkin.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga ditempat penuh kenangan itu. Aku berjalan di taman dengan banyak pohon. Dadaku berdetak cepat. Rasa tak sabar bertemu ibu dan sedih saat mengingat kembali mendiang ayahku melebur jadi satu. Aku ingat saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku berjalan dituntun oleh ayah dan ibu sambil melompat lompat kegirangan. Ayah sampai kewalahan memegangi tanganku. Sedangkan ibu tertawa tawa bahagia.

Lalu setelah itu kami akan berjalan jalan dan ayah akan membelikanku apapun yang kuinginkan.

Itulah dulu kehidupan keluarga Xi yang bahagia dan makmur. Sebelum ibu dipinang oleh kolega kepercayaan ayah, Max. yang ujung ujungnya seperti ini.

Aku berhenti disebuah bangku taman. Dulu disini, aku dan kedua orang tua ku duduk menikmati angin musim panas sambil memakan es krim kesukaanku.

Beberapa menit aku bernostalgia sampai sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapa telingaku.

"Luhan?" kata suara itu. Aku menoleh. Itu ibu, dengan wajah letihnya dan pakaian lusuh sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"ibu." Kataku sambil bangkit dan segera memeluk ibu. Badannya kurus sekali. aku bisa merasakan tulang nya dibalik baju tipis itu.

"Luhan… astaga ibu rindu sekali padamu nak. Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya ibu sambil terisak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "aku juga rindu padamu bu. Aku baik baik saja" jawabku mencoba tak menitikkan air mata setetespun. Aku harus terlihat kuat. Namun tetap saja, satu liquid berhasil lolos dari mataku.

"kenapa kau kemari, bagaimana kalau Max menemukanmu?" kata ibu mulai khawatir, pelukan kami terlepas. Aku menghapus airmataku buru buru.

"ayo, kita duduk dulu bu." Aku mengajak ibu duduk dibangku tadi. Hanya kurang sosok ayah. Yang tentu saja tidak akan kembali duduk disitu.

Aku membuka tas selempangku lalu mengambil sebuah amplop coklat kecil berisi cek dari Sehun.

"ini untuk ibu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan amplop itu. Ibu meraihnya dengan tatapan heran. Betapa kagetnya ibu saat membuka amplop dan menemukan cek dengan nominal 3x lipat dari angka yang ia butuhkan.

"astaga Luhan dari mana uang ini?" kata Ibu kaget begitu menatap Cek itu lekat lekat.

"kau mencuri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ibu terus saja menyerangku dengan pertanyaan bertubi tubi. Rautnya yang kupikir akan senang malah terlihat bingung dan ketakutan. Ia berkali kali membaca cek itu dengan seksama.

"Luhan, kau baik baik saja kan di Korea?dan siapa Oh Sehun? Kau.. tidak melakukan yang tidak tidak kan?" Kata ibu akhirnya. Aku sempat tersentak. Sedikit miris mendengar pertanyaan ibu barusan.

"bu… aku bekerja sangat bagus sampai sampai bosku percaya untuk meminjamkan uangnya. Lagipula tak sepenuhnya di cek itu uang pinjaman. Disitu juga ada bonus bonusku selama ini yang belum kuambil." Ibu.. maaf harus berbohong padamu.

"benarkah?"

"iya ibu. Percayalah padaku." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Ibu. Ibu terdiam lalu mengulas senyum yang cantik meskipun tak muda lagi.

"astaga Luhan, terima kasih.. maafkan ibu menyusahkanmu. Terima kasih nak." Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap bahu ibu, menenangkannya agar tak kembali menangis.

"tapi kenapa jumlahnya sangat banyak?"

"bu.. sisa dari hutang Max, ibu gunakan juga untuk membayar hutang hutang yang lain ya? Ibu juga harus membeli tempat tinggal baru dan membangun usaha dengan modal dari situ. Aku harap uangnya cukup."

Mata ibu kembali berkaca kaca.

"Luhan, kau memang anak baik." Katanya. Melihat ibu seperti itu, aku jadi ingi menangis. sebelum aku ikut meneteskan air mata, aku menolehkan pandanganku kepada pemandangan di depan. Lalu menghirup banyak banyak udara nya yang khas.

"disini indah ya bu, aku jadi rindu ayah." Satu kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku.

"iya nak. Sudah lama juga ibu tak kemari." Sahut ibu sambil ikut menatap pohon pohon didepan.

"ceraikan saja Max bu. Pergilah darinya. Hidup ibu akan jauh lebih baik tanpanya." Kataku serius sekali sambil menatap ibu penuh harap. Ibu kembali memandangku, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"kau tau kan ibu sudah ingin melakukannya tapi tak bisa." Aku tertunduk. Aku tau sekali. Max akan berusaha membunuh ku atau ibu jika ibu berani meninggalkannya. _Hampir_ terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Kalu bukan karena ibu yang menahan Max dan Tao yang menyelamatkan ku dari amukan itu, aku pasti tak ada disini.

"ibu juga tak bisa membeli rumah baru dan semacamnya. Karena kau tau, Max akan curiga."

"ibu akan menyimpan uang ini, dan terus bekerja sampai saat yang tepat." Lanjut ibu dengan senyum tegarnya yang selalu ia tunjukan.

"aku menyayangimu bu. Ibu bersabarlah. Akan kupikirkan caranya agar hidup kita membaik." Kataku sambil memeluk ibu lagi.

Beberapa menit, pelukan itu pun akhirnya terlepas meskipun aku dan ibu masih tak rela. "ibu harus pergi Luhan. Setelah ini ibu harus kembali bekerja." Ibu menatapku sedih, rasa rindu, menyesal namun terpaksa terlihat dari sorot matanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah. Kita akan bertemu lagi bu. Dan suatu saat aku akan membawa ibu pergi dari Max."

"sampai jumpa Luhan, ibu sangat menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu disana." Dan ibu pun bangkit berdiri. Mengecup kedua pipiku lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ku yang masih memandangnya lekat lekat.

Punggung ibu lama kelamaan tampak mengecil sampai akhirnya menghilang dibelokan.

Aku menghela nafasku. Penerbanganku ke Korea masih lama, lebih baik aku berjalan jalan sebentar.

.

.

Aku sampai di sudut taman yang sepi. Sedang asik asiknya berjalan menikmati hembusan angin sore di Haidian park, tiba tiba ada suara pria yang sepertinya ku kenal sedang memanggil diriku.

"Luhan?"

Aku menoleh, melihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut hingga kumisnya yang beruban sedang menatapku.

Sial, dia satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dihutangi Max. "Suatu kebetulan kita bertemu disini." Katanya sambil menghampiri ku dengan tatapan lapar yang sangat terasa.

"Tuan Fang." Sapaku datar. Mencoba senormal mungkin.

"ah.. kau sudah bertemu ayahmu? Katakan padanya untuk membayar hutang."

"oh, mengenai itu, aku yakin uangmu akan dibayar secepatnya."

"begitukah. Kau yakin sekali?" kata tuan Fang penuh selidik sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengangguk singkat, sambil menunjukan raut wajah cuek seperti biasa

"apa kau baru saja bertemu dengan ayahmu sampai seyakin itu?" aku menggeleng

"atau ibumu?" lanjut Tuan fang masih dengan tatapannya itu. Aku sedikit tersentak sepersekian detik. Buru buru aku menguasai diriku lagi.

"tidak. Aku kesini karena ada pekerjaan." Kataku kemudian. Tidak boleh ada yang tau Ibu baru bertemu denganku. Jika iya, itu bisa sampai ketelinga Max dan ibu akan kena akibatnya. Bagaimana jika Max merampas uang yang kuberi untuk ibu?

"begitu ya?" katanya seolah tak percaya. Aku mengangguk mantap. Percakapan ini harus segera dihentikan. Sempat aku menyesal kenapa harus berlama lama di Haidian park.

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Tuan Fang, aku pamit." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

Baru saja aku membalikan badanku untuk melangkah pergi, Tuan Fang menahan lenganku dengan tangan menjijikannya itu.

"tunggu dulu…" aku menoleh dengan tatapan tak suka. Mau apa dia?!

"sebenarnya ayahmu memberikan penawaran lain yang bisa meringankan hutangnya."

Alisku bertautan. Jangan bilang….

"ya, kau tau, Kita lihat bagaimana aksimu diranjang. Jika bisa membuatku terpukau, akan kuanggap setengah dari hutang ayahmu 300 ribu yuan itu Lunas. Jika tidak… aku bisa memotongnya sekitar 50 sampai 100 ribu. Lumayan kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan mesum seolah menelanjangiku. Demi tuhan aku bahkan sempat melihat ia menjilat bibir bawahnya beberapa kali.

Aku mendengus. Apa katanya? Sehun membayarku berkali kali lipat dan bahkan pria itu jauh lebih tampan ketimbang pria tua ini. Mau mencoba menantangku? Bisa berdiri saja penisnya, sudah sukur.

"lepaskan tanganku." Desisku tajam sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman keparatnya ini.

"lalu kau mau apa? Teriak? Sepi sekali disini." Kata tuan Fang sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

"lepaskan." Aku semakin berusaha melepaskan tanganku tapi tetap saja sia sia.

"ayo ikut aku." Kata pria itu kemudian menyeretku pergi.

"le-" baru saja dua langkah, sebuah suara lain terdengar dibelakangku.

"dia bilang, lepaskan." Kata suara itu, suara yang ku kenal dengan bahasa China yang fasih. Aku menoleh. Mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan datar dan satu tangan ia masukan ke saku.

"siapa kau?." Tanya tuan Fang. Kesal ada yang mengganggu acaranya.

"kau tak berhak tau namaku." Kata Sehun singkat.

"sombong sekali dirimu" dan detik berikutnya, tuan Fang sudah melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah kearah Sehun, melayangkan tinjunya yang dengan mudah bisa ditangkis oleh si Jack Forst. Tak tanggung tanggung Sehun melayangkan pukulannya yang mengenai rahang si brengsek Fang dengan telak. Membuatnya terhuyung.

Sebelum Fang tua mendongak, Sehun sudah menghantam ulu hatinya sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Sehun bersiap memukul lagi tapi matanya menangkap beberapa orang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"kuanggap kau beruntung kali ini." Kata Sehun datar lalu menarikku segera pergi darisana.

.

.

"kenapa kau bisa diisini?" tanyaku heran saat kami sedang berjalan tergesa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"sudah kubilangkan, aku tak pernah lalai dengan janji."

"kita mau kemana?"

"pulang." Sahut Sehun singkat. Kami sudah ada di pinggir jalan dan bersiap memberhentikan taksi.

"tapi aku membeli tiker penerbangan untuk nanti malam." Kataku mengingatkan bersamaan dengan sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depan kami. Aku dan Sehun masuk kedalam.

"siapa bilang kau butuh tiket." Kata Sehun dengan smirk andalannya lalu meminta sang supir mengantarkan kami ke bandara. Tak perduli dengan diriku yang semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

Sesampainya di bandara dan mengurus ini itu, aku sampai di lapangan terbang. Aku dan Sehun masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam yang tampaknya sedang menunggu kami dari tadi.

Aku celingak celinguk kebingungan sementara Sehun sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah melakukan apa.

Mobil kami terus melaju sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pesawat jet putih dengan inisial "O.S" di ekor pesawat. Para crew yang menyambut kami tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat.

Aku sampai takjub begitu melihat interior private jet yang mewah ini. Well,aku memang orang berkecukupan dulu, tapi tak sampai memiliki private jet seperti ini.

"i-ini… milikmu?" tayaku kebingungan sambil duduk dikursi penumpang yang mewah.

"tentu saja." Sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Semua ini… aneh.

"seorang dosen memiliki private jet dan tinggal di apartemen mewah?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Sehun menatapku dengan muka stoicnya.

Semua ini semakin aneh. Apartemen mewah, barang barang mahal, uang berlimpah, private jet. Terdengar tak rasional untuk seukuran dosen sepertinya. Ditambah Sehun masih sangat muda. Aku memajukan badanku kearah Sehun yang duduk disebrang

"sebenarnya… siapa dirimu Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, aku minta maaf karena telat update.**

 **Jadi kemarin aku disibukan sama dinas dan tugas kantor yang menggunung. Lalu pas balik dinas…..**

 **Aku sakit. huhuhu. Harus hospitalized beberapa hari makanya ga sempet megang laptop. Ini baru mendingan. Tadinya aku mau update 2 chap sekaligus tapi ga sempet karena masih belum totally recover T^T**

 **Tapi tenanggg minggu ini katanya udah sembuh, dan aku bisa update cepet. Yeayyy.**

 **Untuk beberapa Chingu yang nanya di review kemarin,aku mau jelasin sedikit. Yesh, Xiumin ga GS. Cuma beberapa cast aja yang GS.**

 **Dan yang nyerang Luhan itu Kris. Karena disini, Tao ga Ship sama si naga itu.**

 **Dan soal Chap ini,**

 **kenapa adegannya ga hot? Karena mereka ga (atau belum) ada perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi pelan pelan semakin memanashhh.**

 **Siapa Monica? Itu cast tambahan aja kok, sama kaya Kenndrick dan Max.**

 **Apa hubungannya Monica sama Sehun? Siapa Sehun kok bisa muncul dimanapun dan duitnya banyak banget? Waktu itu Sehun mau ngomong apa?**

 **Tenang tenang. Di 2 chap selanjutnya dijelasin lengkap dengan adegan ranjang yang beneran sex (iye. Disodok pake itu) antara Hunhan. *spoiler dikit***

 **Ada alasan khusus kenapa Sehun belum sex sama luhan,yang nantinya akan dijelasin.**

 **Sekali lagi, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya Chingudeul.**

 **Hehehe, yang follow dan Fav jangan lupa ninggalin jejak,**

 **Gomawo :***

 **-Moza**


	5. Chapter 5

Sexy Lu.

MainCast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 5

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan tenangnya itu. Sementara aku menunggu si albino ini membuka suaranya. Aku penasaran sekali. coba saja kalian pikirkan, memangnya berapa gaji dosen sampai dia bisa memiliki private jet?

Melihat ekpresiku-yang sepertinya tampak jelek-Sehun langsung mendengus geli. "kau belum berhak tau." jelasnya singkat dan padat. Pria itu juga tampak tak mau membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut.

Astaga, hampir saja aku melempar tasku ke muka menyebalkannya itu. apa salahnya hanya menjawab pertanyaanku? Sehun menjentikkan jarinya dan seorang crew pesawat datang menghampiri kami. Pria itu berbisik dan aku tak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Aku masih memmperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun, tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tampaknya Sehun menyadari itu, dia langsung menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memandangku bingung.

"ada apa?"

"kau mencurigakan." Desisku tajam, mencoba mendominasi Sehun-meskipun aku tau tak berhasil.

"sekarang malah kau yang tampak mencurigakan" katanya lalu tersenyum remeh. Tak lama seorang crew menghampriiku dan memberiku sebuah kotak berwarna tembaga elegan lengkap dengan pita.

"apa ini?"

"buka saja" aku membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah gaun semi formal berwarna biru yang cantik. "ini untuk apa?" tanyaku heran masih memandang gaun selembut sutra itu.

"kita akan makan malam dengan seseorang hari ini" kata Sehun santai. aku mendongak. Bertemu seseorang? Apa dia sangat penting sampai sehun membelikanku gaun-yang aku yakin harganya mahal.

"siapa?"

"nanti kau juga tau."

"matikan ponselmu, kita akan lepas landas sekarang." Lanjut sehun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Aku menurut, ikut mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku dan mengaktifkan mode pesawat.

.

Kami sudah diatas awan sekarang, tapi Sehun masih diam saja. Ia malah sibuk dengan buku tebal ditangannya. Aku memandangi pria yang sedang sibuk itu dengan tatapan lekat lekat. Sepintas, Sehun terlihat seperti pria kalem berhati baik. Apalagi dengan kacamata bacanya, sikap duduk yang tenang dan buku yang sedari tadi dia baca, Sehun tampak sangat.. er.. tampan?

Tampan dan hening. Seperti lautan tak beriak yang memicu rasa penasaran siapapun wanita yang memandangnya, tak terkecuali aku.

Dan memang tak bisa dipungkiri, tingkah Sehun sangat aneh. Aku semakin yakin ada sebuah hal besar yang disembunyikan dibalik ketenangannya itu.

"kenapa kau bisa ada Beijing? kebetulan sekali kau bisa menemukanku?" kataku memecah keheningan. Lidah ku sudah gatal juga gara gara dari tadi kita hanya diam.

"kau lupa? Kau yang memberi tahuku kita mau kemana? Dan sebenarnya aku sudah mencari carimu di taman itu. makanya aku bertemu denganmu saat senja." Jelas Sehun tanpa membalas tatapanku. Ia malah sibuk membolak balik halaman Buku yang ia baca. Bahkan intonasinya tadi seolah kesal karena aku mengganggu acara membacanya.

"aku tak tau kau akan kesini. Bukannya kau ada urusan dengan Irene?" awalnya kupikir suara ku akan terdengar biasa, tapi sialnya setelah kelimat itu keluar dari mulutku, nadanya lebih terdengar seperti orang merajuk. Dan kupikir hanya aku yang menyadari itu, tapi Sehun si dosen kurang ekspesi ini tampaknya juga menyadari nya. Ia yang dari tadi sibuk baca langsung mendongak. Menatapku beberapa detik dalam diam, sementara aku hanya membatu.

Sehun melepas kacamata bacanya dan semakin menatapku penuh selidik "kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun dengan smirk sialannya itu. Aku kelabakan.

"ya- yang benar saja. Kau sendiiri yang memintaku untuk tak menaruh perasaan padamu." Dan hanya itu lah kalimat yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Aku benci jika diriku sudah tergagap seperti ini. Sehun masih melihatku dengan smirk andalannya yang sangat kubenci. ingatkan aku lagi kalau aku sedang ada dipesawatnya sekarang, jika tidak sudah kulayangkan heels ku ke wajahnya.

"baguslah." Sahutnya santai lalu mulai memakai kembali kacamatanya dan melanjutkan membaca. Aku baru sadar pria itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal Irene.

Hey, tapi seharusnya aku tidak memusingkan itu kan? Maksudku, buat apa? Heol, memangnya aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin!

.

.

Disaat pesawat sebentar lagi mendarat, Sehun memintaku untuk berganti baju dan bersiap. Awalnya aku sangsi apa gaun ini muat. Tapi.. yeah, Sehun berhasil lagi. Tak hanya berhasil memberikan baju yang cocok denganku, sekarang ia berhasil membelikanku sebuah gaun cantik yang sangat pas. Aku curiga.. bagaimana ia bisa tau sedetail ini tentang wanita?

Singkatnya, aku dan Sehun pun tiba disebuah hotel mewah. Kami naik lift ke lantai paling atas, dimana terdapat sebuah restoran mewah dengan pemandangan memukau. Aku tak begitu menykainya sebenarnya, aku benci ketinggian.

Namun,aku bisa apa?

Suasana restoran itu tak ramai dan tidak sepi. Indah sekali dengan diiringi lagu romantic yang mengalun. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela, terlihat seorang pria dengan wanita yang ku kenal. Monica, si bule ke korea koreaan. Keduanya tampak sedang sibuk berbincang diselingi senyum dan tawa kecil yang manis.

Monica menoleh saat kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mejanya. Disusul oleh pria yang sedang bersamanya tadi.

"ah, Luhan… kita bertemu lagi." Katanya sambil memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya meskipun agak canggung, wanita ini ramah sekali. kelewat ramah malah sebenarnya.

Monica beralih untuk mengecup pipi kanan kiri Sehun seperti biasa.

"kenalkan ini Seokjin, sepupuku dan kekasih Monica" kata Sehun padaku setelah acara cipika cipiki nya selesai. Aku menoleh, menatap pria asing yang berdiri di samping Monica sedang menatapku.

"woahhh." Katanya pelan, namun aku masih bisa menangkapnya dari gerakan bibir tebal pria itu. Seokjin memandangi ku dengan tatapan takjub selama beberapa detik. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"ah. Aku Kim seokjin, sepupu Sehun." Kata nya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"selamat malam tuan Kim" kataku sambil membalas bungkukkan nya. "aku Xi Luhan-" kata kataku menggantung, bingung mau melanjutkan apa. Aku siapa nya Sehun? Seokjin diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"senang bertemu denganmu" akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

" senang bertemu dengan mu juga Luhan, duduk lah." Kami berempat pun duduk. Mengelilingi meja bundar penuh dengan makanan yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan khusus untuk kami. Aku sangsi, apa Seokjin benar benar sepupu Sehun? Dia ramah sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan saudara irit ekspresi nya ini.

"jadi, kalian baru tiba dari China?" tanya Seokjin membuka percakapan

"ya begitulah." Sehun menjawab sekenanya sambil meminum whine digelas tinggi dengan gaya khas anak bangsawan.

"ada urusan apa disana?" reflek aku melirik Sehun. Penasaran alasan apa yang akan ia sebutkan nanti. Tidak mungkin kan, dia menjawab " _menghajar pria tua di Taman"?_

"menemani Luhan." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada datarnya.

"hmm begitu. Omong omong, kalian bertemu dimana?" sekarang giliran aku yang ditanya Seokjin

"eh?" astaga, apa pria ini selalu ingin tahu? Aku menatap Sehun, meminta bantuannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Tapi pria sialan itu hanya bersikap acuh sambil meminum whine nya kembali dengan tenang. Seolah tak mau ikut campur dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seokjin.

"white mask Jinnie." Kata Monica menengahi. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca wajahku yang kebingungan. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk, sementara Seokjin sudah tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"woah.. kalau begitu secara tak langsung aku mencomblangkan kalian." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, kebingungan. Maksudnya apa?

"Seokjin adalah pemiliki hotel tempat white mask diadakan kemarin." Jelas Sehun. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dengan begitu, kusimpulkan Seokjin bibir tebal ini sudah tau aku siapa. Maksudku hubunganku dengan Sehun.

"kau beruntung Luhan, bersama Sehun. Dia sangat perhatian." Kata Monica sambil melirik Sehun dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"benarkah?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Maksudku, ayolah, Sehun merupakan sosok perhatian sangat tidak masuk akal di otakku. Monica mengangguk semangat.

"dia sampai mengirim pesan padaku malam malam untuk minta bantuan mencari pakaian yang pas untukmu. Mengingat ia menculikmu dengan paksa kan dari acara itu." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sehun dan gairahnya." Celetuk Seokjin sambil tersenyum meledek, lalu meminum minumannya. Sementara Sehun yang menjadi tokoh utama perbincangan malam ini hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum miring.

Tampak seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sepupu dan pacar bule nya itu.

Aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik dan senyum penuh keingin tahuan. Sehun yang menyadari itu menoleh padaku. Seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang berputar diotakku dan rasa penasaranku yang semakin kuat.

"banyak hal yang kau tak tau tentangku Luhan." Kata nya singkat.

"yup. Dan perlahan kau akan mengetahui semuanya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu." Imbuh Seokjin dengan senyuman misterius. Sementara Monica hanya terkekeh.

Bagus. Sekarang aku tak hanya penasaran dengan Sehun.

Tapi juga ketiganya.

Apa sih yang mereka mau dariku?

 **ooo**

Aku tak tau bagaiamana waktu bisa berjalan secepat ini. Sudah terhitung 2 minggu aku tinggal dengan Sehun. Tapi tetap saja rasanya canggung. Bahkan Sehun jarang sekali pulang ke apartemen. Aku malah merasa sebenarnya aku hanya tinggal di apartemen berbeda. Karna toh ujung ujungnya aku hanya akan bertemu Sehun di kampus atau tengah malam saat dia pulang.

Setelah mandi, ia akan naik keatas kasur dan tidur. Tanpa menyentuhku sedikit pun. Aku merasa diabaikan sebenarnya. Tapi, aku mau menuntut apa? Sudah bagus Sehun membayar ku lunas diawal. Tentu terserah dia kan mau melakukan appaun padaku?

Ah iya, ngomong ngomong uang tabunganku hampir menipis. Pertama, karena semua uang bayaran dari Sehun sudah kuberikan pada ibuku. Kedua, aku sudah tidak kerja dari desahan pria lagi, kan kalian tau aturan Sehun bagaiamana.

Sekarang, aku harus bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhanku. Ya, memangsih, Sehun masih menanggung kebutuhan sehari hariku seperti makan dan lain lain. Tapi aku masih memilikiapartemen yang harus kubayar sewanya. Begitu juga dengan biaya kuliah.

omong omong soal kuliah, jika kau tanya hari hariku bagaimana, aku akan menjawab dengan satu kata: menyebalkan.

Entah karena aku yang sedang sensitive atau memang suasana kuliah menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Irene, semakin berulah.

Aku sudah muak dengan kepala geng mereka yang gila itu-Seulgi-sekarang malah si Irene bodoh ini ikut ikutan. Aku tinggal menunggu saja si aneh Joy mencari cari alasan untuk menindasku makin jauh.

Aku sering sekali melihat Irene-dengan gaya genit menjijikannya-akan datang pada Sehun, meminta bantuan pelajaran atau konsultasi nilai. Entahlah aku tak paham. Tapi yang jelas sikap Sehun pada Irene berbeda dengan sikapnya padaku.

Memang sih, ia masih dengan aura dingin tanpa ekspresinya, tapi ia tak pernah menyemprotkan kalimat tajam atau memandang Irene dengan tatapan dingin seperti ia memandangku.

Sehun maish tetap cuek. Namun tak sedingin jika ia bersamaku. Dan aku benci itu.

Entah karena apa.

.

.

"lihat! baguskan!" Suara nyaring Baekhyun menghiasi suasana Coffee shop pagi ini. Sekarang, kami berempat sedang mengadakan pertemuan dadakan 'wanita panggilan'. Setelah acara white mask, entah kemana para pria bajingan itu menculik teman temanku, karena akhirnya mereka susah sekali diajak bertemu. Sangat sibuk. Entah memang sibuk atau mereka tak sempat bangun dari ranjang karena terus diserang.

Intinya, baru sekarang kami bisa bertemu. Di sebuah kedai kopi sudut jalan. Kedai mungil yang nyaman tempat kami biasa bercerita-yang hampir semuanya tentang sex dan uang-.

"woaaa. Indah sekali." Kata Tao sambil menatap gelang berlian yang melingkar di tangan Baekhyun yang sedang ia pamerkan.

"dasar norak! Begitu saja kau bahagia!" sindir Kyungsoo sambil menyuap kue tiramissu nya.

"biar saja." Sahut Baekhyun acuh sambil terus memperlihatkan gelang indah itu.

"tapi baguslah dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kupikir dia langsung menendangmu begitu menyadari dada ratamu itu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Meskipun saling berkritik pedas, sudah aku bilang kan mereka bersahabat.

"bercermin lah sebelum bicara!." Semprot Baekhyun kesal.

"memangnya kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" lanjut gadis sipit itu dengan nada menantang. Kyungsoo mendongak. Menyeruput sekali kopinya sebelum membuka suara.

"yah.. aku baru kembali dari liburan ku di Jepang. Lusa kami akan pergi lagi ke Hawaii. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"kalian speerti pasangan bulan madu saja." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh.

"omong kosong apa itu." Tandas Kyungsoo cepat, lalu kembali memotong kue lembek di piringnya.

"kau tau bagaimana akhir nasib wanita panggilan seperti kita kan? Tak akan ada pernikahan atau kehidupan percintaan serius." Kata nya penuh penekanan dengan tatapan serius dari mata bulatnya itu.

"yeah." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit tertunduk lesu. Kyungsoo mengedikkan kepalanya seolah berkata " _ayolah Baek_ ", dan Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

Kita semua tau soal itu. Makanya, kami tidak pernah membahas yang menyinggung kearah sana. Karena saat kau masuk ke lingkaran setan sebagai wanita panggilan seperti ini. Kau pasti sudah paham sekali jika banyak mimpi yang tak bisa kau raih.

Bahkan untuk membayangkan saja, itu terlalu muluk.

Suasana hening beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka Suara.

"pria mu bagaimana Tao?"

"yah.. Kenndrick orangnya cukup tertutup dan tak begitu romantis, namun ia sangat memanjakanku dengan memberikan fasilitas yang hebat." Jelas Tao sambil nyengir Senang. Kyungsoo yang posisi duduknya langsung mengarah ke Jendela, bisa melihat limosin mewah lengkap dengan supir yang memakai seragam. Limosin yang mengantarkan Tao tadi.

"ah.. aku bisa lihat itu." Kata Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk.

Tao tertawa pelan. "walaupun begitu aku senang sih, karena kalau soal urusan ranjang Kenddrick sangat luar biasa." Ketiganya terkekeh sementara aku hanya diam. Tampaknya kehidupan sex ketiga temanku baik baik saja. Aku jadi sedikit... iri?

"hey Lu. Kau kenapa diam saja?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku yang dari tadi sibuk berfikir tentang sex life ku dan Sehun serta segudang keanehan pria albino itu, jadi tidak enak sendiri.

"ah.. ti-tidak, tidak ada apa apa." Kataku lalu meneguk Ice Cappucino ku, mencoba mengusir pikiran menyebalkan yang dari tadi berputar dikepala.

"bagaimana soal pasanganmu? Siapa namanya? Sehun ya?" Sekarang giliran Tao yang menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"tidak bagaimana mana."

"kau benar dibayar lunas diawal?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Tampaknya ia sedikit kaget, terlihat dari mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat sempurna. Aku hanya mengangguk

"lalu soal urusan ranjang bagaimana?" sialan juga pertanyaan Baekhyun. Oh kawan.. aku pun juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"ah… soal itu…"

"kenapa? Kau malu? Waaah sehebat itukah dia?" Bagus sekali Tao, sahabat bodohku ini malah salah mengartikan. Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab rentetan pertanyaan mereka. Risih juga lama lama jika diperhatikan dengan tatapan penasaran seperti itu.

"malah kami belum sampai situ."

"Hah?! Kau Yakin?!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Suara tak percaya ketiganya bersahut sahutan ditelingaku, wajah mereka yang tadinya penasaran sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget tidak percaya. Wajar sih, siapa yang mampu menolak pesona ku diranjang? Mereka tau itu.

Lalu tiba tiba ada pria kaya yang membeliku dan tak menyentuhku. Tentu saja mereka kaget.

"apa dia gay?" tanya Baekhyun menerka nerka.

"tidak. Aku bisa jamin itu. Terlihat kok saat aku mem-blowjob- miliknya" kataku meyakinkan.

"mungkin kau kurang menggodanya." Imbuh Kyungsoo. Aku mendelik tak suka kearahnya. Ayolah, harus berapa kali aku jelaskan pada kalian soal pesonaku?

Kyungsoo yang kutatap seperti itu, jadi kikuk sendiri. "maksudku, kau tidak membuatnya terangsang. Kau kurang memancarkan pesona jalang menyebalkanmu itu!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"tidak mungkin." Aku menggeleng pasti. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"lalu menurutmu apa alasannya?"

"entahlah aku tidak tau" kataku pelan sambil mengaduk cappucino ku dengan malas.

"sweetheart, kurasa seharusnya kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Tao sambil melipat tangannya lengkap dengan senyum nakal yang terbentuk dari bibir kucingnya itu.

"apa itu?" Tao menyeruput kopinya sebentar lalu kemudian membuka suara.

Menyarankan sebuah ide yang patut aku coba.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan ketiga temanku, sejujurnya tak banyak membantu menyelesaikan masalahku saat ini. Jujur saja, bukannya aku mau menjadi teman yang tak tau diuntung, tapi saran dari Tao, aku sangsi bisa berhasil pada Sehun atau tidak.

Ditambah dengan pikiranku yang lain seperti pekerjaan.

Ah iya, omong omong aku sudah diterima bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bar dekat apartemenku yang lama. Yah. Memang sih tak jauh jauh dari kehidupan malam. Tapi setidaknya aku bukan bekerja dari desahan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan ini, namun aku membutuhkan uangnya. Dan hanya di bar ini yang dapat mempekerjakan aku lebih cepat.

Semua pikiran menganggu ini akhirnya membuatku sering termenung di kelas. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang overthinking atas sesuatu. Aku cenderung seperti wanita yang masa bodoh.

Tapi jujur saja, aku penasaran dengan situas sialan ini.

Situasi dimana aku tidak mengerti apapun. Terlebih tentang pria menyebalkan yang bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

Siang itu seperti biasa aku duduk di paling pojok ruangan kelas Sehun. Semua mahasiswa tampak sibuk mencatat, memperhatikan, pura pura memperhatikan. Sementara mahasiswi yang lain dan khususnya Irene (iya aku sekelas dengan pecundang itu) akan bertingkah genit. Seperti duduk dengan posisi mencolok, tersenyum centil, sengaja memainkan rambut, tebar pesona, Melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu untuk menarik perhatian dan masih banyak lagi.

Sementara aku? Aku memperhatikan kok. Memperhatikan mata tajam Sehun yang akan berubah sedikit melunak saat memandang muridnya yang lain.

Lalu akan kembali dingin saat melirik kearahku.

.

Kelas sudah berakhir. Hanya ada aku, Irene dan beberapa mahasiswi kecentilan lain yang masih menetap di ruangan itu.

Aku sebenarnya mau pergi, hanya saja aku masih belum selesai mencatat dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sehun.

Harus saat ini karena kami tidak memiliki nomor ponsel satu sama lain untuk saling menghubungi. Hebat bukan?

Aku hanya ingin ia pulang lebih cepat. Dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan dengannya dan mencoba saran dari Tao.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan berkas berkas dimejanya. Wajahnya tampak lebih tegas dengan raut serius seperti itu. Tak sengaja aku mendapati Irene yang sedang memperhatikanku dari sebrang ruangan. Matanya tampak tak suka.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan polos yang menyebalkan. Membuatnya mendengus geli lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang halus. Melihat itu tanganku gatal sekali, ingin menjambak rambut blonde nya itu.

Irene merapikan asal buku buku nya, lalu berjalan manja kearah Sehun.

"Tuan Oh?"

"hm? Ada apa nona Bae?" kata Sehun tanpa melihat Irene. Ia masih sibuk membaca berkas berkas di depannya. Irene yang sepertinya menyadari aku perhatikan, malah dengan senagaja membungkuk kearah Sehun dan membisikan sesuatu.

Aku bisa melihat Sehun yang sedikit kaget dengan posisi Irene yang terlalu dekat. Lalu pria itu menguasai dirinya dan tampak mendengarkan apapun yang sedang dibisikkan Irene dengan tenang.

"baiklah. Pergilah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu kesana." Kata Sehun setelah Ratu kecentilan itu kembali menegakkan badannya. Irene membungkuk manja lalu segera berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah yang terlihat dibuat buat.

Tak lama setelah Irene menghilang dibalik pintu, Sehun bangkit dari mejanya. Buru buru aku mengambil tasku dan menghampirinya sebelum pria itu menghilang lagi.

"Se-Sehun!" Sehun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badan dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin penuh arti.

Oh iya, kita masih berada di kampus.

"ma-maksudku Tuan Oh."

"ada apa Nona Xi? Mengejutkan sekali. Aku pikir kau menjadi bisu mengingat sepanjang hari dikelasku kau hanya diam saja." Sindirnya.

"aku ingin bicara."

"kita memang sedang bicara."

"bukan begitu. A-"

"Tuan Oh?" baru saja mau membuka mulut, Irene sudah menginterupsi ku lagi. Sehun menoleh, mendapati Irene yang sedang berjalan kearah kami.

"kupikir kau sudah pergi lebih dulu nona Bae?" tanya Sehun datar(namun tidak sedingin saat dia bersamaku.)

"ma-maaf ada yang tertinggal di mejaku." Kata Irene sambil berlagak ke mejanya. Aku yakin sekali Irene hanya alasan saja untuk menunggu Sehun.

Sehun menatapku, menunggu aku melanjutkan pembicaraan barusan. Namun mengingat hubunganku dan Sehun harus dirahasiakan, ditambah adanya Irene yang aku yakin sekali akan menguping, niat ku menguap begitu saja.

"tidak jadi. Lupakan saja." Kataku cepat sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Irene berdua

 **ooo**

aku memperhatikan asap rokok yang terhembus dari mulutku. Lama kelamaan asap itu melambung, memudar dan kemudian menghilang. Aku tak ingat bagaimana pertama kali aku merokok. Dulu, aku hanya anak gadis baik baik yang manis.

Namun disaat aku menjadi wanita panggilan seperti ini, segala gaya hidupku pun berubah. Aku tak menyalahkan Tao yang memperkenalkanku kedalam dunia gelap. Karena toh awalnya, aku yang meminta sendiri, karena hanya ini pilihanku saat itu. Dan aku juga yakin, Tao tak menginginkan hidup seperti ini juga.

Kehidupan dengan Sehun beberapa akhir ini bisa dibilang seperti situasi baru dalam hidupku yang sebelumnya selalu monoton. Hanya berkutat dengan sex, dunia malam, hinaan, makian.

Datar. Aku bahkan nyaris apatis dengan lingkunganku yang lain karena aku sudah tak perduli tentang apapun. Namun Sehun datang dengan segudang misterinya yang membuatku penasaran.

Membuatku tertantang untuk mengetahui tentangnya lebih dalam. Untuk pertama kali, aku tertarik dengan partner sex ku.

Aku yakin aku hanya penasaran. Dan hubunganku dengan Sehun akan berakhir dan kembali normal seperti dosen dan Mahasiswi setelah 6 bulan kontrakku habis. Lalu, hidupku pun akan kembali monoton.

Oleh sebab itu, Tuhan, biarkan aku menikmati 6 bulan ini sebelum waktu penuh tantangan ini berakhir.

.

.

Cukup lama aku merokok di lantai atas gedung fakultas yang sering aku singgahi jika sedang ingin sendirian. Aku sudah kembali ke fakultasku dan bersiap menuju kelas berikutnya sampai saat aku tiba diruangan kelas, dan semuanya masih sepi. Hanya ada 3 mahasiswi yang paling aku tidak ingin temui di dunia. Irene, Seulgi dan Joy.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menatap aneh ke tiga wanita gila yang seharusnya tidak ada disini. 15 menit lagi kelas dimulai dan mereka tidak ada jadwal untuk kelas ini. Sebaiknya mereka pergi sebelum murid murid dan dosen datang. Atau sebelum aku lempar wajah mereka dengan meja.

Hari ini aku sedang malas berdebat dengan ketiga nenek sihir itu. Aku memutuskan mengacuhkan mereka dan berjalan santai menuju meja paling pojok atas. Jauh jauh dari trio sakit jiwa yang masih memandangku nyalang.

Baru selangkah dua langkah, Irene sudah berjalan cepat kearahku.

"kau ini benar benar tidak tau diri ya!" hardiknya. Ia menahan lenganku, memaksaku untuk diam ditempat.

"aku tak menyangka kau lebih rendah dari yang kupikir." Katanya lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "masuk akal. Mengingat kau sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajahku "jaga mulut hina mu itu!" suara tinggi Irene dan tawa mengejek Seulgi dan Joy terngiang ditelingaku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah dari sudut bibir ku yang robek. Kuat juga tenaga wanita sinting ini. Cukup sudah. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood meladeni otak cetek mereka.

"apa lagi sih mau kalian?! Dengar ya, aku muak menghadapi muka jelek dan tolol kalian itu. Daripada mengangguku, sebaiknya benahi dulu penampilan atau kemampuan ranjang kalian. Jika sudah, baru temui aku lagi." Bentakku. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu disudut bibir saat aku berbicara.

Baru ingin kembali melangkah, tangan kurus Irene menyengkram lenganku kemudian mendorongku begitu saja

"DASAR WANITA JALANG! TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!" raungnya.

 _ **Bug! Brak! Bug!**_

"BERAPA BANYAK PRIA LAGI YANG KAU BUTUHKAN UNTUK MEMASUKIMU? APA SEMUA PRIA DI KAMPUS INI TAK CUKUP EOH?!"

Beberapa buah buku menghantam badanku yang masih tersungkur. Reflek hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutku. Irene masih melempariku dengan buku buku entah darimana, aku bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk bangkit karena irene terus saja menyambit-ku sambil melangkah semakin mendekat. Alhasil, hanya tangan lah satu satunya pertahanan yang aku punya.

"Joohyun-ah. Aku rasa kau sedikit berlebihan" cicit Joy takut takut sambil menyebut nama asli Irene. "DIAM JOY!"

"SI PELACUR INI HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAU KALAU KAU SELAMA INI MEMPERHATIKAN TUAN OH! MENJIJIKAN!" kata Irene terus meraung kearahku, setelah buku buku habis, ia memukuliku dengan tas selempang mahalnya yang bermaterial kulit.

"Joohyun-ah.. hentikan.. bagaimana jika ada yang lihat" sekarang, Seulgi ikut ikutan membuka suara. Separah itukah kelihatannya sampai Seulgi dan Joy meminta Irene berhenti memukulku? Apa semenyedihkan itu?

Jangan kalian kira aku diam saja, aku sedang berusaha bangkit dari amukannya. Rambut berantakan yang menutupi wajah dan penglihatanku, heels dan rok span yang kukenakan tampaknya membuat aku kesusahan untuk berdiri. Ingat, tanganku harus tetap terus menutupi wajahku, jika tidak, aku bisa pastikan, wajahku akan babak belur.

"JANGAN MULAI SEULGI!"

"tapi ini masih dikampus Irene. Kau bisa kena hukuman"

"AKU TAK PERDULI!"

Nah, disaat kedua wanita gila ini sedang sibuk cekcok, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Sialnya, Irene menyadari itu dan dengan sigap ia melempar sebuah benda keras entah apa itu, tepat ke wajahku. Membuat darah menetes dari hidungku.

"JANGAN KIRA AKU SUDAH SELESAI DENGANMU JALANG!"

Aku bisa mendengar langkah Irene yang mendekat kearahku.

"Jika kau sangat membutuhkan uang, ambil ini! Dan jangan dekati Oh Sehun lagi!" kata Irene sambil melempar setumpuk uang yang kemudian berjatuhan kearahku.

Setelah puas, Irene keluar dengan langkah gusar diikuti Joy dan Seulgi yang sedikit terburu.

Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kondisi berantakan. Buku dimana mana, uang berserakan dan darah yang terus menetes.

Dadaku naik turun. Menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak. Mataku panas, air mataku sudah mengambang di pelupuk mata, siap jatuh kepipiku. Entah air mata karena sedih atau rasa sakit disekujur badan dan wajah.

Sebelum para mahaiswa dan mahasiswi lain datang kemari dan menemukanku, aku segera bangkit dan berjalan tergesa. Bahkan berlari.

Menuju apartemen lamaku.

 **ooo**

aku sudah mengganti bajuku dengan kaus tipis kebesaran yang memperlihatkan bra ku samar samar serta celana pendek jeans butut yang biasa kujadikan seragam baju rumahanku. Mimisanku sudah berhenti meskipun membuat hidungku merah sekali

saat sedang ingin membuat kopi sambil mengompres bengkak disudut bibirku karena tamparan Irene tadi, tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu apartemenku. Beberapa kali aku diamkan saampai ketukan ketiga,

aku langsung membuka pintu begitu saja, aku yakin itu hanya tukang susu yang mau menagih bayaran susu mingguan.

Ternyata aku salah besar.

Itu adalah Sehun, sedang berdiri dengan tangan disaku lengkap tatapan dinginnya yang lurus ke depan.

"mau apa kau kemari." Kataku heran (nyaris ketus). Aku menggeser badanku, mempersiapkan Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"sudah aku duga kau disini." Kata Sehun santai lalu duduk diatas sofa. Sementara aku kembali ke Pantry dan melanjutkan acara membuat kopiku yang tertunda.

"mau kopi?"

"boleh."

Apartemenku tidak besar, pantry dan tempat Sehun duduk tidak berjauhan. Jadi kami tak perlu berteriak teriak untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"omong omong, bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Irene?" kesal sebenarnya saat menyebut nama Irene, tapi aku penasaran juga. Terakhir, harusnya kan Irene bersama Sehun. Bukannya bersamaku lengkap dengan setumpuk buku yang melayang disana sini.

Tapi aku mencoba tenang sambil terus fokus dengan 2 cangkir kopi di depanku.

"irene?" ulang Sehun.

"sejak kapan kau perduli padanya?"

Aku mendengus. "tidak. Aku perduli padanya? Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Kataku serius sambil tertawa remeh. kami masih berbicara dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Sehun yang sibuk dengan TV( yang aku yakin tak benar benar ditonton olehnya) dan aku yang sibuk menunggu air panas untuk kopi.

"irene meminta kelas tambahan. Sejak sebelum hari kepergian kita ke China. Bagaimanapun juga dia muridku. Makanya aku setuju. Lagipula jika dipikir pikir, itu pilihan terbaik kalau tidak dia akan membuntutiku dan aku sangat jengah dengan itu."

"lalu. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu itu?" tanyaku sambil menuang air panas kedalam cangkir, kemudian mengaduknya. Membuat aroma kopi menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"ku batalkan. Aku ada perlu denganmu. Makanya aku mencarimu."

"mencariku?" aku mengernyit heran.

"yah.. aku mencarimu." Tak ada suara lagi dari aku ataupun Sehun. Yang ada hanya suara dentingan Sendok beradu dengan Cangkir.

Setelah selesai mengaduk, aku membawa kedua cangkir itu ke meja di depan Sehun.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya nya saat aku membungkuk, menaruh Cangkir kopi di dekatnya. Aku menoleh, menatap Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan wajahku lekat lekat.

"bukan apa apa."

"aku tak suka dibohongi." Lanjut Sehun penuh penekanan.

"memang bukan apa apa Sehun. Ini hanya luka biasa." Kataku tak mau kalah sambil meneggakan kembali badanku.

"aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini. hanya saja wanita gila itu tadi sedang terlalu emosi hingga hilang kontrol."

"wanita gila?" ulang Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Aku menghela nafasku

"lupakan.."

Baru saja mau beranjak, duduk disofa sebrang Sehun, pria itu menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"jelaskan padaku. Siapa yang berani menyentuhmu seperti itu, Xi Luhan?" titah Sehun. Rahang nya mengeras. Sepertinya emosi.

Aku membuka mulutku. Baru saja ingin menyahut, tiba tiba saran Tao untukku yang dia berikan pagi ini terngiang kembali.

" _jangan menunggu. Seranglah dia lebih dulu Luhan. Kau wanita jalang, ingat. Bertingkahlah seperti jalang! Serang dia sampai ia bertekuk lutut padamu!"_

Bagus. Sekarang suasananya sangat mendukung. Aku dan Sehun yang sedang berduaan. Baju tipis serta celana kelewat pendek. Dan matahari senja yang mengintip masuk dari jendela ruangan, membuat suasana apartemenku terlihat sexy dengan sinar warna jingga.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku lagi, lalu tersenyum nakal.

"sebenarnya badanku sakit sakit Hun. Dia melemparku dengan buku buku. Lihatlah." Kataku sok manja sambil melepaskan kaus tipisku. Memperlihatkan kulis putih mulusku yang penuh dengan lebam lebam.

Mata Sehun sedikit terbelalak. Entah karena dia kaget dengan lebam lebam ditubuhku, atau karena terpukau dengan kulit mulus dan dada ku. Aku anggap umpama pertama paling tepat, mengingat Sehun sudah pernah melihat badanku sebelumnya

(tapi saat itu kan gelap, bisa saja dia tidak melihat dengan jelas) –ah masa bodo lah, aku tidak perduli.

"lihat lebih dekat. Bibirku bahkan robek." Aku maju dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Tatapan pria itu kembali dingin, namun tampak tak masalah dengan posisiku yang duduk diatasnya sekarang.

"dan jika dipegang sakit sekali."

"sudah kau berikan obat?" tanya nya santai.

"kenapa kau tidak berikan saja sendiri padaku?" belum sempat Sehun mengucapkan apa apa, aku sudah memajukan wajahku dan melumat bibirnya. Aku sempat meringis beberapa saat karena merasa sedikit ngilu.

Tapi tak kuperdulikan. Aku masih melumat bibirnya. Sehun yang awalnya hanya diam akhirnya membalas pagutanku.

Entah bagaimana pagutan pelan kami menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Dan bisa kupastikan itu karena aku yang memancing situasi panas ini. memang aku niatkan seperti itu kok diawal, hahaha.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher Sehun, sementara tangan pria itu masih diam di tempatnya. Ia belum menyentuh tubuhku sama sekali. tapi aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya menegang dibawah sana

"bra ini mengganggu." Kataku genit sambil melepaskan kaitan bra dan membiarkannya melorot begitu saja. Aku menarik kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman panas kami.

"Lu.."

"sst.." tanganku sudah menjelajahi dadanya dan membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kulit dada bidangnya. Tapi tiba tiba saja Sehun melepas pagutan kami secara sepihak. Aku membuka mata ku dan menatapnya tak suka.

"Luhan, hentikan." Katanya tegas, dengan tatapan berbeda.

"ayolah, ini pain killer untukku." Aku memalingkan ciumanku dan mendaratkannya di leher Sehun, mencoba menggoda pria itu lebih jauh. Aku bahkan menggerak gerakkan bokongku, memancing juniornya agar semakin tegang.

"Lu. jangan memancingku." Suara Sehun semakin berat. Terlihat sekali sedang menahan gairah

"hmmm. Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana" kataku sedikit mendesah sambil terus melakukan pekerjaanku tadi. Aku tidak boleh berhenti disini. Kancing kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka sempurna, aku menyentuh otot perutnya yang bidang, mengelusnya sambil terus merambat turun kebawah. Baru saja mau melakukan serangan berikutnya, Sehun menahan kedua tanganku.

Aku kembali menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

Tapi.. ada sesuatu disana, ada sebuah nafsu yang terpendam namun sinar mata yang berbeda.

Sinar mata yang mengerikan. Sinar yang sarat akan gairah namun lebih kelam. Penuh dengan rahasia. , seolah sebuah hal jahat sedang bersemayam dibaliknya.

"Xi Luhan. Jika kau ingin selamat. Jangan memancingku."desis nya tajam.

Dan entah kenapa, bulu kudukku merinding begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Annyeong, aku kembali lagi. Aku senang banget ternyata banyak yang nunggu Sexy Lu sampe aku di PM :") terima kasih ya chingu yang udah setia baca ff abal ini. untuk rahasia akan terbuka mulai dari chap besok dan kita akan mulai masuk ke konflik pertama. (spoiler banget za)**

 **Maaf kalau chap ini ga seperti yang diharapkan ya. Tadinya aku mau bikin mereka enaena sekarang tapi kayanya timing nya belum pas. Hehehe**

 **Untuk readers baru dan yang mem fav dan follow cerita ini, jangan lupa juga ya reviewnya. Serius deh, review kalian penyemangat aku banget disaat tugas padet. Demi kalian aku sempetin nyolong waktu supaya tiap weekend bisa update:")**

 **Sekali lagi gomawo and happy Christmas!**

 **Yehet! Moza:***


	6. Chapter 6

Sexy Lu.

MainCast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 6

Suasana hening seketika. Bulu kudukku masih berdiri meskipun sudah beberapa detik berlalu. Sorot mata Sehun memang tidak sedingin dan setajam tadi, namun atmosfer yang berubah bersamaan dengan titahnya tadi memang sangat mengerikan.

"bangun dan ganti pakaianmu." Sehun berujar singkat sambil sedikit mendorongku agar bangkit dari pangkuannya.

"huh?"

"kita akan menemui seseorang. Pakai pakaian yang lebih layak."

aku berdeham sebentar, mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan tadi lalu bangun dari pangkuan Sehun. Aku bisa melihat dari ujung mataku Sehun sedang merapikan kembali pakaiannya saat aku berjalan menuju kamar, mengganti baju. Well, aku tidak hanya gagal, tapi juga malu setengah mati.

.

.

Aku masuk ke mobil Sehun dengan foundation tebal tebal di wajahku. Aku tidak mau rona keunguan di sudut bibirku menarik perjalanan menuju entah kemana, Sehun tampak santai seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aura dingin yang sempat menyelimuti kami juga sudah menghilang. Pria itu bungkam, tak tertarik untuk membahas apapun, apalagi kejadian tanggung tadi.

"apa kita akan bertemu dengan Seokjin?" aku mencoba bertanya, memecah keheningan yang selalu saja terjadi jika aku berdua dengan Sehun.

"tidak. Tapi mungkin kau akan sesekali bertemu dengan Seokjin disana"

"jangan tanya apapun sampai aku perbolehkan." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada tak terbantahkan seperti biasa. "kau hanya perlu setuju pada apapun yang aku katakan" oke, sekarang aku lebih mirip seperti pesuruhnya ketimbang pelacur pribadi Oh Sehun.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku, mencoba tak perduli dengan serentetan aturan yang susah dimengerti. Sementara Sehun, ia masih memandangi jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunykan kernyitan dahiku saat mobil kami memasuki kawasan sebuah Rumah Sakit megah di Seoul. Aku menoleh kearah Sehun disampingku, pria itu tampak tak berminat menjelaskan apapun. Aku baru ingin membuka suara tapi aku urungkan lagi. Tidak boleh bertanya apapun sebelum diperbolehkan, ingat?

Kami memarkirkan mobil disebuah tempat yang agak terpencil. Aku sudah melepas sabuk pengamanku dan bersiap turun saat tiba tiba Sehun menahan lenganku.

"kau masih ingat di malam saat aku menyelamatkanmu?" aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku ingat. Kejadian memalukan saat Sehun menyelamatkanku itulah yang membuat Sehun terus membuntutiku sampai sekarang.

"tentu kau masih ingat saat itu aku meminta mu melakukan sesuatu?" ah ya, tentu saja. Sebagai balasan karena saat itu ia menolongku. "lalu apa yang kau mau dariku?" Sehun diam sebentar, matanya masih menatap ku lekat lekat.

"ini lah yang aku inginkan."

"huh?" aku menoleh kebelakang, memperhatikan sekeliling parkiran rumah sakit. apa yang Sehun inginkan dengan parkiran rumah sakit?. "akan kutunjukan sesuatu padamu." Lalu Sehun pun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil diikuti olehku yang mengekor di belakang.

Suasana rumah sakit itu seperti Rumah Sakit mahal pada umumnya. Dokter dokter dan pasien berlalu lalang, suster dan segala pekerja rumah sakit tampak sibuk. Sehun berjalan di depanku. Punggung tegapnya terlihat jelas sekali.

Ia terus melangkah tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. sampai kami tiba di bagian Gedung Rumah Sakit _section_ rawat inap. Sehun terus berjalan kearah koridor yang dijaga ketat. Mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan transmitter di telinga mereka. tapi anehnya, semua orang itu menunduk dan mempersilahkan Sehun lewat begitu saja dengan mudah.

Sekilas aku lebih merasa tempat ini seperti penjara tertutup ketimbang bangsal Rumah Sakit.

"Ia bersamaku." Kata Sehun santai saat seorang pria mencegatku. Dan di detik kemudian pria itu menyingkir dan mempersilahkanku lewat.

Akhirnya kami tiba disebuah pintu yang lagi lagi dijaga oleh 2 pria berpenampilan sama seperti tadi. Keduanya lalu membuka pintu untuk Sehun, dan saat itu aku semakin bingung dengan pemandangan di depanku.

Sebuah kamar rawat inap besar dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring disana. Matanya terpejam dengan banyak selang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Tuan Oh?" seorang pria menghampiri kami. Dari pakaiannya, ia terlihat lebih rapih dengan jas hitam. Pria itu menunduk sopan kearah Sehun yang masih menatap pria diatas ranjang itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

"masih seperti sebelumnya tuan. Beliau sedang tidur sekarang" Sehun melangkah menuju ranjang dan duduk disampingnya. Sementara aku masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku bisa melihat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu, tapi aku tak mendengar sama sekali ucapannya.

"Ms Adams, lama tidak bertemu." Aku menoleh kesumber suara dan mengerjapkan mataku bingung. apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi? Adams? Ia berbicara padaku?

"huh?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan apa orang ini benar benar sedang bicara padaku atau orang lain.

"ada apa Ms Adams? Ada yang salah?" pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku rasa ia heran dengan tingkahku. Tepat saat aku ingin menyahut, Sehun sudah mengambil alih pembicaraan membingungkan kami.

"Seokjin sedang ada di Korea. Mungkin ia akan kemari. Terus kabari aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau ada perkembangan apapun." kata Sehun sambil berjalan menghampiri kami. "tentu Tuan." Pria itu mengangguk patuh pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat disampingku.

"aku pergi dulu." Sehun menarik tanganku agar mendekat kearahnya dan kemudian kami meninggalkan ruang inap tersebut. Sehun masih merangkul pundakku sampai akhirnya kami sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan tadi.

"Adams?" aku menatap Sehun sambil menautkan kedua alisku. Meminta penjelasan dari segala hal yang semakin membuat kepalaku pusing. Tapi tampaknya dosen pucatku ini tak berniat membuka suara sama sekali. lama lama aku kesal juga.

"HUN!" beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kami memandangku tidak suka. Beberapa detik aku lupa bahwa aku dan Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit. bukan suatu sikap yang terpuji bukan, membuat keributan di rumah sakit?

Sehun menghela nafas sekali lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearahku yang sekarang juga ikut ikutan berhenti. "dia Yunho dan orang yang memanggilmu Ms Adams adalah Siwon, orang kepercayaannya. Aku ingin kau menjaga Tuan Yunho. Sempatkan lah waktumu untuk menjenguknya. Ini yang aku minta darimu." Jelas Sehun tenang. Ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Sehun tidak terlihat seperti tukang perintah seperti biasanya. Intonasinya lebih terdengar seperti memohon meskipun nada dingin dan tidak perdulinya masih terdengar disana.

"dan mulai sekarang namamu menjadi Bianca. Bianca Adams. Gunakan nama itu setiap kali kau mengunjungi tuan Yunho" nah. Ini yang semakin membingungkanku. Sumber dari segala tanda tanya besar di kepala ku adalah nama 'Adams' yang daritadi disebut sebut oleh Siwon.

"apa maksudmu?!"

"lakukan saja seperti yang aku pinta!" Sehun kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa. Awalnya aku masih ingin membombardir Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan, tapi serius deh, jika kau melihat raut Sehun sekarang, kau pasti juga akan mengurungkan niatmu.

Sehun kembali berjalan, bukannya menuju kearah tempat parkir, Sehun malah membawaku ke bagian rawat jalan. . Beberapa pasien terlihat sedang duduk menunggu giliran konsultasi dengan dokter spesialis masing masing.

"kita mau kemana lagi?" "memeriksa lukamu." Sahut Sehun datar. "kurasa ti-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sehun, dengan santainya membuka salah satu pintu ruangan dokter tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pria dengan jas Dokter yang tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tampak terkejut begitu menemui Sehun yang baru saja menerobos masuk ke ruangannya. Begitu juga dengan seorang suster yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja dokter. Gerakan tangan nya terhenti saat membereskan peralatan.

"Sehun?" dokter itu memandang Sehun sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi Sehun malah bersikap santai dan tak perduli akan aksi serobotnya barusan.

"Dokter Cho." Sapanya singkat sambil duduk dan menyilangkan kaki dikursi depan meja dokter.

Sadar dengan tatapan saling pandang Dokter Cho dan susternya, Sehun membuka suaranya lagi. "jangan khawatir kan pasienmu didepan. aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin kau memeriksa temanku" lanjut Sehun sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearahku. Dokter Cho tampak menimbang nimbang permintaan Sehun. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu memakai stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya."baiklah kalau begitu"

Dokter Cho mulai memeriksaku, aku sempat mengintip Sehun dari balik pundak Dokter Cho. Sehun sedang termenung. Jelas sekali di wajah pria itu ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Sebuah raut yang baru pertama kali aku lihat dari wajah datarnya.

Dokter Cho selesai memeriksaku, ia kembali kemeja lalu berdeham sebentar. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seperti tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

"tidak ada luka dalam yang serius. Dilihat dari lukanya, aku yakin ia baru saja mengalami tindak kekerasan.." Dokter Cho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik kearah Sehun dengan tatapan selidik, sementara Sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearahku. Meminta penjelasan.

"a-ah, ini bukan karena Sehun. Aku… aku terjatuh dari tangga."

"terjatuh?" sebelah alis Dokter Cho terangkat. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya. Alasan bodoh untuk membohongi seorang dokter.

"kau punya obatnya?" Dokter Cho menoleh kearah Sehun yang baru saja membuka suara.

"kau tau aku punya itu Sehun." Sahut Dokter Cho santai sambil menulis sebuah resep diatas kertas. "obat hanya untuk mengobati. Tapi, Bukan kah lebih baik mencegah? Aku harap temanmu-ah siapa namamu Nona?"

"errr.." oke, aku bingung. apa aku harus menyebutkan Bianca atau Luhan. Hebat sekali, untuk sebuah nama diriku saja aku kebingungan.

"Luhan. " Jawab Sehun. Dokter Cho menatap Sehun dengan sedikit curiga. Dari tadi Sehun nyaris tak membiarkanku bicara dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang seharusnya untukku. Tapi Sehun tampaknya tidak perduli. Ia masih memasang muka stoic nya, mengabaikan tatapan Dokter Cho yang jelas sekali sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Okay.. Nona Luhan. Aku harap kau menjaga dirimu dan kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi" Dokter Cho menyelesaikan tulisannya dan memberikan secarik kertas itu pada suster disamping.

"terimakasih dokter Cho"

"Anytime"

Sehun berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar, baru saja membuka pintu, Suara dokter Cho terdengar lagi.

"Sehun?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. "aku senang kau kembali." Dan di detik berikutnya Sehun melangkah keluar begitu saja. seolah tidak mendengar kalimat Dokter Cho tadi. Aku sempat melirik Dokter Cho saat membungkuk pamit. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kearah Sehun. Seulas Senyum disebuah wajah yang sedih

.

.

"kau cukup terkenal disana." Kataku sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Langit sudah cukup gelap saat kami keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sehun hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"yeah.. begitu lah."

Kami sudah keluar dari kawasan Rumah Sakit, berhenti disebuah lampu merah di dekat toko kue. Aku menimbang nimbang keinginanku untuk bertanya. Sehun masih dengan wajahnya yang datar memandangi orang orang menyebrang didepan, aku menoleh kearahnya sesekali. Mencoba membaca raut wajah Sehun apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara.

"mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya Mungkin sadar akan tingkah ku dari tadi. Lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Para pejalan kaki berhenti menyebrang. Sehun pun menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju kembali.

"eh… ituuu.. sudah bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aku menunggu beberapa menit, tapi Sehun tidak merespon apapun. aku menghembuskan nafasku kesal. Astaga orang ini. tidak bisakah ia menyahut ' _tidak_ ' atau ' _iya_ '? jika saja ia bukan 'pemilik'ku, sudah aku tendang ia keluar dari mobil.

"apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku siapa Yunho tadi?" niat awalnya aku hanya ingin bertanya, namun rasa jengah karena selalu di acuhkan sepertinya membuat intonasiku lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Sehun menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum miring. "belum saatnya kau tau." . aku memutar bola mataku malas. "kau selalu menjawab seperti itu." percakapan ini hanya membuang nafasku saja. Daripada menghabiskan tenaga untuk membujuk Sehun bercerita, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan bertanya dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada pemandangan gelap diluar jendela mobil.

"dan siapa yang membuat tubuhmu lebam lebam Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi serius. Aku bisa menjamin pria itu membutuhkan jawaban. Bukan hanya sekedar pertanyaan basa basi yang dilontarkan untuk membunuh keheningan. Aku tersenyum licik

"belum saatnya kau tau." cibirku lengkap sambil menirukan gaya dan nada Sehun berbicara. Ah, aku suka sekali saat menyindir pria berwajah stoic itu. Sehun mendengus remeh, "baiklah." Katanya. Dan senyum miring Sehun adalah satu satunya hal yang terakhir aku lihat sampai kami akhirnya tiba di apartemen.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengguyur tubuhku dengan air hangat dan berganti baju, aku merasakan perutku keroncongan. Aku baru menyadari seharian ini aku belum sempat makan apapun. dan tepat saat itu juga, aku mencium aroma sup tomat yang membuat perutku semakin lapar.

Aku keluar kamar dan menemukan Sehun sedang mengaduk panci yang mengepul. Pria itu masih belum mengganti baju, wajahnya terlihat sedikit berkeringat karena kepulan uap hangat.

"kau bisa memasak?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresiku takjubku saat melihat Sehun sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masak. Sehun mendengus sambil terus mengaduk cairan kental itu. "banyak hal yang kau tak tau tentangku." Nah! Aku setuju sekali.

"ya. Sangat banyak." sindirku penuh penekanan sambil menghampiri Sehun. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"mandilah dulu. Biar aku yang melanjutkannya" aku berujar sambil memotong roti untuk membuat _garlic bread_. Sehun mengangguk singkat dan membiarkanku mengambil alih kegiatannya.

Aku menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura hangat darinya. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan hal itu yang membuatku semakin penasaran dengan pria albino ini.

.

.

aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam diatas meja saat Sehun keluar dari kamar. Aroma parfumnya wangi sekali. aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju pintu dengan pakaian yang cukup rapih. "habiskan makanan mu lalu minum obat dan istirahat. Aku pergi dulu"

"tapi kau belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Sehun melirik ke atas meja. Ia menyuap satu sendok sup dan satu gigitan _garlic bread_. "aku ada urusan dengan Seokjin. Nanti aku akan makan malam diluar dengannya." Kata Sehun lalu meminum air putih di dekat mangkuk sampai habis.

"Hun?"

"hm?"

"bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Kau tau, susah sekali menghubungimu."

"baiklah. Berikan ponselmu." Aku memberikan ponsel ku padanya, ia sempat mendengus geli saat melihat _screen saver_ ponselku. Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh memasang foto diri sendiri sebagai _screen saver_? Sehun mengetik sesuatu disana, yang aku yakin adalah nomor ponselnya.

"kabari aku jika ada sesuatu." Sehun mengembalikan ponselku lalu berbalik. Tak lama, ia menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. Aku mendesah pelan, menatap 2 mangkuk sup yang masih mengepul diatas meja. Lagi lagi, aku harus menghabiskan malam ku sendirian

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk membunuh rasa bosanku dengan berbicara dengan teman teman yang lain. Tapi sialnya, kurasa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk di ranjang sampai mereka tidak merespon panggilanku. Dan akhirnya hanya Tao yang merespon. Itupun setelah aku telfon berkali kali. Aku juga yakin ia masih berada diranjang saat menghubungiku, karena aku bisa mendengar suara Kenddrick yang mendesah puas.

Ewh, menjijikan.

" _bagaimana? kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku sarankan?_ " Suara Tao terdengar nyaring diseberang sana.

"gagal total"

" _apa maksudmu?"_

Aku menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisku. "I-I don't know Tao, its just…"

"theres something weird about him."

" _TENTU SAJA ANEH."_ Sembur Tao tiba tiba. Aku bisa mendengar Kenddrick yang menegur tidak suka. Tapi tampaknya Tao tidak perduli. Aku mengorek telingaku yang nyaris tuli karena pekikkannya. Wanita itu, tak bisakah ia hanya berisik di ranjang saja?

" _Jika dia menolak pesonamu kemungkinannya di gay!"_

"bukankah sudah aku bilang itu tidak mungkin." Apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi bagaimana aku mem- _blowjob_ Sehun? Aku yakin sekali miliknya berdiri. Jadi pendapat bahwa Sehun gay, tampaknya tidak mungkin.

" _baiklah baiklah~ lalu apa kau punya kesimpulan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"_ Tao berujar malas.

"entahlah. Semakin hari semakin aneh saja. dia membawaku ke sebuah Rumah Sakit dan memintaku menjadi suster illegal disana."

"suster illegal? Woah, setahuku otakmu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk apapun berbau kedokteran." Kata Tao sambil terkikik. Sialan pelacur itu. aku memutar bola mataku malas. "maksudku, ia memintaku menjaga seorang pasien misterius disana."

Tao belum menyahut apa apa, sayup sayup aku bisa mendengar ia meminta izin pada Kenddrik untuk permisi dulu. Aku masih menunggu Tao berbicara saat yang aku dengar hanya suara langkah kaki Tao yang sepertinya sedang berjalan menjauh.

" _Lu, kau tidak merasa takut tinggal bersama pria itu?"_ kata Tao tiba tiba. Suaranya berubah drastis. Ia menjadi sangat serius. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali Tao lakukan. Mendengar Tao yang jadi super serius seperti ini, aku jadi panik sendiri. "a-apa maksudmu?"

" _kau tau, dia terlalu misterius. Kau tidak takut kalau ternyata dia pembunuh berantai, berniat mengambil organ dalammu? Bisa saja pasien itu orang yang penting untuknya dan ia memerlukan organ dalammu."_

Huh?

Apa yang barusan Tao katakan? Apa dia mabuk sekarang?

"oke Tao, tidak lucu."

"lagipula aku yakin Sehun punya uang yang banyak untuk membeli organ apapun yang ia mau tanpa membunuhku." Aku tidak ingin menyangkal karena biasanya, hal yang aku sangkal malah ternyata benar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berfikir logis jika memang Sehun.. yeah.. pembunuh berantai seperti si gila Tao katakan tadi.

" _lalu.. darimana kah uang banyaknya berasal?"_ nah. Yang ini aku tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

" _kau tidak tau?"_

Aku menggeleng. lupa bahwa Tao tidak melihat.

" _apa kau tidak curiga? Mungkin saja dia bisnis di pasar gelap?"_

"lalu untuk apa ia membeliku dengan harga mahal hanya untuk mempreteli organ organku? Kurasa ia bisa menculik orang begitu saja kan?"

" _nah itu yang aku belum tau."_ kami hening beberapa detik. Obrolan tentang hal ini membuat bulu kudukku semakin merinding. Ditambah aku sedang diapartemennya. Sendiiran. Di Malam hari.

Sangat Hebat.

Dan kurasa berbicara dengan Tao tidak membantu sama sekali.

"sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku tutup sekarang telfonnya Tao. Bye."

" _ah kau tidak seru. Yasudah. Jaga dirimu. bye"_

Begitu panggilan kumatikan aku segera masuk kekamar dan menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidur. Mencari cari posisi yang nyaman, tapi ucapan Tao terus terngiang di benakku. Dengan segudang keanehan yang Sehun miliki, _statement_ nya tadi seolah memaksaku untuk mempercayai hal itu. hasilnya aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, sampai akhirnya Sehun pulang.

Anehnya, semua kegelisahanku menghilang begitu saja saat Sehun merebahkan dirinya disampingku. Dan saat itu, aku baru bisa memejamkan mata dan tertidur pulas. Tepat saat Sehun memelukku dari belakang.

 **ooo**

Aku bangun esoknya saat matahari sudah terang sekali. aku mengulat diatas ranjang dan saat itu aku baru menyadari Sehun tidak ada disampingku. Aku menajamkan telinga dan tidak mendengar suara apapun dari luar. Aku rasa Sehun sudah berangkat ke kampus.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah malas kekamar mandi. Membasuh wajahku di westafel dan menggosok gigi. Aku benci _morning breathe._

Setelah merasa lebih segar aku keluar kamar dan mengambil air di pantry. Kerongkonganku kering sekali. aku meneguk cairan bening itu sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian lewat jendela. Hal yang aku suka dari apartemen Sehun adalah, hampir semua dindingnya dibalut jendela dari langit langit sampai lantai. Pemandanganya indah.

Kota Seoul selalu indah dimataku. Aku selalu menyukai kota ini. namun pandanganku kemudian berubah saat aku mengadu nasib disini dan malah menjebloskan dirku sebagai wanita panggilan. Muali saat itu aku tidak pernah melihat Seoul seindah dulu.

Setiap kali aku sendirian, aku selalu berfikir akan kemana arah hidupku. Memang aku masih kuliah dan berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Mengubah hidupku Kearah yang benar. Namun jika aku ingat titik dimana aku sekarang ini, aku ragu aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu atau tidak.

Maksudku, aku tinggal dengan pria asing yang sangat misterius. Kata kata Tao sebelumnya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika asumsi Tao itu benar?

Apa aku bisa bertahan? Apa ini akhir dari kisah hidupku yang na'as?

Seburuk inikah aku akan berakhir?

Bukannya aku menjadi paranoid atau semacamnya. Jika kalian ada di posisiku kalian juga pasti akan mengerti.

Iya kan?

.

.

Aku menghabiskan separuh hariku dengan menonton TV yang sebenarnya tidak aku tonton benar benar. Ingatanku melambung kemana mana. Mulai dari hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Sehun sialan itu, saat dia menemukanku di pinggir jalan, saat ia membeliku, saat ia menemukan (atau menyelamatkanku) dari pria tua hidung belang di China.

Private jet, barang mahal, dan semua muanya.

Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak dan akhirnya aku berada di titik dimana aku sangat marah. Aku kesal. aku muak dengan semua teka teki Sehun. Dan brengseknya pria itu tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

Jika Sehun tidak ingin memberi tahu, _okay, Fine_! Aku akan bertanya pada orang lain.

Satu satunya keluarga Sehun yang aku kenal.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku hanya mempunyai waktu 2 jam sebelum bekerja di bar malam. Dengan bermodalkan nekat dan insting aku menuju ke Hotel tempat dulu diadakan White Mask. Memang tidak menjamin, orang yang ingin aku temui berada disana, namun hanya ini satu satunya harapanku.

"selamat Malam, ada yang bisa kami bantu Nona?" Seorang wanita dibalik meja Resepsionis menyapaku ramah.

"Hai. Aku Luhan. Aku ngin bertemu dengan tuan Seokjin. Apa ia ada?" Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terlihat cukup kaget.

"hmm.. Tuan Seokjin? Apa anda sudah memiliki janji?"

"errr soal itu.. a-"

"Luhan?!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita bule yang familiar sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Sepertinya ia baru keluar dari Lift, mengingat aku melihat sebuah lift yang perlahan menutup di belakang wanita itu berdiri.

"Monica?" Monica menghampiriku. Meskipun rautnya heran, senyum menawannya tetap terhias di wajah cantiknya itu. "sedang apa kau disini? Dimana Sehun?"

"ah dia sedang pergi. Aku kemari ingin bertemu Seokjin sebenarnya."

"ah Seokjin. Tumben sekali. ada hal pentingkah?" Monica mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa ia cemburu? Pasti cemburu. Aku menghampiri Seokjin malam malam dihotel. Wanita mana yang tidak akan berfikiran macam macam.

"hmm bisa dikatakan begitu."

Namun aku salah. Monica tampaknya tidak curiga sedikitpun padaku.

"baiklah." Sahutnya masih dengan tersenyum. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan. Sepintas aku bisa melihat pesan itu ditujukan untuk Seokjin.

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan, Monica menoleh ke meja resepsionis disamping. "tolong antarkan dia ke president suite." Titahnya pada wanita yang tadi berbicara padaku.

"aku sudah memberi tahu Seokjin kau ada disini. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarkan mu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Sampai bertemu lagi Luhan."

"terima kasih Monica." Setelah memberikan pelukan dan kecupan di pipi kanan-kiri, wanita bak model itu melangkahkan kaki bersepatu Heelsnya menuju pintu keluar Hotel. Monica masuk kedalam mobil mewah di lobby dan saat ia melaju pergi, aku berbalik dan mengikuti resepsionis itu menuju Lift ke unit president suite.

.

.

"Luhan! Sebuah kejutan kau menghampiriku kemari." Seokjin menyambutku ramah meskipun rambutnya sedikit berantakan dengan 2 kancing baju yang terbuka. Aku yakin sekali ia dan Monica baru saja menghabiskan kegiatan panas disini. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"hai Seokjin." Sapaku sampil memberikan pelukan singkat. Seokjin melipat tangannya dan menatapku dengan Senyum yang masih terhias diwajah tampannya itu. "lalu, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Kami berjalan menyusuri kamar itu. kamar luas dan mewah dengan aksen elegan yang kental.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang sepupumu." Seokjin sempat mengerutkan dahinya. "sepupu? Maksudmu Sehun?"

"ya, Sehun."

Seokjin mengangguk singkat lalu berbalik dan menuju ke sebuah sofa putih besar. "duduklah dulu Luhan." Aku mengikuti Seokjin dan duduk disofa putih yang sangat nyaman. sementara si tuan 'rumah' menuju sebuah minibar di dekat situ. Seokjin mengambil dua botol minuman yang sudah terbuka. Satu ia bawa dan satu ia taruh diatas meja di depanku.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Tanya Seokjin santai sambil duduk. Pria itu menenggak minumannya sekali dan tampak sangat santai. sekarang, malah aku yang tiba tiba dilanda gelisah saat ingin membicarakan Sehun.

"Pertama tama kemarin aku pergi menemui Yunho. Sehun sempat mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku akan menemukanmu juga disana. Jadi aku asumsikan kau mengenali Yunho. Benar begitu?"

Seokjin yang sedang minum menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat kedua pipinya terlihat sedikit mengembung. Ia menatapku lekat lekat. "tuan yunho? Tentu aku mengenalnya Luhan. Ada apa?" kata Seokjin setelah menelan minumannya dan menaruh botol itu diatas meja.

"sebenarnya apa hubungan Sehun dan Yunho?-Tidak. Bukan hanya itu yang aku tanya. aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Sehun. Ia sangat aneh. Ia mengajakku ke rumah sakit lalu memintaku untuk menjaga Yunho dan berpura pura menjadi Bianca adams. Pria bernama Siwon bahkan memanggilku Ms Adams sebelumnya. lalu yang kedua, Sehun seorang dosen tapi kekayaannya tidak wajar untuk seukuran dosen. Dan.. kau tau kan aku hanya wanita panggilan yang dibeli Sehun? Tapi.. ehmm"

"dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. ia seolah menghindariku. Jika memang seperti itu, untuk apa ia menghabiskan uang banyak untuk membeliku?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa titik dan koma. Rasa penasaran yang terlalu lama aku pendam sampai dititik yang tidak bisa dibendung dan akhirnya mendobrak keluar. Reaksi Seokjin yang hanya diam sempat membuatku berfikir bahwa pria itu tidak mendengar omonganku dengan jelas.

Tapi akhirnya Seokjin menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melipat tangannya.

"dan apa pentingnya bagimu untuk tau soal sepupuku, Oh Sehun, Nona Luhan?" Seokjin berujar serius. Sebuah intonasi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan senyuman yang ambigu.

"Seokjin, aku tinggal ditempat yang sama dengannya, ia memiliki hak penuh atas diriku selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Jelas aku harus tau pria seperti apa yang aku tinggali bersama." tegasku tidak mau kalah.

"aku hanya ingin tau.. siapa sebenarnya pria itu." kata kataku sedikit memelan karena pikiranku yang sempat kembali menerawang ke beberapa kejadian terakhir.

"baiklah, tapi pertama tama Sehun akan menghajarku jika ia tau aku memberi tahumu soal ini."

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuka mulutku."

Seokjin tertawa renyah. "Luhan, Sehun bisa mengetahui apapun yang ia mau, singkatnya, ia selalu mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan."

"tapi tenang, aku bisa mengurus hal itu." lanjut Seokjin santai seolah hal itu bukan hal besar. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali meraih botol minuman di meja.

"semua ini berakar dari satu hal." Katanya. Tatapan Seokjin tampak seperti menerawang.

"apa itu?"

Seokjin menenggak minuman nya sampai habis, membut pria itu mendesah nikmat saat cairan alkohol memenuhi lambungnya. Ia sempat sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya agar bisa melihatku lebih lekat.

"Luhan, taukah kau, kalau Sehun…

…adalah pembunuh?"

Aku tidak tau harus merespon apa, yang jelas badanku lemas seketika. Yang aku rasakan hanya detak jantung ku yang berdetak gila gilan.

Oh Tuhan.. selamatkan aku.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Tenang, konfliknya ga berat kok. Kalau kalian mau aku update cepet, jangan lupa review ya.. aga susah bagi waktu tugas dan FF. review kalian penyemangat aku nulis:") *sementara sekarang reviewnya ga sampe 1% dari yang baca sebenernya huhu***

 **Anyway, siapa yang menunggu Kris? Yuhuuuu.**

 **Prepare youself for the next Chapter!**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan ninggalin review.**

 **Gomawo:***

* * *

Tao dan Kenndrick sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju sebuah apartemen mewah di Seoul. Kenddrick mengatakan hari ini adiknya sedang berada di Korea dan Kenddrick ingin mengenalkan Tao padanya. Sungguh manis sekali.

Sepintas Tao nyaris berfikir bahwa hubungan ini layaknya hubungan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Namun, ingatan tentang nominal angka yang tersemat pada dirinya membuyarkan pikirannya tersebut.

"mungkin kau sempat bertemu dengannya. Ia juga berada di acara White Mask saat itu, tapi setelah acara selesai, ia langsung terbang ke Mexico tanpa pamit dulu." Jelas Kenddrick yang sedang duduk disamping Tao dalam sebuah Limousine. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen sang adik.

"benarkah?"

"iya. Dia sempat menawar seorang gadis mati matian, tapi sepertinya ia kurang beruntung." Kenddrick bercerita sambil terkekeh. Tao mencoba mengingat kembali siapa saja pria yang berada di acara White Mask saat itu. tapi ia tidak tau pasti karena ia terlanjur pergi sebelum acara 'jual-beli' itu berlangsung.

"kita sudah sampai." Suara Kenddrick menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya. Mereka sampai disebuah penthouse di pusat kota Seoul. Kenddrick memasukan kode kunci apartemennya sampai pintu itu terbuka.

Kenndrick dan Tao masuk ke penthouse tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi sedang berleha leha diatas Sofa di ruang TV

"Hey bro. menikmati waktumu di Mexico? Lain kali setidaknya bilang pada kakakmu dulu jika ingin membawa kabur private jet nya." Sahut Kenndrick santai sambil mendekat kearah pria itu. Sementara Tao yang berdiri canggung, hanya diam di tempatnya.

"tunggu sampai ayah memberikan private jet milikkya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Pria itu terkekeh sambil bangkit dan memberikan brother Hug pada Kenddrick.

" _How was mexico?"_ Kata Kenddrick sambil melepas pelukannya.

"hot. Sexy. Aku sudah kenyang meniduri wanita wanita disana tapi-"

"tapi kau masih penasaran bukan? Itukah sebabnya kau kembali ke Korea?" kata Kenddrick sambil tersenyum lebar. Pria itu, yang Tao asumsikan adik Kenddrick hanya tertawa " _yeah you're right bro"_

Sadar ada yang kurang, Kenddrick menoleh kearah Tao dan memberikan gesture untuk mendekat. "oh ya, kenalkan ini Tao. Wanita yang aku beli di white mask."

"Hai. Aku Zitao. Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Tao sambil tersenyum ramah. Pria itu menatap Tao dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Seolah baru menemukan kekasihnya yang hilang

"kau bilang kau wanita yang ada di White mask?"

Tao mengangguk. Sedikit canggung karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"apa kau mengenali wanita dengan gaun mermaid merah yang dijual sebelum dirimu?"

"tentu. Ia Luhan. Temanku. Ada apa?" mendengar itu adik Kenddrick tersenyum miring. Sebuah senyum kemenangan yang ambigu. "tidak. tidak apa apa." Ujarnya santai

"ah iya, Zitao. Aku Kris. Nice to meet you," kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

.

Tao, kau tak tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Luhan,


	7. Chapter 7

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 7

Aku keluar dari Hotel Seokjin sesegera mungkin. Kepalaku berputar cepat sekali. Bukan karena aku pusing, tidak. Aku baik baik saja. Tapi kenyataan yang baru saja seokjin Beberkan padaku seolah menamparku keras keras.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku menghambur begitu saja kedalam taxi yang baru masuk di area lobby. Penumpang sebelumnya yang belum sempat turun itu bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan horror. Supir taxi yang sedang bersiap menerima lembaran uang bayaran sampai terlonjak melihat sosokku yang melesak masuk kedalam.

Tapi aku tak perduli.

"Lucky One Bar" sahutku singkat, meminta sang supir mengantarku ke bar di daerah Gangnam tempat aku bekerja. Saat penumpang sebelumku akhirnya turun (meskipun maish menatapku dengan keheranan) akhirnya sang supir mengangguk kikuk lalu mengendarai taxi keluar dari Lobby Hotel.

Aku menghela nafasku, ini benar benar lebih rumit dari yang aku duga sebelumnya.

.

.

" _pe-pembunuh?" aku mengulang kata kata Seokjin dengan mata terbelalak. Aku yakin sekali sudah membersihkan telingaku dengan rajin, aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Seokjin mengedikkan kepalanya dengan santai, seolah pembunuh tidak membahayakan layaknya tukang kebun "yeah.. tidak bisa diakatakan pembunuh juga sebenarnya."_

 _Aku bernafas lega, tak kupingkiri aku sedikit berharap Seokjin meralat omongannya_

" _lalu apa maksudmu?"_

" _begini Luhan, Keluarga Oh merupakan keluarga pebisnis tangguh. Tapi dibalik itu, mereka adalah sindikat mafia yang di perhitungkan di wilayah Asia Timur. Hareboji memiliki 3 anak. Dan semuanya sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga masing masing. Jadilah, keluarga kami menjadi keluarga Oh, Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho. Ibuku adalah adalah anak pertama. Oh Tae Hee. Disaat kesehatan Hareboji menurun, beliau meminta anak anaknya untuk meneruskan organisasi bisnis gelap kami. Tapi ibuku menolak. Ibu menikah dengan ayah, Kim Ji Hoon dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan kehidupan mafia lalu berfokus pada bisnis Real Estate kami._

 _Begitu juga dengan bibi Oh yang menikah dengan paman Cho. Mereka menolak dan memutuskan untuk berbisnis dalam bidang kesehatan. Seperti Mendirikan banyak Rumah sakit, klinik dan semacamnya. Anak Mereka, Dokter Cho Kyuhyun bahkan bekerja dirumah sakit dimana Tuan Yunho sekarang dirawat."_

" _lalu pimpinan organisasi dijatuhkan pada siapa?"_

 _Seokjin melemparkan pandangan dengan senyum penuh arti kearahku. "bukankah kau sudah tau?"_

" _aku pikir kau bisa menebaknya."_

" _SUDAH KATAKAN SAJA, SEOKJIN!" semburku. Aku kesal sekali. bisakah ia berhenti membuatku penasaran dan langsung saja bicara sejelas jelasnya?_

 _Tampaknya Seokjin sedikit terkejut dengan intonasiku yang meninggi tiba tiba, Pria itu sempat tersentak saat ingin menenggak minumannya._

" _oke oke." Kata Seokjin sambil menenangkan dirinya kembali._

" _pimpinan organisasi diambil alih oleh si anak bungsu, Paman Oh, atau yang biasa kami panggil dengan Tuan Yunho."_

 _Nah, sekerang giliranku yang tersentak. Aku bisa merasakan mataku perih karena terbelalak terlalu besar. Jika bola mataku tidak terpasang diwajah, aku yakin mereka akan menggelinding keluar. Melihat responku yang hanya membatu dengan wajah bodoh Seokjin melanjutkan omongannya._

" _benar Luhan, Yunho yang kau temui tadi adalah pimpinan mafia, anak bungsu hareboji. Ia adalah ayah dari Oh Sehun."_

.

Kejadian itu berhenti diotakku saat supir taksi tiba-tiba berhenti. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di Lucky One bar. memang tidak terlalu memakan waktu karena tempatnya cukup dekat dan jalanan tidak begitu ramai. Aku mengambil beberapa won dari tas jinjingku dan memberikannya pada supir Taxi lengkap dengan kembaliannya yang lumayan banyak. Aku berjalan tergesa gesa kedalam bar dan bersiap.

Aku sudah terlambat.

 **ooo**

"Luhan, darimana saja kau?" suara bosku, yang kami panggil dengan Mr JB menyapa indra pendengaranku saat aku sedang berjalan terburu menuju tempat bartender. Mr JB bukanlah orang bule, ia orang Korea tulen yang tergila gila dengan film James Bond. Agak dipaksakan juga sebenarnya, menjuluki dirinya sebagai Mr James Bond. pria itu pendek, bertubuh gempal dengan model rambut yang agak dipaksakan. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan James Bond. Sepintas kau akan mengira ia tak beda dengan ahjusshi-ahjusshi hidung belang yang datang ke bar ini. tapi harus kuakui, Mr JB orang yang baik.

"ah Mr JB, aku sedang tidak enak badan kemarin." Kataku bersungguh sungguh saat Mr JB sudah berada tepat di depanku. Aku tidak bohong, kemarin kemarin aku baru saja dihantam buku oleh si gila Irene, Ingat?.

Mr JB menatapku lekat lekat, ia seperti memastikan bahwa malam ini aku cukup baik baik saja untuk bekerja. Aku melempar senyum simpul.

"baiklah. Ayo mulai bekerja." Katanya lagi, mempersilahkan ku untuk mulai bekerja mengantarkan minuman ke meja meja.

.

Saat itu aku sedang berada di meja bartender, Heechul,salah satu bartender yang bekerja malam ini sedang sibuk melempar lempar botol dan berlagak sombong pada customer customer wanita sexy yang berjejer duduk didepannya. Entah untuk mengharapkan tip yang besar atau selangkangan mereka. Aku tidak perduli.

Aku mengacuhkan kegiatan tebar pesona Heechul, dan otakku sibuk berfikir lagi.

.

.

" _jadi kau mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah Mafia? Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan sikapnya yang aneh padaku? Dan siapa itu Bianca Adams?"_

" _anak itu…" Seokjin menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia tampak menerawang sesuatu._

" _Sehun tidak pernah menyadari ayahnya sendiri adalah pimpinan Mafia. Karena bisa dikatakan, Tuan Yunho sebenarnya juga tidak ingin Sehun menjalani hidup tidak tenang. Sehun nyaris tidak mengenali ayahnya. Namun aku bisa pastikan, ia sangat menyayangi Tuan Yunho. Bagaimanapun Juga, sebenarnya Sehun adalah pribadi yang baik._

" _Sehari hari Sehun kecil hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan para pelayan. Jangan tanyakan aku dimana ibu Sehun. Wanita itu meninggalkan Sehun dan Tuan Yunho begitu saja. kami berspekulasi bahwa wanita itu pergi karena tidak siap dengan kehidupan seorang keluarga mafia."_

" _lalu… apa ibu Sehun masih hidup?"_

" _Tuan Yunho mencarinya, lalu membunuhnya" Lagi lagi, Seokjin mengatakan hal itu dengan santai. seolah pembunuh, membunuh atau apapun dengan hal bunuh membunuh memang hal yang normal. Yaa tidak bisa disalahkan juga sebenarnya, mereka keluarga Mafia, sudah pasti hal ini biasa._

" _rasa sakit hati bisa membuat orang buta, ya kan?" lanjut Seokjin saat menangkap gesturku yang tak begitu nyaman dengan obrolan ini._

" _lalu siapa Bianca adams?" aku mencoba mengganti topik dari hal hal yang berbau pembunuhan. Semoga saja Bianca Bianca ini tidak dibunuh juga oleh Tuan Yunho. Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dalam seolah ia akan membeberkan hal yang sangat panjang_

" _pria seperti Sehun tentu dekat dengan banyak wanita bukan? Pria itu tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat rupawan. Bisa dikatakan saingan beratku." Seokjin terkekeh pelan._

" _berkali kali ia berganti wanita, sampai akhirnya 2 tahun lalu Sehun bertemu dengan wanita bernama Bianca adams. Tidak seperti kekasih Sehun sebelumnya, wanita ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga kami. Wanita yang baik dan tulus. Tuan Yunho merestui keduanya. Dan bisa dikatakan sangat menyayangi Bianca. Tuan Yunho beranggapan, dengan Bianca lah Sehun bisa menjalani hidup normal dan bahagia. Ia bahkan merasa tenang jika suatu Hari Sehun meninggalkannya dan hidup bersama Bianca."_

" _lalu apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Bianca meninggalkan Sehun. Tak lama setelah itu, tuan Yunho mengalami kecelakaan-yang bisa kupastikan ini ulah dari saingannya. Sehun ingin sekali membawa Bianca kembali. Mungkin itu satu satunya cara tuan Yunho bisa sadar kembali. Dirawat oleh orang yang ia sayang. "_

" _yeah.. aku tau, kau pasti berfikrian bahwa untuk sekelas bos mafia, Tuan Yunho tampak sangat lembek. Melankolis dan berlebihan. Tidak menyeramkan seperti yang biasa ditampilkan di drama drama."_

" _tapi Tuan Yunho memang menyeramkan. Ia memang bengis. Tapi setiap orang keras pasti memiliki sisi lembut atau sisi kelemahan bukan? Jika hati tuan Yunho diisi oleh kebengisan, maka sebagian kecil hatinya yang lembut hanya diberikan untuk Sehun dan seseorang yang memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun."_

" _seorang Bianca adams." Seokjin mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang cerita Romantis Oh Sehun dan Bianca adams. Ia kembali meminum minumannya._

" _lalu, apa korelasi nya denganku?" kataku sambil ikut meminum minumaku yang belum tersentuh._

" _entah kau percaya atau tidak, seolah dunia ini memang tidak normal. Anehnya, Kau sangat mirip dengan Bianca adams."_

" _hah?!" aku nyaris tersedak, aku bisa merasakan seidkit cairan alkohol masuk ke hidungku._

 _Apa yang Seokjin katakan barusan?!_

.

.

Suara Heechul membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati 1 botol minuman dan beberapa buah gelas di atas nampan

"tolong antarkan ini Luhan." Kata Heechul sambil kembali meracik minuman. Setelah tau kemana meja yang dituju, aku segera mengambil nampan itu dan menuju meja tersebut. Kondisi Bar cukup ramai dan padat, tapi tidak sepadat otakku. Rasanya banyak sekali pikiran yang berputar. Membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku harus ba-

 _ **Prang**_ **!**

"astaga, maafkan aku." Reflek aku kembali ke kesadaraan normalku saat bunyi nyaring itu terdengar. Dengan bagusnya aku baru saja menumpahkan gelas kepangkuan tamu, gelas itu lalu tergelincir dan jatuh berkeping keping dilantai.

"KAU BUTA?!" hardiknya, seorang pria tua jelek yang ditemani beberapa pelacur. Sepertinya aku kenal salah satu dari mereka.

"maaf-maaf.." kataku sambil memungut puing puing gelas, sementara si tua Bangka itu masih sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya. Tak bisa kupungkiri, kejadian itu sedikit menarik perhatian sampai Mr JB datang menghampiri kami

"ada apa ini?"

Aku bisa mendengar keluhan dengan nada menyebalkan dari si tua Bangka itu pada Mr JB yang menanggapinya dengan setenang mungkin, untuk pria pemilik bar, Mr JB memang berbeda. Dengan sikap seperti itu, ia lebih cocok menjadi pemilik kedai kopi.

Setelah selesai memungut pecahan gelas, aku segera kembali ke belakang, masalah selesai saat Mr JB menawarkan 1 botol minuman gratis. Tapi kali ini, yang mengantarkan pesanannya adalah pelayan lain.

Mr JB memanggilku lagi saat aku baru saja keluar kamar mandi karena tanganku sedikit berdarah. Tanganku tak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca. Yeah, tidak besar. Tapi tetap saja harus dicuci.

"Luhan, ada apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mr JB kembali lagi muncul tiba tiba.

"tidak apa apa, aku minta maaf Mr JB." Kataku bersungguh sungguh. Aku belum lama kerja disini dan sudah memberikan kesan negative. Rasanya tidak pantas

"kau terlihat tidak fokus." Kata Mr JB saat melihat raut wajahku. Mungkin ia menyadari aku sedang banyak pikiran. Atau sebenarnya ia cenayang? Entahlah.

"hm.. terlihat sangat jelaskah?" Mr. JB mengangguk. "pulang dan beristirahat lah. Kau butuh meluruskan otakmu."

"tapi-"

"tenang saja aku tidak akan memotong gajimu. Lebih baik kau kuliburkan daripada membuat kekacauan terus. Kembali lagi saat kau sudah lebih baik" sahutnya singkat.

"terima kasih. Aku berjanji hal ini tidak terulang." Setelah anggukan singkat, bosku itu pun berbalik dan kembali pergi. Sementara aku menuju lokerku untuk berganti baju dan bersiap pulang.

Cukup lama aku menunggu taxi yang lewat, setelah 20 menit berdiri akhirnya ada sebuah taxi yang berhenti. Setelah mengatakan kemana arah tujuanku, aku hanya bisa menyendarkan kepalaku di jendela, menunggu sampai di apartemen Sehun.

Sehun..

Sehun..

Segala hal tentang Sehun lalu kembali teringat di otakku.

.

.

" _ya, aku masih ingat saat Sehun menghubungiku dan Monica. Ia mengatakan bertemu Bianca dan betapa bahagiannya dia. Tapi ia tidak yakin karena perempuan itu terdaftar di absensi dengan nama lain. Sehun pun mengawasi mu sampai akhirnya kau datang ke pesta White Mask di hotelku. Ia harus memastikan kau Bianca atau bukan dengan membeli dirimu." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Setahuku, aku bukan anak kembar. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali Sehun bertemu denganku yang notabene nya sangat mirip dengan Bianca. Astaga, Tuhan pasti benar benar sedang mempermainkanku sekarang._

" _Jika begitu., Sehun pasti mengalami kerugian besar besaran karena membeliku. Aku bukan Bianca. Ia baru saja membeli orang yang salah." Aku tertawa remeh lalu mengambil minumanku dan menenggaknya banyak banyak._

" _tidak juga." kata Seokjin santai._

" _setelah Sehun melihat tidak ada tanda lahir di punggungmu seperti yang Bianca miliki, itu membuktikan kau memang bukan orang yang ia cari. Tapi yaaa. Bukan artinya ia rugi. Malah bisa dikatakan ini memudahkan dirinya."_

" _memudahkan?"_

" _begini Luhan. Jika kau Bianca, cinta pertama Sehun, ia pasti sudah menjagamu mati matian. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Saat Sehun mencintai seseorang, sikapnya akan berbeda. Dan yang aku lihat terhadap dirimu bukan seperti itu. Mudah yang aku maksudkan adalah karena kau bukan Bianca, ia tidak perlu repot repot untuk menjagamu secara extra atau takut kehilanganmu. Ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir jika suatu hari kau meninggalkannya. Intinya ia tidak harus berkorban banyak hal untuk melindungimu. Yeah, karena kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana keluraga mafia."_

" _tapi… ia pernah menyelamatkanku di taman saat di China, ia juga terlihat marah saat aku dipukuli segerombolan wanita gila." Sahutku. Entah karena tidak terima, cemburu atau apa. Tapi nada yang terlontar dari mulutku terdengar berbeda. Aku tidak tau, karena aku pikir semua ini aneh. Jika Sehun merasa tidak harus terbebani untuk melindungi diirku, lalu kenapa ia terbang ke China dan memukuli pria hidung belang saat itu?_

 _Seokjin tersenyum simpul "ia hanya melindungi asetnya Luhan, tidak lebih."_

 _Oke, itu menyakitkan._

" _kau asetnya sekarang. kau diperlukan untuk menemani tuan Yunho. Semua ini semata mata karena ayahnya, bukan karena ketulusan hati Sehun."_

 _Harus kuakui itu menyakitkan. Aku juga bingung kenapa. Toh, sebelumnya aku juga bekerja pada para binatang. Lebih rendah draipada sebuah asset. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar Sehun menganggapku hanya sebuah asset, membuat sedikit rasa nyeri di sudut hatiku. Sial._

" _jadi… aku hanya dibayar sebagai pengganti seseorang bernama Bianca? Sebagai duplikat?"_

 _Seokjin mengangguk. "ya. Dan hanya bersifat temporer. Sehun masih mencari Bianca sekarang. tugasmu selesai saat ia menemukan wanita itu."_

" _aku tidak mengerti." Kataku sambil mendengus. "kau bilang Sehun ingin mencari Bianca, tapi sebelumnya kau mengatakan bahwa aku memudahkan Sehun. Jika aku Bianca pasti ia harus menjaga ku sepenuh hati. Lalu apa bedanya jika ia sudah menemukan wanita itu? ia juga harus menjaganya kan? Kalau memang ia tidak ingin repot repot menjaga Bianca, untuk apa ia mencari wanita itu lagi."_

 _Seokjin tersenyum bijak "karena mereka masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai. Dan jika ia sudah berhasil menemukan Bianca, lalu kondisi tuan Yunho sudah membaik. Bisa dipastikan ia akan keluar dari dunia mafia, mengganti identitasnya jika perlu dan memulai hidup baru. tepatnya Setelah Tuan Yunho sadar dan memutuskan siapa pengganti Sehun untuk melanjutkan takhta bisnis gelap ini."_

" _apa… ia berencana untuk pergi bersama Bianca?"_

" _aku tidak tau. dan itu bukan urusanku." Ada hening yang cukup panjang diantara kami. Aku berusaha memproses omongan Seokjin dari awal sampai akhir. Aku termenung. Sementara Seokjin,aku bisa merasakan pria itu sedang menatapku lekat lekat._

 _Ah iya, masih ada sesuatu yang belum terjawab. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan menatap Seokjin yang tengah memandangku._

" _Kau belum menjawab kenapa Sehun tidak pernah menyentuhku? Apa hanya karena aku bukan Bianca?"_

" _hahaha, Luhan, Sehun tidak sepolos itu. ia juga lelaki dan memiliki hasrat. Melakukan hubungan Sex tak harus berlandaskan rasa cinta bukan? Bagi laki laki, bermodalkan nafsu juga bisa."_

" _lalu?"_

 _Seokjin diam sebentar, ia tidak meminum minumannya atau menerawang. Pria itu menjeda omongannya hanya untuk menatapku dengan tatapan lebih dalam dari biasanya. Ia memajukan sedikit badannya agar bisa lebih jelas memandangku-atau ingin lebih menekankan omongan yang akan ia bicarakan-entahlah. Tapi aku merasa suasana aga sedikit berbeda._

" _Sehun memiliki sisi gelap. Ia akan berubah menjadi monster saat menyangkut 'ranjang'. Hanya Bianca yang tahan dan bisa memberikan kepuasan sesuai karena mereka melakukannya dengan cinta? Entahlah. Sehun sering meniduri wanita tapi ia bilang rasanya tak sehebat bersama Bianca." Seokjin kembali memundurkan dirinya sambil mengedikkan bahu_

" _Monica mungkin bisa menandingi Bianca, tapi tidak. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh kekasihku."_

" _jika ia menarikmu di Ranjang-Bukan hanya sekedar foreplay atau memuaskanmu tanpa kejantanannya-kau pasti akan tumbang luhan. Dan ingat apa yang kukatakan, kau asetnya, ia tidak ingin kau lecet sedikitpun."_

 _Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum miring. Aku kesal. Mengapa rasanya Seokjin terdengar seperti sedang membandingkan kemapuan ranjangku dengan Bianca?_

" _jadi.. aku hanya barang rapuh yang ia jaga?"_

 _Seokjin mengangguk singkat_

" _sampai waktu yang ditentukan? Dan Sehun adalah monster yang hanya bisa Bianca taklukan?" kataku lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan._

" _itulah Sehun yang sebenarnya." Tegas Seokjin._

 _Flashback end_

 **ooo**

Aku turun dari Taxi dengan langkah gontai, mataku terbuka lebar lebar tetapi pikiranku entah terbang kemana. Sehun memiliki banyak sekali misteri. Sekarang aku baru mengetahui bahwa kehidupan sebagai Dosen hanyalah sebuah kedok.

Entah apa yang membuatku gelisah, menyadari Sehun adalah keluarga mafia, aku hanya dibeli untuk duplikat, atau kenyataan ia tidak akan mau menyentuhku. Tapi intinya aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Begini ya, aku jelaskan pada kalian. Jika kalian sering membaca buku atau menonton sebuah film dimana seornag wanita akan bersikap polos dan lucu, bisa kukatakan, itu semua bohong.

Tidak semua wanita seperti itu. Contohnya, aku.

Aku bagaikan macan betina yang kelaparan, aku juga memiliki kebutuhan dan Sehun tak memberikannya. Lalu aku tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain? Memangnya dia siapa?!

Silahkan sebut aku murahan, tapi aku pikir perasaan ini wajar. Bayangkanlah, setiap hari aku tinggal bersama Sehun, pria tampan bertubuh atletis. Kami tidur seranjang! Bahkan sesekali berciuman dan melakukan kegiatan lain (meskipuntidak sampai Sex) Ayolah, jangan munafik. Jika kalian ada dalam posisiku kalian juga pasti akan meminta lebih.

Entah aku merasakan hal ini hanya karena penasaran pada kehebatan Sehun, merasa tersaingi oleh Bianca-karena harus kau tau, aku tipikal wanita yang tidak mau kalah-atau.. sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Sehun?

Semoga Bukan alasan yang ketiga.

Aku sampai di depan pintu unit apartemen Sehun, setelah membuka pintu dengan acsess card dan memasukan password, pintu itu terbuka. Suasana apartemen temaram, hanya sebuah lampu baca yang menyala di dekat sofa besar di ruang TV

Aku melihat Sehun sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan kacamata bacanya. Segelas Kopi berada diatas meja. Aku bisa menebak, kopi itu sudah dingin dari tidak adanya asap yang mengepul keluar.

Sehun memakai celana tidur dan kaus yang serba panjang. Percayalah, jika kau melihat Sehun sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan mengira ia seorang dari keluarga Mafia. Ia layaknya seperti Dosen muda normal pada umumnya.

"Kau pulang larut?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bacaannya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang kututup.

"iya aku ada urusan." aku menyahut singkat.

"kemana?" pertanyaan Sehun barusan menghentikan langkahku yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar. Aku berhenti, lalu menoleh kearah Sehun yang berada tak jauh di sisi kiriku.

"apa urusanmu" hmmm terdengar cukup ketus. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam dalam lalu menutup buku yang ia baca. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan bangkit. Ia berjalan kearahku sampai akhirnya kami berdiri berhadapan.

"kemana kau pergi Luhan?" Sehun bertanya sambil melipat tangannya. Aku mendengus remeh. Aku perlu mendongak agar bisa menatap lurus lurus matanya.

"bisakah kau hentikan sikap protektifmu itu? kau tidak perlu repot repot mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh dan membuat rugi dirimu. Aku tidak akan membuat asetmu ini dalam bahaya. Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah berinvestasi dengan jumlah tinggi kan?"

Sehun terdiam. Apa aku berbicara terlalu cepat sampai dia tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya? Tapi kemudian, ia membuka suaranya

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya? Tapi rasanya tidak. aku lelah sekali dan tidak ingin menemui Sehun sekarang. aku kesal padanya karena menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini padaku.

"sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku berkata sambil menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun. Baru juga selangkah Sehun sudah menahan lenganku.

"lepas." Kataku mencoba tetap tenang. Bisa saja aku menendang selangkangannya sekarang, tapi aku takut ia akan meledakan kepalaku. Ingat kawan, ia itu mafia.

"aku sudah mengetahui soal dirimu." Kataku kemudian, mengurungkan diri untuk menendang dirinya. Cengkraman Sehun masih melingkar sempurna dilenganku. Aku berusaha tenang meskipun bisa ku akui dadaku berdegub kencang. Aku memalingkan wajah, berusaha mungkin agar Sehun tidak melihat jelas raut wajahku saat ini.

"setidaknya jika memang kau membeliku untuk menjadi seorang duplikat, katakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kau memang tidak mau menyentuhku, bilang saja. aku juga wanita dewasa yang memeiliki hormone Sehun!"

Cengkraman Sehun mengendur, aku menatapnya lagi.

"kau meremehkanku?" Sehun masih terdiam. Ia memandangku tanpa berkedip.

"entah bagaimana-mantan kekasihmu-Nona Adams memuaskanmu di ranjang, pasti sangat hebat sampai kau mengira aku tidak mampu seperti dirinya. Well, itu terserah kau. Tapi aku muak dengan kebohonganmu. Setidaknya kau beri tau padaku Sehun. apakah kau pernah berfikir menjadi aku?"

"bagaimana rasanya bersikap jadi orang lain, bagaimana jika nanti Tuan Yunho benar benar mengira aku Bianca, bagaimana nanti aku kehilangan kontrolku atas dirimu!"

Oke aku kelepasan soal yang terakhir. Sehun pasti mengira aku sudah menyukainya.

Sial.

Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak bisa menarik omonganku lagi. Aku menarik nafasku dalam dalam, mencoba menetralkan deguban ku yang tak normal.

"aku bukan gadis lugu, mungkin aku pernah menjadi gadis lugu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menjadi monster. Mungkin kau lupa, aku mengais uang dari desahan desahan monster hidung belang" kataku sambil tertawa pahit. Ya, para pelangganku pun bisa dikatakan sebagai monster.

"setelah mandi, aku akan tidur disofa. Mungkin lebih baik bagi kita tidak berada dalam 1 kamar yang sama." kataku sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku berlalu begitu Saja, Sehun tidak menahanku lagi. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah suara (lagi lagi) menghentikan langkahku.

"apakah… kau baru saja merasa tergoda olehku?" tanya Sehun datar.

"aku tidak tahu." Kataku singkat tanpa membalikan badan. Baru saja mau melangkah lagi, tiba tiba Sehun menarik tanganku dan menempelkanku di dinding. Mataku terbelalak. Aku belum sempat mencerna apapun saat tiba tiba Sehun melumat bibirku.

Lumatannya menuntut, begitu dalam, jelas sekali sebuah ciuman yang panas. Sehun pandai berciuman asal kau tahu. Ciuman pria itu tidak basah, tidak meninggalkan air liur dimana mana. Jelas bukan sebuah ciuman dari Seorang Remaja yang baru kenal dengan kehidupan 'nakal'. Sangat lihai, sangat pandai dan sangat memabukan.

Kedua tangan Sehun menahan tanganku di dinding, sungguh, ciumannya ini membutaku sedikit keteteran untuk mengimbangi. Ia melepas ciuman di bibirku yang sekarang sudah membengkak, aku yakin sekali lipstick ku sudah habis dimakan olehnya.

Dadaku naik turun, entah karena nafasku memburu atau karena aku kekurangan oksigen? Entahlah aku tidak mau tau.

Sehun belum melepaskan cengkramannya. Tanganku masih menempel di dinding sejajar dengan kepalaku. Wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku yang menghangat. Tidak mungkin itu karena minuman alkohol yang kuminum tadikan?

"how's it?" tanya Sehun dengan sebuah nada berat yang belum aku pernah dengar. Matanya sayu. aku juga bisa mencium aroma pasta gigi dan kopi dari mulutnya.

"good." Aku menjawab begitu saja seolah terhipnotis dengan wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat. Ia tak berkata apa apa lagi. Kemudian Sehun menarik wajahnya lengkap dengan sebuah smirk andalan lalu beranjak pergi sambil menarik tanganku.

"mau apa kau?! Semburku sambil mencoba mengimbangi langkah Sehun

"kau sudah melewati batas Nona Luhan. Aku membiarkanmu berada diluar garis tapi kau malah menerobos masuk. Kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku, mencuri tahu soal rahasiaku, sekarang, kau tidak akan aku biarkan keluar." Kata Sehun dengan penuh penekanan sambil berjalan. Meskipun pria itu tidak menatapku, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura dinginnya dari setiap kata yang meluncur. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kaca berisi botol wine mahal. Lemari itu terpaku begitu saja ke dinding. Aku tidak tau mengapa Sehun membawaku kemari.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya saat kami sudah berdiri di depan lemari kaca itu. tak lama, ia menekan tombol kecil yang terselip di dinding dekat lemari. Posisinya tersembunyi, aku bahkan tidak tau ada tombol itu.

"jika kau merasa kau ahli menangani monster di ranjang-" Kata Sehun bersamaan dengan lemari kaca tadi yang tiba tiba bergeser dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan dibaliknya. Aku tercengang atas kecanggihan apartemen Sehun dan merutuki diriku kenapa aku tidak menyadari tombol itu.

Tapi tiba tiba rasa tercengang ku berubah menjadi rasa kaget dan kepanikan saat melihat jelas apa ruangan dibalik lemari kaca itu.

Ruangan yang cukup luas. Berwarna burgundy yang temaram karena cahanya yang minim. Ada sebuah ranjang disana. Namun yang membuatku tercengang adalah banyaknya atribut Sex BDSM yang tersebar diruangan itu. Bondage, Borgol, Cambuk, penutup mata, beberapa tiang, dan alat alat lain yang aku tidak tau apa namanya.

Belum sempat kembali ke kesadaranku, Suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangku sekarang dengan nafas yang mengelus tengkukku.

"-aku akan menunjukanmu, bagaimana _Monster_ sesungguhnya." Kata Sehun dengan nada dingin dan berat yang membuat bulu kudukku kembali berdiri.

Oh Tuhan…. Ini benar benar gila.

.

.

.

 _I'm creeping in your heart babe_  
 _I will overturn you, break and swallow you,_  
 _Yeah I steal you and indulge in you_  
 _I will ruin you_

 _I will live forever_  
 _Even if I die, I'm carved in your memory_  
 _Come here girl,_  
 _You call me monster_  
 _I will enter your heart_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Haaa maaf aku baru update. Aku usahain selalu update setiap weekend tapi banyak kendalanya :" aga down juga karena sidersnya banyak banget T^T**

 **Okeoke, jadi sudah dijelaskan ya di chap ini. awalnya aku mau naro sex nya di chap sekarang tapi nanti malah kepanjangan hehehehe (mianhe). Jadi aku pending sampe chap depan**

 **(its full mature content btw, jadi adik adik dibawah umur mohon jangan membaca ya)**

 **Nah, kan rahasianya udah kebongkar nih.. kira kira kalian masih tertarik ga untuk baca Sexy Lu?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya… terima kasih udah baca *kecupmanja*  
**

 **Gomawo:***

 **-Moza**


	8. Chapter 8

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 8

Entah kenapa atmosfer saat itu menjadi hening sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar degub jantungku yang kencang. Kaki ku melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang _burgundy_ tersebut, seolah tersedot oleh serangkaian alat yang masih membuatku tercengang. Jadi ini yang Seokjin maksud sebagai Monster?

Jadi ini yang seokjin coba katakana padaku bahwa… Sehun adalah seorang _sadist_?

Tunggu dulu.

Sehun?!

Aku membalikan badanku cepat cepat, menemukan Sehun sedang bersandar di dinding yang sudah kembali menutup. Ruangan itu menjadi temaram tapi aku bisa melihat jelas raut Sehun. Tidak ada _smirk_ , tidak ada raut wajah datar. Yang ada hanya sorot mata tajam yang seolah menelanjangiku, aura Sehun begitu mencekam meskipun pria itu sedang melipat tangannya sambil berdiri santai.

Suara ku tercekat. Sial! Aku belum pernah menangani pria _sadist_ sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan bohong, aku benar benar ketakutan. Kepercayaan diriku atas kehebatan Sex yang aku miliki menguap entah kemana. Ini benar benar gawat.

"Se-"

"diam." Sehun tidak membantah dengan nada tinggi. Melainkan ketenangannya yang luar biasa. Tapi tetap saja itu berhasil membuat aku bungkam dengan kengerian yang menjalar disetiap jengkal tubuhku.

"kau yang meminta ini kan Nona Luhan." Sehun menghampiriku sambil melipat tangannya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja." Sehun berdesis dengan titahnya yang tak terbantahkan. Aku terdiam, semoga saja Tuhan masih menyelamatkanku diruangan ini.

.

.

Aku berlutut dengan keadaan telanjang sementara Sehun masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Ia menghampiri sebuah lemari yang berisi berbagai macam cambuk. Lalu memilih sebuah cambuk berwarna merah. Aku tersentak saat Sehun menutup lemari itu penuh emosi. Membuat suara benturan yang menyeramkan.

"tutup matamu." Kata Sehun pelan sambil berjalan kearahku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar saat derap langkah itu semakin dekat. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku meskipun ketakutan yang aku rasakan memaksa membuka kelopak mata yang kini tertutup.

"buka tanganmu."

Aku membuka tangan kananku dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Rasa dingin menyapu permukaan kulitku sampai- _plak_! Sehun menampar tanganku dengan tangannya.

"sakit?"

"tidak."

"lihat, rasa sakit hanya diciptakan karena ketakutan." Sehun berkata lagi. Seolah mencemoohku atas rasa takut yang seharusnya tidak aku rasakan. Tapi mau bagaimana, aku baru mengetahui dia mafia dan mengurung diri dalam ruangan penuh peralatan seperti ini dengan seorang keturunan berdarah dingin, faktanya membuatku merinding.

 _ **Plak!**_

Yang ini sakit, Sehun mencambukku di punggung dengan cambuknya yang membuat perih.

 _ **Plak!**_

 _ **Plak!**_

 _ **Plak!**_

Rasa menyengat dipunggungku membuat setetes air mataku jatuh. Se-mengenaskan ini kah hidupku. Udara dingin tampaknya tidak membantu sama sekali. Tubuhku semakin berguncang. Entah berapa lama hawa dingin menusuk kulitku, rasa pusing mulai menyergap. Mungkin karena aku belum makan? Atau pikiranku berputar?

Entahlah, yang aku tahu rasa sakit itu semakin samar sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri.

 **ooo**

Aku terbangun diatas ranjang kamar Sehun dengan pakaian tidur. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku tapi Sehun tidak ada ditempat. Yang aku temui hanya secarik _post it_ yang tertempel di dekat kasur.

" _ **istirahatlah. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah pergi kuliah hari ini."**_

Aku berdecih. Selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu saja Sehun tidak menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai. Aku mendesah pasrah. Apasih yang aku harapkan?

Sebaiknya, mungkin mulai sekarang, akut idak terlalu mencampuri urusan Sehun lebih dalam.

.

.

Setelah mandi (dengan kesusahan karena punggungku masih terluka) aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi hangat. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi hening ini sampai tiba tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka

"Good Mor-"- _prang_! Suara Monica yang tiba tiba mengagetkan ku membuat genggamanku terlepas. Kopi panas itu pecah dan tumpah dilantai.

"ah maaf maaf." Kataku seraya membereskan kembali pecahan itu. Kenapa aku jadi kagetan seperti ini? Mungkin tubuhku masih bereaksi waspada atas kejadian semalam. Monica dengan wajah khawatirnya segera berlari kearahku. Ketukan sepatu _heels_ nya menggema di _pantry_.

"tidak, aku yang minta maaf telah mengagetkanmu. Sekarang, kau duduk saja dan biar aku yang membereskan ini semua." Katanya sambil mengambil alih. Ia memaksa aku untuk duduk dimeja makan. Aku tdak enak sebenarnya, tapi aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bersih keras. Jadi aku turuti saja dia.

"Luhan, kau sudah makan?" tanya Monica setelah membereskan kekacauan tadi

"sudah." Bohong. Aku tidak ingin makan.

"bagus. Tapi kau harus makan lagi." katanya sambil menaruh sebuah kantung bersi makanan diatas meja makan didepanku."aku tidak menerima kata tidak." lanjut gadis itu saat ia menangkap sorot mata penolakan dariku.

.

.

Aku memakan sup itu dengan tenang. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti karena kau tidak berniat membuka suara apapun. Sementara Monica tengah menatapku dengan tatapan.. ehm.. iba?

"ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Sehun nanti." Katanya bersungguh sungguh.

"maksudmu?"

"tingkahnya sudah keterlaluan! Aku berharap Seokjin menghabisinya sekarang. bisa bisanya ia melakukan ini padamu! Ini sudah sangat berlebihan."

Aku tersenyum pahit "tidak Monica. Wajar kok. Bukan kah Sehun memang seorang _sadist_?"

" _dominant."_ Koreksinya.

"maksudnya?"

Monica menghela nafas bijak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. Menjelaskan padaku soelah _dominant_ dan _sadist_ adalah hal yang berbedah jauh. Seperti langit dan bumi.

"Lu, BDSM itu bukan suatu hal yang semerta merta melakukan kegiatan Sex gila gilaan. Tidak semuanya selalu _sadistic_. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih jauh karena aku bukan ahlinya. Tapi dalam kasus Sehun, dia adalah _dominant_. Menikmati saat pasangannya menuruti kemauannya. Dia bukan pria _sadistic_ yang akan menghajarmu lalu membobol lubangmu membabi buta. Tidak. Sehun tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak setuju."

"lalu.. kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?"

"Sehun tidak ingin kau melewati batas lagi Luhan. Dia tidak ingin kau menggodanya lagi. Tidak bersih keras untuk tidur dengannya. Karena Sebenarnya Sehun dalam proses untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan tidak normalnya itu."

"semenjak Bianca meninggalkan Sehun, pria itu selalu berspekulasi banyak hal. Mungkin saja Bianca juga tidak tahan dengan kegiatan sex _dominant-submissive_ mereka. Oleh sebab itu Sehun ingin meninggalkan kebiasaannya dan menjadi normal. Tapi seperti yang kau tau, kebiasaan lama susah hilang dan kau malah memperkeruh dengan menggodanya. _Stop teasing him Lu!"_

Aku menghela nafasku. Jadi dia semalam hanya menghukumku? Untuk membuatku takut, begitu? Wah, kau berhasil sekali bung.

"baiklah. Lagi pula dia juga tidak akan mendiuriku. Dia memerlukan wanita polos penurut diranjang untuk menjadi submissive kan? Sementra aku wanita jalang yang terkadang aggressive. Dia pasti tidak akan melirikku." Kataku kemudian sambil mengedikkan bahu. Monica tersenyum penuh arti.

"satu hal yang harus kau ingat, dia tetaplah pria dewasa yang normal. Ia tetap memiliki nafsu yang tinggi. hanya karena ia dominant, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah terangsang padamu." Katanya lagi. dari sorot matanya, sepertinya ia baru saja memberi tahuku bahwa Sehun bisa menerjang ku kapan saja.

Ayolah, itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan sehun tidak akan tidur bersama.

Cukup. Aku tidak akan menggodanya lagi.

Bukannya aku takut, tidak(sedikit sih) aku hanya…. Sudah lelah. Jika ia tidak menginginkanku, yasudah. Aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya.

 **ooo**

 _Author P.O.V_

 _flashback_

Sehun menyatroni mansion Seokjin pagi harinya. Langkah kakinya menghentak penuh emosi, matanya kelam. Jujur saja, ia sudah naik pitam sekarang. Sebuah pistol sudah tersimpan sempurna di balik jas pria itu. ia akan meledakan kepala Seokjin nanti.

 **Dor!** Sehun menembakan pintu kamar Seokjin hingga berlubang, peluru itu bersarang di pintu kamarnya yang anti peluru. Meskipun tidak tembus, tetap saja menimbulkan bunyi bising yang sangat kentara. Para pelayan dilantai bawah bahkan berlarian keatas, memastikan jika tuannya baik baik saja. Para pengawal Seokjin sekarang sudah membidik Sehun dari jarak jauh.

Kenop pintu berputar, membuat benda persegi panjang itu terbuka. Sehun dengan sigap mengacungkan pistolnya pada kepala Seokjin yang terlihat baru bangun tidur.

" _this is how you visit your cousin?"_ Seokjin berujar malas, seolah ditodong pistol dikepala bukanlah hal besar. **Cklek** " _put it down, Sehun."_ Monica berujar dengan nada dingin yang sama sambil menempelkan pistol di pelipis Sehun. ia tidak menyadari kekasih Seokjin itu berada dibalik pintu.

"kita mau begini terus atau mau masuk kedalam? Ayolah, aku belum memakai baju." Kata Seokjin santai. Sehun merasakan ujung besi pistol yang menempel pada rusuknya. Seokjin dengan sigap juga mengeluarkan senjata dan membidik sepupu kurang ajarnya itu.

" _fine."_ Sehun memasukan kembali pistol miliknya, diikuti Monica dan Soekjin. Sang tuan rumah memberi isyarat pada para penjaga untuk mundur dan membiarkan mereka berbicara.

Sehun masuk kadalam ruangan itu. Berantakan. Seokjin memang tidak pernah bermain lembut jika bercinta. Seokjin hanya memakai boxernya sementara Monica memakai _lingerie_ berbahan sutra.

"akan aku tinggalkan kalian bicara berdua." Kata Monica sambil bersiap keluar kamar.

"pergilah kerumahku, temani Luhan." Sehun berujar dingin, membuat Monica memutar tubuhnya dengan alis menukik tajam. Ia tahu Sehun seperti apa, dan yang ia takutkan, Sehun sudah melakukan hal yang _tidak tidak_ pada Luhan "kenapa?"

"aku membawanya ke _Burgundy Room_. Dan… _menghukumnya_." Monica membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, sementara Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _what?! Are you serious?! Se-"_

"sudah, temui saja dia." Sehun memotong amukan Monica yang akhirnya membuat si bule itu berheti bicara dan segera bersiap mandi dan pergi. Meninggalkan Seokjin dan Sehun dalam urusan mereka semula.

"sejauh mana kau bicara pada Luhan?"

"sejauh apa yang ia ingin tanyakan." Seokjin berujar santai sambil menyodorkan kaleng bir yang tadi ia bawa. "jelaskan padaku!"

"tidak. aku akan memberikanmu 3 alasan."

"pertama, kau menggunakan bahasa _banmal_. Astaga, aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"yang kedua, kau menghambur masuk kerumahku. Menembaki pintuku. _Menggangu morning sex ku._ Sungguh tidak sopan."

"dan yang ketiga, aku ingin kau menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan Luhan sendiri. Tanyakan saja langsung padanya apa yang ia ketahui dariku. Kau bahkan bisa menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya kurang ia pahami. Apa yang aku katakan padanya kemarin hanya sebatas pihak ketiga yang memberikan jawaban."

Sehun terdiam, Seokjin menikmati detik detik ini. Saat dimana Sehun dibungkamkan oleh fakta.

"Sehun. Dia memiliki kontrak denganmu. Jika kau ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar. Hentikan permainan sembunyi sembunyimu. Dan jujurlah padanya."

Seokjin menenggak kaleng birnya sambil menerawang "aku melihat… Luhan orang yang baik. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya dan aku bisa meraskaan itu. dia pasti mengerti. Yeah, memang dari luar tak bisa kupungkiri aura jalang dan nakalnya sanga terasa. Tapi ia bukan tipikal wanita berbahaya yang akan mencakarmu tiba tiba."

Sehun meraih kaleng bir dan meminumnya. Emosi pria itu sudah reda. Tidak perlu meminta maaf atas kerusakan yang ia timbulkan dirumah Seokjin, atau Karena telah mengacungkan pistol pada sepupunya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Senjata bagaikan _gadget_ mutlak meskipun mereka bukan anggota aktif sindikat mafia.

"sudah ada kabar apapun soal Bianca?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"tenanglah.. Tuan Yunho pasti akan sadar. Dan semoga saat itu, Bianca kita sudah kembali."

 **ooo**

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Saat itu aku sedang duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah saat Sehun masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dari penampilannya, aku rasa ia tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini. Penampilannya terlalu casual, dan uhm, aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulut pria itu.

"kau sudah pulang rupanya. mandi lah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Kataku kemudian sambil bersiap menuju dapur.

"aku sudah makan tadi."

"begitukah? oke, jika kau tidak mau makan malam. Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, dari sorot matanya, ia seperti merasa janggal dengan tingkahku yang tiba tiba berubah. Jika sebelum sebelumnya aku akan menelanjangi Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran, kali ini aku malah bersikap seolah tidak perduli.

Iya, ini lah yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.

"jika tidak ada, aku akan pergi tidur. Selamat malam Sehun" aku duduk lagi di sofa lalu merebahkan diriku disana, menarik selimut yang tadi sudah kupersiapkan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya."Luhan, kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya kita tidak berada dalam satu kamar yang sama." aku menyahut mencoba masa bodoh.

"masuk kedalam." Titah sehun dengan nada _bossy_ nya seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berfikri sebelum bicara.

"ta-"

"turuti kata kataku." Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar lalu segera masuk kekamar. Merebahkan diriku dan menarik selimut setinggi tingginya. Aku bahkan tidak menoleh saat Sehun menutup pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku juga tidak bergerak seinci pun saat dia membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku.

Hanya kegelapan dan bunyi jam berdetik yang menyelimuti malam kami.

"Sehun. Apa kau sudah tidur?" aku berujar tanpa membalikkan tubuhku. Malam itu tepat tengah malam dan aku masih belum bisa tidur sama sekali. aku bisa mendengar nafas Sehun yang teratur. Sudah pasti ia tertidur sekarang.

"aku minta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin."

"pergi menemui Soekjin tanpa izinmu. Menggodamu sampai akhirnya kau kembali membuka ruangan itu. Monica bercerita bahwa sudah lama kau mengubur dalam dalam kebiasaan _Dominant_ -mu."

"aku juga bukan gadis _submissive_ yang bisa menjadi _slave_ mu. Aku liar. Entah aku juga tidak paham sejak kapan aku begini. Tapi Sehun… sex bukanlah kontak fisik semata bagiku. Kau tidak tau bagaimana perihnya menjalani hidup sebagai wanita panggilan." Ada rasa nyeri saat kenangan pahit itu sempat terbersit diotakku.

"aku tidak membicarakan sakitnya saat pelangganku membobol lubangku saat masih kering. Tapi _batin_ hun." Entah kenapa, suaraku berubah menjadi lirih,rasa sakit itu kembali terasa nyata

"kau tau sendiri bagaimana para mahasiswa memandangku.,bagaimana mereka menilaiku. Mungkin dari luar aku terlihat baik baik saja. Tapi tidak. Rasanya sakit, aku marah. Kenapa Tuhan membuat hidupku seperti ini. Aku marah dan kesal karena aku tau pandangan mereka tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku tidak punya pilihan." Yang kutahu selanjutnya, air mataku mulai menetes. Jatuh ke pipi lalu bergulir ke bantal.

"sex bisa memberikanku ketenangan. Memang selama ini, ketenangan yang aku inginkan belum aku raih. Mungkin karena aku belum melakukannya dengan orang yang tepat? _you know_ , asal dasar suka sama suka. Aku tidak punya kekasih asal kau tau."

"siapa juga yang mau menjadi kekasih wanita panggilan seperti ku kan? Aku ini najis besar." Aku mendengus remeh. Tangisanku belum berhenti. Hidung yang mempet nyatanya membuat suaraku berubah. Tapi aku tidak menghentikan omonganku. Tidak perduli walaupun Sehun tiak mendengarnya.

"tapi setidaknya dengan melakukan Sex, aku mengiyakan pendapat mereka bahwa aku memang wanita menjijikan. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan ada alasan untuk marah. Dengan begitu, mereka benar, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu kesal karena penilaian keliru mereka."

"tapi aku mengerti. Ini masalahku. Bukan masalahmu. Setidaknya terima kasih telah membantuku Sehun. Setelah 6 bulan ini berakhir, aku harap Bianca kembali padamu." Kataku sambil mengahapus setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dengan punggung tangan.

Dan aku menemukan kebahagiaanku.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun dengan kondisi ranjang yang kosong. Sehun kembali meninggalkanku seperti kemarin. Mungkin ia sudah pergi ke kampus- _atau pergi mengurusi urusan lainnya?-_ entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingin perduli.

Jujur saja, kehidupanku sudah terlalu banyak masalah. Aku tidak ingin menjebloskan diriku dalam masalah yang lebih besar dan lebih kelam. Sudah waktunya aku tidak mencampuri urusan Sehun.

Aku segera bersiap kuliah speerti biasa. Dengan sarapan segelas air putih, aku berangkat pergi. Nafsu makanku menguap entah kemana. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli makan setelah pelajaran selesai nanti.

.

.

Yang aku tau, Sehun tidak datang ke kampus. Aku tidak menemukannya sata mata kuliah yang diajkarkan dosen itu dimulai. Alih alh Sehun, asisten Dosen kami malah menggantikan mata kuliah dengan tugas paper yang menjenuhkan. Bagus, sekarang ak harus mencar bahan bahan paper ku yang akan sangat menyita waktu. Aku sangsi bisa mengerjakannya di Lucky One bar.

Hari itu pelajaran selesai dengan jadwal mata kuliah yang padat, aku bahkan belum sempat makan seperti rencanaku sebelumnya. kaki ku lemas, mataku mulai berkunang kunang. Aku rasa berisirahat di apartemen lamaku adalah ide bagus. Semoga saja masih ada makanan layak makan dikulkas. Aku lapar.

Aku baru saja mencapai gerbang utama saat melihat sebuah mobil sport mewah terparkir melintang di depan gerbang. Sial, orang sombong mana yang berani beraninya memarkirkan mobil disini? Posisinya sedikit menutupi jalan seolah sedang mamerkan mobil _limited edition_ itu. Awalnya, aku kira itu Junmyeon, tapi setelah melihat gadis yang tengah menyender di mobil dengan angkuhnya membuat aku mendengus malas.

 _Sedang apa dia disini?_

"ah! Luhan! Disana kau rupanya!" Baekhyun meghampiriku setengah berlari, membuat ketukan _heelsnya_ terdengar jelas. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya sebelum menubruk diriku dan memberikan pelukan super erat. Aku belum sempat merespon karena sibuk _megap megap_ menghirup oksigen. Sejak kapan Baekhyun sekuat ini?

"sedang apa aku disini?"

"siapa itu?" tanyaku lagi sambil melempar pandang pada sesosok lelaki yang tengah duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada riang.

"ayo. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang!."

Tarik kembali rasa kesalku karena disatroni tiba tiba. Untuk sekarang, keselamatan perutku lebih penting.

.

.

.

"kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol. _pacarku_."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. "hallo Chanyeol. aku Luhan."

"Chanyeol. _pacar_ Baekhyun."Oke, pria ini sama tidak warasnya dengan Baekhyun. Menjadi wanita simpanan selama beberapa bulan bukan berarti otomatis dirimu menjadi kekeasih. Jika seperti itu, berarti aku pacar Oh Se- _whoa_. Tunggu dulu. Omong kosong apa itu barusan.

"jadi.. kami sudah resmi berpacaran." Kata Baekhyun malu malu. Kenyataan itu sontak membuatku tersedak

"ma-maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan hubungan kontrak kami dan menjalani hubungan normal. Layaknya kekasih."

" secepat ini?" wow, baru sekitar dua minggu lebih dan Chanyeol bersedia mengencani Baekhyun? Hebat benar.

"lebih cepat lebih baik. aku yakin sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama bertemu. Aku tidak perduli masa lalu Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya." Sekarang Chanyeol yang menjawab sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja. Aw, manis sekali. _ya, yang penting kau bisa menerima dadanya yang rata_ -batinku.

"a-apa yang lains udah tau?"

"ya begitulah. Kyungsoo memekik kaget. aku rasa dia iri. Hahahaha, semoga saja liburan nya di Hawaii tidak terganggu karena kabar itu. Sementara Zitao sama tidak percayanya dengan Kyungsoo."

Aku pun begitu, Baek.

"tapi aku yakin mereka bahagia untukku."

"kami memang selalu mendukungmu. Tentu sja kami bahagia Baekhyun" dan sangatttt iri tentu saja. Baekhyun bisa dibilang _maknae_ diantara kami berempat. Pemain paling muda di dunia wanita panggilan. Jam terbangnya tak setinggi Tao, aku dan Kyungsoo. Tapi sialan juga sisenyum kotak ini, dia berhasil keluar dari lingkaran setan lebih cepat dari kami.

"kau sendiri bagaimana Lu?" nah, ini pertanyaan yang paling aku malas jawab. Kondisiku dan Sehun _stagnan_. Apa yang mau aku bicarakan?

"begitu begitu saja."

"menyenangkan sekali kalian berpacaran. Kyungsoo sedang liburan. Tao juga sedang dimanja habis habisan dengan si bule Kenddrick. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Oh Sehun padakau"

"maaf.. apa kau baru saja bilang Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol berceletuk, membuatku yang sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun keheranan. Aku mengangguk samar.

"kau wanita yang dibeli Oh Sehun?"

"iya.. ke-kenapa?" Chanyeol mengangguk angguk mengerti

"Oh Sehun memiliki reputasi tinggi di dunia bisnis. Kami kenal satu sama lain. Tidak terlalu dekat tapi kami beberapa kali bermain golf bersama. Yang sejauh aku tau, Oh Sheun pria tertutup. Aku nyaris mengira dia _Gay_ karena tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun."

 _Hentikan anggapan kalian kalau Sehun Gay!_ Batinku menjerit frustasi berbarengan dengan memori kejantanan Sehun yang berdiri di depan wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _gay_ bisa ereksi sehebat itu saat melihat wanita telanjang?

Dan jika iya, sangat disayangkan sekali penis sebesar itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh lubang pria. Sementara aku yakin, banyak wanita yang rela mengemis ngemis untuk sekedar merasakan batang itu bergerak masuk kedalam.

Hatiku sempat mendengus remeh. " _seperti dirimu!"_ katanya mencemooh.

"kau beruntung Luhan. Oh Sehun adalah pria paling sulit untuk ditaklukan. Aku sempat menyodorkan dia beberpa wanita untuk menghiburnya saat perjalanan bisnis kami suatu waktu. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil." Kata Chanyeol. Mungkin maksudnya ingin membuatku bangga? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun ya. "Sial. Aku membayar mereka mahal mahal." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "iya. Aku sangat beruntung."

Tidak! Bianca adams lah yang beruntung. Aku hanya kebetulan mirip dengannya.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol yang telah mentraktirku makan siang. Aku masih tidak percaya pasangan dengan tinggi paling kontras itu akhirnya berpacaran. Baekhyun menang banyak! Ia lah orang yang lebih tepat menyandang kata ' beruntung'

Baekhyun sempat memandangku heran dengan tatapan khawatir saat aku minta diturunkan di rumah sakit. Mungkin ia berpikir Sehun menyiksaku sampai sakit sakitan. _Nyaris sih sebenarnya_ aku membatin saat kejadian di _Burgundy room_ teringat jelas.

"aku hanya ingin menjenguk teman. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya. Sampai jumpa!" kataku beralibi sambil melangkah masuk ke gedung rumah sakit.

Oke. Ini pertama kalnya aku mengasuh bos mafia. Semoga saja saat pulang dari rumah sakit, kepalaku masih terpasang sempurna di leher.

.

.

.

"Nona adams." Siwon menyambutku dengan senyum nya yang tampan. Ia mempersilahkanku masuk begitu saja. Kedatanganku sudah ditunggu.

Aku berjalan ragu ragu kearah ranjang, mencoba mencari ide apa yang harus aku lakukan. Maksudku, aku tidak tau Bianca Adams seperti apa. Bagaimana caranya aku bsia berpura pura menjadi dirinya.

"saya pikir, anda akan datang dengan Tuan Oh." Kata Siwon lagi sambil mempersilahkanku duduk didekat ranjang. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Sehun sedang sibuk. Aku yakin ia akan menyempatkan dirinya kemari."

"tuan Seokjin baru saja mampir. Ia pergi tak lama sebelum anda datang. Ah mau minum Nona?"

Sial. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Setidaknya dengan ada Seokjin mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi canggung ini. aku berterima kasih saat Siwon memberikanku jus jeruk segar.

"aku akan meninggalkan anda dengan Tuan Yunho. Jika anda butuh apapun, anda bisa memanggil saya diluar." Siwon pamit undur diri lalu pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku dengan bos mafia yang terkapar lemah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat memastikan Siwon sudah berada jauh dari radar pendengaran. "selamat sore Tuan Yunho. Perkenalkan aku…"

"...aku Bianca Adams. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Aku tidak pernah sebingung ini berkenalan dengan seseorang.

"kau pasti bosan ya? Baiklah. Aku akan membacakan berita terkini." Kataku sambil duduk disebuah kursi besar dekat ranjang. Mengambil ponselku dan _browsing_ beberapa berita yang sedang hangat akhir akhir ini.

"hmm kau suka berita apa? Apakah harus kubacakan soal politik?" kataku sambil men- _scroll_ kebawah, memilah milah topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan (satu arah). Ingat. Satu arah, karena Tuan Yunho tidak menjawab sedikitpun.

"…ah tampaknya berita politik sedang tidak bagus saat ini. kau butuh berita ringan yang menyenangkan. Ah! Bagaimana kalau ini."

"group boyband EXO akan menggelar konser terbaru mereka bulan depan."

"kau tau EXO?" kataku bersemangat sambil menoleh ke arah Tuan Ynho.

"lagu lagu mereka bagus. Sekali kali kau harus mendengarnya." Kataku lagi. anggap saja tuan Yunho menyahut.

.

.

.

"Nona Adams. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ada yang permintaan Khusus untuk makan malam anda kali ini Nona?" Siwon masuk kembali, aku sedikit gelagapan karena menyetel lagu EXO dari ponsel untuk aku perdengarkan pada Tuan Yunho. Buru buru aku mematikan lagu itu. Takut jika Siwon aku menendang bokongku karena bersikap lancang.

"ah.. aku-"

Kata kataku berhenti begitu saja saat mendapati sosok yang kukenal masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sehun?"

Siwon yang menyadari arah pandangku segera memutar tubuhnya dan membungkuk hormat pada sang pewaris tunggal organisasi mafia itu.

"tuan Oh."

"kami baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam. Akan aku siapkan untuk kalian berdua."

"tidak perlu. Aku ingin menjemput Bianca pulang. Dia akan kembali ke rumah sakit besok sore." Kata Sehun yang diiyakan penuh kepatuhan oleh Siwon.

"ayo, mari kita pulang." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, aku mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Masih sedikit kikuk dengan akting sebagai Bianca ini. ah, kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi _actress._

"aku pulang dulu, paman. Sampai jumpa besok." Kataku sambil membungkuk pada Tuan Yunho. Lalu berpamitan pergi. Sehun merangkulku sampai akhirnya kami sudah cukup jauh dari kamar tersebut. Ia kembali menarik lengannya dan memasukan kedalam saku.

" _ayah_." Kata Sehun pelan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia sedang bermonolog atau mengajakku bicara?

"Bianca memanggil Tuan Yunho dengan sebutan ayah." Katanya. Ohhh. Ya bagaimana? Aku kan tidak tau.

"kau sendiri?"

"Tuan Yunho. terkadang aku memanggilnya _abeoji_."

Aku mendengus. "sepertinya Bianca lebih sopan pada ayahmu ketimbang dirimu sendiri."

"Bianca lebih dekat dengan _abeoji._ Aku sibuk dengan urusan bisnis dan…" kata kata Sehun menggantung. Ia berdehem sebelum emlanjutkan omongannya lagi.

"… _bisnis_ yang lain. Mengetahui ayahmu adalah pimpinan tertinggi sindikat gelap terbesar di Asia Timur saat umur 18 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah." Mungkin, membeberkan kenyataan tersbeut adalah pilihan sulit bagi Sehun. Aku bisa mengerti. Pria itu tertutup. Bisa jadi ia hanya tidak siap berbagi rahasia nya denganku.

Lagipula, memangnya aku siapa _sih?_ Tiba tiba aku merasa tidak enak karena sudah terlalu ikut campur

.

.

"kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya pelan saat kami sudah berada dijalan pulang.

"Aku rasa malam ini aku tidak ingin makan banyak. Bisakah kita makan dirumah? Aku bisa membuatkan pasta, atau _bulgogi_ kalau kau mau. Aku sudah makan siang banyak seklai dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?"

"ia temanku. Wanita yang dibeli Chanyeol. Kau kenal dengan dia kan?"

"ah.. keluarga Park. Tentu saja. dia keluarga paling kaya di Korea nomor dua."

.

.

Aku dan Sehun sampai di apartemen, kami berdua langsung menuju kamar. Tidak, bukan ingin melakukan itu. Aku hanya menaruh tas lalu bersiap memasak makan malam.

"kau mandi duluan saja. aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kataku sambil beranjak keluar. Baru selangkah, Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu menahan lenganku ku. Tanpa suara, ia menutup pintu dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas.

"ada apa denganmu Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin sedingin malam itu.

"tidak ada apa apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"kau bersikap aneh." Sehun melipat tangannya sambil menghujaniku dengan tatapan yang membuatku merasa berdosa. Tepat seperti seorang ayah yang menghukum anaknya,

"aku tidak papa. Sudahlah, aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam." Aku melangkah lagi tapi Sehun lagi lagi menahanku.

" _I hate a liar_."

Aku menghela nafas frustasi. " _okay okay!"_

"aku hanya bersikap normal, oke? Aku minta maaf karena mencari tahu lebih dalam soal mu. Aku hanya muak dengan sikap mu yang membuat jantungku seperti _roller coaster_! Kau menggodaku, tapi lalu kau meninggalkanku! Seperti kemarin. kau bertingkah akan meniduriku- _meskipun dengan kelainan sexualmu_ -tapi ternyata tidak."

Aku mendongak, menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. Memberikan tatapan setajam yang aku bisa. "aku hanya minta satu hal padamu. Jangan memulai sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Jangan mulai sesuatu yang tidak akan kau selesaikan. Jangan mengasihani _kebutuhan_ ku." Aku membiarkan diriku menatapnya lebih lama beberapa detik. Menekankan bahwa penuturanku barusan adalah hal serius. Tapi Sehun masih menatapku dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Merasa hal ini hanya sia sia, aku kembali melangkah.

Tapi Sehun mencengkram kedua lenganku tiba tiba. Kemudian, Sehun menciumku begitu saja. Begitu menuntut dengan lumatannya yang mendominasi. Tangannya ia bawa kerahangku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, aku bisa merasakan hidung mancungnya menempel sempurna pada pipiku saat ia memiringkan kepalanya. Lidah tak bertulang sehun melesak masuk kedalam mulutku dengan paksa, mengabsen setiap baris gigi seolah memastikan tak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Pernahkah kukatakan betapa hebat ciuman sehun? Tidak ada tetesan saliva yang jatuh. Tidak ada air liur yang membasahi dagu dan bibirku. Ciumannya tidak basah dan tidak amatir. Aku membuka sedikit mataku saat melihat mata Sehun terpejam penuh nikmat. Bulu matanya menggelitik kelopak mata, memberikan sensasi lugu atas tindakannya yangmembuat tubuhku memanas. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi godaan akan nafsu yang tersimpan dalam diriku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menikmati setiap hal yang Sehun lakukan padaku.

Sebuah lenguhan lolos dari mulutku saat Sehun menurunkan pagutannya pada perpotongan leherku dan memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Ia menjilat penuh nikmat seolah leherku adalah makanan terlezat dari surga, kakiku lemas seperti _jelly_ dan dengan mudah Sehun menidurkan tubuh kami diatas ranjang. Mengkukuhkan badanku dengan tindihannya yang posesif.

Ia kembali pada bibirku, lumatannya semakin panas sehingga membuat suara decakan menggema dikamar. Aku tidak mau kalah, aku melepaskan pagutan itu sepihak dan menciumi telinga sehun. Menghembuskan nafas sensual padanya sebelum menggigit telinganya. Sehun menggeram. Belum lagi tanganku yang menjambak pelan rambut halus nya saat Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadaku, menjilatnya dibelahan payudara, membuatku merasa basah diselatan sana. Hanya seperskian detik Sehun memundurkan badannya untuk membuka kaus yang ia kenakan. Aku belum sempat bergerak saat Sehun dengan tanggapnya merobek bajuku.

Iya, merobek.

Setelah berhasil membuat bajuku rusak dan melepaskannya entah kemana, Sehun menyentakku sampai aku tertelungkup sempurna, ia menciumi belakang leher sampai pnggung, membeirkan kissmark diluka luka ku yang tidak akan hilang selama berhari hari. Seolah meminta maaf telah menyababkan bekas luka kemerahan itu ada disana

Ia sampai di tali _bra_ hitam ber branded yang ia belikan padaku waktu lalu. Sehun mengigit kaitannya sampai terlepas. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk meremas bokong kenyalku. Begitu menakjubkan bagaimana seorang Sehun bisa menanggalkan pakaian ku dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan tali braku mengendur, ditambah saat rokku dilepas begitu saja.

Keadaanku sekarang hanya memakai _g-string_ warna hitam sementara Sehun masih memakai celana jeansnya. _Ugh_ ini tidak adil.

Aku membalikan badanku dan mendudukan diri, menarik Sehun dengan penuh nafsu. Sehun yang berdiri di ujung ranjang, menatapku penuh arti sementara aku mencoba membuka resletingnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Jangan lupakan, bibir merahku yang membentuk smirk menantang. Belum sempat tanganku berhaisl, Sehun sudah mendorongku dengan kasar hingga aku terlentang kembali.

" _wait for it,_ Ms Luhan." Kata Sehun dengan nafas menderu sambil menciumi dadaku. Mengulum, menjilat, mengigit putting si kembar seolah ia adlah bayi besar. Sementara stau tangannya yang bebas meremas penuh nafsu seolah ia tidak ingin terlepas barang sedetik pun.

Aku mendesah, bergerak gerak gelisah. Ditambah kulit kami yang tidak terbalut benang apapun saling bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh kekar atletisnya, tanganku ku bawa ke perut sixpack Sehun dan mengusapnya pelan.

Aku semakin menurunkan jemariku menuju kejantanannaya, menyelinap masuk sampai aku merasakan kain _boxer_ Sehun yang halus. Aku masuk lagi sampai aku merasakan underwear _Calvin Klein_ yang suka ia pakai. Dadaku berdegub kencang saat akhirnya meraskaan penis menegang Sehun dibalik sana.

 _ **Penuh**_

 _ **Besar**_

 _ **Tegang**_

Satu tanganku bahkan tak cukup untuk menggenggam penuh.

Sehun menggeram saat genggamanku mengerat dan mengocok batang kebanggaannya. Sial, celana sempitnya sedikit menyusahkanku.

Sehun lagi lagi bangkit berdiri begitu saja, melepaskan tautan tanganku pada si Mr P yang kutunggu kedatangannya. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih tertempel menyebalkan menutupi Mr P.

Suaraku tercekat saat melihat kejantanannya yang berdiri mengacung sempurna. Demi tuhan, penis Sehun memang semakin membesar atau aku saja yang lupa ukurannya?

Sehun tertawa remeh saat melihat mataku membulat sempurna. Wajahku memanas. Oh tidak, jangan memerah. _"Lu, kau wanita jalang, kau tidak tersipu malu saat melihat penis dengan luar biasa besar!"._ Sebagian diriku bermonolog

" _tapi itu terlalu besar! Gila!"_ sebagian dari diriku yang lain menimpali. Ah aku setuju dengannya. _Wtf,_ makan apa si Sehun ini?

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku lalu menariku keatasnya dalam posisi terbalik: **69**

" _do it!"_ titahnya sambil merobek (lagi) _g-string_ ku.

Kami sudah sepenuhnya _naked_ sekarang.

Aku menunduk pada kejantanan Sehun yang mengacung didepan wajah, dengan perlahan aku memasukan Mr P kedalam mulutku. Ini terlalu besar, belum sepenuhnya masuk, ujung penis Sehun sudah menabrak kerongkonganku.

Pikiranku semakin tidak fokus saat aku merasakan Sehun menjilat dan melesakan lidahnya pada liang kenikmatan. Membuatku merinding. Mendesah penuh kepasrahan saat titik nikmat dalam diriku disapa oleh lidah basahnya. Sehun menyentak pinggulnya, membuat Mr P semakin masuk kedalam mulutku.

Aku yang sempat terbuai, kembali pada pekerjaanku tadi. Mengulum menjilat, menghisap. Bahkan aku menyapa kedua bola kembar Sehun dibawah sana. Menjilatnya perlahan sampai terus naik keatas, ke pucuk Mr P. lalu kembali mengulumnya.

Segala kata yang menjabarkan sebuah kenikmatan, tak mampu menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah kami melakukan _foreplay_ panas, aku sempat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari diriku yang kemduian dijilat oleh Sehun. Sementara pria itu belum juga mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun menidurkanku dengan posisi terlentang kembali. Sementara badanku sudah kehilangan energy yang tak sedikit. Kuberi tahu ya, bagi wanita, mencapai klimaks itu tidak semudah yang kau kira.

Jujur saja _nih_ , selama meladeni para pelanggan, aku jarang sekali mencapai klimaks. Jadi, bukan sesuatu yang tidak normal saat seorang wanita keluar, ia merasa badannya lemas. Jadi jika kau menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa keluar terus tanpa henti. Itu bohong teman. Kenyataannya, Klimaks tidak semudah itu.

Dan apa tadi barusan? Aku klimaks hanya karena _licking?_ Entah aku yang payah, atau lidah Sehun memang sehebat dewa. Aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun bisa smenakjubkan itu dalam _Licking._

Sehun bangkit lalu berjalan ke nakas. Ia membuka laci dan megambil sesuatu yang aku tau apa itu.

" _I don't usually wear caps, but we need to play safe_." Kata pria itu dengan nadanya yang.. err _sexy?_ Sehun memuka bungkusan tersebut dan memakai kondom pada kejantanannya. Aku bertaruh itu adalah kondom beurukuran besar.- _dan bahkan tidak bisa menutup sempurna kejantannanya_ -astaga.

Sehun naik keatas ranjang lagi. Ia menarik kedua kakiku dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya. Dadaku berdesir saat dengan perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya dalam diriku.

Pelan pelan seka- _OUCH!_

 _Astaga! Demi tuhan!_

 _Fuck!_

"hhh.. hhh" nafasku memburu saat Penis sehun masuk seutuhnya dalam lubangku. Ukurannya yang besar dan panjang membuatnya dengan mudah menyentuh titik terdalam tanpa harus menghentak masuk. Membuaiku dengan sentuhan gairah yang meluap luap.

Gila, bagaimana saat ia _menggenjot_ nanti?

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan mata sayu, sama seperti sorot mataku sempat menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalannya sambil berkata dengan nada yang bisa mmebuat bulu kudukmu berdiri.

" _welcome to the real sex, honey."_

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sehun menerjang _hole_ ku tanpa ampun.

"aarghhhh" desahanku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Ini akan menjadi malam yang sempurna. Melampiaskan nafsu yang sudah lama membuncah.

.

.

.

"enggh"

"hhh"

"arghhh"

"nggg.."

Desahanku dan geraman Sehun bersahut sahutan,dibawah sana, Sehun sibuk menusukku dengan kecepatan gila gilaan. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku bukan perawan. Tapi kenapa _having sex_ dengan Sehun seolah memberikan sensasi ia sedang merenggut _virgin_ ku? Seolah ia baru saja merobek selaput daraku?

Penisnya yang besar bergesekkan dengan dinding lubangku, sementara pucuk nya mengenai titik sempurna kenikmatan yang menggodaku untuk melepaskan _madu_ lagi. Ia tepat emngenai _g-spot_ bahkan saat baru saja melesak masuk.

Nafasku memburu, tubuhku melengkung sempurna, dadaku membusung, menampilkan payudaraku yang kembali megencang. Rambutku berantakan dan beberapa helainya tercetak didahiku karena keringat.

Aku menatap Sehun yang membobol lubangku penuh nafsu, matanya terpejam penuh nikmat. Sesekali ia menggeram dan mencengkram pinggulku agar penisnya semakin terjepit dan masuk lebih dalam.

" _Oh fuck!"_ aku meracau tidak jelas saat rasa memabukkan itu membuat kesadaranku menurun. Lubangku basah, basah sekali. Ada sensasi menggelitik di perutku serta rasa aneh menyenangkan dibagian terdalam diriku saat Sehun berkali kali menuburk _G-spot_ ku tanpa ampun.

Kami berganti posisi, dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah menunduk dengan Sehun yang bergerak gerak dibelakang.

 _Doggy style._

 _Headboard_ ranjang berantuk atuk pada dinding, menemani bunyi daging menabrak daging yang menggema. _Fap fap fap_

 _ **Plak!**_ Jangan lupa _spanking_ yang dari tadi Sehun lakukan.

Penis besar Sehun seolah mencapai perutku saat posisi ini kami lakukan dengan kecepatan gila. Aku sendiri sudah keluar 2 kali. Tapi Sehun? ia bahkan belum terlihat lelah.

Peluh peluhku berjatuhan, badan kami lengket karena keringat. Yang aku kagumi selain ukuran Sehun adalah _endurance_ -nya. Pria itu berstamina luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak akan heran jika Sehun kuat _menggenjotku_ sampai besok pagi. Sehun adalah perwujudan dewa sex yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Terhitung dua jam lebih Sehun membobolku tanpa ampun. Kami sudah berganti posisi (lagi) _missionaris_ dengan aku yang memeluk Sehun. Rangkulan tanganku sudah mulai mengendur dan mataku memutih karena lelah.

Nafasku juga tersengal karena sibuk merasakan kenikmatan sialan ini dengan stamina ku yang tak segila Sehun. aku lemas, lututku bergetar sementara Sehun masih asik dalam dunia nya. Uh, belum lagi ciuman panas yang suka Ia daratkan pada bibir, leher, dan _boobsku_.

Pria gila!

" _whaddup babe?"_ Sehun bertanya meledek saat melihatku yang hampir tumbang, aku menatap Sehun sayu. Pria itu tampak menggairahkan dengan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Dadanya mengkilap sementara bibirnya merah

Aku baru saja ingin menjawab sampai sensasi aneh mulai menerjangku lagi. oh astaga. Bukan. Ini _bukan_ klimaks seperti biasa.

Aku menatap Sehun dengan pandangan panik, berusah bergerak melepaskan tautan intim kami tapi Sehun menahan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Alih alih berhenti, ia semakin bergerak liar. _Duh_ , aku memuja sekali gerakan pinggulnya itu.

"Se-sheun. _Please Stop!"_ aku memohon, tidak pernah aku memohon berhenti. Tapi keadaan sekarang ini gawat. Sehun tidak menggubris omonganku dan semakin membuatku mendesah tidak karuan.

" _Its okay. You can squirt_ " setelah beberapa tusukan, sebuah gelombang kenikmatan menerpaku, membuat tubuhku seolah remuk, luluh lantah bagiakan menabrak batu karang. Sesuatu dalam diriku mengalir deras, bersamaan dengan geraman penuh kepuasan saat Sehun juga mencapai klimaksnya. Aku bisa merasakan penis sehun berdenyut kala lelaki itu menyemprotkan _sperma_ nya.

Sementara cairan klimaksku masih terus mengalir deras dari lubangku. Membasahi seprai dan paha Sehun. Tubuhku bagikan tak bertulang, aku jatuh terkulai lemas. Badanku runtuh, tapi sebuah kelegaan maha besar merayap di dadaku, seperti seornag pelari yang berhasil menyentuh garis finis.

Seperti seorang burung yang terbang tinggi.

Seperti sbeuah tunas yang akhirnya mekar dengan sempurna.

Inilah nikmat sesungguhnya. Yang baru kali ini aku rasakan.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas kondomnya lalu mengambil tisu basah. Ia membersihkan kejantanannya dan juga lubangku yang basah dengan cairan sex kami.

Aku terlalu lelah sampai untuk membuka mata saja susah. Yang bisa aku rasakan hanyalah Sehun yang menggendongku ala _bridal style_ ke ruang tamu. Menidurkan ku disofa. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya dibelakangku sambil menyelimuti kami dengan selimut yang ia ambil dari _laundry_ menyapu hidungku saat kain tebal itu menutupi tubuh telanjang kami.

Sehun mengusap rambutku yang berkeringat, lalu memelukku dari belakang. Sofa ini besar, tapi tetap saja cukup sempit untuk berdua. Namun aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat dengan Sehun. tidur diatasnya pun aku rela.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggilku dengan suara tenangnya.

"ng?" hanya sebuah gumaman yang bisa kukatakan. Aku terlalu lelah. "pergilah dengan Monica besok. Menemui dokter Kang."

"hm?"

"dia akan memberimu obat. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kondom lagi."

"..ok"

"karena mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi menahan diri padamu." hanya kalimat itu lah yang terakhir kudengar sampai kemudian kami jatuh tertidur. Malam itu, adalah tidurku yang paling lelap.

 **ooo**

Aku berangkat lebih dulu karena Sehun memiliki jadwal mengajar nanti siang. Kelas pagi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Tapi aku harus tetap datang jika mau lulus cepat dan membenahi masa depanku yang suram.

Aku merutukki diri saat memilih sepatu _heels_ sebagai alas kaki pagi ini. Harusnya tadi aku pakai _sneakers_ saja. Kenapa? Kenyataan bahwa menghabiskan semalam penuh kegiatan panas dengan Sehun , membuat badanku sedikt nyeri. Ah ralat, tidak sedikit. _Benar benar_ nyeri. _Oh Lord,_ apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku.

Belum lagi selangkanganku yang masih pegal karena mengangkang kemarin. Sepatu _heels_ hanya akan membuat jalanku tampak seperti badut taman keseleo.

Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. _Bitch, its Christian loubutin_. Siapa sih wanita yang berani menolak pesonanya?

Mari lupakan soal _Heels_. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertamaku dan segera menuju ke laboratorium di gedung yang cukup sepi. Kelas memang masih dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi tapi aku mau sampai lebih dulu. Menghabiskan waktu sendiri dan merokok, terdengar oke.

Suara _heels_ ku mengggema di lorong yang sepi. Aku baru saja merogoh tasku untuk mengambil sekotak rokok sampai tiba tiba seseorang menarikku paksa ke dalam kamar mandi lelaki yang jarang dipakai.

Aku berontak, tapi orang itu berdiri dibelakang sambil membekap mulutku. Mana aku bisa lihat!?

Apa ini Seulgi dan antek anteknya? Tidak. Mereka lebih suka menyerang terang terangan. Lalu… apa Junmyeon? Ah, tidak mungkin, pria itu tidak setinggi orang ini. Kau bisa tau karena kepalaku menabrak dadanya. Tinggi Junmyeon dan aku tidak begitu jauh.

Lalu _who the fuck is this guy_?!

"LEPASKAN!" Aku membentak saat kami berdua sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tangannya yang menutup mulutku terlepas, rengkuhannya pun juga. membuatku berhasil untuk memutar tubuh dan menatap siapa orang sialan yang semena mena menarikku.

"hey Luhan. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Pria itu berkata dengan sorot mata menelenjangiku.

Duh, dia sepertinya familiar. Sosok pria tinggi, putih, sepintas seperti bule dengan rahang tegas dan rambut berwarna _blonde_ tengah berdiri di depanku.

Dia.. astaga! Dia yang menyerangku di acara White Mask. Sontak aku melangkah mundur, tapi ia lebih cepat.

Si pria kurang ajar ini menarikku lalu mendorongku masuk kedalam sebuah bilik.

"kau tidak boleh pergi. Urusan kita belum selesai, Nona" sahutnya dengan sebuah seringai. Aku baru saja ingin berteriak meminta tolong saat ia dengan brutalnya membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya. Menciumiku dengan panas sementara tanganku ia kunci sedemikian rupa.

Sehun… aku Mohon…

Selamatkan aku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Seungil Chukkae hamnida Sehun oppa! Kupersembahkan ff abal ini untuk para hunhan shipper dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Sehun oppa. Aku juga update di hari ulang tahun Luhan, (kalau respon kalian positif)**

 **Terima kasih udah baca, maaf mengecewakan karena gaada adegan BDSM nya. (next sex scene akan lebih 'sesuatu' hihihi)**

 **Ohiya, bagi seluru EXO L indo, ayo download app AMINO dan join EXO L INDONESIA AMINO. Disana ada aku juga loh –emang lo siapa moz? Wkwk- tapi kita bisa ngobrol ngobrol seru, tuker berita uptodate soal EXO. Atau mau nagih update ff ke aku? Hahaha. Intinya kita bisa ngobrol bareng disana.**

 **Aku tunggu kalian disana ya. :***

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Gomawo!**

 **-moza:***


	9. Chapter 9

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 9

Kepalaku berputar, memikirkan bagaimana cara lepas dari cengkraman pria brengsek ini. Mulutku terkatup rapat, tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong karena pemuda ini membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas yang menjijikan. Dadaku berdegub kencang, bukan hanya karena kekurangan oksigen tapi karena kepanikan yang melanda hebat.

"ARGGH!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya berteriak, melepaskan mulutnya dan pegangannya begitu aku berhasil menginjak ujung kakinya dengan _heels_ ku yang runcing. Aku mendorong pria itu dengan kekuatan ku yang tersisa lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"aku akan menemukanmu!" teriakannya terdengar dari depan pintu toilet saat aku berlari sepanjang lorong, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang menggema. Tarik kembali rasa sesalku memilih memakai _heels_ pagi ini. Nyatanya, _Christian Loubutin_ berhasil menyelamatkanku sekarang.

.

.

Meskipun masih _Shock_ , aku memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Sebisa mungkin aku mengusir bayangan tidak mengenakan tadi di benakku. Siapa pria itu? kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan.. bagaimana dia tau aku kuliah disini? Tapi semua rasa penasaranku terhenti saat tidak lama seorang dosen masuk keruangan dan memulai pelajaran.

Jujur saja, sepanjang pelajaran tidak ada satupun hal yang dibicarakan dosen itu masuk kedalam otakku. Mengerti saja tidak!. Tapi sesuatu berhasil menarik perhatianku saat pintu kelas terbuka. Kala itu, kelas baru saja berjalan tiga puluh menit. Terlalu dini untuk menyudahi pelajaran.

"ah. Anak anak. Tolong perhatiannya. Kita kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan baru." Suara dosen Lee membuat kepalaku reflek mendongak. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mahasiswa lain yang menatap ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria jangkung sedang berjalan menghampiri dosen Lee

Mataku terbelalak lebar, nyaris keluar dari tempatnya begitu aku menyadari siapa mahasiswa baru yang disebut dosen Lee. Itu pria sialan yang menarikku tadi ke kamar mandi.

"anak anak, perkenalkan Ini Kris. Pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon maklum jika dia tidak begitu mengerti budaya kita."

Aku bersumpah pria brengsek bernama Kris itu menyempatkan diri melihatku. Melemparkan senyum penuh arti yang membuatku semakin ketakutan. Jika mahasiswi lain malah terkesiap kagum atas ketampanannya, justru aku malah ingin _menyambit_ mukanya dengan proyektor. Sialan!

Kris dipersilahkan duduk oleh dosen Lee. Aku benar benar merutuki diriku saat memilih bangku paling belakang- _yang sepi_ -hingga si pria mesum itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disampingku.

Aku berusaha tidak terpancing oleh keberadaannya, bahkan saat dosen Lee sudah memulai pelajaran kembali. Aku memilih untuk kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku pada buku yang ada diatas meja.

"sudah kubilang kan, aku akan menemukanmu."

Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa mleihat dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Aku buru buru pergi keluar kelas dengan langkah terburu. Tidak biasanya aku langsung _ngeluyur_ keluar begitu dosen Lee menutup kelasnya dengan salam. Aku terbiasa keluar paling terakhir, menikmati situasi kelas yang sepi dan membenarkan _make up_ ku. Tapi keadaan sekarang sedang kacau! Aku harus menghindari Kris. Berduaan dengannya dikelas sepi bukanlah hal bagus.

Ponselku bergetar. Menandakan sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk

 **Monica:**

 **aku sudah berada di luar. Porsche warna putih**

 **.**

 **Oke. Aku segera kesana**

Dengan menyempatkan menoleh kebelakang-memastikan Kris tidak mengikutiku-aku segera melangkah keluar kampus.

 **OOO**

 _ **Bruk!**_

"astaga Lu. Tidak perlu sekencang itu." Monica terlonjak saat aku menutup pintu mobilnya kencang sekali.

"ma-maaf."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti dikejar hantu" Monica bertanya saat kami suah meluncur kejalan raya.

"huh?"

"yeah. Dari cara kau jalan ke mobilku. Kau seperti orang ketakutan." Terlihat sekali kah?

"uhmm. Tidak apa apa" aku berbohong. Tidak mau membicarakan soal masalah Kris. Monica tampaknya tida puas dengan jawabanku, tapi dia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan di depan.

Kris. Ada urusan apa dia denganku?

.

.

Aku sampai disebuah rumah sakit. Bertemu dengan dokter Kang dan mengambil obat kontrasepsi yang disiapkan dokter cantik itu. Yang aku tebak, dokter Kang tampaknya sahabat dekat Monica dari cara mereka mengobrol santai dan akhirnya memberikanku barang yang dibutuhkan.

Aku juga menjalani beberapa tes untuk memastikan kondisi sel telurku dan berapa dosis yang aman untuk aku minum. Aku baru paham maksud Sehun tidak ingin menggunakan kondom lagi. Obat itu bagaikan penyelamat disetiap kegiatan _Sex_ kita nantinya.

Membayangkan _sex_ dengan Sehun mau tak mau membuat pipiku menghangat. Astaga, sejak kapan aku jadi suka tersipu begini?

.

.

"kau tidak apa apa aku tinggal?" Monica bertanya dari dalam mobil saat kami sampai di Rumah Sakit dimana Tuan Yunho dirawat. Sudah jadi jadwalku setiap sore untuk menjenguk ayah Sehun. Aku mengangguk

" _good girl_. Sehun akan menjemputmu nanti."

"oke. Thanks Monica."

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Luhan. Sampai bertemu lagi." kata Monica, menutup kaca mobilnya lalu pergi. Saat memastian _Porsche_ itu sudah berbelok keluar Rumah Sakit, aku segera masuk kedalam dan menuju bangsal dimana tuan Yunho dirawat

.

.

.

"selamat sore Tu-maksudku, _ayah_." Aku menyapa sambil membungkukan badanku disamping ranjang tuan Yunho. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar didadaku saat memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan ayah. Aku.. jadi rindu ayahku.

Okay, fokus!

"apa kabarmu?" aku bertanya seolah Tuan Yunho akan menyahut."apa Siwon menjagamu dengan baik?" kataku dengan sebuah senyum canda kearah Siwon yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Tidak lama, dia kemudian berpamitan untuk keluar kamar. Membiarkan diriku berdua dengan tuan Yunho seperti biasa

"hari ini, banyak hal terjadi di kampusku. Ayah tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kulewati." Kataku sambil berjalan dan mendudukan diri di bangku tempat aku biasa duduk. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menoleh pada tuan Yunho yang masih tak bergerak seinci pun. Hanya suara alat montor detak jantung yang terdengar menyelimuti ruangan. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Bercerita pada pasien yang bahkan mendengar saja tidak bisa.

"tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Bagaimana jika aku membacakan sebuah cerita yang bagus? Kita perlu cerita lucu untuk menghibur diri dari hari yang buruk, kan?" _terlebih untukku,_

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari cerita yang bagus untuk aku bacakan. Setidaknya, kegiatan ini bisa membuatku seolah sedang berbicara dengan ayahku sendiri. Sesaat, aku lupa pada pria brengsek bernama Kris,

.

.

.

"Bianca?" itu suara Sehun. Dia sudah muncul tepat jam tujuh malam. Aku mendongak dan mendapatinya sedang melihat kearahku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayah, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Sampai bertemu besok." Kataku dengan senyum terbaik sambil membungkukkan badan. Biasanya, setelah itu, aku dan Sehun akan segera pergi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Begitu aku sudah menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu malah berjalan mendekati ranjang. Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat kearah Sehun yang sudah berdiri disamping tuan Yunho.

" _Aboeji_. Aku pulang dulu" katanya.

"cepatlah sembuh." Lanjut Sehun sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan Tuan Yunho yang terdapat jarum infus tersemat disana. Aku bisa menangkap nada lembut dari penuturan Sheun. Entah kenapa, hatiku menghangat melihat itu.

.

.

"kau sudah mendapatkan obatnya?" Sehun bertanya padaku saat kami sudah berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada rangkulan, tidak bergandengan tangan. Hanya berjalan berdampingan bahkan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain saat bicara. Rasanya, Sehun yang lembut seperti tadi seolah tidak pernah ada

"sudah."

"ingat takaran yang harus kau minum?"

"tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun lagi, menolak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menggeleng.

"baiklah kita makan dulu."

.

.

Kami mampir disebuah restoran dekat Rumah Sakit. Aku hanya memesan satu porsi makanan tapi Sehun malah memesankan makanan lain untukku. Dia sendiri hanya menatapku sambil meminum segelas wine. Saat aku tanya kenapa dia memesankanku makanan lebih dia hanya menjawab "kau harus makan banyak."

Disaat aku tanya lagi alasannya, dia malah tersenyum miring dan tidak menjawab apa apa. Demi tuhan, Sehun yang misterius sangat tidak enak diajak makan bersama. Dari pada membuang buang nafasku pada orang yang enggan berbicara, lebih baik aku cepat cepat menghabiskan makan malamku saja.

.

"minum obatmu." Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun setelah aku menyelesaikan makan malam

"huh?"

"cepat minum obatmu Luhan." Sehun berujar dengan rasa kesabaran yang menipis. Aku memilih untuk menurut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun meminta _bill_ kami, membayarnya lalu mengajakku pergi ke restoran dengan terburu.

 **OOO**

 _ **Bug**_

Sehun mendorong tubuhku kedinding tepat setelah dia menutup pintu apartemen. Aku terkejut saat dia sudah memagut bibirku dengan menggebu bahkan saat aku belum melepaskan sepatu dan _coat_ yang aku pakai. Genggaman ku terlepas hingga tas ku jatuh dilantai. _Oh no.. My prada~_

Saat ciuman terlepas, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Sehun melepas ciuman itu hanya untuk menggendongku dan membawaku ke kamar. Dia menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya lalu merebahkanku sedikit kasar diatas ranjang.

"Se-"

" _shut up!"_ Sehun memotong omonganku lalu kembali memagut bibirku penuh nafsu. Lidahnya melesak masuk, bertarung dengan lidahku. Aku menggitgit bibir bawahnya, membuat Sehun mengerang. Gerakan pria itu cepat, dia menyusuri leherku dengan kecupan kecupan panas sampai akhirnya tiba di belahan dadaku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, tapi dia bernafsu sekali. Dia langsung membuka seluruh pakaianku dengan kasar. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Saat itulah aku mengerti bahwa Sehun sudah sangat _horny_. Penisnya menegang keras.

Dia naik keatasku dan menciumiku sambil sibuk merems payudaraku seperti biasa. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun pada tubuhku. Sensasi panas yang membuat jantungku seolah ingin meloncat keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melepas pagutannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam nakas.

 _Borgol._

Aku diam.

Memperahtikan Sehun dengan seksama yang mulai naik kembali keatas kasur.

"hun?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Sehun mengambil kedua tanganku lalu memborgolnya ke _headboard_ kami. Mengunci agar tidak bisa bergerak.

" _you are mine,_ Luhan." Dan dengan suara berat penuh gairah, Sehun kembali menghujainu dengan ciuman. Membuatku mendesah hebat saat _foreplay_ kami dimulai.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sehun mengangkang-kan kakiku lalu dengan penuh nafsu, dia menyatukan diri kami. Hanya desahan nikmat, geraman nafsu, dan bunyi borgol bergerak gerak saat Sehun membobolku yang bisa menjelaskan betapa panasnya malam ini.

Dan setelah dua jam lebih kami _having sex,_ aku meneriakan namanya begitu sesuatu dalam diriku dan Sehun keluar membasahi tautan intim kami.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sehun berangkat lebih dulu. Dia memiliki jadwal mengajar jam delapan pagi sementara kelasku baru di mulai jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh. Jika biasanya aku bangun dalam keadaan meja makan kosong, tapi hari ini berbeda. Dulu, Sehun hanya akan memberikan aku nomor telfon restoran untuk memesan makanan. Tapi pagi ini, aku menemukan sarapan diatas meja lengkap dengan sebuah _note._

" _ **makanlah. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah"**_

Aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyumanku saat membaca _note_ itu. Sehun manis sekali.

Astaga, aku tersipu lagi!

Entah apa yang merasuki ku, setelah makan pagi, aku malah menyiapkan nasi goreng Kimchi dan menaruhnya ke sebuah tempat bekal. Aku berencana untuk memberikan itu pada Sehun nanti. Semoga saja dia suka.

 _Ah.. lagi lagi aku tersenyum._

.

.

Cuaca hari ini tampaknya tidak bersahabat. Sudah dua puluh menit aku menunggu di halte bus, tapi bus yang aku tunggu tidak datang juga. Apalagi, sekarang langit sudah mulai mendung dan hujan mulai turun.

Bukannya mengkhawatirkan diriku, aku malah lebih mencemaskan nasi goreng kimchi yang tersimpan rapih di dalam _paper bag_ yang aku genggam. Kalau nanti dingin, pasti tidak enak dan Sehun tidak akan suka.

 _Astaga.. kenapa aku masih sempat memikrikannya sampai sekarang?_

Lamunanku soal nasi goreng Kimchi buyar saat mobil _sport_ berwaarna kuning-entah mereknya apa, sepertinya _lamborgini_ -berhenti di depanku. Sesaat, aku pikir itu hanya pengemudi yang ingin menjemput salah seorang dari kami yang duduk di halte bus. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan orang lain yang sama herannya, aku rasa, pengemudi itu tidak ingin menjemput orang.

Tidak lama, kaca kemudi bergerak turun, menampilkan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan senyum menyebalkan "hei cantik"

"butuh tumpangan?" katanya lagi. Kris. Si brengsek itu berkata tepat kearahku.

"tidak" aku menyahut ketus. Orang orang disekitarku tampaknya mulai tertarik untuk mendengar obrolan kami-atau mencibir sifat sombongku yang menolak diberi tumpangan oleh mobil mahal. Aku bersumpah, gadis yang duduk tepat disampingku bahkan sempat mengira Kris sedang berbicara padanya. _Oh dear, tingkah mu itu mengingatkanku pada Irene saja_.

"bus akan terlambat, ku dengar jalan yang dilewati tergenang. Dia pasti sampai di halte satu jam lagi." Kris melaporkan berita seolah itu akan membuatku langsung melompat kedalam mobilnya., Tapi aku masih bergeming. Memalingkan pandangan, _malah_.

"ayo. Kau bisa terlambat masuk kelas." Katanya lagi. Ibu ibu disudut bangku mulai menatapku penuh minat sambil tersenyum lebar. Mungkin pemandangan ini lebih mirip adegan drama drama Korea yang biasa dia tonton.

"aku akan naik taksi saja."

"terserah. Tapi memangnya kau bisa menemukan taksi kosong di jam sibuk seperti ini?" benar juga. taksi yang dari itadi lewat penuh semua. Apalagi dalam guyuran hujan speerti ini. Ditambah, aku juga sempat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri didekat halte, mencoba menghentikan taksi dari tadi. Tapi belum dapat juga sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di kedai kopi dekat sini.

"ayolah, aku tidak akan _nakal_." Ibu ibu dan gadis menahan teriakan mereka begitu Kris mengucap kata nakal sambil mengedipkan mata. ' _ommooo' 'aigooo'_ kata para gadis lengkap dengan senyum lebar.

Huh. Aku yang digoda, tapi kenapa malah mereka yang tersipu

"apa kau ingin aku keluar dan menyeretmu?" nada Kris sekarang berubah menjadi sungguh sungguh. Aku melirik pria itu yang masih memandangi ku dengan tatapan tidak main main.

"aku sih tidak ada masalah." Kata Kris lalu bersiap untuk turun dari mobil. Reflek, aku langsung bereaksi.

"ti-tidak perlu.!" Para gadis tadi sekarang memusatkan pandangannya kearahku. Dengan kikuk aku berdiri lalu masuk ekdalam mobil Kris. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia sekali. Aku bukannya perempuan murahan yang bisa dengan mduah menumpang pada mobil mahal. Aku juga tidak menantang diri dengan masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang orang itu mencuri dengar lebih jauh. Apalagi, Kris memang sangat nekat. Bisa dipastikan,akan terjadi adegan drama lebih lanjut jika pemuda ini benar benar keluar dan menyeretku ke mobilnya.

Aku menempelkan tubuhku pada pintu mobil. Membuat jarak sejauh jauhnya dari manusia tiang ini. Kris mendengus saat melihatku mengkerut didekat pintu."tenanglah Luhan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dimobil. _Milikku_ terlalu panjang. Pasti akan sulit melakukannya ditempat sempit." reflek aku menoleh cepat cepat kearahnya dengan tatapan horror. Astaga! Apa yang dia rencanakan!

Melihat responku, Kris malah tertawa terbahak bahak. Mengalahkan suara musik yang keluar dari radio."maksudku, _kaki_ ku yang terlalu panjang!"

Oh.. aku pikir…

" _pervert!"_ kata Kris sambil menyentil dahiku. " _but I like it."_ Lanjutnya saat pandangannya kembali terfokus pada jalan.

"darimana kau tau aku berkuliah disini?"

"ah. _Gampang_ ~"

"Sahabat tercintamu Zitao yang memberi tahunya."

 _WHAT!_ "Tao?!" tunggu. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"bagaimana mungkin kau kenal dengannya?!" semburku tidak percaya. Kontras dengan sikapku yang kaget luar biasa, Kris masih mneyetir dengan tenang. Bahkan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu.

"kebetulan dia gadis yang dibeli kakakku di _white mask_. Saat bertemu, aku tanya saja apa dia mengenalmu atau tidak. Dan seperti dewi fortuna berpihak padaku, ternyata dia kenal kau. Tak sulit mengorek informasi pada Tao yang sedang mabuk."

 _Fuck!_ ingatkan aku untuk menyuruh Zitao meng _handle_ alcoholnya lebih baik. Atau sekalian saja tidak usah minum lagi! Akan aku jambak rambutnya saat bertemu nanti! Sialan.

" _I know everything about you Luhan_." Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang kata kata Kris barusan membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat melihat gerbang kampusku. Begitu mobil Kris masuk kedalam area kampus, aku sudah bersiap untuk meloncat keluar sebelum Kris sempat melakukan apa apa. Tapi tangannya menahanku.

"tumpangan ini tidak gratis asal kau tahu!" kata Kris dengan senyum brengseknya itu.

"apa yang kau mau!"

"hmm. Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau tidur denganku. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau!."

" _go to hell!"_ aku mengumpat tepat di depan mukanya. Kris geleng geleng kepala dengan kekehan yang semakin membuatku ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Lu, aku pria yang ambisius. Aku akan mengejar apapun yang aku mau. Jadi kemanapun kau berlari. Aku _pasti_ akan mendapatkanmu!"

"enyah kau! Brengsek!" aku melepaskan genggaman Kris lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan secepat mungkin. Tidak perlu repot repot berterima kasih pada manusia gila sepertinya.

"Luhan!"

Aku mengabaikan panggilan Kris dibelakang. Aku mempercepat jalanku saat mendengar derap langkah Kris yang mendekat.

"ayolah sayang!" Kris meraih lenganku lagi tapi dengan mudah aku lepaskan. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlau lalang sesekali mencuri lihat kearah kami. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan penasaran, ada yang mendengus jijik-yeah, pasti mereka menganggap aku sudah tidur dengan Kris- ada juga yang merasa iri. Duh, apa sih bagusnya pria mesum ini?

"jangan buat aku menggunakan cara kasar." Katanya lagi .

"omong kosong!" sejujurnuya aku takut, tapi lebih baik berpura pura berani kalau tidak dia akan menindasku lebih jauh.

 _ **Sret..**_

Tiba tiba saja, Kris meraih pinggangku dengan rengkuhan posesif lalu menarikku hingga menempel sempurna pada tubuhnya. Begitu dekat sampai aku yakin parfum maskulinnya juga akan tercium dari badanku "jangan menantangku. Kau tau aku bisa melakukannya" Kris berkata dengan nada serius tanpa keraguan dan sorot mata lapar yang membuatku merinding.

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telingaku. "iya kan?" belum sempat aku merespon apa apa, sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari arah lain.

"Xi Luhan?" Oh Sehun. Berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan tatapan setajam pisau yang menusuk hingga tualng belulang. Sorot matanya datar tapi entah kenapa sangat mengerikan. Ia sempat melirik Kris sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menatapku lagi.

" _ttarawa_ (ikut aku)" kata Sehun dengan nada begitu dingin yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Happy Lulu dayyyy!**

 **Selamat ulang tahun gege sayang!**

 **Hmm. Pendek banget ya? Iya aku juga ngerasa begitu.**

 **Aku sengaja tetep niatin update pas ulang tahun Luhan ge walaupun sebenernya agak kurang semangat. Makanya feelnya kurang dapet dan jadinya pendek banget ceritanya.**

 **Aku mau terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mereview.**

 **Dengan berat hati aku memutuskan untuk menghiatuskan Sexy Lu dulu. Yah, engga hiatus juga sih. Tapi apa yah, aku ga akan terlalu bela bela in update. Aku bakal update lagi saat udah ada feel lagi untuk lanjutin cerita ini.**

 **Kenapa? Apa aku buntu ceritanya mau dikemanain?**

 **Engga kok. Kerangkanya sudah jadi. Dari awal sampai akhir sudah aku buat mau 'digimanain' tapi banyak banget (pake banget) silent readers di cerita ini. aku engga memuja muja review kok. Engga maksa, nodong, atau nagih. Itu hak kalian untuk memberikan apresiasi untuk para author yang meluangkan waktu disela kesibukan mereka. Toh mungkin memang ceritaku ga sebagus itu untuk bisa dapet review.**

 **So.. gapapa guysss ;D beneran deh. Tapi ya aku minta maaf, aku ga janji bakal update ini cepet. Karena jujur aja kadang banyak kendala untuk nulis dan review kalian itu bener bener nyemangatin aku buat ngetik. Bahkan sampai ada yang PM. Itu aku merasa dihargai. Eh tapi pas udah update kayak masa bodo gitu yaaa aku bingung._.**

 **Intinya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu dan mendukung Sexy Lu sampai saat ini. aku bakal lanjutin lagi kok. Tapi ga bisa janji update kapan.**

 **Untuk yang kemarin nanya amino ku, usernamenya : mozamore**

 **Dan buat reader yang kemaren minta pin bbm atau wa untuk nanya nanya ff, maaf banget aku ga publish lewat profile. Kalau kamu mau, bisa lewat amino EXO L INA. Atau, PM aku dan aku akan kasih lewat situ. Sayangnya kamu commentnya sebagai (guest) aku gabisa PM kamu jadinya ._.**

 **Duh kepanjangan. Lol**

 **Yaudah, sampai ketemu lagi ya. Gomawo semuanya.**

 **Moza :***


	10. Chapter 10

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 10

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Begitu otakku sudah kembali sadar, aku mendorong Kris jauh jauh. Melepaskan rengkuhannya yang menimbulkan malapetaka. Sehun di depanku masih menatap datar kami, dan seolah tidak berniat untuk menunggu responku, Sehun memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan.

Aku yang mengerti bahwa dia ingin aku mengikutinya, buru buru mengekori Sehun di belakang.

" _See you later babe!"_ Teriakan Kris di belakang membuat ku gatal untuk memukul kepalanya dengan higheels. Tapi aku urungkan, Heels ku terlalu berharga untuk menyentuh kepala kotornya.

.

.

.

Sehun yang berjalan di depan, menguarkan aura dingin yang menusuk. Sama seperti Sehun yang pertama kali aku kenal, tetapi hal ini berbeda. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang bisa meluap dari tubuhnya. Seolah setiap detik, dia bisa saja berbalik dan menikamku.

Padahal, dari tampilan luar, dia santai sekali. Hanya membawa tumpukan buku yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengajar, sementara satu tangannya yang lain dia masukan ke saku. Sehun memang dosen dingin dan pendiam, tapi sepenglihatanku, pria itu masih cukup sopan untuk menyahut sapaan yang diberikan padanya.

Misalnya, jika ada dosen lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Atau murid murid – _yang mayoritas mahasiswi kecentilan_ \- yang menyapa dia saat di lorong, Sehun masih akan tetap mengangguk. Membalas sapaan mereka meskipun tidak se _ramah_ yang mereka harapkan. Sesekali, pria itu akan tersenyum kecil. Tapi, ini jarang- _sangat jarang_ -kau pasti beruntung jika mendapat senyuman Sehun.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Di lorong menuju ruang Dosen, banyak sekali orang yang berpapasan dengan kami. Dan semuanya menyapa kami- _ah ralat, hanya menyapa Sehun_ -tapi pria itu tidak menggubris sama sekali.

Ini malah membuatku semakin takut. Tanpa sadar, genggaman ku pada _paper bag_ berisi nasi goreng Kimchi menguat.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan. Tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil. Ada sebuah meja dengan kursi empuk yang nyaman. Itu ruang pribadi Sehun. Ah, aku beri tahu ya. Sehun termasuk salah satu dari jejeran dosen yang memiliki ruang sendiri.

Sehun duduk dikursinya, menaruh bukunya diatas meja dengan suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Aku masih membatu di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa, berduaan dengan Sehun diruang sepi, ditambah emosinya yang tak terbaca mengingatkan ku pada _burgundy room_.

"duduk." Sehun berkata singkat. Dingin. Dan tegas. Dengan kikuk, aku menghampiri meja Sehun dan duduk di hadapannya.

Saat itu juga, tatapan tajam Sehun seolah menembusku hingga tulang belakang. "apa yang kau lakukan?" itu pertanyaan pertama Sehun. Masih dengan ekspresi nya yang membuatku merinding.

"uhm. melakukan apa?" tanya ku. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu maksud Sehun. Apa aku harus menjawab _'oh, aku sedang berangkat kuliah'_ atau ' _aku sedang berdebat dengan makhluk tiang tidak punya otak_ ' atau jawaban yang benar benar harfiah seperti 'duduk di depanmu'? Pertanyaannya terlalu ambigu!

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Seperti meredakan emosi nya yang akan memuncak kapan saja. "maksudku, _apa_ yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu?" tatapannya sekarang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"mianhe Sehun. Pria itu hanya orang sakit jiwa yang selalu mendekatiku. Tidak perlu khawatir. aku tidak akan menggubrisnya." kataku dengan antusias di bagian' _orang sakit jiwa'_. Sehun memandangku dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. Tidak ada ekspresi disana kecuali tatapan menusuk yang masih terpaku kearahku.

Jika saja itu tidak abstrak, aku yakin tubuhku sudah berlubang sekarang.

"jangan kira aku bodoh Luhan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau pria itu adalah orang yang menyerangmu di acara _white mask_ bulan lalu?" Kata Sehun telak. Ekspresi dingin nya sekarang perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan remeh yang menyebalkan.

"tidak. Siapa juga yang mengira kau bodoh. Makanya aku bilang, dia itu orang sakit jiwa!"

"dia mengincarmu." kata Sehun. Singkat, padat, jelas dan datar. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

"apa?"

"tidak mungkin seorang pria sampai pindah ke kampus ini hanya karena penasaran akan seorang wanita. dia _obsesi_ pada mu."

 _Terus, aku bisa apa? memangnya salahku kalau aku terlalu menarik? ._

Ingin sekali aku menjawab seperti itu. Tapi tampaknya saat ini kurang tepat. Bisa bisa, dia menyambitku dengan buku tebalnya.

"tapi yang terpenting kan, aku tidak meresponnya. Dan aku juga slelau menjaga jarak dengannya. tenang lah Sehun."

Sehun diam beberapa menit disini. Kemudian, dia menjilat bibirnya dan bersikap kembali normal. Tapi yang aneh, aku merasa ada yang janggal dari sikapnya sekarang. Seperti menutup nutupi sesuatu. Atau seperti orang yang baru saja salah bicara. Atau orang yang baru melakukan salah. Atau seperti sedang berfikir keras. Entahlah, pokoknya semacam itu.

"tolong jangan salah kaprah. Disini, aku hanya ingin kau tidak melanggar aturanku. Aku bukan cemburu luhan. Hanya saja di dalam dirimu, ada investasi sebesar 3 juta yuan dan aku tidak ingin membagi wanita yang kubeli dengan siapapun. Ini murni sebagai hak kepemilikan _. Bukan_ karena aku cemburu."ujar Sehun.

Ada kata cemburu yang dia sebutkan dua kali dalam kalimatnya. Menegaskan kalau memang dia tidak cemburu. Aku paham soal itu. Hanya saja, kenapa hatiku sedikit mencelos saat mendengar kata katanya barusan? mungkin, aku sedikit berharap kalau dia akan…

 _Ah. Sudahlah Luhan._ Aku menampar diriku dengan tamparan imajiner.

"iya. aku mengerti. Tenang lah Hun." kalimat itu nyatanya terdengar lebih sendu dari yang kuharapkan.

Hening beberapa menit. Aku merasa, menetap di ruangan Sehun hanya akan membuatku terlambat ke kelas.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." kataku sambil bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan sehun. Lebih baik aku diterpa rasa kantuk karena kuliah para dosen, ketimbang harus berlama lama diruangan Dosen seperti Oh Sehun.

Saat keluar ruangan, aku melihat ada sebuah tempat sampah yang cukup besar. Dengan langkah menhentak hentak, aku menghampiri tong sampah itu lalu membanting _paper bag_ yang dari tadi ku pegang ke dalamnya.

Dan nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah kubuat pun, berakhir di tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas dengan langkah besar besar. Sumpah serapah sudah aku keluarkan dalam monolog. Entah untuk Sehun, atau untuk Kris. Bagiku semuanya sama brengsek! sialan mereka berdua! yang satu membuatku dalam masalah, yang satu malah _si masalahnya_ itu sendiri!

Benar benar sialan! kenapa hidupku semakin runyam?!

Tiba tiba, ditengah otak dan hatiku yang sedang panas, sebuah nama terbersit.

Sumber dari segala sumber masalah yang membuatku berada di posisi ini.

Huang Zitao!

Dengan emosi yang belum luntur, aku segera merogoh ponsel ku cepat cpeat lalu mengetik nama Tao di daftar kontak. Saking terburunya, jariku sampai terpleset beberapa kali.

Begitu aku menemukan kontak si jalang itu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menghubunginya.

Aku tidak pernah meresa se jengkel ini begitu mendengar nada sambung panggilan yang tak kunjung diangkat. Mungkin karena aku emosi.

Kenapa aku emosi? TIDAK TAHU! pokoknya kau emosi! okay?

" _yeo-"_

"yak! jalang bodoh! apa yang kau katakan pada Kris?" aku segera menyembur bahkan sebelum Tao menyelesaikan sapaannya.

" _huh?"_

"apa yang kau katakan pada adik Kenddrick hah!" beberapa mahasiswa lain yang melihatku sempat berjengit. Menatap penuh heran, jijik dan mungkin… ngeri? bayangkan saja aku sedang berdiri di tengah koridor, lalu mencak mencak dengan nada yang aku yakin terdengar sampai radius beberapa ratus meter.

Aku memutuskan untuk agak menyingkir, ke sebuah belokan koridor yang cukup sepi. Diseberang sana, Tao yang tadinya sedang mencerna omonganku, tiba tiba tertawa renyah

" _yaampun Luhaaaan. Kau ini sedang menstruasi atau bagaimana. Tenang lah sedikit."_

Tenang katanya? dia bodoh atau tidak punya otak? suara tawa Tao malah semakin membuatku emosi kalau boleh jujur.

" _aku hanya mengobrol biasa kok. Di bar, Saat itu kami sedang berkumpul dengan kenddrick. Dia hanya bertanya darimana aku mengenalmu. Itu saja. Aku tidak menceritakan banyak hal! sumpah_!" lanjut Tao dengan nada santai. Seolah sedang mengobrol tentang _sex life_ kami seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Ugh, ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya sekarang ini.

"apa kau mabuk?" aku bertanya ketus.

" _uhmm.. tidak ingat. Sepertinya iya. Karena esok paginya aku terbangun di kamar hotel dengan kenddrick! hahaha"_ tawa sialan itu lagi! hatiku serasa speerti terkena efek vulkanik. Siap meletus dan meledak ke segela arah

"aku tidak percaya dengan jalan pikiranmu!"

"memangnya ada apa sih Luhan?" suara tawa Tao berubah menjadi nada malas yang terdengar semakin memuakkan. Aku menghirup nafas ku dalam dalam. Mencoba mereda emosi yang memuncak sebelum aku benar benar mengamuk disini.

"kau tahu, Kris itu adalah maniak yang selalu mengikutiku. Dia juga smepat memperkosaku saat acara _white mask!_ Dan sekarang dia satu kampus denganku! ini semua gara gara kau!"

"astaga Luhan? kau tidak bohong kan?!" nah, akhirnya si jalang ini merespon dengan reaksi yang seharusnya. Panik. Merasa bersalah. Mengerti kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan bodoh! astaga.

"untuk apa juga aku bohong!"

" _Oh Lord. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar benar tidak tahu_!" suara Tao memelan. Aku kenal sekali nada suara ini. Rasa menyesal yang amat sangat. Beberapa kali, aku juga mendengar Tao berdecak. Merutukki dirinya sendiri. Intinya, benar benar sangat menyesal.

Tiba tiba, aku jadi kasihan.

" _jaga jarak saja dengannya okay? apa kau ingin aku berbicara dengan Kenddrick?"_ usul Tao. Tapi, meskipun hal itu terdengar menggiurkan. Aku rasa bukan hal bijak membawa Kenddrick kedalam masalah ini. Ini masalahku dengan Kris. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Kenddrick. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak ingin hubungan Tao dan Kenddrick berubah mejadi buruk.

Yang aku asumsikan, jika sifat Kris seperti ini, kakaknya pun mungkin tidak akan berbeda jauh. Aku tidak mau, jika hubungan Kenddrick dan Tao memburuk, pria itu akan melakukan hal hal gila padanya. Seperti si Kris binatang itu lakukan padaku

Oh tidak. Jangan sampai.

"tidak. Tidak usah Tao."

"lupakan lah. Aku minta maaf soal tadi ya? dan tolong, jangan beri tahu apapun lagi pada Kris tentangku." kataku lagi, tidak berniat melanjutkan permasalahan ini.

" _tentu saja Lu. sekali lagi, aku benar benar minta maaf."_

Panggilan itu aku matikan. Setelah merasa emosi ku benar benar sudah stabil. Aku kembali menuju kelas ku di lantai tiga.

"hey sayang. Ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama." Kris muncul di lantai dua dan mengalungkan tangannya begitu saja di pundakku.

"lepas!" aku mengedikkan pundakku dengan kasar. Agar tangan menjijikkan nya terlepas dari badanku. Pokoknya, tidak boleh- _satu pun bagian tubuhku-_ dijamah, dicengkram ataupun disentuh oleh binatang berambut pirang itu! Tidak akan!

"kau ini benar benar membuatku emosi! sana pergi!" aku mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkan makhluk setinggi tiang itu dibelakang. Tapi sayang, karena kakinya yang jauh lebih panjang dari milikku, hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja Kris sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan langkah kami.

"tapi kita _benar benar_ satu kelas." kata Kris bersungguh sungguh. Mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa dia tida berbohong dan aku akan membiarkannya pergi ke kelas bersamaku.

 _Dude, I don't care~_ yang penting kau jaga jarak dariku!

"kalau begitu duduk jauh jauh dariku!"

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" ada senyum meledek yang tercipta di wajah Kris sebelum akhirnya aku semakin mempercepat langkahku., sementara Kris berhenti dan mentertawaiku dari belakang.

Brengsek.

.

.

.

Saat di kelas, ternyata Dosen kami belum masuk. Beberapa mahasiswa sudah tiba disana. Seperti biasa, beberapa dari mereka kan memandang ku dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan mesum. Atau tidak acuh sekalian.

Kemudian, sorot mata mereka berganti menjadi tatapan jijik dan _judging_ yang sangat menohok ketika Kris muncul di belakangku lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelahku. Dia ini… _stalker_ akut atau bagaiamana?

Jengah dengan keberadaannya, aku kemudian pindah dan duduk di kursi baris ketiga dari belakang. Kursi itu dekat dengan segerombolan anak sebenarnya. Tipe letak duduk yang paling aku hindari. Tapi aku tidak Perduli. Dalam kasus sekarang, KRIS lebih harus aku hindari dari mereka.

Namun, strategiku gagal. Kris masih membuntutiku dan duduk tepat disampingku (lagi). Aku terus berpindah tempat duduk, dan dia terus mengikutiku. Hal ini akhirnya mencuri perhatian semua mahasiwa dikelas. Mereka terang terangan memperhatikan kami yang seolah sedang main kejar kejaran rebutan bangku dalam versi _slow motion._

.

.

"sebaiknya kau biarkan saja aku duduk disampingmu. Atau kau akan aku buat malu." Kris berujar pelan sambil menahanku begitu aku akan bersiap untuk pindah tempat lagi. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan kernyitan bingung. "maksudmu?"

Di detik kemudian, Kris tiba tiba menggendongku ala _bridal style_ lalu mendudukkan ku di pangkuannya.

"YAK!"

Kedua tangan kekar Kris memeluk sempurna tubuhku. Kepalanya bahkan dia tenggelamkan di ceruk leherku dan menghirup wangi parfumku disana. Para mahasiswi terkesiap melihat kami yang sangat intim speerti ini. Dan tampaknya Kris tidak perduli.

"BRENGSEK TURUNKAN AKU!" Aku meronta ronta, mencoba melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pangkuan dan _back hug_ sialannya. Astaga! pria _goblok_! aku benar benar akan membunuhnya!

Tapi rengkuhan Kris semakin menguat, memegangi ku yang bisa lepas kapanpun. Tangannya bagaikan penjara kokoh yang tidak memberikan celah bagiku untuk pergi. Aku tidak pernah setidak nyaman ini ditatap oleh para mahasiswa.

"janji dulu satu hal" Kris berbisik tenang di telingaku. Masih sibuk menciumi wangi parfum dan shampooku yang menguar.

"ASTAGA, CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU SIALAN!" entah seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, tenaga ku tidak ada apa apanya untuk Kris. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak kesulitan sama sekali untuk menahanku. Berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang sudah rusuh diatas pangkuannya, Kris malah tertawa santai. Aku berani bertaruh dia sedang menyeringai bahagia sekarang.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau janji. Kita akan belajar dengan posisi seperti ini!" tangan Kris menguat. Kepalanya yang berada di leherku membuat aku bisa mendengar sebuah desahan pelan yang keluar saat aku meronta ronta. Menggesek kejantanannya yang sepertinya sudah mulai menegang.

SHIT! Menjijikkan!

Aku melirik jam yang ada dikelas. Sepuluh menit lagi dosenku akan datang. Sementara mahasiswa lain tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan kami, ketimbang menyelamatkanku. – _heol, memangnya kau sepenting itu-_ batinku dengan kurang ajarnya celetuk disaat seperti ini.

"AH! BRENGSEK. IYA IYA, APA ?!" kataku kemudian. Benar benar tidak punya pilihan sama sekali.

"hari ini , kita pulang bersama. okay?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"yasudah kalau begitu~"

Kris benar benar sudah tegang! ini bukan resletingnya yang mencuat. Ini _miliknya_! dan dia membuatku sedikit bergerak gerak diatasnya. Yatuhaaaan! ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan!

Pucuk kepala dosenku pun terlihat dari jendela tinggi yang ada dikelas. Dia sedang menuju kemari dan dia tidak boleh melihat kami seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau ini menjadi perbincangan dikalangan dosen dan Sehun tahu!

"AISHHH. IYA YASUDAH. SEKARANG CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU ATAU KUKEBIRI KAU!" Kris melepas pelukannya dan aku segera bangkit lalu menyingkir secepat kilat. Bersamaan dengan Dosen Kang yang masuk ke kelas.

"jangan pernah berfikir untuk kabur, Luhan." Kris berkata pelan. Serius sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini rumah mu?" Kris yang baru saja mengantarku pulang, turun dari mobilnya dan memperhatikan gedung apartemen lama ku lekat lekat. Hey, aku masih cukup pintar untuk tidak membawanya ke tempat dimana aku dan Sehun tinggal. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu? ah… semua akan semakin rumit. Sampai tidak bisa aku narasikan.

"uhm.. iya? kenapa?"

"arahnya berlainan dengan halte bus yang kau naiki tadi pagi" Kris berkata dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"ah.. aku sedang menginap dirumah teman." aku mengelak dengan alibi yang terbersit pertama kali di otakku. Kris mengangguk angguk, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban tadi.

"omong omong. Dosen tadi.. siapa namanya? Oh Sehun ya? dia pria yang membelimu di _white mask_ kan?" aku diam. Tidak tahu jawaban apa yang aman untuk pertanyaan ini.

Tentu saja Kris dan Sehun saling kenal. Pertama, mereka pernah bertemu di _white mask_. Tepatnya di insiden saat Kris sialan itu mau memperkosaku. Lalu, Kris juga anak pindahan di kampus dan di jurusan yang sama denganku. Kemungkinan dia juga belajar di kelas Sehun sangat besar.

"aku tidak yakin kalian tinggal bersama di apartemen yang…. _seperti ini_." emosiku sedikit tersulut saat mendengar Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada remeh. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh bangunan dengan tatapan jijik. Yah, apartemenku memang tidak semewah milik Sehun. Atau selayak mahasiswa lain. Hanya gedung flat mungil yang catnya sudah terkelupas. Tapi, tetap saja ini rumahku! rumah yang aku bayar sewanya dengan uangku!

"jadi, dia jatuh miskin setelah _membeli_ mu?" Kris bertanya lagi. Sekarang dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa yang dia tujukan tepat ke mataku. Tanganku gatal sekali. Ingin mencolok kedua boal mata nya.

"aku tidak tinggal bersama dia." sahutku singkat.

"wah, kenapa begitu? kau pasti tidak pernah disentuh ya!" Sudut bibir Kris tertarik. Membentuk seringaian remeh. Menemukan celah agar dia bisa masuk. Menemukan alasan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bisa meniduriku. Dasar binatang!

"bu-kan u-ru-san-mu. Pergi sana! otak udang!"

Dan tanpa menunggu respond Kris- _yang sekarang sudah memanggil manggil nama ku sambil terkekeh_ -aku masuk kedalam gedung apartemenku. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding dekat tangga. Menunggu Kris pergi.

Sekitar lima belas menit. Kris pun masuk ke mobilnya setelah berteriak "sampai jumpa besok, baby!" lalu pergi. Rayuan murahannya membuatku mual!

.

.

.

.

"ayah. Hari ini, apakah kau tahu bahwa anak tunggalmu tercinta itu membuatku membuang nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah aku masak?" aku membuka ceritaku pada Tuan Yunho dengan sebuah _complain_ terhadap anaknya. Aku mondar mandir dekat ranjang sambil terus terusan mengoceh bagaimana hari ini bisa sangat teramat menyebalkan.

"yah.. memang bukan sepenuhnya salah dia _sih_. Aku yang membuangnya sendiri." kataku pelan saat teringat bahwa aku lah yang memutuskan membuang makanannya. Sehun sendiri saja tidak tau.

Tapi wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan dengan kalimatnya yang menusuk membuat ku tergerak untuk kembali menjadikannya 'terdakwa'

"tapi! itu juga karena dia! ini semua karena dia!"

"kalau saja dia tidak mengatakan hal hal yang membuatku sakit hati. Pasti aku tidak-" kalimatku tertelan bulat bulat saat Siwon tiba tiba masuk sambil membawa buah dan minuman untukku. Aku mengangguk kikuk kearahnya. Kemudian, pria itu kembali pamit dan menghilang di depan pintu.

"kau tahu? lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal tadi. Okay?" kataku lagi. Masih pada Tuan Yunho yang tidak bergeming

"aku minta maaf telah menghujanimu dengan curahan hati bodohku. Ayah seharusnya mendengar hal yang gembira." aku mendudukkan diriku dikursi biasa, menghirup nafas dalam dalam. Kembali mengatur emosiku yang sudah tersulut seharian ini.

"Baiklah. apa yang ayah ingin ketahui hari ini?"

Dan obrolan satu arahku pun berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah supermarket dekat rumah sakit. Siwon memang menawarkan bantuan, tapi aku menolak. Sebenarnya, alasan ku keluar hanya karena ingin merokok saja. Pikiran _mumet_ seharian ini mendesak ku untuk menghirup lintingan nikotin itu.

Aku sedang berada di halaman belakang dekat parkiran rumah sakit. Berdiri di balik dinding dengan asap yang mengepul dari mulutku. Lalu, tiba tiba, sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar.

"hai sexy." katanya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang entah muncul darimana dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Rambut pirangnya membuatku bisa mengenali dengan mudah meskipun hari sudah malam.

"kau lagi?!" aku merasa sedikit perih saat asap rokok tertelan di kerongkongan. Afek kaget ditambah semburan yang aku lontarkan pada Kris. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"darimana kau tau aku disini?!"

Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sekotak rokok dengan santai. Ia menyalakan rokok itu lalu menghisapnya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"well, aku baru saja ingin pulang, lalu aku melihatmu kesini." kata Kris. Kepulan asap terlihat keluar bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang bergerak gerak terbuka.

"KAU MEMBUNTUTI KU?!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat." Kris mengedikkan bahunya seolah itu hal yang biasa. Kami berdua menyender berdampingan dalam hening sekarang. Sibuk dengan rokok masing masing.

"ck! kau memang pria sinting mesum yang pernah aku temui." kataku pelan sambil melempar punting rokok ku yang sudah habis. Saat mataku tertuju kedepan, aku menemukan sosok lain yang berhasil membuat tubuhku terserang panik.

Oh Sehun. Sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk di dekat kami.

"menyingkir!" reflek, aku mendorong Kris dan membawanya untuk pergi dari situ. Rokok yang ia pegang bahkan sampai terjatuh entah kemana. Kaki panjangnya nyaris tersandung saat aku terus mendorong Kris. Tidak lupa, mataku memastikan Sehun yang sedang berjalan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

" . hey-astaga. kita mau kema-. Lu! yaampunnn. Pelan pelan sayang~" sial! Kris berisik sekali.

"ssstttt!"

" _geez,_ aku tidak tahu kau se _agresif_ ini!" akhirnya aku menoleh kearah Kris yang sudah tertawa tawa. Kami sekarang berdiri bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil.

"kenapa wajahmu panik seperti itu?" tanya Kris lagi. Menyadari sikap anehku tiba tiba.

"tidak apa apa."

Bohong! aku ketakutan sekali tadi! jika Sehun menemukan aku bersama Kris. Berduaan., Malam malam. Maka habislah aku. Lalu jika aku masuk mengikuti Sehun kedalam Rumah Sakit, Kris pasti akan menyusulku. Lalu dia akan berteriak 'Luhan sayang Luhan sayang'. Kemudian, Siwon akan mendengar dan semua akan runyam. Maka habislah aku (lagi)

"yasudah. Ayo ku antar kau pulang."

"tidak."

"tenang saja Lu, aku _hanya_ ingin mengantarmu pulang kali ini." Kata Kris dengan nada tenang yang tidak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Cukup tulus. Bukan seriangaian mesum yang selalu aku lihat.

"apa kita harus bernegosiasi lagi?" nah, seriangaian mesum itu kembali lagi sekarang! oh Tidak. Bernegosiasi dengan Kris adalah hal buruk. Sudah kubuktikan di ruang kelas tadi siang.

"uh yasudah. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

" _kau dimana?"_ suara Sehun terdengar dari seberang telfon ketika aku baru saja sampai di apartemen lamaku. Ingat, aku tidak akan membirakan Kris mengantarku ke tempat sehun.

"aku.. baru sampai di apartemen."

" _kenapa kau pulang duluan?"_ ada nada heran dari kalimat Sehun

"ada barang yang ingin aku ambil di apartemenku." sepertinya, aku harus mulai men-stok segudang alasan yang akan aku berikan jika hal hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

" _jadi kau berada di apartemen mu yang lama?"_

aku mengangguk. seolah Sehun melihat anggukanku, akhirnya dia pun berkata. _"baiklah. Akan aku jemput kau disana."_

"tidak usah!" duh, aku takut Kris itu belum benar benar pulang dan mereka akan bertemu disini. lalu semua akan runyam. Astaga, kenapa hidupku sekarang jadi sangat menyedihkan dilihat dari sudut manapun! Sudah berapa banyak kata runyam yang aku pakai untuk menggambarkan situasi sekarang?

ck!

" _kenapa?"_ Sehun bertanya dengan nada bingung-dan sepertinya juga curiga.

"a-aku berangkat sendiri saja."

Sehun menghela nafasnya disana _."sudah malam. Berbahaya jika kau keluar sendiri_."

"baiklah"suara Sehun yang tenang berhasil menghipnotisku untuk menurut.

.

.

.

.

"seharusnya jika memang ada hal penting yang mendesakmu pulang lebih dulu, kau bisa mengabari ku untuk datang lebih cepat. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu." Sehun menegurku saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Dia masih sibuk menyetir dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"aku.. tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Turuti saja kata kata ku Luhan." suara otoriter tak terbantahkan kembali terdengar. Menelan nada tenang yang baru saja ia pakai saat mengucap kalimat sebelumnya. Sedikit membuatku kesal sebenarnya.

"ne~" aku menyahut dengan senandung malas.

.

.

Mobil kami berhenti disebuah restoran yang berada di arah jalan pulang. Sehun sudah melepas _seat bealt_ nya saat aku menatap kebingungan.

"kenapa kita disini?"

"kau pasti belum makan kan?"

aku mengangguk.

"ayo." dan pria itu turun dari mobil. Saat kami bersiap untuk masuk, ada beberapa pelanggan lain yang sedang berdatangan. Nyaris menyenggol tubuhku. Tiba tiba, tangan Sehun merain pinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat kearahnya.

Aku tersenyum dengan wajah menghangat.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Tampaknya, hari ini kegilaan Kris berada di takaran paling maksimal. Saat itu, hari sudah sore dan aku tidak memiliki kelas appaun. Aku sudah melangkah dengan terburu. Pandanganku awas ke segala arah. Takut takut si manusia keparat dengan rambut jagung itu muncul dan mengganggu.

Hampir saja aku mencapai pintu keluar, tiba tiba lengangku ditarik seeorang dari belakang. Membuat tubuhku berbalik secara otomatis.

"mau kemana sayang?" Kris berkata dengan ekspresi yang.. duh, aku tidak harus terus menjelaskan pada kalian kan? pokoknya, dia selalu menyeringai. Atau tersenyum. Atau smirk dengan tatapan lapar mesum yang menjijikkan!

"aku mau pulang!" kau melepaskan cengkramannya lalu bersiap untuk pergi sampai tiba tiba, si Kris gila kuadrat itu menggendongku. elampirkan tubuhku diatas satu pundaknya. seperti karung beras yang baru diangkat.

"kau emmang anak nakal!"

 _plak!_

sebuah tamparan pelan dengan kruang ajarnya dia daratkan ke pantatku. Aku baru saja ingin melepaksan diri sampai – _lagi lagi_ -sebuah suara lain yang aku kenal terdengar.

"Kris Wu, kau dipanggil dosen Kim keruangannya." Sehun, _tampaknya_ sedang berada di depan Kris. hey, aku tidak tahu! yang aku lihat hanya punggung pria sinting itu saat ini!

"ah. Begitukah?" Kris menyahut singkat. – _masih dengan tubuh ku yang ada di pundaknya_ -

"ya. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat karena beliau memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat."

"ok." Kris kemudian menurunkan tubuhku. Wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat. Entah karena darahku yang berpindah ke kepala atau karena emosi. Sepertinya dua duanya.

" _until next time, sayang~"_ Kris, yang tampaknya sedang mengibarkan bendera perang. Secara gamblang melemparkan kedipan kearah ku didepan Sehun. Lalu, dia pun pergi.

Aku yang sedang sibuk menahan emosi sempat terlupa atas keberadaan Sehun di depanku. Cepat cepat aku mendongak dan menatap pria itu yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"kita perlu bicara." Sehun berujar dengan aura menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"hun. a-"

"diam!"

"jangan. Berbicara. Sedikitpun." lanjut Sehun lagi. Kami sekarang sudah berada di mobil untuk bersiap pulang. Aku ingin sekali menjawab dengan sebuah protes seperti ' _tadi kau ingin bicara'_ atau _'katamu kita perlu bicara?!_ ' tapi aku urungkan saat menyadari Sehun yang tengah menyetir dengan kecepatan gila gilaan seperti sekarang ini, bukanlah Sehun yang 'aman'.

Aku tidak pernah merasa, seketakutan ini Sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"ku lupa apa aturan dariku untukmu Luhan?!" Sehun menghardikku. Tepat saat pintu apartemen baru saja tertutup. Aku yang baru masuk sampai terlonjak kaget. Jantungku berdegub kencang dan bisa kurasakan mataku terbelalak.

"lalu kau melanggarnya? terang terangan?!" Sehun melangkah kearahku dengan buas. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Dia tidak berteriak teriak. Tapi nadanya yang tajam justru lebih menyeramkan. Tiba tiba, otakku serasa macet untuk sekedar menjawab.

"aku tidak mengizinkanmu dekat dengan lelaki lain!" kata Sehun,dia menarik tas _sling bag_ yang kupakai lau melemparnya ke sofa. Sekarang 'macet' itu menjalar sampai tubuhku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk merespon segala amukan Sehun ini.

"lalu apa yang ku dapat tadi!? hah?!" jarak wajah Sehun dengan wajahku sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa meraskan nafasnya yang menyapu dikulit wajahku. Matanya menembus paru paruku yang sekarang terasa sesak.

Aku kelabakan.

"Sehun. aku bisa jelaskan. a-"

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Sehun mendesis. Mencengkram lenganku lalu menyeretku ke sebuah lemari kaca yang aku kenal. Pintu mausk ke _burgundy room_. Sehun menekan tombol tersembunyi hingga lemari itu bergeser.

Ia menarikku masuk kedalam sana dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Dalam dua detik, ia melepaskan cengkramanku dengan kasar. Tangan putihnya beralih ke ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan.

"dengar Luhan, aku bukan pria yang suka memberi kesempatan kedua" kata Sehun sambil membuka ikatan itu. Bunyi dentingan terdengar saat mata besinya jatuh keatas lantai. Sehun malepas dasi yang ia kenakan" sekarang, Kau harus mendapat hukumannya!"

Jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Aku akan menjawab: Panik.

.

.

.

 **BGM : EXO - MONSTER**

Sehun melangkah kearahku, dia melepas segala pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku dengan paksa. "diam." titahnya saat melihat mulutku yang sudah terbuka.

 _She got me going crazy, woo_

Sehun mendorongku hingga terjatuh diatas kasur. Memudahkannya untuk menanggalkan calana yang aku pakai

 _Why is my heart racing? Woo_

Sekarang dia meraih kedua lenganku. Mengikat dengan dasi yang tadi ia lepas. Cukup kencang hingga aku sedikit sakit.

 _You're beautiful, my goddess  
But you're closed up, yeah yeah_

Sehun melepas kemeja yang ia pakai. Melemparkannya kesegala arah. Amarahnya masih terasa dari nafas nya yang memburu. Sekarang, pria itu sudah _naked_ sepenuh nya di depanku. Menampilkan otot perut dan kejantanannya yang mengacung tepat kearahku.

 _I'll knock so will you let me in?_

 _I'll give you a hidden thrill_

Sehun menundukkan dirinya di atasku. Bibirnya memagut panas milikku, mengabsen tiap gigiku yang bertabrakan dengan giginya. Bibirku berdarah saat dengan sengaja Sehun mengigit penuh nafsu. Tangannya menjamah panas payudaraku, menyingkirkan tanganku yang mengganggu. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhannya meskipun dia melakukan itu dengan kasar

 _There's curiosity in your eyes,  
you've already fallen for me_

Sehun mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku seperti anak kecil, lalu membenturkan diriku di dinding ruangan yang dingin. Dia menempelkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya. Menjaga agar aku tidak jatuh dengan cara paling intim.

 _Don't be afraid, love is the way  
Shawty, I got it_

Aku panik saat merasakan foreplay ini belum cukup 'basah' untukku. Aku belum 'siap'. Sementara Sehun sudah menggerakkan miliknya, mengarah kedalam lubangku. Ah tidak.

 _You can call me monster_

Sehun yang melihat kepanikan dalam raut wajahku hanya bisa tersenyum remeh. Smirk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku lihat.

 _I'm creepin' in your heart, babe  
I'll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up_

Sehun memasukan miliknya. Menyatukan diri kami yang belum siap. Aku mendesah penuh sakit. Ini tidak benar! tapi ini juga tidak Salah.

 _I'll steal you and indulge in you  
I'm gonna mess you up_

Sehun menarik tubuhku lagi lalu menjatuhkannya diatas meja. aku meringis kesakitan. Dia memutar tubuhku sampai aku memunggunginya. Oh Tuhan, _Doggy style_ saat se-kering ini benar benar membuat perutku seolah tertusuk!

 _I'm engraved in your heart  
So even if I die, I'll live forever_

 **Plak!** Sehun menampar bokongku sambil terus menghentak. Bunyi meja bergesek dengan lantai menimbulkan suara derit yang memekik. Sehun mengerang saat aku melenguh perih. Dia semakin gila menancapkan miliknya pada tubuhku.

 _Come here girl, you call me monster  
(You call me monster)_

Cukup sudah. Sisi Jalang ku terpancing. Ada sebuah hal dalam diriku yang membuatku ingin membalas perbuatan Sehun. Ada sosok liar dalam diriku yang ingin mendobrak keluar

 _I'll go into your heart_

Saat Sehun membalik tubuhku, aku menjatuhkan diri. Diatasnya hingga kami tergeletak dilantai.

 _She got me going crazy, woo  
(Oh yeah, she got me)_

Aku duduk di membuat Sehun sambil melepas ikatan dasi sehun dengan gigiku. Melonggarkannya hingga cukup mudah untuk melepasnya. Sehun menatapku dengan seksama. Yang aku hanya balas dengan tatapan menggoda yang angkuh

 _Why is my heart racing? Woo  
(Oh yeah, oh yeah, she got me)_

Sehun terduduk, membuat ujung hidung kami bersentuhan saking dekatnya. Dia mencengkram pinggangku, memeluknya erat sementara aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dan membalas ciumannya.

 _I'm a bit impatient_

Sehun bergerak tidak sabar. Miliknya hanya menggesek lubangku sekarang dan dia sudah tegang luar biasa.

 _I'm not that gentle (I hated you)_

Cengkramannya beralih ke bokongku saat aku mengigit cuping telingannya

 _But I want you_

"I want you Luhan" Sehun berbisik dengan suara berat.

 _That's right, my type  
My heart doesn't lie_

Aku tersenyum bangga saat melihat Sehun merasa nafsunya di ubun ubun. Aku menciumi dadanya yang bidang, terus menggesek bokongku diatas miliknya yang menegang _  
_

 _It has started, I'm sending  
a danger signal from inside_

aku menubruk nubrukkan diriku pada badannya. Mencoba menekan payudaraku yang menegang. Menyentuh dada bidangnya yang mengalirkan getaran panas. Tangan Sehun mengusap punggungku dengan usapan sarat akan nafsu

 _Don't be afraid, love is the way  
Shawty, I got it_

Aku benar-benar menyukai saat aku mulai mendominasi Sehun, aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan mulai membrikan blow job pada batang Sehun yang sudah menegang.

 _You can call me monster_

Aku sempat menahan tubuhnya saat Sehun ingin bangun dan melancarkan aksinya padaku. no honey, this is my show time!

 _I'm creepin' in your heart, babe  
I'll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up_

Aku menghisap miliknya, memasukannya dalam sekali hisap ke kerongkonganku. Memberikan gigitan kecil pada selangkangannya. Sementara Sehun mendesah frustasi karena tangannya tidak aku biarkan menjamah tubuhku

 _I'll steal you and indulge in you  
I'm gonna mess you up_

"Lu. Stop teasing me or I'll knock you down for sure" Sehun mengancamku dengan suara berat yang entah kenapa terdengar semakin menantang ditelingaku.

 _I'm engraved in your heart  
So even if I die, I'll live forever_

Aku mendongak. Menatap lurus lurus kearahnya dari balik selangkangan. "really?" sebelah alisku naik. Memberikan tatapan mencemooh yang sangat menyebalkan.

 _Come here girl, you call me monster_

"enough." Sehun berkata tegas lalu duduk dengan tatapan tajam kearahku.

 _I'll go into your heart_

"game on." katanya lagi, lalu dengan mudahnya, dia sudah menarikku berdiri.

 _I feel a tremble  
I'm flipping over your life_

Ada perasaan berdesir yang menakutkan saat Sehun menutup mataku dengan dasinya. dasi hitam yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat apapun juga meskipun dari siluet.

 _I'm sorry, you make me so crazy_

 _You know you do_

Aku masih menerka nerka apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Ada sbeuah keheningan yang ganjil. Tidak ada bunyi gerakan apa pun. Tidak ada sentuhan apapun. hanya sapuan lembut AC yang mengelus diriku yang sedang berdiri waspada. lalu tiba tiba…

 _Everyone's afraid of me, so I'm untouchable man_  
 _But in the end, you can't reject me_

Bruk! aku meraskaan tubuhku membentur sebuah lemari yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. bibir Sehun menjalar panas di leherku, tangannya yang dingin masuk kedalam lubangku. aku memekik! ia membasahi jarinya dengan es batu! darimana ia mendapatkan es batu sialan itu?!

 _You'll hide and steal glances at me  
then get surprised (Who?)_

ah! ini terlalu dalam! terlalu besar! terlalu perih karena jari Sehun cukup runcing di ujungnya. belum lagi sensasi dingin aneh yang menggoda g-spotku. Aku melenguh

 _I'm your antinomy,  
I'm a part of your existence (How we do?)_

bulu kuddukku berdiri, Sehun sudah memberrkan kissmark disegala bagian tubuhku, dimanapun! tangangku yang tadinya sibuk mengenggam rambutnya sekarang terlepas saat perlahan kepala Sehun semakin menunduk.

 _Accept me for who I am_

 _Put away your fearful worries_

Jari Sehun di dalam lubangku terlepas. Sehun menggendongku dan melemparkanku keatas kasur. Tubuhku sempat memantul beberapa inci. Membuat sensasi kaget saat tiba tiba saja aku terhempas. Rasa merindingku belum hilang

 _Enjoy the pain that you're able to endure  
Fall deeper inside_

kedua tanganku tertarik keatas, aku bisa merasakan lingkaran besi dan mendengar bunyi ceklikan yang aku kenal. ini pasti borgol. Sehun memborgolku (lagi?!)

 _I'll play with you however I want_  
 _Play inside my hands_

Nafasku menderu saat tangan Sehun menyentuh rahangku turun terus semakin kebawah dengan sebuah kalimat berat yang menakutkan "This is Your punishment."

 _Don't run away, you'll forever linger near_

Nafasku memburu. Dadaku semakin naik turun. Mata yang tertutup tidak membantu sama sekali.

You can call me monster

 **plak!**

 _I'm creepin' in your heart babe  
I'll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up_

sebuah cambukan menampar badanku. Tidak sesakit dulu, tapi karena mataku yang tertutup sensasinya lebih menakutkan. Sehun memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak sampai tubuhku melengkung keatas dan bergerak gerak diatas kasur.

 _I'll steal you and indulge in you_

Tanganku yang terikat menahanku untuk melakukan apapun. Aku dipaksa pasif. Dipaksa untuk meneirma hujanan sentuhan Sehun padaku.

 _I'm gonna mess you up  
I'm engraved in your heart_

cambukan itu kembali menampar tubuhku. Kemudian, aku merasa sesuatu menyumpal mulutku penuh sekali. Entah apa yang Sehun masukan kedalam sana. Aku benar benar tidak bisa berfikir saat hentakan penisnya semakin dalam.

 _So even if I die, I'll live forever_

suara ranjang berderit, geraman Sehun, bunyi gesekan rantai borgol, tamparan cambukan serta desahanku yang tertahan menghiasi ruangan itu.

 _Come here girl,  
you call me monster_

Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Pusing karena nikmat. Pusing Karena tusukan ini, pusing karena tubuhku seolah membara. ada Sebuah sensai menggelitik saat sesuatu dalam diriku terpancing untuk keluar

 _I'll go into your heart_

dan saat itu juga, aku menyiram penis milik Sehun di dalam tubuhku dengan cairan orgasme. meraskaan kulit kejantanan pria itu yang basah dengan milikku.

 _Creepin', creepin', creepin'  
Creepin', creepin', creepin'  
Yeah~ Oh, creepin'_

Setelah itu, aku tidak begitu ingat. Yang aku tau, Sehun terus menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan gila, bahkan saat aku sudah jatuh lemas. tidak sadar.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun diranjang kamar kami bersama Sehun. Dan baru mengingat bahwa aku tidak meminum obatku sebelum melakukan kegiatan kemarin.

Tapi, Sehun tidak mungkin keluar di dalam.

Iya kan?

.

.

 **ooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan pagi ini bersama Sehun, lebih hening daripada yang sebelum sebelumnya. Tidak ada suara dentingan dari piring pria itu. Dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk makan. Alhasil, aku hanya memain mainkan _risotto_ lembek di mangkukku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan tidak terbaca

duh! dia mau apa lagi sih!

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? ka belum puas menghukumku?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"jika kau bertanya aku puas atau tidak, jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Tidak akan pernah puas padamu Luhan." ada rasa berdesir saat mendengar kata ''puas' yang diucapkan Sehun. Dan aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui hal itu berhubungan dengan sex kami. Salahkah aku bangga pada kenyataan Sehun menyukai sex bersamaku? Sepertinya tidak apa apa

"tapi yang aku maksudkan adalah, kenapa kau bisa bersikap tidak bersalah seperti itu. Lihat caramu memandangku! seperti menantang! kau ini perempuan atau bukan? Keras kepala sekali!" lanjut Sehun dengan kritikan pedasnya yang fantatis.

"keras kepala?" aku membeo. Tatapan ku memicing tidak terima.

"kau yang keras kepala!"

Sehun seidki ttersentak saat aku menyembur kearahnya. Hal ini jarang- _sangat jarang_ \- terjadi.

"seharusnya kau dengar dulu penjelasanku!"kataku kesal. Hal ini ku jaidkan sebagai ajang untuk melampiaskan rasa protesku padanya. Apa apaan dia! tiba tiba menghukumuku seolah aku lah yang melakukan kesalahan besar. Seolah aku yang genit dengan lelaki lain. Dia seharusnya mendengarkanku dulu sebelum menghukum!

yeah, meskipun hukumannya _enak._

"Kris tiba tiba muncul lalu aku bisa apa? aku baru akan melepaskan diri lalu kau datang. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, _enyahkan_ saja dia!"

"kau memintaku _membunuh_ nya?" ada nada dingin yang terlampau serius dari nada Sehun. Tiba tiba, aku jadi kelabakan sendiri.

Bodoh sekali aku baru ingat Sehun adalah anggota- _ah ralat, anak dari ketua_ \- mafia. Yang artinya membunuh Kris hanya akan berarti membunuh seekor lalat. Hal ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Sebenci bencinya aku pada Kris, rasanya aku masih belum cukup memilik nyali untuk benar benar meng _enyah_ kannya dalam arti harfiah.

"ti-tidak." kataku datar lalu memutuskan untuk menyuap _risotto_ banyak banyak ke mulutku. sebaiknya mulutku tetap penuh daripada terus berceletuk hal hal yang membahayakan.

Di depanku, Sehun tampak sedang terdiam dengan raut wajah yang ganjil.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

" _seungil chukkae hamnidaaaa. Seungil chukkae hamnidaaa~"_ ketiga temanku Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Zitao sedang bernyanyi nyanyi dengan suara sumbang mereka. Lengkap dengan seonggok kue tart dengan lilin diatasnya.

"yeaayyy. Tiup lilinnya Luhaaaan" kata Zitao riang. Aku menurut. Memanjatkan doa – _yang aku tidak akan beri tahu kalian apa itu, hahahhaa_ -lalu meniupnya hingga padam. Ketiganya bertepuk tangan gembira. Kekanakkan sekali

Tapi aku suka.

"ini hadiah dari kami semuaaaa" Baekhyun memberikan sekotak besar hadiah dengan pita putih diatasnya.

"terima kasih semuanya." kataku tulus. Jujur saja, semenjak tujuh hari insiden di _burgundy room dengan_ Sehun, aku benar benar pergi kekampus dengan perasaan waspada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Aku benar benar takut kecolongan Kris dan berakhir menjadi masalah yang lebih besar dengan Sehun.

Tapi, semua cukup terobati dengan kejutan kecil dari sahabatku disbeuah cafe. Meskipun, aku cukup sedih, Ibu belum mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku hari ini.

"ayo cepat buka." Kyungsoo mendesak dengan senyum nya yang berbentuk hati.

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu membuka kotak itu. Dan! astaga! sebuah _lingerie Victoria Secret_ _limited edition!_ berbahan sutra terbaik dengan hiasan _swarovsky_ di disana sini. Keren!

" _goddamn it_! ini kan mahal sekali! hanya ada sepuluh di dunia!" aku memekik tidak percaya. smenetara Tao, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah menyeringai bangga

"kita beruntung! lelaki yang membeli Kyungsoo memiliki koneksi dengan perancangnya." jelas Tao

"pakai ini, untuk menggoda Sehun!"

"iya. Pasti dia akan bertekuk lutut padamu."

"ah.. bayangkan saat berlian itu membalut boobsmu~"

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyunsgoo bersahut sahutan. Ah, aku jadi ingat belum menceritakan soal _sex life_ ku pada mereka.

"ehm. omong omong soal itu…."

"aku dan Sehun.. sudah melakukan hal _itu."_

"apa?! benarkah?"

"terus terus?"

"lalu.. bagaimana? sex nya hebat tidak?"

mereka bersahut sahutan lagi. Mirip seperti _Alvin and the Chipmunk._

" _oh God!_ yang terbaik!" aku berkata heboh. Aku tidak bohong kok!. Haruskah aku menjelaskan benar benar detail pada kalian? oh kawan, aku jamin kalian pasti akan iri. Dan mulai berfantasi liar. hahaha

" _ommayaaa._ Aku jadi ingin mencoba nya!" kata Bekhyun dengan kerlingan nakal. Dasar murahan! hahaha "ingat pacarmu dirumah!"

"lalu?" Tanya Tao, meminta cerita yang lebih spesifik.

"lalu.. yeah.. aku sampai _squirting_ asal kalian tahu. _Endurance_ nya diatas rata rata! Benar benar gila"

"akhirnya ada yang bisa menaklukanmu Lu. Selama yang kau tahu, kau termasuk jalang yang lebih menyukai tipe bercinta _femdom_." timpal Tao lagi. Ah, aku setuju dengan pernyataannya.

"uhm.. aku juga bernah melakukan _femdom_ dengan Sehun." bayangan Sex kami di _burgundy room_ terakhir kembali terproyeksi di benakku.

"tapi tidak bertahan lama. Dia sudah kembali menguasaiku." lanjutku lagi. Kemudian menyuruput minumanku. Entah kenapa, membicarakan sex dengan Sehun membuat aku sedikit gerah

Saat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Zitao sedang sibuk berdecak kagum dan berkasak kusuk. Sebuah notifkasi pesan masuk dari Sehun terpampang di ponselku

 **Pulang lah sekarang Lu. Ada sesuatu hal yang penting.**

Dan pesan itu sukses membuatku menyudahi acara kumpul dengan teman temanku.

Ah… ada apalagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana?" kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku saat aku mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri diruang TV dengan pakaian rapih. Tangannya sibuk mengenakan jam tangan _Hubolt_ -nya yang mahal. Aku semakin heran begitu melihat pasporku berada diatas meja.

"tepatnya, _kita_ yang akan kemana." kata Sehun mengoreksi. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"ayo. Kita sudah ditunggu." Sehun meraih paspor ku, dan menghampiri ku yang masih membatu ditempat. Dia memberikan pasporku lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat aku meraih tangannya. Menghentikan langkah Sehun. pria itu berbalik dan menatapku bingung.

"ta-tapi, aku belum bersiap. Apakah kita pergi jauh? aku belum _packing_ Sehun." Kataku, yang lucunya agak panik sekarang. Kenapa juga harus panik?

Sehun tertawa pelan, membuat sebuah senyum tercipta diwajahnya saat tawa itu reda. "kita bisa membelikan keperluanmu disana." Kata Sehun.

"ayo."

Sebuah uluran tangannya diberikan kepadaku. Bersamaan Senyum kecil saat aku menyambutnya meskipun masih keheranan. Sehun yang bersikap lembut, selalu berhasil menghipnotisku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"China?!" Aku memekik tidak percaya saat private jet kami mendarat di Bandara Beijing. Aku tiba tiba merasa sangat antusias. Bergerak gerak seperti anak kecil di atas kursi. Menatap dengan binar mata cerah ke pemandangan luar jendela. Ahhh aku rinduuu sekali pada Beijing.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke China?" Sehun yang sedang duduk didepanku tidak menjawab apapun. dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan senyum miring. Menggodaku agar semakin penasaran.

"Sehun jawab aku!" ini sudah pertanyaan ke sekian kalinya. Kami baru saja keluar dari imigrasi dan Sehun benar benar tidak membuka suaranya sejak kami turun dari Private Jet. Pria itu hanya menyahut dengan dengusan, Senyum kecil, atau kalau aku sudah menarik narik lengannya karena kesal diacuhkan, dia hanya akan mengedikkan bahu.

Baru saja ingin memaki Sehun, tiba tiba tangan Sehun meraih tanganku. Membuat langkahku terhenti. Sehun menoleh dan meraih kedua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu, dengan senyum kecil, dia memutar tubuhku mengarah ke suatu titik.

"Selamat ulang Tahun Luhan. Ini hadiahku untukmu." Kata Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakangku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Sehun sampai tiba tiba aku mengenali sosok perempuan tengah melambai ramah ke arah kami.

"I-Ibu?"

Di detik kemudian, mataku sudah berkaca kaca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author P.O.V**

Yang terdengar di ruangan mewah itu hanya musik berdentum dentum dari speaker mahal yang dipasang secara khusus. Mini bar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dari tadi sudah sibuk menyiapkan minuman minuman untuk sang Tuan Muda.

Kris, tengah menikmati waktu santainya di apartemen. Akhir akhir ini, Pria itu tak tertarik lagi untuk pergi ke bar, meniduri pelacur pelacur kelas atas, _one night stand_ dengan teman teman wanitanya seperti biasa. Dia seolah sudah mengunci targetnya akan seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang berhasil membuat Kris enggan melakukan kebiasaannya pada orang lain, terkecuali dirinya.

Entah Rasa penasaran atau sebuah Ambisi, _Sex appeal_ Kris pada yeoja lain hilang dan hanya tertuju pada Luhan sekarang. pria itu hanya ingin Luhan. Jikapun Rihanna, Shakira atau Adriana Lima bersujud memohon untuk ditiduri olehnya, tetaplah Kris akan memilih Luhan. Entah apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan padanya. Kris juga tidak tahu.

Seorang pria suruhan Kris masuk sambil membungkuk sopan, membuat Kris yang sedang berleyeh leyeh di sofa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan antusias. Tidak sabar akan berita yang dibawa oleh pesuruhnya.

"Tuan Muda Kris. Ini semua berkas yang anda inginkan." kata pria itu sambil membeirkan sebuah map pada Kris yang disambut oleh senyum bahagia yang lebar sekali. Dia menaruh gelas wine nya lalu membuka map itu dengan terburu.

"ah! kau memang hebat!" Kata Kris gembira. Dia membuka map itu dan membacanya sambil mengangguk angguk. Merasa cukup puas.

"terus pantau mereka, oke? Aku butuh _penawaran_ menarik untuk _negosiasi_ ku berikutnya" titah Kris pada orang suruhannya. Pria itu mengangguk patuh, lalu segera pergi begitu Kris mengibaskan tangannya.

Kris tersenyum miring sambil menaruh map itu dengan asal diatas meja. Map yang berisi data lengkap Luhan dan keluarga. Termasuk sang Ibu.

Kris meraih gelas wine nya lagi lalu menenggak cairan itu dengan senyum penuh arti, saat sebuah rencana brilian terbersit di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

apa ini? aku update pagi pagi? huuu maaf mian mian. Kalo nanti malem takutnya engga bisa. Hahaha

hm, katanya mau hiatus ja? aduh, maaf kan author yang labil ini. Aku merasa ga adil aja untuk readers ku yang setia. Yang selalu nunggu sampe PM aku untuk lanjutin. Yang Review panjang panjang di setiap chap. So, aku memutuskan untuk lanjut demi kalian guys :")

Dan juga untuk temen temen **Public Chat 'yehet' di EXO L INA AMINO** ku **: JungHyunJin94** oknum yang pertama kali nemuin ff ku. Karena kamu anak anak lain tertular :") Terus **Amal** dan **Jimin Ica 18+** yang terinfeksi ff ini. **Yesi** yang bela belain bikin acc FFN di app karena browsernya nge bann. hahahah ini kocak sih yes. Sabar ya bosqu. :*

kak **Yeol61_ine** , yang selalu 'bedah cerita' Sexy Lu di Public Chat. Endorse ke setiap member yang baru nongol lalu berakhir dengan membayangkan hal hal 'yang iya iya'. wkwkwk selalu semangat empat lima buat nagih lanjutannya.

Lalu. **Dim** , uri maknae yang gara gara Sexy Lu jadi menetas sebelum waktunya. yang ngabayangin 'diacak acak' sama Sehun. huuu aku jadi ada beban moral disini. apalagi pas kamu nanya "kak, BDSM itu apa ya?" tolong hamba yalord. Semoga kamu hanya membaca ini dan tidak mempraktekkan nya sama sekali ya :")

Also, **ParkJein** dan **Soo.** Leader dan curator kami yang selalu sabar nanganin anak ajaib kayak kita kita kwkwkw

Thanks juga untuk reader ffn lain yang aku gabisa sebutin satu satu (ini aja udah panjang) mungkin pas ceritanya abis aku baru bikin special thanks(?) *plak. sok ngartis lu moj* makasih untuk segala reviewnya dan semoga tetep setia baca cerita Luhan yang ternistakan olehku disini wkwk.

aku tau pasti ada reader dibawah umur yang kecolongan ngebaca ini, yah… aku juga ga bisa tau. yang penting, kalian ga 'macem macem' aja ya. *beban moral semakin meningkat*

satu lagi, tips dari kak ine: "bacanya sambil denger lagu religi biar kembali suci :D " wkwkwk

(Sex Scene kurang eksplisit? sabar kawan, semua ada tanggal 'main' nya *wink* )

well, see u di next chapter! Thanks for reading. aku tunggu tanggapannya!

gomawo! :*

-Moza


	11. Chapter 11

_Special for Kak_ _ **Yeol61_ine**_ _yang selalu menggebu gebu nagih update FF ini, Semangat ya kak ine~ we heart you!._ _ **Yesi**_ _, temen curhat meskipun kaga nyambung sarannya LOL_ _ **Ester**_ _yang hobinya sabunan sambil nyanyi 'terus berenang terus berenang~' dan_ _ **Amal**_ _yang sedang rindu setengah mati sama Kris_

 _And of course for my loyal readers and reviewers_

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 11

Seolah lupa akan keberadaan Sehun, aku segera menghampiri ibuku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Wanita itu tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir aku lihat, hal itu aku rasakan dari badan ibu yang sedikit lebih berisi.

"Xiao Lu.. Ibu sangat merindukan mu." Ibu mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. Saat aku merasakan air mata ingin menetes dari sudut mataku, aku segera melepaskan pelukan itu. Menangis ditempat umum sama sekali pantangan bagiku.

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu aku disini?" Aku bertanya. Meskipun pelukan kami sudah terlepas, tangan kami masih bertautan. Alih alih menjawab, Ibu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menunjuk dengan sorot pandangannya kearah sosok di belakangku.

Sebelum aku menoleh, Sehun sudah berdiri tepat disampingku dengan sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali aku lihat.

"Selamat Sore Mrs Xi." Sehun menyapa ibuku dengan sopan. Senyum manis nya itu masih terpampang disana. Ini momen yang sangat langka, asal kalian tahu.

"Selamat Sore Sehun, ah… aku harap kalian belum makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan khusus kalian berdua."

Aku menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti-sekaligus kaget-bagaimana mereka bisa slaing kenal? aku merasa menjadi yang paling bodoh disini.

"Ah.. Luhan, begini, beberapa hari yang lalu _teman_ mu ini datang ke China dan mengatakan ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untukmu. Dia lah yang meminta Ibu untuk jangan menelfonmu dulu hari ini. Apa kah kau terkejut?" jelas Ibu yang menangkap tatapan kebingunganku.

"Yeah. Sangat _terkejut_." aku berucap dengan nada penuh penekanan dibagian 'terkejut' sementara kedua mataku menatap Sehun dengan pandangan seribu arti.

"Aku tidak sangka kalian bisa berkomplot seperti ini." kataku kemudian. Ibu hanya tertawa pelan sambil melempar pandang kearah Sehun yang… juga ikut tertawa.

Whoa. Ada apa dengan pria itu hari in?

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang" Aku menahan tangan Ibu yang sudah ingin menyeret ku pergi. Mataku bergerak gerak cepat. "tu-tunggu dulu." kataku panik, aku menyempatkan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang sedang keheranan sebelum kembali menatap Ibu

"Max?" bisikku takut takut. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ibu bisa sangat mudah mengajak kami pergi kerumah? apa dia lupa soal Max? pria itu benar benar gila! Dialah satu satu nya yang menjadi penghalangku untuk kembali kerumah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kegaduhan apa yang akan terjadi begitu Max bertemu denganku.

Ditambah, ada Sehun.

Tapi Ibu malah tersneyum lembut sambil balas menggenggam tanganku.

"ah.. soal Max, kau tenang sajaLuhan"

 _Apa?_ dahi ku berkerut bingung.

"Pria itu sebenarnya sudah pergi beberapa hari. Ibu juga heran kenapa disuatu pagi, orang itu tiba tiba pergi dan tidak kembali. Ibu saja bingung apa dia masih hidup atau tidak." kata Ibu menjelaskan. Raut heran nya tampak jelas diwajah nya yang sudah menua.

Tapi, yang semakin curiga adalah… bagaimana semua ini sangat kebetulan? maksudku kebetulan sekali Max tidak ada saat aku datang?

Entah kenapa, aku malah menoleh kearah Sehun yang tampaknya sedang berpura pura bodoh-atau berpura pura tidak mengerti. Tapi sayang sekali, terbiasa tinggal bersama Sehun membuat aku sedikit tahu beberapa kebiasannya

Termasuk saat pria itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu fakta yang dia ketahui. Hey, mata tidak pernah berbohong kawan!

Aku menatap Sehun dengan raut polos yang dibuat buat.

"Hmm.. mencurigakan sekali, bukan? Sehun, bagaimana mungkin orang bisa tiba tiba menghilang seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tangan. Sehun berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebuah isyarat yang menunjukan dirinya tengah membangun pertahanan diri

"Hm. mungkin dia hanya sedang ada urusan." sahut Sehun sekenanya. Aku masih ingin sekali mencari tau lebih banyak dari Sehun, sampai akhirnya suara Ibu menginterpsi kami.

"Ah… itu tidak penting. Sekarang, ayo kita isi perut kelaparan kalian."

.

.

.

.

Aku tercengang saat mendapati mobil _limousine_ mewah terparkir di depan kami. Ibu- _yang aku kira tadinya sedang berhalusinasi_ -dengan santainya berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil itu. Diikuti aku dan Sehun. Jika dilihat dari raut wajah, mungkin hanya aku yang paling keheranan disini.

Sementara Sehun tampa biasa saja- _yeah, karena dia jug sudah terbiasa bergelimang harta_ -dan Ibu yang.. astaga, Ibu tidak salah masuk mobil kan?

Oh! atau jangan jangan…

Aku menarik lengan Ibu sambil berbisik ditelinganya, tidak ingin Sehun mendengar meskipun pria itu duduk cukup jauh dari kami.

"Bagaimana Ibu memiliki mobil ini? apa uang yang aku berikan waktu itu Ibu gunakan untuk mobil? tidak apa apa sih sebenarnya, hanya saja…"

"Bukan Luhan." Ibu langsung menyanggah kalimatku. Dia menepuk nepuk tanganku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Membuat garis matanya terlihat sangat jelas "Ibu masih menyimpan sisa uang darimu. Ibu menggunakan nya dengan hati hati."

"lalu?"

Ibu menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tampaknya tidak minat untuk menguping. Sedari masuk mobil, ia hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca sesuatu entah apa.

"Sehun yang menyiapkan ini semua. Ibu juga kaget saat mereka menjemput Ibu didepan rumah. Katanya, ini protokol dari Tuan Oh." saat mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun mau tidak mau mendongak dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Sehun. Ini benar benar sangat berlebihan." kata Ibu benar benar tidak enak hati. Aku mengenali ibuku. Bukan artinya karena dia menerima ini semua, bukan juga kerna semata mata ingin _numpang_ merasakan fasilitas mewah. Atau karena ibu ingin memanfaatkan situasi. aku tau Ibuku seperti apa.

Dan aku berharap Sehun tidak menilai Ibu sebelah mata.

"Tidak masalah Mrs Xi. Ini bukan apa apa." tapi ketika Sehun berkata hal tersebut dengan senyum tulus, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Mataku dan Sehun tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa detik. Dan tanpa sadar, sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman.

.

.

.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sehun saat aku hanya membatu di depan rumah. Kami sudah tiba di komplek tempat tinggalku. Rumahku memang tidak mengenaskan, tidak reyot seperti yang kalian bayangkan- _yah meskipun cat rumahku sudah memudar disana sini_ -karena ini adalah rumah yang aku tempati sejak aku kecil. Sejak ayahku masih hidup dan kami masih berkecukupan.

Tapi, entah kenapa semua kenangan dirumah itu seolah melesak masuk kebenakku begitu saja. Terlalu banyak sampai aku terpaku pada tempatku dan hanya bisa memperhatikan bangunan dengan cat pucat itu.

"Aku hanya… sangat rindu." aku bergumam pelan.

Ibu yang turun lebih dulu, segera membuka pagar rumah dan membuka pintu untuk kami berdua.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah. Duduklah Sehun. Maaf jika berantakan."kata Ibu. Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa ruang keluarga. Sementara aku, malah tampak seperti tamu karena terus mengedarkan pandangan keruangan tersebut.

Ruangan bercat kuning gading dengan lukisan dan sofa yang sedikit kumal. Beberapa meja kayu kecil berhiaskan pigura yang berdiri diatasnya. Aku sempat terenyuh saat mendapati masih ada fotoku disana. Lalu ada retakan di dinding yang cukup terlihat. Ah, aku ingat, itu tercipta karena ulah Max melempar bangku hingga membentur dinding.

Jika dilihat lihat, suasana rumah tidak begitu buruk. Ini semua berkat ibuku yang berhasil menyulapnya.

"aku akan membantu ibu untuk menyiapkan makanan." kataku pelan lalu segera pamit menemani Ibu di dapur. Jika kau terus berlama lama disini, kenangan itu bisa mengambil alih seluruh pikiranku.

.

"Bu, biar aku bantu."

Aku mencoba untuk meraih beberapa sayur dan daging yang sedang Ibu keluarkan dari kulkas tapi Ibu mengelak.

"Tidak perlu, Luhan. Kau pasti lelah."

Aku tersenyum."Tidak apa apa. Aku senang sekali bisa kembali kerumah Bu." tanpa meminta persetujuan Ibu, aku segera mengambil pisau dan memotong motong sayuran yang sudah dicuci sementara Ibu sibuk menyiapkan daging. Dalam hati aku bersyukur Ibu akhirnya bisa membeli daging lagi. Dulu, Ibu selalu mengirit makanan dengan makan Tahu Putih dan Sayur hampir setiap hari

"Omong omong… bagaimana kalian berkenalan?" Ibu membuka percakapan kami. Tangan kami berdua sibuk dengan alat dan bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Gerakan tanganku yang sedang memotong lobak tiba tiba memelan.

Astaga, aku harus jawab apa?

"Ah.. kami kenal di… uhm.. disebuah acara teman." maksudku disini adalah White Mask. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan itu pada Ibu? bisa bisa jika dia tahu apa itu White Mask, Ibu akan kejang kejang terkena serangan jantung.

"Ibu kira kalian bertemu kampus?"Ibu berceletuk. Meskipun suaranya terdengar tenang, dan ia maish tampak santai dengan kegiatannya, hal itu sukses membuatku semakin kebingungan.

"be-begitu kah?"

"yeah. Itu yang dia katakan pada ibu."

Aku mengedikkan bahuku"well, aku sudah lupa. Karena hal itu sudah cukup lama." hanya itu alibi yang terbersit di benakku sekarang. Gerakan tangan Ibu terhenti dan ia mendekatkan diri padaku.

"Lu, mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi Ibu hanya ingin tahu sesuatu..." katanya sambil berbisik, secara alamiah, aku mencondongkan tubuhku kearah ibu untuk menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Apa pekerjaan keluarga Sehun? rasanya tidak mungkin pria semuda dirinya sudah memiliki fasilitas fasilitas mewah." Ibu bertanya keheranan. kau menarik tubuhku dan menatap ibu hingga kami berhadapan sekarang. Raut Ibu sedikit gelisah. Ibu hanya tidak terbiasa dengan fasilitas ini. Aku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahku.

Apa aku harus terus membohongi Ibu? astaga, tiba tiba aku merasa sangat durhaka sekarang ini.

"Ah.. hm.. keluarga nya berbisnis bu."

Well, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan? Sehun memang memiliki _bisnis._

"Di bidang apa?"

"Jasa."tandasku. Hanya di kamus seorang Luhan, sindikat mafia bisa disebutkan bisnis jasa~

Yah, memangnya aku punya pilihan? aku tidak tahu bisnis Sehun yang lain bergerak dibidang apa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kegiatan masak pun selesai. Karena jam menunjukan belum masuk waktu makan malam, akhirnya kami bertiga hanya duduk diruang TV sambil menonton TV dan memakan buah. Aku jadi teringat kebiasaan Ibu yang selalu menyiapkan buah sebelum makan. Hal ini untuk membantu pencernaan mu setelah makan nnati.

"Jadi, coba ceritakan Ibu lebih jauh. Bagaimana di Korea? lalu, kabar Xiao Tao bagaimana?"

"Semua baik baik saja Bu. Aku dan Tao sudah jarang bertemu karena anak itu tampaknya sedang sibuk."

"Apa kau masih bekerja Luhan?" ah, lagi lagi pertanyaan yang membuatku kebingungan. Bisakah aku merayakan ulang tahunku tanpa sederet pertanyaan sulit? _Terlebih_ dari Ibu?

"Uhm.. _yeah_.. Tentu saja. Kenapa bu?"

"Tidak apa apa. Bos mu sudah dengan baik hati meminjamkan uang banyak. Tiga juta Yuan bukan nominal sedikit. Jadi Ibu harap kau bekerja dengan giat. Jangan sampai mngecewakan dirinya."

Entah kenapa kau malah reflek melirik Sehun yang menatapku seolah bertanya ' _maksudnya?_ ' Pria itu masih diam, sepertinya ingin meminta penjelasan. Aku kembali menoleh kearah Ibu yang sedang mengaduk cangkir teh nya.

"Ah.. aku sangat bekerja _keras_ Bu." kataku. Lagi lagi, aku membeirkan penekanan di bagian kata 'keras'

 _Oh, dear.._ memuaskan Oh Sehun dan segala kebutuhannya di ranjang itu termasuk _kerja keras_ , asal kalian tahu.

"Tapi jangan lupa, Kuliah mu juga harus kau selesaikan ya?"

" _yes mom~"_

"Kalau Sehun sendiri, apa kesibukanmu di Korea?" aku menoleh kearah Sehun yang dari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan kami. Pria itu tampak tidak canggung atau kikuk sedikit pun. Aura tenangnya terpancar. Namun, tidak adalagi sorot mata dingin yang kejam. Meskipun, pria itu terkadang masih memasang raut _stoic_ andalannya.

"Aku merupakan dosen disebuah Universitas."

"Apa itu Universitas yang sama dengan Luhan?" mata Ibu berbinar, menatap Sehun penuh harap. Tapi sang lawan bicara hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul

"Tidak Mrs Xi."

Ibu mengangguk angguk mengerti. Ia lalu menatap kami berdua bergantian dengan senyum yang merekah.

"aku sennag sekali Luhan ada yang menjaga di sana. Terlebih sampai repot repot memberikan semua ini padanya. Dari kecil, Luhan tidak begitu banyak memiliki teman."

"Dia anak yang tertutup."

"Benarkah?" ada nada tidak percaya- _atau meledek_ -dari suara Sehun. Aku melempar tatapan sinis kearahnya.

"Hahaha, iya Sehun. Yah.. mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian banyak hal berubah. Membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang sedikit nakal. Jadi aku minta maaf jika dia sering menyusahkan teman temannya di Korea."

"Aku setuju Mrs Xi. "

Sehun melihat ke arahku. Tepat kedalam dua mataku "dia memang agak _nakal."_ katanya dengan sebuah sorot mata yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Sorot mata yang selalu dia berikan setiap malam sebelum kami tidur. _Yeah_ , bukan tidur dalam arti harfiah tentu saja.

Ah… aku tahu sekali apa maksudnya. Entah kenapa, aku malah menjadi kikuk.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya.. sudah menjaga Luhan."

Dan saat melihat Ibu dan Sehun bisa bertukar senyum seperti sekarang, entah kenapa hatiku merasa begitu damai.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam akhirnya tiba juga. Kami sudah duduk melingkar dimeja makan. Entah bagaimana, makan malam itu mengalir begitu saja. Penuh kehangatan dan sangat kekeluargaan. Aku bahkan sempat lupa bahwa Sehun adalah orang asing.

Hal itu disebabkan oleh obrolan Ibu dan Sehun yang sangat dekat, bahkan tampak tidak dibuat buat sama sekali. Apalagi, ketika Ibu sudah selesai menyuapiku segumpal mi- _tradisi orang China saat ulang tahun_ -ia mulai menceritakan masa lalu ku yang membuat malu.

"Saat itu, Luhan bahkan sampai tercebur di kolam ikan." kata ibu sambil tertawa, Sehun sedang memotong dagingnya namun pria itu tetap memperhatikan cerita Ibu. Dan apa harus kah aku ceritakan lagi? Sehun masih saja tersenyum!

Dia ini tidak kesurupan kan?

"Apakah kau masih ingat bagaimana kau panik sekali saat ikan koi masuk kedalam bajumu?" Ibu bertanya dengan suara tawa tertahan sambil menoleh keraah ku. Mau tidak mau, aku juga ikut terkekeh mesikpun topik yang Ibu angkat benar benar tidak lucu.

"Ah.. tentu saja. sensasi menggelitik menyebalkan itu masih terekam jelas dibenakku."

"Hahaha. Kau menjerit jerit ketakutan. Lucu sekali. Ibu sampai ikut panik melihatmu seperti itu"

Tentu saja aku takut, kenangan lucu itu kembali terproyeksi di benakku. Kala itu, keluarga kami sedang berlibur. Aku yang masih berumur delapan tahun sibuk mengejar domba yang lepas dari sebuah peternakan. Saking sibuknya berlari, aku sampai terjungkan dan masuk kekolam ikan Koi dekat situ.

Pada sa-

"Ah, Sehun, mau tambah ayamnya?" pertnayaan Ibu berhasil membuyarkan kenanganku. Ibu sedang meraih piring diatas meja dan menawarkan potongan ayam ke piring Sehun

"Tentu, _Bu_." kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Kami bertiga menyadari hal tersebut. Sehun yang merasa tidak sopan buru buru berdehem dan menegapkan kembali posisi duduknya

"Ma-maaf" kata Sehun, sekilas ia sempat melirik kearahku yang mesih terbengong dengan kejadian barusan. Tapi, aku tahu Ibuku seperti apa.

Maka, saat Ibu kemudian dengan senyum tulusnya menaruh potongan ayam kepiring Sehun, aku sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Tidak apa apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu. Aku akan sangat senang sekali." Lanjut Ibu. Sebuah usapan pelan ia berikan dibahu Sehun. Kebiasaan yang selau Ibu berikan kepada anaknya.

"Terima kasih."

Lagi lagi, aku tersenyum melihat ini semua.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu berlalu dengan sangat lancar. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku harus kembali ke Korea.

"Sudah larut malam, aku harus pulang Ibu" kataku sambil membereskan piring piring kotor diatas meja.

"Ah sayang sekali. Ibu masih rindu sekali padamu. Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal lebih lama?"

"Aku juga bu. Ta-"

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mneginap disini Luhan." Sehun memontong ucapanku yang nyaris keluar. Aku menatap Ibu dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Apa kau mau menginap disini?" Ibu bertanya lagi. Sekedar untuk memastikan. Ada sorot mata penuh harap diwajah Ibu, sementara wajah Sehun terlalu datar untuk bisa aku baca. Apa dia benar benar memperbolehkan aku untuk menginap?

Kami tidak berbicara soal ini sebelumnya. Apalagi, besok aku masih ada kuliah.

"Ah.. Tapi bagaimana denganmu Sehun?"

"aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Esok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lagi." Sehun baru saja ingin bersiap bangkit saat Ibu menahan kedua bahunya untuk tetap duduk.

"Tidak." Ibu berkata tegas.

"Sehun, kau juga menginaplah bersama kami disini? Kau bisa memakai kamar Luhan."

Mataku terbelalak. Oh Astaga, aku tidak pernah memiliki tamu lelaki yang menginap dirumahku. Apalagi tidur diamarku. Aku rasa Ibu benar benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Ah aku tidak mau merepotkan" Sehun menolak sopan tapi Ibu malah menggeleng.

" _Ibu_ memaksa kau untuk menginap."

Sehun menatapku, meminta pendapat. Apa ini? sekarang dia berlagak meminta izin padaku? sementara jika di Korea, dia tidak pernah meminta izin- _atau membiarkanku bicara_ -lebih dulu. Apalagi saat dia akan menerjangku dan-whoa. Oke aku akan menghentikan ocehanku sampai sini.

Tersipu didepan Sehun dan Ibu bukan lah hal bagus.

"Hm.. baiklah" kata Sehun kemudian saat aku mengedikkan kepala ku singkat dengan senyum yang tersungging. Sebuah bentuk bujukkan- _atau persetujuan_?-bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kamarku. Ibu tersenyum bahagiaaaa sekali. Seolah Sehun adalah anak lelaki nya yang tak pernah ia miliki.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku membeli baju ganti. Aku tidak membawa sehelai baju pun kesini." kata Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursinya

"Kau perlu aku temani?" tanyaku. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja saat melihat Sehun yang bersiap pergi.

Sehun menggeleng

"Tidak perlu. Kau disini saja. Menikmati waktu dengan Ibumu."

Alhasil.. aku hanya mengantar Sehun sampai depan pagar.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" katanya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil _limousine_ yang terparkir di depan

"Tidak."

"Baiklah"

Ada sebuah jeda yang canggung diantara kami saat aku dan Sehun saling pandang. Tak lama kemudian , pria itu masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju pergi

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pergi, aku kembali ke kamarku. Berniat untuk membereskan nya sebelum Sehun menempati untuk malam ini. Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Saat aku menyalakan lampu kamar itu, lagi lagi kenangan yang teronggok disana seolah kembali masuk dalam benakku begitu saja.

Begitu banyak hingga kepalaku pening . Begitu nyata hingga aku seolah bisa melihat nya dengan jelas. Suasana kamar dengan aroma khas vanilla membuat kamarku seperti tidak pernah kutinggalkan selama bertahun tahun. Seakan selama ini aku masih tetap berada disini.

Dan seakan kejadian Max yang ingin memperkosaku, tidak pernah terjadi.

.

Kakiku perlahan masuk semakin dalam, menyentuh kasurku dengan penuh rindu. Seprai itu masih bersih. Tampaknya, Ibu selalu mengganti sepraiku tiap hari

Aku mendudukan diriku di atas kasur sambil menatap segala pajangan yang ada disana. Lemari, buku buku pelajaranku danfotoku bersama ayah. Aku tergerak untuk meraih foto itu. Mengusapnya penuh rindu.

"Banyak hal sudah berubah ya, Lu?"

"Tidak terasa dulu kau masih sekecil ini." Suara Ibu disampingku terdengar dekat seklai. aku bahkan tidak sadar Ibu sudah masuk ekdalam kamar drai tdai.

"Aku merindukan kehidupan kita yang dulu Bu."

Ibu merangkulku, sekarang kami berdua tengah sibuk memandang foto yang sama. Foto ayah yang selalu kami rindukan kehadirannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk meratapi hidup yang lalu Luhan. Kau sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun sekarang. Waktunya untuk memikirkan masa depanmu." kata Ibu kemudian.

"Ibu rasa Sehun orang yang baik. Kau yakin dia hanya temanmu saja?" pertanyaan ini sontak membuatku menoleh kearah Ibu dengan mata mengerjap bingung

" _W-what?_ Ibu mengira dia kekasihku?" Entah apa yang terajdi padaku, jantungku malah berdegub kencang. Takut akan memecahkan pigura fotoku dan ayah, akhirnya aku mengembalikannya ketempat semula. Jujur saja, pertanyaan Ibu membuat aku mengkhayalkan yang tidak tidak. Efeknya aku jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Ibu yang menyadari hal itu malah tersenyum meledek

"Astaga.. kau sudah dewasa Luhan, kenapa harus tersipu seperti itu?"

"be-benarkah?" tanpa sadar aku menyentuh pipiku sendiri yang sudah menghangat.

"dengar." Ibu meraih kedua tanganku lalu membuatku menatapnya penuh penuh. "Dari cara Sehun memandangmu, Ibu merasa tatapan nya memiliki seribu arti. Bukan sekedar tatapan seorang teman."

 _Ah Bu.. itu hanya tatapan kelaparan._

"Jadi, Jika dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Ibu akan setuju. Bukan karena fasilitas yang ia miliki, tetapi bagaimana ini memperlakukanmu Luhan."

Astaga, Ibu benar benar berhalusinasi sekarang. Mana mungkin aku menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun? menyebutnya saja aku merasa janggal. Apalagi jika aku benar benar….

"Mana ada orang sekedar teman yang mau melakukan ini semua?" kata Ibu kemudian sebelum akhirnya menyudahi obrolan kami – _yang hanya aku respon dengan kerjapan mata_ -sekarang. Ibu kemudian keluar dari kamar ku, seperti nya mengambil seprai baru.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dalam dalam.

 _Oh Ibu.. Seandainya kau tahu bahwa Sehun memang bukan seroang teman_.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara detik jam menggema dikamar kami, aku yang tidur berdua dikamar Ibu masih terjaga sementara Ibuku sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, menatap pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh didepan.

Aku jadi penasaran, Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Apa pria itu bisa tidur?

Merasa kerongkonganku kering, aku memutuskan untuk turun kedapur dan mengambil air. Tapi perhatian ku teralih ketika mataku menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah menelfon dipekarangan belakang rumah dari balik jendela dapur

.

"Kau belum tidur?" sapaku sambil mengahampiri Sehun. Pria itu menoleh singkat kearahku

"Belum." kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu di telfon sebelum akhirnya menutup panggilan.

"Aku sedang menelfon Siwon." kata Sehun smabil memasukan kembali ponsel kesakunya. Sebenarnya, Sehun jarang sekali memberi tahu- _atau menjelaskan_ -apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Jadi, ini hal baru sebenarnya.

"Ada apa? apa _ayah_ baik baik saja?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya ingin memastiakn keadaan _Abeoji_. Siwon bilang semuanya biak baik saja." kata Sehun kemudian. Sekarang dia menghampiriku dan kami duduk di teras belakang.

"Kau pasti kesulitan tidur dikamar reyot. Mungkin ini bisa membantumu." aku menyerahkan teh chamomile yang tadi aku buat untuknya.

" _Thanks."_

.

.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku sebelumnya, bahwa aku akan kembali kerumah. Duduk di krusi teras belakang dengan hamparan taman yang rumputnya tak lagi rapih. Beberapa gundukan tanah terlihat tak berumbut tetapi sebagian lain malah agak berantakan dengan ilalang yang tinggi. Ibu mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk membenahi halaman ini. Tapi, itu tidak apa apa, lagipula, seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Maaf jika Ibuku bersikap berlebihan. Dia memang seperti itu." aku berujar saat Sehun sedang menyuruput Teh hangat nya.

"Tidak apa apa Lu."

"Ibumu menyenangkan." katanya lagi. Awalnya, aku merasa itu bukanlah ungkapan tulus. Mana mungkin pria berhati dingin seperti Sehun bisa mengucapkan hal sepert itu. Tapi lagi lagi, mata tidak bisa berbohong. Dengan sorot matanya yang sekarang, ditambah dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terbentuk di wajah tegas Sehun, aku semakin yakin bahwa pria ini sedang tidak mengada ngada.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Hanya terdengar suara ringkikkan jangkrik dimalam hari. Tiba tiba, ada sebuah hal yang terbersit di benakku.

"Apakah… kau yang membuat Max menghilang?" kataku. Raut wajah Sehun yang tadinya tenang, berubah menjadi dingin kembali. Menjadi Sehun yang biasa aku kenal.

"Apa jawaban yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab saja."

"Jujur atau bohong?"

"Aishhh. Tentu saja jujur Sehun."

Sehun mendengus remeh "Max tidak menghilang." ia kembali menyeruput tehnya, membuatku kebingungan dengan kalimat menggantungnya barusan.

"Itu tergantung dirimu. Aku bisa benar benar mengenyahkan nya jika kau mau." kata Sehun lagi dengan sebuah kedikkan bahu. Menunjukkan hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Aku sempat tergiur dengan penawaran Sehun, tapi aku tetap lah Luhan. Meskipun aku gadis yang hina, yang berlumur dosa dan tidak pantas memikirkan sebuah moralitas, tapi aku tidak setega itu untuk benar benar melenyapkan seseorang. Aku hanya wanita panggilan. Bukan pembunuh. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah dengan membunuh Max menjadi jawaban yang paling baik. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut soal Max.

Saat menyadari bahwa moment ini sangat jarang- _dimana Sehun duduk tenang dan kami bsia mengobrol banyak hal-_ ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran.

Ada sesuatu hal lebih penting yang ingin aku tahu "Sehun…"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya jika kau tidak meminta." Sehun menandas omonganku seolah dia kira aku ingin menimpali soal pembahasan sebelum ini.

"Bukan.. bukan soal itu"

Sehun menoleh kearahku dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahinya. "lalu?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih asik menatapku dan aku pun begitu. Seolah dengan sorot mata saja, dia bisa menjawab segala pertanyaan yang sudah terakumulasi diotakku sekarang ini. Seolah kata kata tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Tapi, ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku memberikan pandangan 'menunggu' pria itu kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu" katanya santai. Ia kembali menatap ke pekaranagn didepan

"Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman saat kembali kerumah dan berkumpul bersama Ibumu."

Ada rasa hangat saat mendengar kalimat itu. Meskipun Sehun tidak menatapku langsung, tapi- entah kenapa-kalimat barusan membuat sesuatu dalam diriku merasa nyaman. Hal itu membuat sebuah senyum terbentuk diwajahku tanpa sadar

" _xie xie."_ kataku dengan mata yang aku rasa sepertinya berkaca kaca. Sehun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

Hening lagi diantara kami. Namun,aku menikmatinya. Tidak lagi merasa kesal seperti dulu, saat Sehun bersikap seperti patung dan aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan pikiran penuh tanya. Sekarang, aku menikmatinya. Meskipun, kami hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Sekarang, aku menyukai waktuku bersama Sehun. Meskipun pria itu hanya diam sementara aku terus memperhatikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk. Udara semakin dingin." kata Sehun sambil meminum teh nya hingga habis.

Sebelum Sehun sempat berdiri, aku sudang bangkit lebih dulu dari kursiku.

Entah apa yang merasukiku malam itu, alih alih berjalan masuk kerumah, aku malah berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih terduduk. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Di detik kemudian, aku menundukkan diri hingga wajahku dengan Sehun sejajar. Hingga aku bisa menatap lekat lekat kedua bola mata coklatnya.

Aku mengecup bibir Sehun. Hanya kecupan panjang tanpa lumatan. Kecupan yang terasa sangat intim. Setelah aku menarik wajahku, kami masih saling pandang beberapa inci. Aku mendapati Sorot mata Sehun sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tak terbaca."Good Night Sehun." kataku pelan, lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

Malam itu, aku bermimpi indah sekali.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Besok paginya, aku sudah bangun pagi pagi. Aku Segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu melesat secepat kilat kearah dapur. Ibu sampai terheren heran saat mendapatiku sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di pagi buta.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun muncul didekat tangga, pria itu tampaknya sudah mandi dengan kaus baru yang kemarin dia beli. Ah, Sehun memang tipikal _morning person._

"selamat pagi~" Aku menyapa Sehun sambil menaruh beberapa ptong roti diatas meja. Sehun menatapku keheranan. Mungkin baru sekarang dia melihat seorang Luhan dengan rambut dikuncir asal dan kaus rumahan _butut_ yang sudah sibuk berseliweran di ruang makan.

Aku kembali kearah dapur untuk - _dengan semangatnya_ \- mengambil sosis dan _scramble egg_. Jujur saja, aku lebih bisa memasak _English breakfast_ ketimbang menu sarapan yang biasa Ibuku buat.

Bahan bahannya teralalu rumit.

"Ayo duduklah Sehun, _Ibu_ akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu." kata Ibu sambil mempersiapkan Sehun duduk disebuah kursi. Aku tidak bisa mendangar percakapan mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakan Sehun menatap heran kearahku.

.

.

"Apa kau suka makanannya?" aku bertanya dengan antusias pada Sehun yang sedang mengunyah dalam diam di depanku. Kunyahannya memelan dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Apa kau yang membuat ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat cepat "bagaiamana? kau suka?"

"Apa… rasanya memang seaneh ini?"

Setelah kalimat itu, aku menendang tulang kering Sehun dari balik meja. Sehun hanya memplototiku sementara Ibu tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun masih saja enggan untuk pulang ke Korea, setidak nya aku sudah cukup puas untuk bisa menginap dirumah. Lagi pula, aku harus tetap masuk Kuliah besok. Hari ini saja aku sudah bolos beberapa mata pelajaran penting.

Saat diperjalanan, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke jendela mobil, mentatap jalanan diluar yang sangat familiar untukku. Seperti ketika aku pernah jatuh dari sepedah di sebuah turunan dekat rumah. Hal itu malah semakin membuatku tidak ingin kembali ke Korea-tapi juga tidak ingin menetap di Beijing dalam situasi sekarang.

Yang aku inginkan adalah kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Ayahku masih hidup.

"Kita bisa kembali lagi ke Beijing kapanpun kau mau Lu." kata Sehun disampingku. Ia sedang sibuk mengecek sesuatu dari tabletnya- _yang entah dia bawa darimana_. Aku menoleh, menatap wajah sibuknya, rahang Sehun terlihat sangat tegas jika pria itu sedang sibuk membaca.

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku agar lebih tegap

"Ini kado yang sangat hebat! aku benar benar sangat senang"

"Kupikir kau masih ingin meminta kado lain."

"Aku tidak sematrealistis itu!"

Sehun melirikku dengan tatapan selidik. Tablet yang dari tadi sibuk ia genggam sudah ia taruh kembali didalam tas- _yang lagi lagi aku tidak tahu darimana_

"Yakin? benar benar tidak ada apapun lagi yang kau inginkan?" kata nya. Sebenarnya dia benar benar bertanya pada ku atau tidak? Nada nya datar sekali. Ah, sorot matanya itu sudah kembali menjadi dingin seperti biasa.

Tapi aku hanya mendengus sambil melipat tanganku.

" _Well,_ jika aku bisa mendapatkan _Hermes Himalayan Crocodile Birkin_ , pasti akan sangat sempurna!" kataku bercanda. Sehun tidak merespon apapun.

Aku jadi rindu Sehun yang hangat seperti kemarin.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak begitu mengambil pusing. Maksudku, apasih yang bisa kuharapkan dari Sehun? Hello~ Oh Sehun? Manusia paling dingin seantero jagat raya?

Oke, aku berlebihan untuk hal yang terakhir.

"Omong omong, kau sudah tahu hari ulang tahunku. Bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu?"

Niat hati, aku ingin membalas kebaikannya kemarin. Seperti memberikan _surpise_ kecil kecilan di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ketika Sehun menjawab pertanyaanku, aku malah meringis.

"Ulang tahunku jatuh pada 7 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunmu."

"Lebih tepatnya saat aku mendapati kau _digendong_ oleh Kris Wu. Sungguh _kado_ yang sempurna." Sehun memberikan tatapan menohoknya ketika kalimat terakhir diucapkan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya

Dan lebih parah lagi,merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu.

.

.

Setelah sampai di bandara, Sehun malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang pria itu lakukan, aku hanya sempat mencuri dengar sekali saat Sehun dengan tegasnya mengatakan "Ya. Pastikan barangnya sudah siap saat kami tiba di Korea" aku sempat bergidik. Apa Sehun sedang melakukan transaksi illegal sekarang?

Apakah dia benar benar sedang menjadi mafia saat ini?! Saat bersamaku?!

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya heran saat mendapati mukaku yang tiba tiba pucat. Aku menggeleng senormal mungkin. Tapi karena gerakan kepalaku yang terlalu cepat, alhasil tingkahku jauh dari kata normal. Sehun meneikan sebelah alisnya. Merasa curiga.

Aku berdehem, membuka lagi percakapan kami saat kami masuk kedalam mobil menuju _Private Jet_ yang terparkir cukup jauh di landasan terbang

"Soal makanan tadi.. apa benar benar tidak enak?"

"Apa aku terlihat bebrohong?" lagi lagi dia memberikan tatapan menyebalkan yang membuatku gatal untuk menamparnya.

"Ck. Tadinya jika kau suka, aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

"Tapi karena kau tidak suka.. yaa sudah~"

"Buatkan saja" Sehun berujar dingin. Dia tidak memandangku saat bicara, melainkan – _pura pura_ -sibuk dengan ponsel di genggamannya. "Aku akan membelikan setumpuk buku resep makanan agar kemampuanmu membaik. Kalau perlu, akan aku datangkan _chef_ langsung ke apartemen untuk mengajarimu." kata Sehun dengan nada dingin dan tegasnya seperti biasa.

Huh. Dasar tukang perintah!

.

.

.

Seingatku, ulang tahunku sudah lewat kemarin. Tapi kejutan dari Sehun tampaknya belum selesai juga. Ketika kami sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon, aku dan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil. Disana ada sebuah kotak dengan pita emas.

"Untukmu" Sehun hanya berujar singkat saat aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Pria itu bahkan lebih tertarik dengan ponselnya, seolah box yang dengan anehnya berada di dalam mobil kami bukan hal besar.

Aku membuka kotak itu dan langsung memekik senang di detik kemudian. Tanpa sadar aku bahkan menubruk Sehun untuk memberikan pelukan singkat. Pria itu hanya terdiam tanpa merespon pelukanku. Ketika aku mengucapkan terima kasih- _berjuta juta kali_ \- Sehun hanya mendengus santai dengan _smirk_ nya.

Mataku yang masih berbinar binar kembali menatap kotak itu, senyumku merekah.

Astaga.. Sehun benar benar membelikanku _Hermes Himalayan Crocodile Birkin!_ Tas dengan harga ratusan ribu dollar! 

Bahkan secepat ini?!

.

.

.

Dan tampaknya, hal hal yang menyenangkan itu belum selesai begitu saja. Mobil kami berhenti di hotel Seokjin. Aku turun dari mobil, mengikuti Sehun yang terlihat santai memasuki lift di lobby, menuju sebuah kamar. Disana, sudah tersedia beberapa keperluanku yang lain, seperti baju ganti dan semacamnya.

Aku tidak bertanya apapun, karena bukankah sudah jelas alasan dia mengajakku ke Hotel? tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu alasan Sehun membawaku kesini. Karena pada pukul 10 malam, aku dan Sehun menuju _Lounge_ di Rooftop dengan gaun yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Disana aku merayakan ulang tahunku dengan berpesta bersama Sehun, Seokjin dan Monica. Jika biasanya aku merayakan nya di club murahan bersama teman temanku, sekarang aku bersama orang orang terpandang di _Lounge_ termahal di Gangnam.

Aku tidak melupakan sahabat sahabatku, kok. Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajak mereka kesini suatu , lagipula mereka juga pasti bisa kemari dengan pria pria mereka.

Jadi, Untuk sekarang, biarkan lah mereka menikmati waktunya dengan pasangan mereka masing masing.

Begitu juga dengan diriku.

.

.

Jam dua pagi, Sehun sudah menarikku kembali ke kamar hotel. Kami berakhir diatas ranjang dengan kegiatan panas yang kalian sudah tahu apa itu. Aku memberikan seks paling hebat sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Malam itu, aku benar benar terus mendesah namanya tanpa henti

Malam itu, keringat bercucuran di tubuh kami.

Dan malam itu, aku benar benar bahagia.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Dua hari bersama Sehun benar benar sebuah kebahagian bagiku. Mungkin kalian menganggap, aku dan Sehun sangat dekat. Tinggal di apartemen yang sama selama berbulan bulan. Tapi kalian salah. Sehun hanya akan intim denganku ketika hal tersebut menyangkut urusan _ranjang_. Kami hanya melakukan kontak fisik dengan alasan kebutuhan. Bukan hal hal roman atau layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, kecupan bahkan mengobrol banyak hal. Kau tahu, seperti untuk saling mengenal?

Tidak. Kami tidak seperti itu. Hubungan kami murni sebagai _partner sex_ semata. Setelah kegiatan seks kami selesai, Sehun akan bersikap seperti orang asing. Seolah aku dan Sehun tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Dia hanya akan memeluk pinggangku lalu terlelap. Ingat, memeluk yang aku maksud hanya melampirkan tangan besarnya di pinggangku. Bukan menarikku kedalam dekapan hangat seperti para pasangan lakukan.

Jadi aku mohon kalian jangan salah kaprah dengan hubunganku dan Sehun. Kami hanya dekat di ranjang. _Nothing Romance_

Dan mengingat dua hari belakangan ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sehun. Aku merasa senang. Karena saat di Korea, kami jarang memiliki waktu berdua seperti itu. Aku akan pulang kuliah lebih dulu. Kita hanya akan bertemu di rumah sakit atau larut malam setelah aku pulang kerja. Di kampus pun kami hanya akan bertemu jika memiliki jadwal kelas bersama.

Intinya, pergi ke Beijing bersama Sehun. Bahkan bertemu dengan ibuku, benar benar seperti angin sejuk di situasi 'kering' ku bersama Sehun.

Tapi sayangnya, setelah aku masuk kuliah esok harinya, semua kembali menyebalkan sperti biasa.

.

.

Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kelas selanjutnya. Aku bersenandung pelan, efek dari rasa senang yang belum luntur sejak kemarin. Tapi mood ku langsung berubah ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dengan rangkulan tanpa permisi di bahuku.

"Yaampun Luhan.. aku benar merindukanmu!" kata Kris dengan wajah sedih di buat buat. Aku langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan kasar secepat mungkin.

"Kau benar benar merusak pagiku!"

"Aku menunggumu di depan apartemen tapi kau tidak ada. Kau dimana?" Pria itu terus mensejajarkan langkahku yang selalu berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Menginap ditempat Sehun."

Muak dengan tingkah laku brengseknya, aku menghentikan langkahku lalu berbalik dan tepat berhadapan dengan nya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap mata coklatnya yang tersirat penuh nafsu.

"Dengar ya pria dagu panjang. Aku sudah dibeli! Sudah ada hak miliknya! Jadi sebaiknya, kau pergi saja dan cari wanita lain!" aku berkata penuh ketegasan dan seberani mungkin. Sementara Kris masih mengerjapkan mata, aku segera berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Tapi sayang, reaksi otaknya tidak selamban yang aku pikir. Pria itu dengan sigap menahan lenganku.

" _Wait a minute darling."_

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu kembali mendongak dengan rahang tegas. Aku harus belajar dari Kyungsoo untuk bersikap galak, nanti. Karena sepertinya yang ini kurang mempan untuk Kris.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu sekali lagi. Sekaliii saja." kata Kris sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya. Memberikan kode 'sekali' dengan sebuah raut sok baik yang memuakkan. "Ini benar benar terakhir. Karena aku tidak akan bersikap manis lagi."

"Apa kau mau tidur denganku?" kata Kris sambil menatapku dengan sorot mata polos yang dibuat buat. Kau tahu, seperti sedang meledek. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghajarnya di kampus sekarang ini. Terlebih dengan banyaknya anak kampus yang melihat. Sudah pasti mereka akan lebih membela Kris.

Tuhan… seandainnya saja tidak ada CCTV disini

"Tidak." aku menjawab dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Lalu kembali berbalik dan segera pergi. Tapi sialnya, lagi lagi pria itu tidak menyerah

"Astaga!" dengan kakinya yang jenjang, Kris bisa menyusulku dengan mudah. Kini pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya menghalangi langkahku. "Setidaknya pikirkanlah dulu!" katanya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau! Dan _tidak akan pernah_ mau!"

Kris mendengus , ia memberikanku tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Xi Luhan. Aku bertanya padamu dengan cara baik baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Aku menarik salah satu sudut bibirku hingga membentuk _smirk_ menyebalkan seperti milik Sehun. "maaf.. kau membuatku benar benar jijik. Jadi, kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas. _Enyahlah_ dari hadapanku." aku melipat tanganku, bentuk pencerminan bahwa aku tidak merasa tersudutkan sama sekali. Kemudian aku segera menubruk tubuhnya dengan sekuat mungkin sambil berlalu.

Tapi Kris- _yang notabene nya adalah pria gila_ -malah tertawa dibelakangku dengan suaranya yang keras. Dia berhasil mencuri perhatian para mahasiswa disekitar situ.

"Luhan Luhan Luhan~~"

"Kau benar benar dalam bahaya!" ia mulai berteriak ketika jarak langkahku semakin menjauh dari nya. Tapi aku tak perduli.

" _I don't care. Dumbass!"_ aku balas berteriak tanpa menoleh. Sebelum aku berbelok di lorong, aku mengangkat tanganku dan memberikan Kris 'salam' jari tengah.

Dan aku yakin dia melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa di bumi ini masih terdapat orang kaya dengan otak minim seperti Kris. Aku pikir, ucapanku tadi pagi sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti. Tapi ketika aku menemukan Kris di bar tempatku bekerja, membuatku benar benar mempertanyakan kewarasannya sekarang.

Malam itu, aku dipanggil oleh Mr JB dan dia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin bertemu denganku. Aku pikir, pelanggan itu hanya pak tua yang ingin aku tuangkan minumnya atau ingin memberiku _tip_ secara khusus, tapi begitu aku mendapati pria jangkung berwambut pirang sedang duduk di meja tersebut dengan beberapa antek anteknya, aku hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau lagi?!" aku menyembur nya dengan suara yang sedikit teredam dengan musik bar. Kris yang sedang minum vodka hanya melihatku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktumu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar." katanya sambil menaruh gelas itu kembali diatas meja.

"Duduklah." Kris menunjuk kursi yang ia maksud dengan dagu panjangnya itu. Aku melirik kearah Mr JB yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Sibuk berbicara dengan seorang tamu penting.

"Kebetulan aku cukup kenal dengan Bosmu itu." sahut Kris seolah mengerti apa maksud gelagatku.

"Duduk."

Aku memilih untuk menuruti pria ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan bertengkar di tempat kerja. Hal ini hanya akan membuat situasi semakin buruk dan aku tida ingin membuat Mr JB semakin kecewa padaku. Ditambah, tatapan bengis antek antek Kris yang mengerubungi kami sedikit membuatku bergidik

Kris kemudian memberikanku- _atau dalam kasus sebenarnya, melemparkanku_ \- sebuah map.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Awalnya aku ragu ragu, tapi dengan sorot mata Kris yang menatapku datar dengan tatapan ' _kau akan menyesal jika tidak membuka'_ akhirnya aku menurut

Lampu bar yang berpendar memang membuatku sulit untuk mencerna berkas yang ada di map itu. Tapi aku masih dengan mudah mengenali foto foto yang terlampir disana. Foto ibu ku yang seolah diambil dari jepretan profesional kamera tersembunyi. Mataku terbelalak begitu saja.

"Aku tau segalanya soal mu Luhan. Ibumu, Ayah tirrimu, orang orang yang memiliki piutang denganmu. Pokoknya, segala sesuatu soal hidupmu, aku tahu Luhan."

Sontak kalimat Kris barusan membuatku mendongak cepat cepat. Dadaku berdegub cepat, bulu kudukku berdiri saking panik nya.

"Termasuk bahwa Ibumu, Nyonya Xi Yuan tidak mengetahui bahwa anak gadis semata wayangnya, Xi Luhan adalah pelacur."

Aku bungkam. Entah apa yang harus aku jawab. Otakku masih macet untuk sekedar memahami kenapa Kris bisa memiliki foto foto Ibu? Bagaimana pria bajingan ini bisa mengetahui tentang Ibuku? Kemudian, Kris mengedikkan bahu santai sambil berkata "Bagaimana _ya_ jika dia mengetahui itu semua." ia mengambil gelas vodkanya lagi lalu mulai ber- _akting_ terkejut.

" _Astaga, anakku yang polos ternyata gadis murahan."_

"Dan _astaga uang yang aku pakai selama ini adalah uang haram_." Kris kemudian tertawa tawa. Merasa geli sendiri dengan aktingnya yang menjijikan.

Wajahnya benar benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Tak kusadari, tanganku bergetar menahan emosi, dadaku naik turun sementara tatapan mataku aku lemparkan setajam mungkin Kearah pria keparat didepanku.

"Apa maumu?" desisku tajam.

"Bukankah sudah cukup jelas?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan sebuah _smirk_ kemenangan.

"Tidur lah denganku Luhan. Itu hal yang sepele bukan? Apalagi untuk wanita panggilan sepertimu." Kris mendengus remeh ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tdak mau."

Kris berdecak lalu memicingkan matanya kearahku "Kau ini benar benar keras kepala atau memang tolol ya?" ia menggelengkan kembali kepalanya lalu tertawa dingin "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu secara detail."

Dia mnearuh gelas Vodkanya lalu menatapku seksama. Seperti seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran pada murid TK yang sulit mengerti.

"Jika kau mau tidur denganku, aku tidak akan menyentuh Ibumu sedikitpun. Tapi jika kau menolak…." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menyeringai padaku yang mau tak mau membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"…aku akan dengan berbaik hati mengunjunginya. Meminum teh dan makan manisan bersamanya. Lalu, ' _ah, Bibi Xi, kau pasti senang sekali memiliki banyak uang? kau tahu, Luhan memang wanita pangilan yang handal_ ' dan.. wah kau bisa lihat sendiri kan reaksinya bagaimana?"

Aku mendengus keras keras

"Aku tidak akan mem-"

"Dan jika kau masih _naif_ untuk berfikir kalau-siapanama pacarmu?-ah, Oh Sehun? ya, Oh Sehun! Jika kau berfikir Oh Sehun bisa menyelamatkan ibumu, kau salah besar sayang.!" Kris memotong ucapanku begitu saja dan mulai kembali berceloteh dengan ringan.

"Setahuku, Ibumu sedang berada sendirian dirumah, dan aku dengan baik hatinya, mengirim orang untuk _menjaga_ nya." aku memicingkan mata ku tidak mengerti, tapi ketika Kris menjentikkan jari, seorang pesuruhnya mendekatiku dan memperlihatkan sebuh _tablet_. Itu bukan hanya sekedar tablet. Melainkan alat pantau yang sudah tersambung kerumahku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat rumahku dari CCTV yang terhubung kesana. Aku juga bisa melihat banyak nya orang orang dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang berada di titik titik tersebar di sekitar rumahku.

Mataku berkaca kaca, jantungku seolah mencelos dalam sekali.

"Jika kau memberi tahu siapapun, tepat didetik berikutnya kau akan menjadi anak yatim piatu. Bahkan sebelum Oh Sehun sempat _bergerak_ " Kris berkata dingin. Disaat itu, emosiku tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"BRENGSEK! KAU GILA!" aku melemparkan _Tablet_ itu kearahnya yang dengan sigap ditepis oleh pria sialan itu.

"DASAR KEPARAT! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" aku meraung raung, dan bangkit dari kursiku untuk mengahajarnya yang sekarang sedang terkekeh penuh kebahagiaan. Sontak kedua tanganku terkunci oleh pesuruh Kris yang langsung memegangiku. Aku meornta ronta, ingin sekali menendang wajahnya

"KAU MANUSIA PALING MENJIJIKAN!"

"LUHAN!" suara Mr JB terdengar disampingku, pria itu sudah berdiri didepanku untuk menghalau serangan serangan yang akan aku lancarkan pada salah satu tamu keparatnya ini.

Kris bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearahku yang masih meronta dengan emosi memburu. Mataku menatapnya nyalang dengan keinginan membunuh yang amat tinggi.

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, kemudian menundukkan dirinya untuk membisikkanku sesuatu.

"Aku beri kau waktu 7 hari. Temui aku lagi disini. Jika kau tidak memberikanku jawaban, itu sama saja dengan kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan itu berarti…"

Kris menarik tubuhnya lagi. Ia membuat _symbol_ pistol dari jarinya lalu mengarahkan ke pelipisnya

" _Bang!"_ Kris berseru dengan sebuah wink meledek dan seringai buas.

Lalu, pria itu berlalu melewatiku.

Setelah _bodyguard_ Kris melepas tanganku, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun aku segera melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Mr JB yang memanggil manggil namaku dengan khawatir.

Aku nyaris menubruk salah stau pengunjung wanita saat menghambur masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ketukan heelsku terdengar nyaring di ruangan berkeramik itu. Aku masuk kedalam bilik paling pojok dan menangis tersedu sedu dalam keheningan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar benar merasa sangat ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **hehe.**

 **sebenarnya mau update kamarin tapi draftnya ga bisa dimasukin. Huft. Belom jodoh kali ya?**

 **Dan untuk yang kecewa karena ga ada penggambaran eksplisit adegan ena ena disini, aku minta maaf. Karena adegan bed scene TIDAK akan muncul di setiap chapter. Hanya beberapa chap yang menurutku perlu. Kenapa?**

 **duh, kawan.. aku membuat FF Rated M, bukan FF porno ^^ jadi aku harap kalian juga bisa menikmati jalan ceritanya juga, terlepas dari bed scene ku yang abal. Maaf kalo chap ini membosankan  
**

 **well.. kutunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih sudah baca FF nista ini.**

 **saranghae!**

 **-Moza:***


	12. Chapter 12

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 12

Entah sudah berapa kali Mr JB bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Dan sebanyak itu pula aku hanya akan termenung tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya- _atau sesekali hanya menggeleng lemah-_ membuat Mr JB akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan menyuruhku untuk pulang.

Tidak pernah, sedetik pun dalam hidupku, aku merasakan sebuah kebingungan yang begitu kalut. Bahkan, saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari China dan menjadi wanita panggilan, aku menerima dan mengambil keputusan itu dengan ikhlas meskipun jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini.

Kedatangan Kris ke bar- _atau kedalam hidupku_ -nyatanya menjadi turning point yang tak terbaca dari hidup yang kujalani. Mungkin, kalau dipikirkan lagi, persyaratan Kris bukanlah hal yang sulit. Maksudku, dia hanya ingin meminta tidur denganku, dan kebetulan aku adalah wanita panggilan. Bukankah memang itu tugasku? memuaskan lelaki hidung belang diatas anjang?

Lalu kenapa sekarang aku bisa menjadi begitu menolak mentah mentah tawarannya? ini mudah sekali bukan?. _Toh_ aku hanya perlu mengangkang dan mendesahkan namanya.

Tapi….

Kenyataannya, ini semua tidak semudah itu. Jika saja, hal ini terjadi saat aku dan Sehun belum bertemu, maka tanpa pikir panjang aku akan mengatakan iya. Namun saat ini, aku adalah Milik Sehun. Dan dengan tegas Sehun mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan lelaki manapun.

Lalu, bagaimana nanti jika Sehun tahu bahwa aku tidur dengan Kris? dia pasti akan marah besar.

Aku tidak mau Sehun marah.

Dan.. jujur saja, ada sebuah alasan lain yang terasa ganjil dihatiku. Alasan penolakanku terhadap Kris bukanlah semata mata Karena Sehun . Bukan karena aku takut padanya. Melainkan aku perduli pada perasaan pria itu. Perduli pada perasaannya terhadapku.

Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun memandangku buruk. Aku perduli dan menganggap penting apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku.

Apakah… ini berarti aku menyukai Sehun?

Jika iya.. maka aku sudah melanggar semua aturannya

.

.

.

Aku duduk diatas ranjang. Dalam kegelapan aku memeluk lututku erat sekali. kepalaku tertunduk dan mataku lupa berkedip. Semua pertanyaan dan pikiran berputar cepat dibenakku. Aku harus bagaimana? apa ibu baik baik saja? apa kah aku harus berbicara pada Sehun?

 _ **ceklek**_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuatku mendongak menatap siluet seorang pria yang baru masuk. Tidak lama, Sehun menyalakan lampu kamar kami dan saat itu juga kau bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya. Ada pertemuan dadakan tadi. Kau sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepaskan ikatan dasi yang yang mencekat. Dari penampilan Sehun sekarang, aku bisa yakin pertemuan yang dia maksud tadi pastilah pertemuan penting bisnis gelap nya.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau ingin aku buatkan kopi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mandi dan segera tidur. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat datang kelas besok pagi." setelah itu, Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan hal yang bisa kudengar selanjutnya adalah bunyi pancuran air.

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku dan Sehun pergi ke Kampus bersama. Pertama, karena pagi ini aku memiliki jadwal kelas dengan Sehun dan ditambah hujan sedang turun deras diluar. Mungkin Sehun tidak tega jika membiarkanku naik bus sendirian.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan _pancake_ dan secangkir kopi, aku dan Sehun menuju basement tempat mobil sedan Sehun berada. Tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hening seperti biasa. Namun sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Sehun.

Terutama soal kedatangan Kris kemarin malam.

.

.

.

.

Hanya suara music di radio yang melantun dimobil selama perjalanan. Sehun fokus dengan jalanan di depan sementara pikiranku terbang kemana mana. Disuatu sisi, aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sehun soal masalah yang aku alami. Tapi… ada hal yang membuatku takut. Sejauh yang aku kenal, Kris adalah pria yang sangat nekat. Aku tidak bisa menjamin dia tidak akan tahu bahwa aku membocorkan masalah ini dan meminta bantuan pada Sehun. Bagaimana jika dia tahu dan Ibu dibunuh olehnya?

Oh tidak, jangan Ibu. Jangan ibuku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar, pikiran pikrian ku ini membuat aku semakin gelisah. Jantungku terus terusan berdetak cepat dan rasanya pikiranku sangat berkabut. Aku hanya memiliki waktu enam hari. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menghela nafasku dalam dalam, sekedar untuk menenangkan degub jantungku meskipun itu sebenarnya percuma.

"Uhm.. Sehun?"

"Ya?"

Aku meremas tanganku diam diam

"Soal Max… apa.. dia masih bersama mu?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. Aku menoleh kearahnya takut takut sementara pria albino itu hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali ke jalanan di depan. Ia berdehem sekalis ebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ya. dia Aman bersama orang orangku. Kenapa? kau ingin dia dikembalikan atau dienyahkan?"

Aku menolehkan pandangan ku ke depan lagi.

"Aku.. belum tahu." kataku pelan.

Entah apakah sebuah hal baik atau buruk jika Max kembali kerumah. Maksudku, sekarang Ibu sedang dijaga ketat oleh orang orang Kris. Dan Jika tiba tiba mereka mendapati Max kembali kerumah, mereka akan berfikrian bahwa ini adalah ulah Sehun. Bahwa aku sudah meminta menyelamatkan ibu darinya. Tapi kalau Max tidak kembali, aku merasa lebih takut jika ibu sendirian dirumah. Setidaknya, meskipun Max adalah pria bajingan, dia tetap akan melawan ketika diserang. Dan aku harap dia akan melindungi ibu.

Tuhan, kenapa semua begitu rumit?

Setelah berfikir panjang- _cukup lama hingga aku dan Sehun hampir tiba di Kampus-_ akhrnya aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini pada Sehun. Dia pasti memiliki solusi bukan?

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap lurus lurus kearahnya meskipun pria itu tidak membalas tatapanku.

"Aku ingin bicara." kataku mantap.

" _Go ahead."_

"A-"

Belum sempat bicara, sebuah nada dering ponsel terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari arah Sehun, sontak pria itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan menempelkan ponsel tersbeut ke telinganya.

Aku tidak bermaksud ingin tahu, tapi karena kami hanya berdua di mobil, mau tak mau aku bisa mnedengar percakapan Sehun pada penelfon diseberang sana.

"Begitukah?" ada nada tidak percaya dari suara Sehun yang terdengar sedikit kaget. Pria it umelirik sekilas kearahku , lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"…."

"Itu kabar bagus. Coba cari tahu kembali dan kabari aku secepatnya." Kata Sehun lalu kemudian menutup panggilannya. Dari intonasi yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, aku yakin sekali pria itu sedang berbicara dengan bawahannya.

Aku masih betah menatap Sehun, sekedar untuk memastikan apakah aku bisa melanjutkan omonganku. Tapi si pria albino hanya memasukan kembali ponsel itu ke sakunya dengan terburu. Gelagat Sehun sedikit berbeda. Seperti orang yang sedang _excited_ akan sesuatu tapi juga merasa awas.

Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, gerbang utama dan gedung gedung besar kampusku terlihat, Sehun menoleh kearahku sambil berkata.

"Sorry Lu. Bisa kita tunda sampai nanti malam?"

Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa dan menggaantung yang ganjil dihatiku, namun akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengangguk

"Tentu saja."

Dan mobil kami kemudian masuk kedalam area kampus. Menuju parkiran belakang tempat Sehun biasa memarkirkan mobilnya.

Pagi ini, aku memulai hariku dengan setengah jiwa yang melayang.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Keanehan itu bukan hanya terjadi padaku, namun juga pada Kris dan Sehun. Untuk Kris, hari ini sikapnya tidak menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tidak memanggilku dengan rayauan rayuan menjijikan yang biasa dia teriakan. Pria itu bersikap sangat tenang. Dia bahkan bertingkah seolah seperti tidak mengenalku. Contohnya saat aku dikelas Sehun, pria itu duduk jauuuh sekali dari kursiku. Sesekali aku memperhatikannya tapi pria itu sibuk dengan diktat besar yang ada diatas meja. Tampak sangat serius dengan Kuliah Sehun.

Sesaat aku kira dia seperti itu karena takut pada Sehun. Maksudnya, seperti sedang menjaga sikap. Tapi anggapan itu tampaknya kurang tepat. Karena saat kami berada di kelas elanjutnya- _mata kuliah Professor Kang_ -aku tidak sengaja menubruk Kris hingga buku yang kubawa jatuh dan berceceran dilantai.

Alih alih menggodaku, Kris malah membantuku memungut buku buku itu dan pergi dalam diam. Tapi aku tidak bisa berharap banyak dulu untuk saat ini. Karena, gelagat Kris yang menjadi 'aneh' seperti itu, justru membuatku semakin takut padanya. Suatu kali, aku sempat memergokinya yang sedang menatapku diujung lorong, sebuah sorot mata tajam penuh makna dia lemparkan kearahku. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas sebuah senyum dingin yang jahat terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah ekspresi inplisit bahwa dia _masih_ mengawasiku.

Sementara Sehun, Pria itu tampak tidak fokus dengan hari ini., meskipun kelas berjalan dengan lancar, tapi dosen muda itu tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aura nya sangat berbeda, dan aku menyadari sekali itu.

Yang aku belum ketahui adalah, apa kah hal ini pertanda baik atau bukan.

.

.

.

Berbicara dengan Sehun adalah suatu hal yang gampang gampang sulit. Terkadang, dia bisa menjadi orang yang cukup responsive saat diajak bicara. Namun, di saat lain, dia bisa menjadi perwujudan patung manusia yang sempurna. Sudah pernah kubilang bukan? bahwa aku dan Sehun tidak begitu dekat kecuali diatas ranjang.

Saat dihari biasa saja sudah sulit mengajaknya bicara, apalagi saat ini, ditengah mood nya yang sedang tak terbaca

Tapi.. aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku harus membicarakan ini sekarang.

Sore itu aku kembali ke apartemen setelah makan siang bersama dengan Sehun di sbeuah restoran di bilangan Gangnam. Selama makan siang tadi, baik aku dan Sehun hanya diam. Sehun dengan pikirannya dan aku juga dengan pikiranku. Sekarang, disaat kami sudah berdua, saat situasi sudah kondusif, aku malah lebih tergerak untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, ketimbang membicarakan urusanku.

" _Hun, you okay?"_ aku bertanya pelan saat kami sudah masuk ke kamar. Sehun yang tengah berdiri memunggungiku, menoleh sekilas dan menghentikan kegiatannya melepas kancing kemeja- _bersiap untuk mengganti baju_.

Sehun masih diam beberapa detik, matanya melihat raut wajah keheranan ku dengan seksama. Ia berdehem, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mencoba untuk senormal mungkin meskipun dia tahu, bahwa aku menyadari tingkah lakunya yang aneh sejak tadi.

"aku akan pergi ke Milan." katanya sambil bergegas membuka kancing baju.

Aku masih diam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku berangkat malam ini." Sehun melepaskan kemejanya dan melempar asal kain putih bermerek itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Aku mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Ini soal Bianca." lanjutnya lagi sambil melepas kaus dalam ber-branded _calvin klein_ dan melemparkan nya lagi ke keranjang yang sama.

"Apa?" entah aku yang salah dengar karena suara Sehun yang teredam tadi atau aku benar benar baru saja mendengar nama Bianca

Sehun menatapku lekat lekat, bahkan pemandangan tubuh _topless_ nya yang seksi tidak bisa mengalihkan nama Bianca yang tertangkap pendengaranku barusan.

Lagi lagi Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Pria itu berkacak pinggang dengan kedua tangannya, dan menatapku serius. "Aku akan terbang ke Milan malam ini. Entah kapan aku akan kembali. Anak buahku mendapat informasi bahwa Bianca sedang berada di Milan sekarang. Dan aku akan kesana."

"Apakah… kau benar benar harus pergi?" aku bertanya pelan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah seperti tidak suka. Aku buru buru meralat kalimatku lagi.

"Maksudku, tidak bisakah anak buahmu saja yang menjemputnya?"

Sinar mata Sehun kembali dingin, entah kenapa itu membuatku seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang asing. Hebat sekali pria itu bisa membuat suasana secanggung ini hanya dengan sorot matanya.

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Bianca, haruslah aku sendiri yang mengurusnya. Aku yang akan langsung menemuinya." Sehun berkata tegas. Ia pun segera berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi.

Hal itu pun membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang bukan apa apa untuk Sehun. Ck, bodoh sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu tolol hingga berharap Sehun akan membantuku?.

Memangnya kau siapa Luhan?

Sepertinya.. aku memang tidak mempunyai pilihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, waktuku sudah habis. Malam ini aku harus memberikan jawabanku pada Kris.

Dengan keputusan bulat, aku segera pergi ke Bar tempat aku bekerja, saat itu memang bukan shift tugas ku. Tapi seorang bajingan tengah menunggu ku disana

Tak begitu sulit mencari Kris di bar, pria itu tampak mencolok dengan tubuh tingginya. Sementara di Kanan Kiri nya terlihat dua orang Yeoja malam yang bertingkah genit pada Kris. Tak jauh dari sofa tempat Kris duduk, aku bisa melihat para BodyGuard nya.

"Hey, Baby~ aku pikir kau tidak akan datang~" Kata Kris dengan nada manja yang menjijikan. Sementara aku hanya melempar pandangan datar tak minat pada orang itu. Kris memberikan kode agar pelacur pelacur tadi pergi. Keduanya tampak tak senang, terbukti dari tatapan sinis mereka bergitu melewatiku. Cih, kalau saja mereka tau bahwa aku tak sudi sama sekali pada Pria bangsat ini.

"Aku hanya berjaga jaga kalau ternyata kau tidak mau melayaniku." Jelas Kris, seolah aku cemburu pada kelakukannya barusan. Tapi tetap, aku hanya diam.

"Ah, duduklah Luhan. Akan aku pesankan minuman untukmu" Kris mempersilahkan dengan santai seolah kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman lama.

"Aku menyutujui tawaranmu." Kataku mantap tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Gerakan Kris yang bersiap memanggil pelayanpun terhenti. Ia menatapku dengan hati hati.

"…Maksudmu?" sudut Bibirnya terangkat membentuk Senyum menyebalkan.

Aku menghela nafasku dalam dalam.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu."

Kataku dengan segala kesanggupan yang ku punya.

"Tolong bebaskan Ibuku."

Kris hanya tersenyum menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa basa basi, Kris langsung menyeretku keluar dari Bar menuju Mobilnya yang terparkir. Aku hanya bisa terhuyung mengikuti langkahnya. "yak! pelan pelan!"

"Diamlah Luhan. Kau tak tau betapa aku sangat menginginkan ini."

"Lepaskan dulu Ibuku!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan kilat mata penuh nafsu.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan Pria yang ingkar janji. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Kris mengukir Smirk andalannya.

Sial. Tentu saja ia menginginkan tidur denganku dulu.

.

.

.

.

Kris membawaku ke hotel JW Marriott di Seocho-gu Seoul, selama di perjalanan, Kris hanya fokus menyetir dengan kecepatan gila. Namun, aku bisa merasakan auranya yang 'lapar'.

Seolah sudah memeprsiapkan segalanya, Kris segera menarikku menujur lift di area lobby yang membawa kami ke lantai 5. Di lorong hotel yang mewah itu, genggaman Kris menguat bahkan aku bisa mendengarnya menggeram. Aku Melirik sekilas kearah selangkangannya dan mendapati sebuah gundukan yang terpampang disana.

 _He's hard already._

Dan aku tau, aku tidak akan selamat dari semenjak pintu kamar dibuka.

.

.

Kris tidak membiarkanku untuk berjalan, segera setelah pintu ditutup oleh kakinya, dia mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumiku dengan brutal. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuhku, deru nafasnya panas, membuat bulu halus di tubuhku berdiri. bibir Kris tebal dan penuh, mudah sekali mendominasi bibir mungilku dalam pagutan panas kami.

Dia mengigit bibir bawahku dengan kesal saat aku tak kunjung merespon ciumannya. Aku bisa meraskan darah dalam air liur kami karena itu. Dan mau tak mau, aku membalas ciuman itu sebelum Kris _menegur_ ku dengan cara lain.

Pagutan itu adalah ciuman panas yang liar, wanita manapun pasti akan mengerang penuh nikmat untuk terus minta disnetuh. Belum lagi, tangan Kris yang sudah menelusup masuk kedalam celanaku sementara yang satu lagi terangkul sempurna dibahuku. Menjaga agar bibir kami terus bisa memagut.

Tapi, yang aku rasakan adalah sebuah kehampaan. Otakku sibuk dengan hal lain dan ini sama sekali tidak aku nikmati. Bahkan rasanya lebih buruk draipada tidur dengan pelangganku.

Rasanya lebih kotor dan lebih menjijikan.

Bahkan saat kecupan Kris turun ke leherku,aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku dengan mata terpejam. Menahan rasa pedih yang tiba tiba menyeruak.

"Come on dear, I know you are the best." Kris berkata sambil melucuti pakaiannya dengan terburu. Aku hanya menatap si keparat itu dengan tatapan tajam yang ku bisa.

"What? don't gimme that look honey." Kris tertawa remeh sambil melepas bajuku dengan terburu. Pria itu kemudian menundukkan dirinya diatasku dan berbisik penuh makna. "Jika kau tidak menikmatinya, maka ini akan menjadi lebih menakutkan."

Kris mengelus paha dalamku. "Relax.." kata Kris.

Dan ia pun memulai permainan nya.

.

.

.

Saat aku merasakan kejantanan Kris yang melesak lesak masuk kedalam diriku, yang terbayang hanyalah wajah Sehun. Sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha memvisualisasikan diri Kris sebagai Sehun. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ku atas sentuhan Kris seperti sentuhan Sehun.

Namun, bagaimanapun aku berusaha, Kris tetaplah bukan Sehun. Aku benar benar berada disini. Dibawah rengkuhannya. Tanpa mengenakan busana apapun, dan dengan penis yang yang terus membobol lubangku.

Aku benci saat ini. Benci dimana aku mendesah karena perlakuannya. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha menahan, sensasi fisik yang Kris berikan tetap saja membuat ku merasakan nikmat yang salah.

" _Come on baby"_

" _Oh shit Luhan, you are so tight"_

Disaat desahan panas kami semakin bersahut sahutan. Aku pun meraih orgasme ku yang akan sangat ku benci

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku lemas. Seolah hanya daging tanpa tulang. Setengah nyawaku melayang entah kemana. Ini bukan lah dikarenakan oleh kegiatanku dan Kris barusan. Bukan karena kelelahan fisik melainkan _mentally exhausted_ dan rasa pasrah yang sudah menelan tubuhku. Disaat Kris sedang membasuh dirinya dikamar mandi, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaianku secepat kilat, membereskan barang barangku dan segera pergi dari sana.

Pergi dari kamar hotel setelah ditiduri. Persis seperti perempuan kotor tanpa harga diri. Karena memang begitulah aku sekarang.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, bersikap senormal mungkin dan sesekali merapihkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian orang orang.

Tapi, persetan! untuk apa aku perduli pada pendapat orang?! toh, aku saja tak perduli dengan tubuhku yang masih kotor. Aku berharap parfurmku bisa menutup bau khas sperma Kris yang ia tumpahkan di perutku tadi.

 _But, really._ Jikapun aku mandi, itu tidak akan meluluh kan kekotoran yang sebenarnya ada dalam diriku. Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku memang sudah begini. Dan jauh lebih hina dari sebelumnya

Kakiku gemetar, entah karena udara dingin atau kelelahan. Tapi aku yakin itu karena seluruh tubuhku seolah terguncang, menahan desak tangis yang nyaris meledak kapan saja. Rasanya aku ingin berlari kerumah, dan memeluk Ibuku sekuat tenaga, meminta maaf karena telah menyeretnya dalam situasi rumit ini.

Seandainya saja Ibu tidak memiliki anak seperti ku. Seandainya saja, Ibu bisa mempunyai anak yang membanggakan. Anak lelaki yang bisa menjaganya. Pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Semua pikiran pikiran itu entah darimana, mengambil alih otakku, aku membiarkan kakiku berjalan tanpah arah tujuan, membiarkan diriku tersesat ditengah kota malam hari. Situasi ini entah kenapa malah mengingatkanku pada kejadian dimalam Sehun menolongku waktu itu.

Aku mendengus. Menampik sedikit harapan saat hatiku dengan tak tahu malu berharap akan ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti didekatku, lalu ketika kaca mobil diturunkan, aku akan melihat Sehun yang membawaku. Menyelamatkanku.

Mengingat Sehun setelah _having sex_ dengan Kris malah memperparah perasaan ku sekarang ini. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pening dan mataku mulai mengabur. Aku menunduk.

Aku berusaha memfokuskan mataku pada jalanan meskipun yang terlihat hanyalah kaki kaki pejalan kaki yang semakin lama semakin buram dimataku

dan ketika aku merasakan tubuhku nyaris ambruk menyentuh jalan, sebuah pekikan dan papahan menyangga ku.

"Luhan!" suara itu terdengar jelas namun perlahan terdengar sangat jauh, dengan kekuatan ku yang tersisa, aku mencoba mendongak. Melihat dengan susah payah seorang wanita yang aku kenal siapa.

"Mo-Monica?"

Di detik kemudian, aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silau lampu yang menganggu, serta bau khas yang asing membuatku perlahan mengerjap membuka mataku. pemandangan kamar berwarna putih terpampang jelas. Butuh sekitar beberapa menit untuk diriku mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Baru saja aku ingin mengedarkan pandangan, sebuah suara berhasil membuatku menolak.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Monica berkata sambil bangkit dari kursi tak jauh dari ranjangku.

Tunggu dulu.

Ranjang?

"Aku berada dimana?" aku balik bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang. Pertanyaan klasik, meskipun aku sepertinya tau dimana aku sekarang berada

"Rumah sakit." jawab Monica singkat. Raut wajahnya yang cantik tampak khawatir dan… entahlah. Ada ekspresi yang tak terbaca disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu mengerjap beberapa kali, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat. Setelah menghela nafas, Monica kemudian menatapku serius sekali.

"Lu..?" ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya. Hal itu berhasil membangunkan insting awas ku.

"Apa Sehun sudah mengetahui hal ini?" alih laih menjawab, Monica malah memberikan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Yang ku tahu, hal ini pasti bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Mengetahui… apa?" tanyaku dengan kernyitan dahi.

"Kalau.. kau hamil." katanya

Aku rasa aku tidak berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Melainkan sedang tertidur di kamar hotel bersama Kris. Karena aku yakin ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang hamil Luhan. Menurut dokter, usia kandunganmu baru menginjak beberapa minggu." ingin sekali aku terus meyakinkan diri bahwa aku memang sedang bermimpi. Bahwa apa yang monica katakan ini tidak nyata. Tapi rasa pusing dikepalaku serta perut yang keram membuatku mau tak mau menyadari bahwa ini nyata. Ini real. Semua yang Monica katakan adalah benar.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau mengalami pendarahan. Kami terpaksa harus menggugurkan kandunganmu." jelasnya lagi. Otakku serasa macet untuk hanya sekedar merespon.

Oh tuhan, omong kosong apa lagi ini?

"A-apa? hamil?"

Menyadari responku yang tak tahu apa apa, Raut wajah Monica berubah. Wanita itu tampak kaget dengan perasaan khawatir yang kentara.

"Kau tidak tahu kau hamil?"

Aku menggelang pelan, sementara Monica masih betah memandangku dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa yang… membuatku keguguran?"

Monica menghela nafasnya sambil menarik kursi didekat ranjang agar ia bisa duduk disamping ku.

"Rahim mu lemah, kau kelelahan, _stress_ "

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan malam malam di pinggir jalan sendirian. Untung saja aku menemukanmu. Aku berniat untuk mendatangi pesta temanku didekat sana. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu Luhan." Monica menguliahiku dengan serentetan kata dan tatapan menuntut, meminta penjelasan.

Tetapi aku hanya tertunduk, enggan untuk menatap wajahnya. Tanpa sadar jemariku meremas selimut yang membalut tubuh. Sekedar untuk berusaha menenangkan diri, takut kalau aku akan kembali pingsan karena kabar mengejutkan yang baru saja kudengar.

Aku bisa merasakan Monica sedang memperhatikanku dengan seksama. hening beberapa menit diantara kami. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Karena sepertinya,kata kata apapun sekarang ini tetap saja akan terdengar buruk di telingaku.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Sehun soal ini." kata Monica mantap sambil bangun dari kurisnya. Sontak aku mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Apa?!"

"Dia harus tahu kondisimu Luhan. Ini masalah serius." aura Monica berubah, wanita itu bukanlah wanita hangat dan ramah seperti biasa. Tetapi lebih seperti soerang kakak yang sangat protektif.

"Tapi aku baik baik saja." aku mencicit. Lebih tepatnya berbohong.

"Tapi kalian baru saja kehilangan anak kalian!" Monica mendesis dengan mata menyipit tak percaya.

"Aku a-" sesaat sebelum wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap pergi, sesegera mungkin aku menahan tangan Monica hingga ia terhenti dan kembali menoleh kearahku. Wajahnya yang serius perlahan melunak begitu melihat raut ku yang kurasa sangat menyedihkan.

Mataku yang sayu mulai berkaca kaca, bibirku gemetar hingga aku harus menggigitnya agar lelehan air mata tidak kembali menetes.

"Monica aku mohon." aku berkata lirih. Pegangan tanganku pada pergelangan tangan Monica mengendur hingga jatuh lunglai begitu saja. Aku kembali tertunduk.

"Setidaknya biar aku yang akan memberi tahu soal ini nanti padanya." kataku pelan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Monica menyutujui permintaanku. Namun akhirnya, wanita itu mengangguk singkat dengan tatapan khwatir dan kembali duduk disamping ranjangku.

Kami kembali terbalut dalam keheningan.

Monica terus menatapku didalam keheningan ini. Sebuah tatapan yang sangat ganjil.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku di apartemen Sehun sendirian selama beberapa hari setelah kepulangan dari Rumah Sakit. Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit lega karena Kris si bajingan itu sudah memenuhi janjinya. Tidak ada lagi orang orang yang mengancam ibuku. Tidak ada lagi orang orang keparat yang memantau disekitar Rumahku.

Tapi, kenyataan bahwa aku telah hamil dan keguguran begitu saja membuat hariku tampaknya tak lebih baik. Aku mengunci diriku dari kehidupanku biasanya. Bahkan aku tidak pergi kuliah selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mr JB dengan baiknya masih memperbolehkanku cuti, meskipun aku hanya anak buah merepotkan yang tak tau diri.

Sudah berpuluh puluh panggilan masuk tertera di Ponselku. Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya bertanya mengenai kabarku. Awalnya aku berfikir, dengan menjawab sekenanya, mereka akan berhenti membanjiri ponselku. tapi nyatanya tidak, mereka semakin menjadi jadi hingga akhirnya memaksaku untuk keluar rumah dan menemui mereka. Alhasil, aku kembali _merangkak_ kedalam aktifitas keseharianku seperti biasa, termasuk pergi kuliah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba melanjutkan kembali hidupku, setidaknya, mencoba berpura pura bahwa semua baik baik saja. Tapi aku lupa satu hal.

Kris bajingan itu masih tetap menjadi mahasiswa di kampus.

Ketika sebuah tangan dengan kurang ajarnya menarikku ke sebuah lorong yang sepi, aku tau hari hari menyedihkanku belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

"What The Fuck! Kau Lagi?!" Aku menjerit seraya mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang sedang menhimpitku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat bahuku sementara tatapan matanya yang tajam menghujaniku dengan sorot mata otoriter yang kuat

"Lu, aku mohon, jadilah milikku!" katanya. Terdengar menuntut namun aku bisa merasakan getaran di suara Kris. Seolah lelaki itu sedang menahan sesuatu entah apa. Bisa kutebak dengan mudah, dia pasti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" aku meronta namun tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dariku bisa mengunciku kembali dengan mudah. Pria itu bahkan menghentakku ke dinding lebih keras, aku bersumpah punggungku terasa ngilu saat menabrak dinding dingin itu

" _Lu, please. You drive me crazy!"_

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga pria itu terhuyung beberapa langkah. Dengan berani, aku menatap Kris dengan tatapan senyalang mungkin. Amarah ku sudah memuncak, hal ini sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau draiku Kris! Persetujuan awal kita sudah ku tepati! Aku sudah menurut untuk tidur denganmu. Lalu segalanya selesai! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini?!" nafasku memburu, mataku memanas namun aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan agar tidak menangis. Setidaknya, tidak di depan Kris.

Namun, sorot mata Kris perlahan menghangat, ia menundukkan dirinya beberapa inci agar bisa menatapku lurus lurus.

"Lu… aku tidak akan menggunakan cara kotor lagi. Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa aku hanya terobsesi padamu. Aku hanya merasa penasaran untuk tidur denganmu Lu. Tapi ternyata…"

"Aku jatuh hati padamu, aku akan terima meskipun kau adalah wanita panggilan. Jadilah milikku Luhan!"

"Jatuh hati padaku?" aku membeo tak percaya, mataku memicing tidak mengerti. Kegilaan apa yang kudengar barusan?

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti." kata Kris sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

"Tapi semenjak kejadian malam itu aku selalu terbayang bayang dirimu Luhan. Aku terus ingin bersama mu, tidur denganmu, mendengar desahanmu dan menyentuh dirimu." Kris kembali menjadi Kris sebelumnya, menggebu gebu dan penuh dengan nafsu. Pria itu lagi lagi mencengkram bahu ku dan menyudutkan ku.

"Lepaskan!" Cengkraman Kris semakin menguat, matanya mulai berkabut dan aku bisa melihat selangkangannya yang menegang

"Kris!"

"Ayolah Lu" suara Kris berubah menjadi sebuah geraman penuh nafsu, dan ketika ia melesakkan kepalanya begitu saja ke leherku, aku tau pria ini tidak akan berhenti. Sekuat apapun aku meornta, Kris bisa menahannya dengan mudah. Dia seolah tidak perduli dimana kita sedang berada.

Dan dia tidak akan berhenti

"Aah.." aku memekik saat sebuah Kissmark tercipta sempurna di leherku. kissmark yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitku yang putih. Sebelum pria keparat ini berhasil melanjutkan kegiatannya, aku menginjak kakinya sekuat mungkin hingga pria melepaskanku dan terhuyung ke belakang

"..Kris!"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menjadi milikmu!" aku terengah engah, mataku yang tadi berkaca kaca nyaris menitikkan air mata. Saat aku merasa pandanganku mengabur, pipiku yang basah, dan rasa emosi yang membuatku lelah, disitu lah aku kehilangan pertahanan diriku.

"Kau… adalah pria yang membuat hidupku hancur. Karena dirimu aku kehilangan anakku, aku membencimu!" Kalimat itu sukses terlontar begitu saja. Raut wajah Kris seketika datar, sorot matanya bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, Kris. aku Hamil dan itu anak Sehun. Kau mengerti kan, seserius apa hubungan kami? jadi aku mohon padamu, pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!"

Tanpa basa basi, aku segera berlari meninggalkan Kris di lorong itu. Kris masih bergeming, tidak ada suaranya yang memanggil namaku atau langkah kaki yang mencoba mengejar. Dan aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

Yang aku tau, aku segera kembali pulang dan menyendiri. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hari itu sudah malam, aku merasa lemas karena belum makan seharian. Setelah mandi dan menggunakan kaus turtle neck yang cukup nyaman, aku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ya, aku tetap memakai Turtle Neck meskipun sedang sendirian dirumah. Aku tidak ingin melihat pantulan diriku di Cermin cermin apartemen Sehun dengan kissmark menjijikan itu.

Saat aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, tiba tiba suara pintu apartemen terbuka dan aku nyaris terlonjak begitu melihat Sehun berdiri disana.

"Sehun?" Kataku dengan mata terbelalak. Astaga, kenapa dari sekian hari, harus saat ini ia kembali ke Korea?!

"Aku kira kau dirumah sakit." Kata Sehun santai sambil melepas coat dan sepatunya, lalu meneganakan sandal rumah.

"Hari ini aku terlambat pulang karena ada kelas pengganti." Kataku berbohong. "Kau ingin mandi dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Lanjutku lagi sebelum Sehun menyadari ada yang janggal.

" _Oke. Lets take a shower together"_ Katanya sambil bersiap mengajakku ke Kamar. Tapi langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat aku menggeleng pelan.

"Hun.."

"Aku sedang datang bulan." lagi lagi sebuah kebohongan. Sehun menatapku lekat lekat, namun aku mencoba untuk senormal mungkin

Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan kepalanya samar dan segera pergi mandi.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang Hening bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. Jika begitu, Sehun bisa menangkap aneh gelagatku. Dia bisa menebak dengan mudah raut wajahku yang sedang sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Dan dia akan terus mengintrogasiku hingga aku jujur.

Mengatakan bahwa aku tidur dengan Kris? oh tidak kawan, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Jadi.. bagaimana acara perjalananmu ke Milan?" Tanyaku sambil membuka percakapan saat makan malam. Hanya ini satu satunya cara agar kecanggunganku tidak terlihat oleh Sehun.

"Wrong Call. Bianca memang berda disana. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari dua minggu sebelum aku datang. Dan jejaknya menghilang lagi."

Aku mengangguk angguk, mencoba mencari topik lain sebisa mungkin.

"Kau tampak tak nyaman. Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat gerakan tanganku diatas piring tiba tiba terhenti dengan tidak wajar.

"Ah… soal itu…"

"Makanlah dulu. Mungkin setelah makan kau bisa lebih rileks."

"Arraseo."

Kemudian, nafsu makan ku hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk minum kopi di Ruang Tengah. Pria itu tampak sedang mengecek ponselnya sementara aku hanya bisa menunggu.

"So, ada apa denganmu Luhan?" Katanya sambil memasukan ponsel nya kembali

"Apa kau sakit?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng cepat cepat

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Shit, lidahku tiba tiba kelu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dari mana.

"Ada yang aneh darimu Luhan." kata Sehun pelan, namun terdengar berbahaya. Aku menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah merapatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Mataku reflek terbelalak. Merasa kan sebuah ancaman yang mendekat.

"Kau tidak pernah menggunaakan turtle neck."

Aku gelagapan

"Ah.. aku hanya kedinginan."

Namun Sehun lebih pintar dariku, Pria itu dengan gesit menurunkan kerah kaus turtle neck ku bahkan sebelum sempat aku cegah.

"Se-"

"Cukup." Tandasnya.

Aura diantara kami tiba tiba menjadi sangat dingin dan sunyi. Kengerian yang dulu pernah aku rasakan kembali menghampiri. Sehun yang tadinya duduk di dekatku, memundurkan dirinya beberapa inci, namun tatapan wajahnya ia arahkan lurus lurus kearahku.

Pria itu menusuku dengan sorot matanya yang tampak sangat kelam.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang seorang wanita panggilan. Tapi aku salah mengira kalau kau adalah gadis yang baik." Sehun berkata dengan kalimat dingin yang mutlak.

"Aku kira, omongan yang kau ucapkan malam itu, soal betapa menyedihkannya menjadi wanita panggilan adalah kejujuran. Karena jujur saja Luhan, aku tidak memandangmu serendah itu jika kau ingin tau. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pemuas."

"Di hari pertama aku melihatmu, kau adalah Mahasiswi yang membuatku penasaran, ditambah dengan parasmu yang mirip dengan Bianca. Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku menganggap mu sehina itu. Itu juga salah satu alasankenap aaku tidak ingin menyentuhmu. Aku tidak mau memanfaatkanmu lebih jauh- _karena seperti yang kau tahu_ -aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi jika kita melakukan seks."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun dengan nada dinginnya malah membuat perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Haruskah aku senang? sedih? Marah?

Yang aku tahu aku sangat menyesal. Sangat teramat menyesal. Aku sendiri tidak paham mengapa sekarang mataku kembali berkaca kaca. Perasaanku seolah takut akan kehilangan yang aku sendiri saja tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa mempercayaimu Luhan. Oleh sebab itu aku membiarkanmu masuk dalam hidupku, mengetahui soal Seokjin, Monica, Bianca, sampai ayahku sendiri. Aku menyiapkan kejutan ulangtahun untukmu, bertemu dengan Mrs Xi dan mengatur pertemuan kalian. Aku bahkan harus menyekap Max agar kau merasa nyaman ketika kembali kerumah."

"Semua itu memang bukan hal sulit bagiku. Tapi apakah kau tahu, aku harus membatalkan rentetan pertemuan penting dengan Siwon dan petinggi sindikat lain, hingga akhirnya bisnis Ayahku hampir terancam? aku melakukan itu hanya agar bisa menemanimu ke Beijing."

"Untuk apa aku rela melakukan hal seperti itu demi Kau? Kau bahkan bukan kekasihku."

Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir Sehun menohokku hingga inti tubuhku. Menusuk tepat dijantung dan hatiku. Mengapa kenyataan bisa begitu sangat menyakitkan?

"itu karena aku percaya padamu. Kau menjaga ayahku dan aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama ketika bertemu dengan keluargamu. maka dari itu, aku menjaga ibumu."

"Tapi apa yang aku lihat Luhan?"

Air mataku menetes begitu saja, Mulutku seolah terkatup rapat. Ditambah Sehun tampak tak memberikan kesempatan untukku bicara. Lagipula, aku sendiri pun tak tahu harus menyangkal apa.

"Aku bukan pria yang akan terus memberikan kesempatan, yang akan terus memaafkan kesalahan yang sama berulang ulang."

"Aku hanya meminta 3 hal darimu. Dan salah satunya adalah jangan pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Lalu inikah yang kau lakukan? Disaat aku tidak ada? disaat seluruh hidupmu adalah milikku?"

Rasa penyesalan telah menelan ku, mengurungku hingga aku tidak bisa keluar. Air mata yang tadinya menetes kini terus menerus berjatuhan, aku bisa merasakan bajuku basah Karena itu.

"Biar kutebak, ini pasti Kris. benar kan?"

"Se-"

"Apa yang ia tawarkan padamu? Apa uang dariku tidak cukup? Aku bahkan memberikan tiga kali lipat dari yang kau butuhkan!" Tandas Sehun, tak menginginkanku untuk berbicara sedikit pun

"Ternyata, aku salah telah mempercayaimu."

Aku menatap matanya dengan lirih.

"Karena kau memanglah hanya seorang pelacur."

Oh tuhan…

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup bagiku. Bereskan semua barangmu dan pergi sebelum aku kembali esok hari. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta uangku kembali. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi karena aku tidak mau melihat dirimu lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku memutuskan kontrak kita. Dan Mulai sekarang kau hanya orang asing."

Sehun bangkit begitu saja dan pergi menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak ada bentakkan, namun semua kalimat Sehun benar benar menghancurkan diriku. Atmosfer apartemen Sehun bahkan tetap mencekam meskipun pria itu tak lagi disana. Seolah ia meninggalkan semua kemarahannya disana. Menyergapku hingga aku sesak.

Aku menangis tersedu sedu.

Aku bingung, Aku lelah, Aku merasa kehilangan

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, rasanya ingin mati saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Heheeeee maaf ya aku gantungin lama banget. Sejujurnya ini udah mau di update 2 minggu sebelum puasa :") Iya iya, aku tau, dimana mana kalo hamil baru beberapa minggu itu belom termasuk keguguran. Tapi yaudahlah yaaa kepentingan cerita :")**

 **Udah pada lupa ya jalan ceritanya? Maaf banget bikin kalian nunggu lama, dan maaf banget juga kalau ga sesuai seperti yang diharapkan. Aku bakal memperbaiki lagi cara penulisanku. hehe**

 **Thankyou buat yang udah nunggu *ketcup satu satu***

 **Mulai sekarang aku bakal Update cerita lagi kayak biasanya. Ditunggu ya reviewnyaaa~**

 **Untuk Kai ne ku dan yesi tercintah, makasih banget loh udah selalu nagih ini FF nyaris tiap hari. Meskipun ga pernah review di FFN, tapi selalu ya, menyemangatiku dengan cara nya yang sangat HQQ. ku sayang kalian muah:***

 **(mohon maafkan Typo nya. ku tak edit lagi soalnya huhuhu)**

 **saranghae!**

 **-Moza:***


	13. Chapter 13

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 13

Disaat itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis lagi. Sudah 20 menit Sehun pergi meninggalkan apartemen, namun suasana diruangan ini masih sama dinginnya seperti tadi. Kalimat Sehun terus terputar dibenakku dan itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin sesak.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka Sehun menilaiku seperti itu. Tidak memandangku sebagai wanita murahan meskipun aku _memang_ wanita murahan. Rasa terkejut dan senang atas itu tiba tiba menguap dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Karena aku tahu, hal tersebut tidak penting lagi sekarang. Semua persepsi Sehun padaku, sudah berubah sekarang.

Aku tak lain hanyalah sebuah sampah.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

Setelah menghela nafasku panjang panjang, akhirnya aku bangkit dari Sofa dan melangkahkan kaki ku dengan berat ke kamar. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita murahan tak tahu diri yang masih menetap di apartemen mantan pemiliknya. Toh aku sudah diusir. Lalu untuk apa aku berlama lama disini. Jika Sehun tiba tiba kembali, ia akan makin jijik saja denganku.

Mengepak barang bukanlah hal mudah sebenarnya, apalagi barang yang aku miliki sekarang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Tapi saat ini aku tidak merasa kesulitan karena aku tidak akan membawa seonggok barang pun pemberian dari Sehun. Segala pakaian, sepatu, Tas hingga perhiasan mahal yang Sehun belikan Untukku beberapa waktu lalu, kusimpan rapat rapat di _walking closet_ milik kami—atau sekarang menjadi milik Sehun-.

Tak banyak barang yang bisa aku bawa. Kecuali, jika saja semua kenangan bisa aku bawa pergi.. tentu aku akan membawa semuanya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk terakhir kalinya di apartemen mewah itu, sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan heels ku terdengar dilantai marmer apartemen itu, menemani setiap langkah menuju lantai Lobby. Hari ini sudah cukup larut, aku tidak begitu yakin ada taxi yang terparkir di depan apartemen. Wanita di meja _Front Desk_ malam itu melihat ku dengan tatapan heran kearahku. _Yeah,_ memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang gadis sendirian, ditengah malam begini sambil menggeret geret koper. Mengejar pesawat kah? aku tidak yakin ada pesawat yang masih beroperasi tengah malam begini.

Aku memutar otakku, aku bisa saja kembali ke apartemen lama ku malam ini, tapi hati kecilku menolak. Untuk sekali saja, aku tidak ingin sendirian. Batinku terguncang dan tubuhku lemas. Kepalaku pening dan aku merasa keningku sedikit berkeringat. Aku menahan perasaan yang siap meledak, dan menangis tersedu sedu di lobby bukanlah hal yang baik sekarang.

Aku benar benar sedang membutuhkan temanku saat ini. Tak salah 'kan, jika aku menjadi teman yang manja dan merepotkan mereka? setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam _sling bag_ yang ku pakai, dengan cepat jemariku bergerak gerak diatas layarnya, mencari kontak sebuah nama

" **BAEKHYUN"**

Kemudian, aku menelfon pelacur pendek kesayanganku itu. Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin menemui Zitao karena Pria nya adalah kakak kandung dari si bajingan Kris. Aku yakin satu juta persen, bahwa Kris akan lebih mudah menerkamku jika aku berada di dekat Zitao dan Kenndrick. Lalu Kyungsoo? Terakhir ku tau, dia sedang liburan bersama kekasihnya di Luar Negeri. So, Baekhyun _is the best option_. Atau.. bisa dibilang, ia satu satunya pilihan yang ku punya sekarang.

Nada sambung terdengar dari sebrang sana. Sudah bermenit menit waktu terlewati tapi Baekhyun tidak juga mengangkat telfonnya. Tidak bisa kusalahkan juga, Si pendek itu pasti sedang terlelap sekarang—atau sedang mendesah hebat. Nyaris saja aku menyerah, tapi tiba tiba panggilanku akhirnya diangkat dan suara Baekhyun yang setengah mendesah langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku.

" _Hmmh.. Hallo?"_

Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mataku begitu desahannya terdengar sangat menjijikan.

"Baek.. apa kah kau masih bangun?"

" _Hmh.. yeah. Bisa dibilang. Ada apa Luhan?"_

"Bolehkah.. aku menginap ditempatmu?"

Pertanyaanku tak langsung dijawab oleh Baekhyun, alh alih menyahut, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara suara kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak bisa ku tangkap apa itu. Ah.. mengapa aku lupa.. Baekhyun tentu tinggal bersama Chanyeol sekarang, bukan apartemen sempit yang biasa ia sewa diujung gang.

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk membatalkan niatku sebelumnya, Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

" _Tentu saja Luhan. Tapi aku sedang berada ditempat Chanyeol sekarang. Kau boleh menginap disini. Chanyeol juga tidak keberatan."_

Ada perasaan tidak enak saat aku menyadari bahwa aku baru saja merepotkan orang asing karena masalahku.

" _Lu? Kau dsiana? tenanglah, its okay. Aku malah senang jika kau menemani ku disini. Kau sedang berada dimana? Nanti akan aku jemput."_

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kirimkan saja alamatmu dan aku akan kesana."

"Okay. Hati hati dijalan Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Taksi yang aku tumpangi akhirnya berhenti disebuah _mansion_ besar di district elit di pusat kota Seoul. Suasana Mansion berwarna putih gading itu tampak sepi, mungkin kebanyakan orang di dalam sana sudah tertidur lelap. Hanya penjaga di dekat gerbang yang masih terjaga. Tampaknya, Chanyeol sudah menginformasikan pada pria baya itu bahwa aku akan datang, karena didetik kemudian, sang penjaga hanya meminta ID card ku kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Muda Chanyeol." Sahutnya.

Ketika aku memauski pintu gerbang utama _Mansion_ , suasana rumah tampak remang, dan tiba tiba saja sebuah suara melengking dari lantai dua, beserta derap langkah kaki yang berlari menuruni anak tangga membuat jantungku hampir copot.

"Luhan~~" Sembur Baekhyun lalu memelukku erat sekali. Perlu kuakui bahwa gadis ini sungguh berlebihan. Tingkahnya seolah aku baru kembali dari perang saja.

"Ah akhirnya aku tidak akan kesepian lagi dirumah ini." katanya sumringah sambil melepaskan tautan kami. Derap langkah lain pun terdengar diikuti oleh sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berbalut Jubah tidurnya yang berbahan satin kemilauan.

"Kau masih kesepian juga Baek? Padahal sudah kutemani tiap malam." celetuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengembungkan pipinya, memberikan ekspresi lucu andalannya.

"Maaf mengganggu mu Malam Malam begini Chanyeol." Kataku ketika Chanyeol sudah berada didepanku sekarang dan Baekhyun dengan otomatis langsung memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Luhan. Kau bisa tinggal sesuka yang kau mau. Aku bahkan senang Jika Baekhyun ada yang menemani disini. Karena kadang, _you know._ Aku harus pergi untuk _business trip._ " Chanyeol berujar dengan senyum ramah, benar benar kontras dengan pribadi Sehun yang dingin.

"Tapi.. apakah Sehun-sshi memperbolehkan kau menginap disini?"

Argh.. Sehun lagi. Pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan sukses membuatku kembali terngiang kalimat Sehun beberapa jam lalu. Kalimat yang hanya akan membuat dadaku panas. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaikku dan bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Soal itu… tenang saja Chanyeol.. Sehun baik baik saja. Aku jamin kau tidak akan terkena kesulitan apapun jika aku menginap disini. Lagi pula, aku hanya menumpang untuk beberapa hari."

Chanyeol mengangguk angguk mengerti

"Baiklah."

Kemudian, dengan sekali tepukan tangan, entah dari mana dua orang maid muncul dan menghampiri kami.

"Tolong bawakan barang Nona Xi ke kamarnya di kamar tamu yang paling besar."

"Baik tuan Muda."

Lalu, kedua wanita berseragam maid itu pun segera membawa koperku ke lantai 2.

"Ayo Luhan.. aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu. Ayo kita ke kamarmu sekarang, dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya!" Sembur Baekhyun ketika para maid tadi baru saja berjalan 3 langkah dari hadapan kami.

Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan mesra sebelum anak itu meloncat dengan antusias kearahku dan menggiringku ke lantai dua untuk dihujani dengan rentetan kalimat introgasi.

" _Slow down there baby_. Luhan kan baru sampai, dan ini juga sudah larut. Biarkan dia beristirahat. Silahkan jejali ocehanmu pada Luhan esok pagi." Kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

 _Ah, Saved by Chanyeol_. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Neee." Sahut Baekhyun patuh meskipun ada raut tidak terima diwajahnya.

"Yasudah Luhan. Selamat beristirahat ya! jaljayo~" Kata Baekhyun, kemudian, Ia dan Chanyeol pun segera kembali ke kamar mereka, dengan sebuah rangkulan mesra

" _Good night_." aku menyahut singkat

Dalam beberapa menit, aku masih betah memandangi interaksi Chanyeol dan BAekhyun yang hangat. Interaksi sebagai sepasang kekasih sebenarnya.

Mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

.

.

Tak mau semakin lama berdiam diri dalam kegelapan rumah, aku segera beranjak ke kamar yang dipilihkan Chanyeol untukku. Kamar dengan ukuran besar yang didominasi dengan warna soft yang menenangkan. Aku melihat Koperku sudah tersimpan rapih disudut ruangan.

Ruangan ini indah.. tapi tetap saja terasa asing. Bahkan jujur saja, aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana asing mana bukan. Hidupku sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun, dan apapun yang tidak ada Sehun didalamnya, bagiku itu hanyalah tempat asing.

Dan aku tidak menyukai itu.

Harus aku akui, disetiap nama Sehun yang aku sebut dalam batinku, wajah pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya akn selalu hadir dalam benakku. Sehun yang tersenyum. Sehun yang datar. Sehun yang dingin. Bahkan Sehun yang sedang menggagahiku., semua terekam jelas dan itu membuatku lelah.

Aku hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, sekedar mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Dan ketika wajah Sehun kembali tampak nyata dalam mataku…

Setetes air mata kemudian jatuh..

Diikuti tetesan lain yang bergulir tanpa henti. Tak bisa kucegah.

Isakan isakan yang terucap, sebisa mungkin aku tahan. Tanganku terkepal kuat, meremas ujung bantal yang sekarang semakin basah.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis sehebat ini

Untuk seorang Pria.

.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun langsung menjejali telingaku dengan pertanyaan esok paginya. Pagi ini, aku Baekhyun Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama dimeja makan, menikmati sarapan kita. Aku melihat sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapku antusias dan jujur saja itu agak menyeramkan. Sementara Chanyeol tampaknya tak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, ia hanya berkutat dengan roti panggangnya.

Aku menjilat bibirku sekali, kemudian mengambil beberapa potong sosis keatas piring, sekedar untuk bertingkah normal di depan Baekhyun.

"Sehun.. hanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri, ia ada urusan. Aku merasa bosan sendiri di apartemen, jadi aku pikir… akan menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku. Apalagi kita kan sudah cukup jarang bertemu."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan superior menyebalkan. Ini adalah gerak gerik dimana Baekhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Sialan, kenapa ia membuatku merasa terintimidasi seperti ini.

" _By the way,_ apa kau perlu kendaraan untuk ke kampus. Aku memiliki beberapa Mobil yang bisa kau pakai." Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan saling pandangku dengan Baekhyun. Dengan bibir yang manyun, Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya sementara aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi aku bisa pergi naik Bus."

Hening. Baekhyun memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk melirikku penuh arti, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Yeobo.. Sebaiknya kau berangkat. Bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan Ayahmu di Jepang?" katanya sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut. Cih, semenjak kapan gadis cerewet itu bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Kata Chanyeol kemudian menyudahi sarapannya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya. Beritahu Butler ku, Donghae jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol Bangkit dari kursi dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra sebagai pamitan.

" _Have a safe flight."_ kataku sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol benar benar beranjak pergi dan menghliang dari ruang makan.

Ketika aku berniat untuk melanjutkan sarapanku, aku mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk didepanku dengan sorot mata penuh selidik.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti berbohong!" Sembur Baekhyun keras kepala

"Mwo?"

"Cepat katakan padaku, apa yangterjadi dengan kalian? Ada apa dengan kau dan Sehun?!"

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku baik baik saja. Hentikan tatapan mengerikanmu itu! cebol!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan _cantik_ nya ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu menelanjangiku dengan sorot mata menyebalkannya itu.

"Hei jalang, aku berteman denganmu sudah dari lama sekali. Aku bisa tahu apa kau memang benar benar tidak ada masalah, atau sedang pura pura tidak ada masalah. Sebaiknya kau beri tahu atau aku mencari tahu sendiri!" Ancam Baekhyun, hal itu akhirnya berhasil membuat kedua bola mataku terbelalak. Ia berhasil memaksaku untuk mengikuti sesi introgasinya.

"Kau gila!"

" _Geureh_! Sekarang beri tau apa yang terjadi!" Titah Baekhyun layaknya Kaisar. Duh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau anak ini benar benar keras kepala. Ia tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau.

Aku berdecak frustasi sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah putus! ma-maksudku kontrak kita sudah selesai! ia memutuskan dengan sepihak kontrak kami! lalu dia mengusirku dari apartemen, dan dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi! sekarang aku harus bagaimana?! Ia dosenku! dosen pembimbingku! otomatis aku harus terus terusan melihat wajah dingin menyebalkannya setiap hari! Lalu bagaimana? aku harus keluar dari kampus, Begitu?!"

Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya

"A-apa?"

" _You heard me."_ Sahutku sambil menenggak jus jeruk dengan kesal. Baek membuka lalu mengatupkan mulutnya berkali kali. ia kemudian berdehem dan kembali memandangku lekat lekat

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia marah sebegitu besarnya dengan dirimu?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk itu. Aku masih belum siap menceritakan pada siapapun soal ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku akhirnya menyerah, ia tak lagi menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Maaf." Katanya pelan. Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Lengan kurusnya mengalung sempurna di bahuku, Baek yang kini berdiri disamping, kemudian menarikku kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Sabar lah Luhan.. kau.. sudah tahu, bahwa hal seperti ini sudah wajar bagi kita. Bagi pelacur seperti kita, untuk dibuang begitu saja, itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Maaf jika aku terkesan ikut campur. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa hal ini bisa saja terjadi. Bahkan hal itu juga bisa terjadi kepadaku." Katanya sambil mengusap pelan bahuku, bermaksud mencoba menenangkan. Aku mendengar baik baik ucapan Baekhyun. Dia benar. Tak sepatutnya aku merasa sedih seperti ini. Bukankah aku suah terbiasa di buang begitu saja? Bukankah memang begini nasib kami? Dipakai lalu ditinggalkan sesukanya.

Tapi… kenapa Sehun terasa begitu berbeda dengan pria lain? Kenapa amarah Sehun tampak berarti bagiku? Padahal, dia hanyalah pelanggan. Yang membayarku dengan harga tinggi dan mempersilahkanku untuk sedikit masuk kedalam hidupnya.

 _Kenapa?_

"Tinggalah disini sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Dan jika kau kebingungan apakah kau harus tetap kuliah atau tidak-" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya untuk melepaskan rengkuhan kami, gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan aura _bossy_ yang kental

"-tentu saja kau harus kuliah, bodoh! Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini Luhan. Kau membiayai kuliahmu mati matian. Jangan sampai hanya karena si bedebah itu mendepakmu dari hidupnya, kau juga harus putus kuliah! Ingat tujuan utama hidupmu." Lanjut Baekhyun, tak lupa sambil memukul keningku dengan sendok

"Jika dia merasa jengah dengan kehadiranmu, dia saja yang berhenti mengajar di kampusmu! Uangnya kan banyak!"

Aku mendesis protes sambil mengusap keningku. Tapi jika dipikir pikir, ucapan Baekhyun tidak salah. Untuk apa aku mengalah dan meninggalkan kampusku? Aku menjajakan diriku di negeri ini untuk bisa kuliah.

"Kau benar Baek. Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, aku siap siap berangkat kuliah dulu ya."

" _Hwaiting!"_

"Ah iya, jangan beri tahu Tao atau Kyungsoo soal ini."

"Wae?"

"Nanti saja. Aku yang akan memberi tahu mereka."

Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangguk Setuju, akupun bangkit dan segera bersiap menuju kampus. Sepertinya, banyak hal yang akan berubah mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang mencintaiku hari ini, Setelah aku mengecek kembali jadwalku, tidak ada kelas dengan Sehun untuk hari itu, dan aku juga tidak melihat Kris dimanapun. Yeah.. mungkin hari ini aku bisa kembali menjadi Luhan yang normal. Luhan dulu, yang belum mengenali Sehun dan kerumitan hidupnya.

Lu-

 _ **Srettt**_

Kegiatan berbicara dalam hatiku terganggu oleh seseorang yang menarikku tiba tiba, memutar tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya dengan sempurna. Sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram lenganku keras keras seolah tidak akan membiarkan ku untuk bergerak seinci pun.

Aku menatap orang tersebut, dan lagi lagi Itu Kris.

 _Fuck_ **.** Baru saja aku senang tidak melihat Batang hidung Kris seharian ini. Tapi si brengsek itu sekarang dengan ajaibnya muncul di hadapanku.

"Ka-"

"Jika aku berhasil mencurimu dari Sehun, mau kah kau menjadi Milikku Luhan?" Kris berujar dengan aura tegas yang dominan dari matanya. Pupil mata pria itu membesar dan ia bahkan tidak berkedip. Suara berat khasnya berhasil membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sementara cengkramannya tidak mengendur sedikit pun.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Huh?"

"Jadilah milikku. Hiduplah denganku Lu."

Bukannya langsung menjawab, aku hanya menampilkan raut lelahku. Sampai kapan orang ini terus mengejarku. Harus bagaimana lagi supaya dia pergi? apa dia tidak mengerti arti penolakkan?. Aku tertawa pelan penuh sarkastik. Kemudian, dengan dagu terangkat, aku menatapnya tanpa takut.

"Kau benar benar merupakan pria yang tidak punya otak! Berapa kali harus kusebutkan padamu.. aku tidak mau. Kau lah yang membuatku menderita Kris. Bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan orang yang menghancurkan hidupku?" desisku tajam. Kris hanya menyunggingkan Smirk andalan di wajah blasterannya itu,

" _Really?"_ katanya sambil melepas cengkramannya perlahan hingga sekarang aku terbebas. Tapi nada janggal Kris barusan malah membuatku bergeming. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tidak mengerti.

"Benarkah aku lah orang yang membuatmu hidup menderita?" Tanya Kris dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sekarang, giliran ia yang menyoroti ku dengan tatapan menantang

"Pikirkan baik baik Luhan. Benarkah _aku_ yang membuat hidupmu serumit ini? atau _Oh Sehun_?"

"Jangan bawa bawa Sehun dalam masalah ini." Sahutku reflek ketika nama Sehun kembali dikait kaitkan dalam hidupku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku hanya membuang pandanganku, enggan untuk menjawab ataupun melihat Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pikirkan lah Luhan. Jika memang kau pikir aku hanyalah benalu dalam hidupmu, jika kau memilih hidup dengan Sehun… apakah kau bahagia? dengan pria itu?"

Aku benci mengakui bahwa kalimat Kris berhasil tertanam di benakku.

"Jika tidak… kau tau kepada siapa kau harus pergi." lanjutnya lagi, lalu tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun, Kris berbalik dan meninggalkanku di lorong gedung yang sepi.

Mau tak mau, aku harus mengakui, bahwa kerumitan hidupku, belum selesai sampai sini.

Dan sekarang, semua poros itu berada di pria bernama Kris Wu.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, dimana aku bertemu Monica dan masuk rumah sakit. Semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa aku keguguran anak Sehun, Gadis bule itu selalu mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk menjaga kesehatan. Ia sekarang lebih terlihat seperti ibu kedua ku.

" **Luhan.. Apa kau sudah bicara pada Sehun soal keguguranmu?"**

Sebuah pesan Line masuk kedalam ponselku. Aku menimbang nimbang jawabanku sebelum akhirnya mengetik.

"Ehm.. belum. susah sekali mencari waktu yang tepat."

" **Astaga! Apa perlu aku yang mengatakan pada Sehun? Tidak kan. Kau harus memberi tahunya Luhan. Dia berhak tahu."**

"Iya…"

" **Baiklah, hari ini aku harus terbang ke Paris dan menetap disana selama dua minggu. Sepulangnya aku dari Paris, ayo kita bicara bersama dengan Sehun. Aku akan membantumu."**

" **Aku tidak menerima penolakan."** Potong Monica bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengetik jawaban apapun.

Ternyata, semua ini makin rumit saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua jam aku duduk disebuah café dekat kampus. Saat ini, langit sudah gelap. DIdepanku, terlihat sebuah asbak yang penuh dengan putung rokok yang aku hisap dari beberapa jam tadi. Pikiran ku kacau, dan aku membutuhkan asupan nikotin yang banyak. Meskipun itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku, setidaknya aku bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan diirku sendiri. Menampar diriku dengan kenyataan bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, adalah masa lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku tetap berhubungan dengan Sehun dan teman temannya. Sudah sepatutnya aku menghilang dari hidup mereka.

Lalu, semua anggapan itu bermuara pada satu nama : Tuan Yunho

Bagaimanapun juga, Tuan Yunho adalah tanggung jawabku, tapi aku yakin Sehun tidak main main dengan titahnya. Ia benar benar tidak mau ada urusan apapun denganku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku untuk Tuan Yunho?Jika diingat ingat, beberapa terakhir ini aku absen menjenguk tuan Yunho karena beberapa masalah. Jadi sepertinya, lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang.

Jika aku ditolak disana…

…. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Satu jam kemudian aku sudah berada di Rumah sakit, tepatnya di bangsal tempat dimana Tuan Yunho di rawat, seperti biasa, pengamanan ketat sudah menungguku. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan malam itu. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa melewati penjagaan pertama. Para Bodyguard melarangku untuk lewat.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Siwon sudah muncul dari belakang Bodyguard dan ia melangkah dengan begitu tenangnya kearah kami.

"Nona Adams" Siwon menyapaku dengan raut tegas khasnya.

"Siwon"

Pria itu masih bergeming, dan Bodyguard yang menutup jalanku belum juga beranjak. Aku pikir, Siwon menghampiriku untuk memberikan akses masuk.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh lewat? Aku ingin menjenguk Ayah. Maaf jika beberapa hari terakhir ini aku belum sempat kemari. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa Nona Adams, aku yakin Nona memiliki jadwal yang padat. Tapi mengenai izin Nona untuk lewat, aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Tuan Oh Sehun sudah memberi perintah kami agar Nona tidak perlu lagi menjenguk Tuan Besar." Jelas Siwon begitu tenang, sejujurnya, aku merasakan jantungku mencelos kecewa. Meskipun, aku tau hal ini pasti akan terjadi juga

"Begitu kah? tapi.. tidak bisakah aku bertemu dengan Ayah sebentar saja? untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Siwon terdiam, terlihat menimbang nimbang permohonanku.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berpamitan dengannya."

Pria itu menatapku lekat lekat, tapi aku tidak menunjukan ekspresi ragu.

"Anda memiliki waktu 10 menit." Kata Siwon akhirnya

"Terima kasih banyak."

Begitu para bodyguard mempersilahkan aku untuk lewat, sesegara mungkin aku menuju kamar Tuan Yunho. Ini bunuh diri, aku harus menyelesaikan keperluan ku secepat mungkin sebelum Sehun tahu.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Tuan Yunho, pemandangan nya masih sama seperti biasa, kecuali selimut yang ia Pakai. Sudah berganti dengan selimut warna coklat tua yang hangat. Bunga yang biasanya aku taruh di dalam vas bunga dan aku ganti setiap harinya terlihat sedikit layu karena lama tak kuurus. Sementara Tuan Yunho, masih terlelap dalam kondisinya, dengan berbagai selang yang tersambung di tubuhnya.

"Selamat Malam Ayah…" Sapa ku. Siwon, cukup mengerti untuk keluar ruangan dan memberikan waktu privasi bagiku. Kamar itu hening, hanya terdengar suara suara dari mesin yang berada disekitar Ranjang.

"Maaf aku sudah jarang sekali menjenguk mu akhir akhir ini." kataku sambil duduk disamping Tuan Yunho, melihat wajah tuanya yang tampak tak berdaya. Siapa sangka kalau pria ini adalah bos Mafia?

"Apa ayah baik baik saja? apa perawat disini membacakan berita berita terbaru atau cerita lucu? atau apakah mereka juga bermain tebak tebakkan dengan Ayah?"

"Apa mereka menjagamu dengan baik?" Aku menggenggam tangan Tuan Yunho dan mengusapnya lembut, entah kenapa, mengetahui hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Tuan Yunho, membuat hatiku terasa sesak.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku jarang memiliki waktu untukmu. Karena tampaknya, aku saja tidak becus untuk mengurusi hidupku. Untuk menjaga diriku."

"Bagaimana mungkin, mereka mempecayakan ayah pada orang sepertiku? Aku terlalu kacau."

"Ah.. aku lupa. Aku melakukan ini kan, hanya untuk menjadi boneka"

Aku tertawa remeh, mengingat kembali apa yang ku alami akhir akhir ini. Begitu tak berdayanya diriku. Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjaga seorang pimpinan besar seperti Tuan Yunho? Ah. Aku lupa. Ini semua juga karena kebetulan. Kebetulan yang janggal bahwa paras ku mirip si nona sempurna Bianca Adams.

"Tapi… jika aku boleh berkata jujur padamu, Aku menikmati setiap waktu menjenguk Ayah. Meskipun aku terus berbicara sendiri. Meskipun aku tau Ayah tidak paham sedikitpun apa yang aku katakan.. Tapi aku menikmatinya Ayah"

Aku menjeda kalimatku saat aku mulai merasakan mataku berkaca kaca. Pikiranku kembali berlabuh ke beberapa tahun silam. Dimana hidupku masih baik baik saja.

"Karena pada saat itu.. aku merasa bahwa aku juga mempunyai sosok seorang Ayah. Karena pada saat itu.. aku merasa menjadi gadis yang memiliki hidup normal."

"Karena saat itu, aku teringat sebersit kenangan indah hidupku, yang sangat usang. Nyaris terlupakan."

"Kenangan memiliki seorang Ayah."

Setetes air mataku jatuh dan membasahi punggung tangan Tuan Yunho tanpa bisa aku cegah.

"Tapi… aku juga harus sadar diri bahwa realita kehidupanku tidak seperti itu. Sangat jauh berbeda. Dan itulah yang membuatku tersadar."

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang hidupku lebih lanjut."

Aku tersenyum getir sambil menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak ada hal baik ataupun menarik yang bisa kuceritakan."

Aku menghabiskan waktuku beberapa menit untuk memandang Tuan Yunho selama mungkin. Memastikan wajahnya terus terekam dalam benakku, hingga sampai nanti, aku tidak akan melupakannya meskipun ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Ayah.. aku pamit. Maafkan aku.. untuk semua kesalahanku yang… bahkan tak sanggup aku sebutkan. Untuk semua ini. Semua hal kepalsuan ini. Tapi aku benar benar perduli padamu."

"Cepatlah Sembuh Ayah. Aku yakin Bianca akan kembali padamu dan Sehun suatau saat nanti. Dan jika itu trejadi… percayalah kau tidak akan pernah tau apapun tentangku."

Lalu setelah itu, aku mencium kening Tuan Yunho untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Tak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas melakukan itu. Aku hanyalah budak anaknya, dan aku hanya orang rendahan. Tapi di detik ini, aku hanya ingin memiliki memori dengan Tuan Yunho seperti seorang anak pada ayahnya. Meskipun harus berkedok sebagai Bianca. Meskipun hanya beberapa menit.

Untuk ku, itu cukup.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kataku akhirnya dan segera beranjak pergi menuju Pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Di detik aku membuka pintu, aku tak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Kepalaku yang tertunduk membuat aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok orang lain yang berdiri tepat dihadapan ku. Tinggi kami yang berbeda membuat keningku menubruk dagunya. Aku bisa melihat jakun pria itu. dalam beberapa detik. Kami terdiam.

Wangi parfum yang familiar membuatku menyadari siapa pria ini. Oh Sehun.

Akhirnya, Aku mundur selangkah dan menatap Siwon dari balik bahu Sehun

"Terima kasih atas waktu nya, Siwon. Aku permisi. Selamat malam." Kataku kemudian, lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun, bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Disetiap langkahku menuju keluar Rumah Sakit,

Aku merasakan sebuah lubang besar yang menganga

Dalam hatiku.

Dan hidupku.

.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

.

 **AuthorPov**

Baru beberapa detik putra tunggal Tuan Yunho itu sampai di rumah sakit. Ia berjalan dengan terburu ke ruangan tempat sang Appa dirawat. Saat itu, Siwon baru saja ingin menyampaikan bahwa Luhan sedang berada di dalam. Tapi Sehun hanya mengangkat Sebelah tangannya, gelagat meminta Siwon untuk menutup mulutnya. Pria itu sedang lelah dan tak tertarik untuk mendengar celotehan apapun

Ia kemari hanya ingin menjenguk sang ayah lalu segera pergi minum untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tapi, apa yang ia temukan dibalik pintu berhasil membut jantungnya melewatkan satu deguban. Aneh sekali. Dia sudah sering berhubungan intim dengan Luhan, tapi mengapa bertubrukan dengan Luhan saat ini malah membuat jantungnya terasa aneh.

Aroma Shampoo yang Luhan pakai, memiliki wangi yang berbeda. Shampoo yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia pakai di Apartemen Sehun. Dan itu semakin menyadarkan Sehun bahwa memang Luhan sudah berpisah dengannya.

Pakaian yang Luhan pakai pun, tak lagi barang barang yang ia berikan.

Kening itu menempel sempurna pada Dagunya, jika saja Heels yang Luhan pakai lebih tinggi Seinci, Maka Sehun bisa mencium kening wanita itu. Baik Sehun dan Luhan membatu ditempat. Untuk Kali ini, Sehun mengalah, membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih situasi.

Dan ketika Luhan melengos pergi dari hadapannya, bahkan tanpa repot repot untuk melihatnya. Ada rasa ganjil yang tak menyenangkan di dada Sehun.

Tapi Laki laki itu, hanya bisa mengabaikan hal tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun menghampiri sang ayah yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur, ia bisa melihat sebuah tetesan air mata yang setengah mengering dipunggung tangan sang ayah. Sehun yakin sekali, Luhan baru saja menangis disini.

Dengan helaan nafas frustasi, Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar lalu terduduk di sebuah kursi disamping Ranjang

"Abeoji… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujarnya, teredam dari balik telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Sehun hanya merasa bingung dan lelah disaat yang sama. Luhan adalah pilihan utama. Harapan satu satunya. Bianca tampak semakin jauh dan Sang ayah tak menunjukan tanda tanda akan sembuh. Sehun hanya tidak siap melanjutkan tahta organisasi hitam ini sendirian. Sehun hanya merindukan Bianca. Sehun hanya ingin ayahnya sembuh.. dan meskipun Sehun tak menyadarinya, ia hanya kehilangan sosok Luhan. Sehun merasa kecewa.

Kecewa akan apa? Apakah ia kecewa hanya semata mata karena Investasi besar 3 juta yuan?

Kecewa karena Luhan melanggar aturan nya?

Atau kecewa karena Sehun cemburu..

Apapun itu, Baik Sehun dan Luhan masih belum memahami perasaan mereka masing masing. Dan disaat si tuan muda sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ia tidak menyadari bahwa jemari tuan Yunho bergerak pelan. Sebelum akhirnya kembali diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap sekali malam itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Rumah Sakit. Entah kembali ke Apartemennya, atau mencari wanita untuk melampiaskan emosinya, atau minum minum dengan sepupu brengseknya, Seokjin. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin pergi.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju Mobilnya yang ia parkir di belakang gedung, namun langkahnya perlahan terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria dengan santainya bersender di kap mobil sport mahal berwarna kuning sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Pria itu menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Bahkan dalam kegelapan malam seperti ini, Sehun dengan mudah bisa mengenali siapa sosok pria itu.

Kris Wu

"Selamat malam Sehun-ssaem" Kris berujar santai, lengkap dengan lambaian tangannya. Sehun yang tadinya sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celana, merasa tak perlu untuk membalas lambaian si pembuat onar ini.

"Seang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisa kah aku eminta waktu 10 menit?"

"Simpan celotehanmu untuk kelas besok. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menguliahimu saat ini." Sahut Sehun lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba mengaibakan mahasiswa sinting satu ini.

"Ini Soal Luhan."

Sehun tetap tak perduli, pria itu masih terus berjalan. Ia bahkan sudah menekan tombol kunci mobilnya. Dalam beberapa langkah lagi, ia hanya tinggal masuk kedalam mobil dan menggilas Kris gila ini.

"Berapa angka yang harus kubayarkan padamu? Apa 5 juta yuan cukup?" Tapi sialnya, Kalimat Kris tadi berhasil membuat langkah Sehun terhenti begitu saja. Pria itu berbalik badan, menatap Kris yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Masih dengan lagak sombongnya yang menyebalkan.

Sekarang, jarak mereka tidak jauh. Kedua lelaki itu saling berhadapan di bawah lampu, di sebuah parkiran terpencil saat malam hari.

"Aku ingin membeli Luhan darimu." Kata Kris, Sehun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan Kris.

"Aku serius. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Luhan."Jelas Kris enteng, namun hal itu membuat Sehun seperti tertohok. Semua spekulasi nya, semakin kuat ketika mendengar penjelasan Kris barusan.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terkepal erat dari balik saku celana, matanya memicing tajam, dan auranya kembali dingin. Kris menyadari hal itu, namun ia tidak akan melangkah mundur. Terlebih di situasi ini.

Dengan berani, Kris maju selangkah, memberikan raut paling brengsek dan intimidasi yang ia bisa

"Jadi. berapa yang harus aku bayar padamu, Sehun-ssaem?"

Baik Sehun dan Kris, sadar betul… bahwa situasi ini, bisa menjadi awal dari sebuah _'perang'_.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **yeahhh. Finally update juga. Yah… maaf deh ya mengecewakan as olweys. Ini kubuat ngebut. btw, aku mau infoin kalo aku udah ada kun wattpad : mojamoy**

 **Bakal ada cerita baru disana, nanti juga cerita disini bakal diboyong kesana. Bisa jadi nanti aku up lebih dulu di wattpad. atau FFN. tergantung mood. wkwkwkkw**

 **ohya.. butuh QnA ga sih? banyak bgt yg nanyain soal Sehun or Bianca. Kalo kalian mau nanya2 soal Sexy Lu, selama ga merubah jalan cerita, aku bakal jawab kok. Jadi tinggal tanya aja di review atau DM ya. next chap aku jwb2in. #BerasaArtisAjeLuMoj #wkwkwkwk**

 **Next update:**

 **Between love and Sorrow (draft udah ready tinggal edit doang)**

 **Thankyou yg udah setia nunggu Sexy Lu, jangan dibaca aja kk kk chantiiiq. review nya jan lupa yaaa**

 **gomawo!**

 **-Moza:***


	14. Chapter 14

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 14

Entah keputusan untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Yunho merupakan langkah yang bijak atau bukan. Ah! persetan dengan langkah bijak. Sejak kapan makhluk hina seperti ku mengenal sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan norma, khususnya kebijaksanaan?

Aku pergi kesana untuk Tuan Yunho. Jadi seharusnya kejadian dimana Sehun secara terang terangan memergokiku disana tidak akan memberikan efek appaun. Tapi sialnya, dari segala rentetan kejadian tadi. Momen dimana aku tak sengaja nyaris menabrak Sehun lah yang paling sering terputar di benakku kini.

Perasaan tidak rela dan janggal kembali menguasai batinku. Aku benar benar tidak ingin Sehun marah atau benci atas sesuatu hal yang tidak aku lakukan. Maksudku, _tidak sepenuhnya_ aku lakukan. Aku memang tidur dengan Kris tapi itu bukan keinginanku. Aku memang jalang tapi aku tidak serendah itu. Penilaian Sehun atas diriku saat ini bagaikan harga mahal. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar penting.

Andai saja ia tau kebenarannya

Andai saja Sehun mempersilahkanku setidaknya untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi

Andai saja…

Ah sudahlah. Toh jikapun itu terjadi tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sehun akan tetap marah. Pria itu tidak mentolerir alasan apapun. Kenyataan yang mutlak adalah aku sudah tidur dengan Kris. Dan apapun alasan dibalik dosa besar ku itu, hanya omong kosong bagi Sehun.

Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan, adalah kembali menata hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku kembali ke mansion Park malam itu, Baekhyun belum tidur dikamarnya. Aku menemukan wanita itu tengah mondar mandir diruang tengah dengan balutan baju tidur berwarna peach

"Aku Pulang."

Mendengar suaraku Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri ku dengan raut wajah khawatir yang berlebihan. Mata sipitnya membulat dan nafasnya terengah. Baekhyun lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menunggui anak perawannya pulang kerumah.

"Astaga Luhan, darimana saja kau!" Oke, ia benar benar seperti seorang ibu sekarang.

"Aku ada urusan Baekhyun. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Kataku sambil menaruh tasku dengan asal di sebuah meja dekat situ. Baekhyun masih setia mengekoriku bahkan ketika aku berjalan ke pantry untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Lain kali, pastikan ponselmu bisa dihubungi. Yatuhan, aku pikir kau bertemu Sehun dan di Bunuh olehnya!" Gerakan tanganku yang tengah menuang air terhenti tanpa bisa kucegah. Kalimat Baekhyun tiba tiba mengingatkanku lagi soal kejadian tadi dirumah sakit. Mengingatkanku lagi dengan wangi parfum maskulin Sehun yang masih menempel diujung hidungku.

" _What_? Kau benar benar baru bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik ketika responku terlihat mencurigakan baginya.

Aku menghela nafas "Dia tidak akan membunuhku." Sahutku ambigu. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan jelas. Sebelum wanita itu semakin membombardirku dengan pertanyaannya, aku segera menuju kamar sambil menenggak habis air putih yang dari tadi kubawa.

.

.

.

"Luhan. _lets be serious here_." Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

"Aku kurang serius apanya?" tanyaku retorik. Sementara si gadis Byun itu tengah duduk diatas ranjangku dan memandangku lekat lekat, aku mencoba untuk menghindari tatapannya dengan menyibukan diri untuk bersiap mandi.

"Mungkin aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jepang beberapa hari. Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Itu bagus untuk memulihkan hatimu yang kacau." Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan nada memelan. Terdengar seperti sedang membujuk.

"Tidak bisa, Minggu ini aku Ujian Akhir Semester Baek."

"Kita akan menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal kuliahmu. Ketika kau sudah menyelesaikan ujian, dan mendapatkan libur. Kita akan berangkat ke Jepang."

Ada keheningan ketika aku tidak bisa menjawab sepatah kata apapun dari permintaan Baekhyun barusan. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sepatu jatuh ketika aku baru saja melepaskan sepatu yang kukenakan dan melemparnya asal ke rak disudut kamar.

"Ayolah. Tidak akan lama Luhan. Aku memaksa."

Aku menghela nafasku panjang panjang lalu memutar tubuhku kearah Baekhyun. Mendapati wanita bermata sipit dan tubuh mungil yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang itu sedang menatapku penuh harap.

"Baiklah." Kataku akhirnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiriku, lalu menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Semua akan baik baik saja. Percaya padaku." Katanya tulus

Oh Baek, aku harap pun juga begitu.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

Mungkin aku harus sedikit bersyukur bahwa sekarang ini, kampusku tengah dalam masa Ujian Akhir. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan menemukan Sehun saat ia mengajar dikelas. Atau saat aku mendiskusikan nilai akademikku. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu Sehun adalah jika pria itu menjadi pengawas dalam ujian kami. Tapi aku yakin pria itu tidak akan muncul dalam ruangan kelas dan menjadi pengawas umum karena kebetulan, kampusku memiliki tim pengawas Khusus ketika ujian akhir.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersyukur pada kampusku atas kehadiran mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, pengawas _killer_ jauh lebih baik dari seorang Oh Sehun yang akan berdiri dan memandangiku selama ujian berlangsung.

Siang itu, aula fakultas tampak lebih ramai dari hari hari umumnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena hari ini hari pertama ujian dan semua kelas dilaksanakan serentak. Para yeoja dan Namja sibuk dengan obrolan masing masing. Para kutu buku kembali menenggelamkan kepala mereka ke dalam buku buku tebal. Sementara mahasiswa _normal_ yang lain terlihat kusut dan bersiap pergi untuk mencari udara segar atau sekedar minum minum. Menenangkan diri dari ujian di hari pertama yang sulit luar biasa.

Sementara aku, lebih memilih untuk sekedar pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak pernah menyukai tinggal lama lama di kampus.

Tapi, baru saja aku ingin pergi, sebuah mobil sport memasuki lobby aula fakultas dengan arogannya. Berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Bahkan sebelum kaca mobil diturunkan, memperlihatkan pria dibalik kemudi, aku sudah tau siapa pemilik mobil ini.

Kris. Sumber dari malapetaka hidupku.

" _Get in the car_." Katanya santai sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Enyahlah Kris." sahutku tak perduli, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

" _Get. in. the. car_. jangan membuatku memaksamu Luhan." Suara Kris yang penuh penekanan dan intonasi yang tegas serta aura yang menyeramkan menghentikan langkahku begitu saja. Pria itu menatapku lurus lurus, tak ada gelagat bercanda atau menggertak dari raut wajahnya. Wajah ini wajah serius yang selalu ia tunjukan untuk mendesakku.

Sialan!

Aku melihat kearah sekelilingku. Aula masih sangat ramai dan banyak sekali mahasiswa disini. Terlebih mereka sedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan jijik seperti biasa. Aku yakin sekali kris akan melakukan hal nekat. Menjadi tontonan serta bahan pergunjingan di minggu Ujian bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Universitas ini tengah mengawasiku dengan ketat. Akan lebih baik aku tidak menjadi pusat perhatian sampai pergantian semester nanti.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku benar benar benci disaat aku tidak memiliki pilihan seperti ini.

" _Ill count to three_. jika kau masih memaksa, jangan salahkan aku kau akan menjadi bahan tontonan." Kalimat Kris membuyarkan pikiranku. Dan sebelum Pria itu mulai menghitung— _terlebih, sebelum pria itu melakukan hal nekat_ —aku segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Mau apalagi Kris. Aku sudah lelah." Aku berujar malas ketika Kris sedang menyetir mobilnya menjauh dari lingkungan Kampus. pria itu mengambil rute berlawanan dengan arah menuju aprtemen reyotku. Aku yakin sekali ia ingin membawaku ke tempat lain, alih alih mengantarku pulang

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Sebentar saja." Sahut Kris dengan intonasi datar selagi ia memacu kecepatan mobilnya secepat kilat

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kalimat yang terucap diantara kami.

.

.

.

Mobil Kris terpakir di area Sungai Han. tanpa berbasa basi, lelaki yang tengah mengenakan kemeja flannel berwarna merah gelap dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets mahal itu segera turun dari mobilnya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di dalam mobil dengan kening berkerut bingung. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari mobil

Jika saja aku dalam mode penyelamatan diri, sekarang ini aku pasti segera turun dari mobil dan pergi secara diam diam. Kembali ke apartemen dengan segala sumpah serapah untik manusia tiang ini.

Tapi, sesuatu dalam diriku menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Mengapa Kris begitu gencar dan tak tahu malu untuk terus mengejarku serta mengusik hidupku. Aku butuh penjelasan dosa apa yang kubuat padanya hingga ia membuatku seperti hidup dalam siksaan seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi, sekarang poros utama masalahku berada padanya. Dan kita tidak bisa terus kabur dari masalah bukan? aku harus menghadapi masalah ini dan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Lalu,kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah tipe orang yang akan semakin nekat jika kau terus menghilang atau terus bermain _petak umpet_ dengannya, membuatku semakin yakin, kalau aku memang harus menghadapinya.

Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir.

dan semua hal itu hanya bisa diselesaikan. Tidak dengan cara menghindar.

.

.

.

Setelah sibuk dengan asumsi dan pikiranku, aku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekatinya. Semilir angin membuat rambut pria itu yang berwarna _blonde_ tertiup halus. garis wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan tatapan menatap lurus kearah sungai han disiang hari.

Kami masih diam, berdampingan, namun sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

" _Im Sorry_." Suara berat Kris terdengar rendah, namun masih jelas terdengar.

Aku diam. Merasa belum perlu untuk menyahut apapun.

"soal.. keguguranmu. Jika memang benar itu karena aku. aku mnta maaf Luhan. _I really do_." Kris berkata dengan nada sungguh sungguh. Meskipun aku tidak menatap nya, aku bisa merasakan sorot mata pria itu sedang tertuju padaku.

"aku mungkin pria gila yang sangat terobsesi dengan keinginannya, tapi aku tetaplah pria yang waras Luhan. aku mungkin brengsek tapi aku bukan pria yang seperti itu. Jika aku tau saat itu kau sedang hamil, mungkin…"

Kalimat menggantung Kris menggodaku untuk sekedar menoleh. Kami kembali larut dalam tatapan yang saling bertemu. Aku tidak menemukan setitik pun kebohongan di mata Kris. Pria itu memang selalu jujur.

Mungkin? Apakah jika Kris tau aku sedang hamil, dia tidak akan…

"… mungkin akan ada kesepakatan lain." Kata Kris kemudian, tak menemukan kalimat yang lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pria itu. Mungkin kalimat itu adalah _statement_ paling aman untuk saat ini. Karena dia juga tidak bisa menjamin, jika ia tau Aku sedang hamil saat itu, apakah ia akan tetap meniduri ku atau tidak.

Aku mendengus lalu kembali melemparkan pandanganku kedepan. tak puas dengan ucapan itu sebenarnya. Aku sedikit berharap Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengancamku dengan hal sinting jika ia tau aku sedang mengandung. _but, hello. Its kris_. seorang bajingan yang egois. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan darinya?

"intinya aku tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja. maksudku, membuatmu keguguran bukanlah niatku. dan aku meminta maaf atas itu." Kata kris pada Akhirnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sungai Han di depan kami.

"Kau tahu, Kris. Ini terdengar sangat aneh bagiku."

Kali ini Kris yang tak bergeming.

"kau seperti seseorang yang memiliki _alter ego_. kau bisa bersikap seperti orang yang berbeda. sekarang kau meminta maaf dan jujur saja itu terlihat sangat tulus dimataku. tapi nanti, kau akan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu dengan terus menggangguku dan membuatku serasa hidup dalam neraka."

Aku menghirup nafasku dalam dalam. menahan emosiku yang bisa kapan saja meletup lalu malayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencari mati sekarang.

Aku menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam ku, mencoba menekankan padanya bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah hal serius tanpa penawaran.

"jika kau sangat perduli padaku. kau tau apa yang aku mau Kris. Berhenti menggangguku."

Kris menatap wajahku seksama. Netra matanya yang berwarna coklat khas orang Barat bergerak gerak. Lalu, di detik kemudian, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum miring khas nya.

"tak bisa kah kau pahami Luhan, aku menginginkanmu. Segala hal brengsek yang aku lakukan itu demi dirimu. demi sebuah kesempatan. Karena kau tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan. _you never let me in_. Jika saja kau memberikan aku ruang dihatimu. Sedikit saja…"

" _you'll be surprised_."

"Aku bukan orang kasar yang membabi buta dalam melakukan hal hal gila seperti mengirimkan orang untuk mengintai ibumu. Jika saja kau tidak bersikap kurang ajar padaku, mungkin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Jadi menurut dia ini semua karena aku yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya? harusnya si tolol ini paham bahwa aku seperti itu karena ulahnya yang sangat menjijikan!

belum sempat aku menyemprot Kris dengan pembelaan pembelaanku, Kris sudah kembali berbicara dengan santainya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau pahami tentang diriku, Luhan. Aku adalah pria yang responsive. aku mengambil tindakan dan memperlakukan orang lain tergantung dengan bagaimana orang itu memperlakukanku. cukup ikuti apa perintahku, kemauanku. dan semua baik baik saja."

Mataku memicing penuh emosi. Iblis ini! Apakah dia sudah bertindak layaknya tuhan sehingga semua orang harus menuruti titahnya?!

Sadar akan raut wajahku dan auraku yang berubah, Kris mencoba kembali menenangkan atmosfer diantara kami meskipun ia tau, hal tersebut sia sia.

"Aku tidak mau merusak suasana. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf. itu saja." katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Seolah apa yang baru kita bicarakan bukanlah hal besar.

Aku memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Aku melemparkannya sebuah senyum menantang kearahnya

"Dan aku akan memaaafkanmu jika kau tidak mengganggu Kris. _How about that_?" kataku sambil melipat tanganku.

Kris menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terintimadasi sekarang ini. Pria itu malah terkekeh pelan. sangat percaya diri.

"Kau membutuhkanku Luhan. berhenti bersikap kau bisa melewati ini sendirian. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau bersikap seperti ini? demi pria mu si Oh Sehun itu? _tsk_. Seolah dia benar benar perduli padamu saja. Dia bahkan tidak berhak atas dirimu lagi _. youre not his girl. Not anymore_ "

aku terhenyak ditempatku berdiri. bahkan aku tak berhasil menutupi keterkejutan ku. Darimana Kris bisa tau semua hal ini?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" aku berkata pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikkan.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku tau. Tapi jika kau bukan milik sehun lagi, dan ia memberikanmu kepadaku. Itu artinya kau sudah menjadi milliku."

"…Apa maksudmu?" Rasa kecewaku atas apa yang kudengar, seolah membuatku serasa ditelan bumi begitu saja.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Author P.O.V**_

 _Sehun bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia yang pandai menyembunyikan atau mengkamuflase perasaan dan emosinya. Ekspresi pria itu bisa dikontrol dengan mudah oleh dirinya sendiri. Maka ketika Kris mengajukan hal provokatif terhadapnya saat ini, Sehun menanggapinya dengan tak minat. Meskipun kepalan tangannya semakin lama semakin erat._

 _Apa yang Kris ucapkan saat ini, sebenarnya tidak membuat Sehun kaget. Pria itu memang terobsesi dengan Luhan dan tak tahu malu akan hal itu. Sehun—meskipun masih sangat tidak terima—sudah mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan Luhan dan Kris, tetap saja tak habis pikir bahwa pria itu berani meniduri wanitanya sampai berbadan dua._

 _Kebencian Sehun akan dua orang itu semakin menjadi. Mereka dengan tak tahu diri sudah berani mencoreng wajahnya. Menganggapnya sepele dengan bermain dibelakang Sehun._

 _Maka saat itu, Sehun memandang Luhan tak lain sebagai sampah, sama seperti Kris. Dan ketika Kris meminta Sehun untuk menyerahkan Luhan, penerus utama sindikat mafia itu merasa tak ada gunanya untuk memperdebatkan seonggok wanita panggilan yang sama kotornya dengan pria yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya kini._

 _Sampah harus bersama dengan sampah._

" _Jika kau memang begitu menginginkannya. Ambil saja. Dia tak pantas berada dalam hidupku" Sahut Sehun santai lalu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi melewati Kris begitu saja._

 _Jika saja situasi tak seburuk ini, mungkin masih ada tempat di hati Sehun yang ingin mempertahankan Luhan dan menjaga Luhan dari Kris. tapi ketika kalimat itu terucap, Ketika dengan tenangnya Kris seolah mengatakan dia menghamili Luhan, disaat itulah Sehun menutup hidupnya rapat rapat untuk wanita bermata rusa itu._

 _dan demi tuhan, Ia ingin sekali membunuh Kris._

 _sementara Kris? Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil menatap mobil Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh._

 ** _flashback End._**

"Yang hanya perlu kau tahu adalah… bahwa aku sudah meminta izin pada Sehun dan bahkan berniat untuk membelimu. Tapi lelaki itu memberikanmu padaku secara Cuma Cuma. Jadi… Kau tau kan apa maksudku."

"Kau berbohong."

" _oh come on_. Pria sepertiku pantang untuk berbohong."

Aku tertunduk, menatap ujung sepatu ku dan siluet bayanganku yang tergambar dari sorot sinar matahari. Aku… tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan begitu mudahnya memindah tangankan aku layaknya barang. Aku memang _budaknya_. Tapi haruskan aku digilir seperti ini? bahkan digilir pada pria yang sangat ia benci?

rasanya menangis saja sudah tidak bisa. kekecewaan ini membuat tenaga ku menguap seketika.

"Begini saja Luhan. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak mau membuat _image_ ku semakin buruk di matamu."

Kris mendekat kearahku selangkah.

"Aku tidak akan mendekatimu secara agresif tapi percayalah _… Im on my move_. Perlahan lahan, tanpa kau sadari, kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku. Dan kau tak bisa lari dari itu." Pria itu meraih daguku dan mengangkat wajahku dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Matanya mencari bola mataku yang sedari tadi tidak fokus karena pikiran pikiranku tentang Sehun.

" _look at me_ " Katanya. Memaksaku untuk membalas tatapan dua bola mata kecoklatan itu.

"Lupakan soal Sehun. yang ada hanyalah Kris. Kris Alexander Wu."

.

.

.

Pembicaraan Ku dengan Kris berlalu begitu saja. tidak ada kontak fisik yang membuatku ingin menendang selangkangannya. tidak ada cengkraman paksaan dilenganku. atau ancaman lainnya. Setelah pembicaraan kami selesai, Kris mengantarku pulang. tentu saja aku memintanya untuk menurunkanku disebuah halte bus. Karena aku tidak mau ia mengetahui bahwa aku sedang tinggal ditempat Chanyeol.

Awalnya Kris merasa enggan, tapi akhirnya ia setuju juga karena tak ingin berdebat panjang denganku hari itu.

Dan ucapan ucapan Kris terus terngiang dibenakku selama beberapa hari. Jika memang Sehun telah memberikanku pada Kris. artinya, aku sudah menjadi milik pria itu untuk beberapa bulan sampai masa kepemilikanku berakhir.

tuhan.. tak bisakah aku hidup dengan tenang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey Beautiful_. ada rencana pergi hari ini?" Seperti biasa, setelah Ujian Akhir Semester selesai, Kris dengan ajaibnya akan muncul di depan kelas, atau di aula fakultas, atau bahkan di pintu gerbang masuk. untuk kasus sekarang ini, Kris muncul di lobby utama kampus dan bersiap untuk menyeretku pergi.

"tidak. aku hanya ingin pulang." kataku sambil lalu

"Aku antar."

"tidak."

" _Aku antar_."

aku memutar bola mataku, sadar bahwa menolak Kris memang tidak ada gunanya.

"Cepatlah." kataku sambil berjalan lebih dulu kearah Parkiran tempat Kris biasa menaruh mobilnya.

.

.

Karena situasi saat ini yang menyebabkan Kris selalu membuntutiku dan mengantarku pulang, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku beberapa hari sampai ujian Selesai. Baekhyun menolak tegas keinginanku itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan lebih aman jika pulang ke rumah Park. tapi jika Kris tau dimana aku tinggal sekarang, maka hal akan semakin rumit. aku tidak mau menyeret Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam pusara masalah baru.

Maka ketika si cerewet Byun mati matian menolak, dan aku lebih mati matian lagi untuk tetap pada keinginanku. Akhirnya ia menyerah. tepat setelah Ujian Selesai, Baekhyun sendiri yang akan menjemputku di Kampus.

Dan akhirnya, disinilah aku. DI apartemen lamaku dengan Kris yang juga ikut ikutan mengantar sampai kamar.

"Kau ada rencana pergi saat liburan nanti?" katanya sambil membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu.

" _yeah.. maybe_."

"pergi kemana?"

"bukan urusanmu." kataku sambil lalu dan menaruh tasku disebuah sofa kemudian segera menuju ke pantry untuk mengambil air.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke California. Kau tertarik?" Kris berujar sambil setengah teriak karena kini aku dan dia sedang berada di ruangan yang berjauhan.

"tidak."

"oh ayolah." Kata Kris sambil menuju kearah kamar mandi. Dia selalu buang air kecil setelah mengantarku pulang

"Aku tidak mau Kris." kataku lagi, dengan nada tegas dan intonasi yang jelas. memastikan Kris bisa mendengarku dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kris lalu muncul dari sana dan berjalan kearah pantry

" _Its just holliday. I wont touch you_. anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku." Kris menatapku dengan sorot mata menyelidik. ah, aku tidak pernah suka berdebat dengannya.

" _maybe next time."_ Kataku asal sambil mengedikkan bahuku. Untuk saat ini aku harus bisa membuat Kris mengalah.

Pria itu berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk samar.

" _Alrite. Next time will do_."

Tak banyak hal yang kami bicarakan lagi. Kris kemudian bersiap pergi setelah mengambil sebuah apel dari kulkas ku yang tak terisi banyak.

Sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu dan pergi, Kris memutar badannya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Lu, Mungkin butuh waktu untukmu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa _I'm ready to take care of you_. Beri tahu aku jika kau membutuhkan apapun. Biaya hidupmu tanggung jawab ku sekarang." kata Kris sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan buku cek yang bisa aku tulis dengan nominal berapapun yang kumau.

"Untuk sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat." kataku datar. sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Kris tawarkan. tapi pria itu tetap saja menaruh kartu nama dan buku cek tersebut di meja dekat situ

"Sampai jumpa." katanya seraya menutup pintu apartemen.

tak butuh waktu lama. aku menyambar kartu nama dan buku cek tadi. lalu menyobek nyobeknya hingga berakhir di tempat sampah.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

Kehidupanku selanjutnya berjalan dengan pola yang sama. Aku pergi kuliah, lalu Kris akan mengantarku pulang, membelikanku berbagai makanan untuk kulkasku yang mengenaskan. lalu kembali pergi setelahnya. Malamnya, aku kembali bekerja di bar tempat Mr JB. Bosku sudah terlalu baik padaku. dan aku harus menebusnya dengan bekerja lebih giat.

Tak lupa juga Monica yang membanjiri pesan Line ku untuk terus mengingatkanku menjaga kesahatan. atau apakah aku sudah berbicara dengan Sehun soal keguguranku. tapi lagi lagi aku terus menghindar untuk menjawab karena saat ini aku tak tau bagaimana menjelaskan situasi sekarang.

Sementara Sehun? aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari itu dikampus.

aku sangat bersyukur. namun juga merindukan sosoknya.

.

.

Tak terasa dua minggu berlalu begitu saja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ujian Akhir dan Baekhyun sudah rajin mengirimiku _message_ bahwa ia akan menjemputku nanti. Bisa dikatakan aku merasa kepergianku ke Jepang tidak akan memberikan efek Signifikan.

aku sudah terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Sehun— _atau setidaknya aku pikir begitu_. Karena ketika aku berbelok disebuah koridor untuk menuju kelas dimana ujianku dilaksanakan, Aku mendapati Sehun tengah berbicara berdua dengan Irene. sangat dekat. Bahkan aku melihat Irene berlagak genit dengan mengibaskan rambutnya sesekali, lengkap dengan senyuman yang ia pakai untuk menggoda pria pria.

dan Sehun tersenyum tipis. terlalu tipis untuk bisa dideteksi. tapi aku tahu, pria itu merespon. tak sedatar dan sedingin jika bersamaku.

saat itu aku merasa jantungku mencelos. Perasaan tak suka, kesal, marah, tiba tiba kembali hinggap di hatiku. dan saat itu aku tau, aku belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah ujian selesai— _yang kulewati dengan fokus terpecah akibar Sehun-irene tadi_ —aku segera bergegas pergi dari kelas dan melesat secepat mungkin menuju lobby dimana Baekhyun sudah menjemputku.

Sebuah mobil _range rover_ berwarna hitam memberi klakson kearahku. tak lama kaca mobil terbuka dan Baekhyun memberikan isyarat agar aku cepat masuk kedalam.

"Aku sudah membawa barang barangmu. lagipula kebutuhan kita sudah disediakan di Jepang. Jadi sekarang kita langsung pergi ke Aiport." Kata Baekhyun santai selagi sang supir membawa mobil kami menyusuri jalan, menuju gerbang utama

"pasporku?"

" _calm down my dear._ " Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan pasporku dari tas lalu memberikan nya padaku.

Aku menghirup nafasku dalam dalam sebelum akhirnya menoleh sekilas ke kaca spion tengah yang merefklesikan pantulan Gedung kampusku yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

Mungkin pergi ke Jepang dengan Baekhyun sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan adalah hal terbaik untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Suasana tenang Sehun di apartemennya terganggu ketika pintunya menjeblak terbuka begitu saja. Ketukan suara heels ditambah bunyi koper yang sedang digeret, setidaknya memberikan Sehun petunjuk siapa tamu yang seenaknya masuk begitu saja. Seharusnya Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya, karena yang memiliki kode akses apartemennya hanyalah dia, Luhan dan Monica— _itupun karena wanita itu meminta dengan paksa._ Berhubungan kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah Luhan sangat tidak mungkin, maka pastilah calon sepupu iparnya ini yang mengusik waktu tenangnya sore itu.

"Hello _Mr stiff_." Monica menyapa sambil melepas _coat_ nya dan menaruh asal _outerwear_ ber branded itu di pegangan sofa milik Sehun. lalu menghampiri pria tersebut yang tengah duduk disofa yang sama dan memberikannya pelukan singkat.

"Kau baru saja _landing_ di Korea dan sudah menyatroni apartemenku?" Cibir Sehun yang saat itu tengah menonton acara TV— _yang tak benar benar ia tonton_.

Monica mengibaskan tangannya santai sambil berjalan kearah pantry dan membuka kulkas besar disana. mencari sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa hausnya.

"Aku tak akan lama. Seokjin juga sudah menungguku dirumahnya." Lanjut wanita itu. tak terlihat lelah meskipun baru saja menempuh penerbangan berjam jam

Setelah menemukan minuman yang ia cari— _sekaleng bir_ —Monica kemudian membuka kaleng itu sambil menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di salah satu sofa nya.

"Aku kemari karena merindukan Luhan. sudah berhari hari dia tidak membalas pesanku dan bahkan nomornya tidak aktif. Dimana dia?" Ujarnya setelah menenggak beberapa teguk. Menaruh kaleng tersebut, lalu duduk bersandar dengan kaki terlipat seraya menatap setiap sudut ruangan, mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Sehun hanya menjawab sekenanya

"Pergi."

"Pergi kemana? Kapan akan kembali?"

Pria itu memang belum memberi tahu siapapun tentang kasus Luhan dengan dirinya. entah karena ia merasa tak perlu, atau memang kesibukan masing masing menghalangi atau sama lain untuk tetap berkomunikasi. Tapi bagi Sehun, Seharusnya hal in tidak akan berbuntut panjang bukan? maksudnya, Ia hanya mengusir seorang gadis yang melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ditambah gadis itu tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun dengannya. Jadi, seharusnya ini akan baik baik saja.

" _I Dunno_ " Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. merasa tak berminat untuk sekedar melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Tidak tahu apanya? kau tidak tau dia pergi kemana atau tidak tau kapan dia akan kembali?"

"dua duanya."

Kening Monica berkerut dengan perasaan tidak enak yang perlahan menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kepanikan dan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajah wanita itu, membuat Sehun yang memandangnya merasa bingung.

" _what's that mean?"_ Tanya Monica seraya menegakkan duduknya, nadanya awas, sorot matanya tertuju penuh kearah Sehun

"Aku mengusir Luhan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Wanita itu dengan beraninya melanggar aturan yang kubuat."

Kedua bola mata Monica membulat sempurna, bahunya merosot, wajahnya terkejut bukan main.

"… kau.. apa?"

"Mengusirnya. Memutuskan apapun hubungan tak jelas yang kita lalui belakangan ini. Dia bukan lagi wanita bayaranku. Aku tak mau tau apapun tentangnya."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Monica untuk memproses kalimat Sehun barusan. Setelah perkataan itu terproses dalam otaknya, sebuah makian keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

" _You dickhead_!"

Kernyitan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam.

"huh?"

"Kenapa kau sangat tolol!" Hardik Monica dengan suara melengking dan emosi yang meluap luap. melihat reaksi Monica yang berlebihan seperti ini, sang tuan rumah menegaskan suaranya

" _why the hell you're so freaking out_? Dia pantas untuk diusir!"

Monica tertunduk, matanya bergerak gerak cepat,berfikir kemungkinan terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi sekarang ini. Bimbang apa kah ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya sekarang? ataukah menunggu Luhan? Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tak menceritakan ini kepadanya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kedua orang ini.

Sementara dalam keheningan tersebut, Sehun memperhatikan Monica setajam elang. Respon wanita itu terasa terlalu berlebihan dan sangat janggal. Sehun tau bagaimana sifat Monica dan wanita itu tidak akan marah hanya untuk masalah sepele.

Insting nya menangkap jelas bahwa pastilah ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Monica sekarang ini. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan dan dirinya.

"Monica.. _What Happened Actually?"_ Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tegas, meminta penjelasan. Menuntut dan tak terbantahkan.

"Oh Sehun." Kata Monica sambil menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam. Kemudian menatap Sehun lurus lurus dengan sorot mata tajam tak kalah serius.

"Luhan _hamil_. Ia mengandung anak mu."

"dan disaat kau mengusirnya, ia baru saja mengalami keguguran."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun, pria itu merasakan bagai diterjang ombak yang meluluh lantahkan hidupnya seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey maaf ya aku updatenya lama dan ga memuaskan. Aku lagi kena writer block jadi untuk menggambarkan sesuatu itu susah banget nulisnya. padahal ide dan kerangkanya udah kelar.**

 **jadi kalo chap ini kurang ngefeel.. dan berantakan maapkan aku :")**

 **Next Up first Snow, Dan old ffku yang lama. sama btw, aku mau nanya deh. Untuk One Shot. kalian lebih suka kalo one shot nya dibikin satu cerita atau dikumpulin jadi satu kayak "EXO ONE SHOT" "ONE SHOT COLLECTION" gitu?**

 **but anyway, thanks for reading. Sabar ya qaqa, 7 chap lagi baru kelar ini ff :") semoga tetap setia menemani Luhan dalam mengarungi hidup ini wkwk.**

 **Ku tunggu reviewnya**

 **gomawo! :***

 **-Moza**


	15. Chapter 15

_**PS: Chap ini bakal banyak Author POV nya, terus balik lagi ke Luhan Pov, terus Author lagi. Maaf jika membingungkan. Happy reading!**_

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 15

 **Author POV**

"Tidak mungkin. kau salah besar" Kata Sehun menolak mentah mentah informasi yang baru saja Monica jejalkan kepadanya. Pria berkulit putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Namun dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ada sedikit bagian dalam hatinya yang terguncang ketika hal itu diucapkan.

Bagaimana jika Luhan memang benar benar hamil anaknya?

"Luhan bukan hamil anakku. Tapi itu anak Kris." Sehun mengulang. lebih teruntuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Dahi Monica mengernyit bingung.

"Kris?"

"pemuda psikopat yang terus menempelinya sejak aku membeli Luhan di acara White Mask."

Monica melipat kedua tangannya dan menegapkan duduknya

"dan darimana kah alasan _statement_ mu itu, tuan oh Sehun?" ujar Monica dengan penekanan intonasi disetiap kata yang terlontar, sekedar untuk mencoba mengintimadasi Sehun yang ia rasa bertingkah sangat tolol sekarang ini.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Jujur saja, ia tidak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk meladeni sikap Monica yang terlihat terlalu mendikte.

"Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. lalu aku melihat _hickey_ di leher Luhan. Aku ingat betul kapan aku menjamah tubuhnya, dan aku tau persis bahwa _hickey_ itu bukan karena aku." Sehun berkata setenang mungkin, mencoba berlagak tidak perduli. Tapi seantero dunia— _khususnya Monica_ —bisa mendeteksi emosi dan rasa cemburu di nada kalimatnya

Gadis bule itu terdiam beberapa saat, ia mencoba berfikir logis karena di detik ini, diantara mereka berdua, hanya dia yang bisa berfikir. Sehun? Terlalu sibuk dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Sehun…" Monica memanggil Sehun dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Ingin sekali ia menembak otak adik sepupu pacarnya ini agar bisa berfikir sedikit lebih rasional.

" kita sudah sama sama dewasa dan mengerti bagaimana cara sex bekerja. apakah hanya sebuah _kissmark_ bisa membuktikan bahwa Luhan sudah tidur dengan Kris sampai ia hamil. Dan jika dipikir pikir, Luhan selalu dalam pengawasanmu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidur dengan orang lain?"

Sekarang, giliran Sehun yang terdiam sebentar, mencerna omongan Monica yang terdengar masuk akal.

"Aku meninggalkannya ke Milan saat mencari Bianca, bisa saja ia melakukannya saat aku tidak ada."

"KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI!"

"Jika luhan melakukannya ketika kau berada di luar negeri—yang berarti itu hanya beberapa waktu yang lalu—berarti di 'baru' akan hamil sekarang ini. Bukannya sudah hamil. Rentang waktunya tidak cocok Sehun. ringkasnya, Ia sudah dibuahi sebelum kau pergi meninggalkannya!" Sembur Monica. gagal sudah keinginannya untuk menahan diri pada pria di depannya ini.

Sementara Sehun yang memang selalu menunjukan ekspresi datar hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang bernama Kris ini adalah psikopat yang terus saja mengikuti luhan. lalu kau percaya pada omongannya? bisa saja ia sengaja melakukan ini. bisa saja ia menjebak Luhan. bisa saja ia memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang!"

"pertanyaanku adalah, apakah Luhan sudah mengaku soal dia yang tengah hamil anak Kris? apakah dia mengatakan bahwa dia hamil dan itu anak Kris?"

"kau selalu saja mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Kenapa kau tidak memastikan dulu dari Luhan?" Monica membombardir Sehun dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memberikan jeda barang sedetikpun untuk Sehun membuka mulut. Segala pertannyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya seolah dijejalkan kedalam otak Sehun, terus masuk kedalam bagian kecil otaknya yang selalu berpikir logis. Akhirnya, Sehun tidak bisa mengelak dengan asumsi asuminya –yang menurut Monica terdengar sangat bodoh-.

Pria itu menyerah dengan perkataan Monica. Tidak ada gunanya untuk mengelak sekarang.

"Kau sendiri kenapa baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sofa. Sebagian jiwanya terbang melayang entah kemana. Kenyataan ini terasa menohok dirinya dan menghisap separuh alam sadarnya.

"Karena aku tidak punya hak untuk itu, _you moron_! aku menunggu untuk Luhan mengatakannya secara langsung!"

Sehun terdiam. Manik matanya bergerak gerak cepat. Dirinya membatu ditempatnya.

Monica yang menyadari bahwa Sehun "masih mencoba" untuk mencerna hal ini, akhrnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Sehun. Ia mengusap bahu Sehun yang tegang.

"Sehun, kita berdua tau, diantara semua gadis yang kau temui, Luhan memiliki pribadi yang berbeda. ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang…"

"entahlah.. tak seburuk 'pekerjaannya'. Aku yakin Luhan akan berkata jujur kepadamu."

Kedua bola mata Sehun saling bertemu dengan mata Monica yang menyiratkan sebuah permohonan. Permohonan agar Sehun bertindak benar.

Untuk kali ini saja.

Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir Panjang lagi, Sehun segera merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku jins nya. Kemudian dengan nomor panggilan cepat, ia menghubungi seseorang yang ia percaya untuk urusan semacam ini.

"Sungmin" Panggil Sehun pada seseorang diseberang sana.

" _Ya Tuan Muda Oh_ "

"cepat cari tau keberadaan Luhan sekarang. atur pertemuanku dengannya."

Sehun tidak tau, diseberang sana Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Selama ini ia memang bertugas untuk mencari orang orang tertentu yang Sehun inginkan. Tapi semua itu selalu berhubungan dengan Bianca. Lalu kenapa tiba tiba ia ingin bertemu Luhan sekarang ini? Bukankah pencarian Bianca selalu menjadi utama baginya?

Namun Sehun tetaplah atasannya. Apa yang Sehun inginkan adalah titah yang harus dipenuhi. Maka dari itu, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menurut saja

" _Baik tuan_ " Sahutnya. Lalu panggilan pun diputus oleh si Tuan muda.

Tepat setelah panggilan itu diputus, Monica meraih tas nya.

" _you better fix this up_." Ucapnya serius, lalu segera pergi dari apartemen Sehun tanpa berpamitan.

Meninggalkan Sehun dalam keheningan kalut yang menyelubunginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LUHAN POV**

Aku masih tidak mengerti apakah kepergian ke Jepang ini perlu. Awalnya aku percaya bahwa hal ini bisa membantuku untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang aku alami di Korea. Tapi jika dipikir pikir lagi, ini tidak ada gunanya. Sekembalinya aku ke Korea, masalah itu akan tetap datang padaku. Bayangan tentang keguguranku dan amarah Sehun akan tetap bersarang dalam benakku. Belum lagi keberadaan Kris yang selalu muncul dimana mana

Tapi, melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja memaksaku— _dan akhirnya berhasil_ —untuk datang ke Jepang, sebaiknya aku mencoba kesempatan ini. Semoga saja tidak ada masalah lagi.

Sore itu kami berada di sebuah griya tawang mewah yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Aku sedang melihat lihat apartemen mewah itu. Baekhyun tengah terkagum dengan pemandangan kota Jepang dari jendela besar apartemen kami. Sementara Chanyeol tampak sibuk mengarahkan para orang suruhan nya yang tengah mondar mandir di tempat kami dengan beberapa barang bawaan.

"Jadi, kira kira, kau ingin kemana dulu Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat dengan senyum sumringah.

"hmm entahlah. terserah kau saja" kataku. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak tau tempat apapun di Jepang.

"ah.. kemana ya tempat yang seru untuk pergi berdua"

"pasti jika ada Kyungsoo dan Zitao semua akan lebih seru. Kita bisa berlibur bersama. Sayang sekali mereka sedang sibuk." Kata Baekhyun bermonolog. Untuk pertama kali, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo dan Zitao ikut. Jika ada masalah yang muncul, maka semakin banyak saja orang yang aku libatkan disini.

Aku hanya menanggapi omongan Baekhyun dengan senyum samar.

"Pilihlah tempat yang kau suka, aku akan meminta Ken untuk menjaga kalian nanti." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia selesai dengan kesibukannya mengatur-atur orang bawahannya tadi. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan _bossy_ para orang kaya disekitarku.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol, aku tidak akan membuat kekasihmu terluka. Tenang saja."

"Ini bukan untukku saja. tapi juga untuk mu bodoh!" Celetuk Baekhyun dengan matanya yang membulat. Aku mengerjap bingung.

"memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya ku tak paham. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang beberapa detik dan ini semakin membuatku curiga.

"sudah.. jangan banyak bertanya." Kata Baekhyun tak berminat untuk memperpanjang urusan ini. Ia kemudian menarik ku pergi dan mengajak untuk beristirahat dikamar sebelum Ken menjemput kami.

Aku menoleh sepintas Kearah Chanyeol yang memberikanku senyum simpul. Seolah berkata " _sudah turuti saja_."

Tapi, yang membuatku semakin bingung adalah, gelagat Chanyeol yang begitu awas dari saat kita baru saja sampai di jepang.

Apakah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun bukan lah sembaran orang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Sehun tidak hanya menyuruh Sungmin untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan, tapi pria itu juga meminta lokasi keberadaan orang lain. Orang yang membuat masalah ini muncul. Ketika Sehun sudah mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Tanpa pikir Panjang ia langsung memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah club mewah yang tak asing baginya.

Sesampainya di tempat itu mata Sehun meneliti satu persatu meja yang ada disana.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia pun mendapati orang yang sedang ia cari tengah duduk dengan beberapa yeoja malam yang mengapitnya.

Dengan langkah mantap, Sehun menghampiri meja itu. Matanya memicing tajam bagaikan singa yang mengintai mangsanya.

Pria itu, Kris. Yang tengah tertawa tawa Bersama yeoja malam, awalnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi begitu Sehun sudah sampai tepat dihadapannya, Tawa Kris berubah menjadi senyum sumringah. Beberapa _bodyguard_ Kris melangkah maju, Bersiaga jika tamu tak diundang ini mencelakai tuannya.

"hai Sehun-saem. Tumben sekali aku melihatmu disini. apa kau kemari karena berubah pikiran untuk melepaskan Luhan secara Cuma Cuma? jadi, berapa yang harus aku bayar?" Kata Kris sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Meminta salah satu suruhannya mengantarkan dompet pria itu.

"Simpan cek mu." Sehun berujar dingin.

"Aku kemari ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat dengan senyum miring yang membuat dirinya tampak seperti orang brengsek yang mencari mati.

Sadar dengan arah pembicaraan ini, Kris meminta para Yeoja malam yang mengelilinginya untuk pergi. Sehun adalah tamu _terhormat_. Sudah sempantasnya ia memberikan waktu privasi, bukan?

"Duduklah" Kata Kris, mengedikkan kepalanya kearah bangku kosong didepannya.

Tapi Sehun tetap berdiri angkuh dihdapannya dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang menjadi alasannya kemari. "apakah kau menghamili Luhan?"

Kris sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa remeh. Kemudian, pria berambut _blonde_ itu menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"hmmm harus aku jawab seperti apa ya. tapi yang jelas, aku sudah meniduri gadismu. jadi, kau pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Kris dengan nada mencemooh yang sangat kentara. Tangan Sehun terkepal erat, rahangnya mengeras dan aura membunuhnya berhasil membuat para _bodyguard_ yang ada disana semakin waspada.

"aku akan membuat ini mudah, katakan saja sejujurnya, Jika tidak aku akan meledakkan kepalamu." Ucapnya datar dengan penekanan serius disetiap kata katanya. Kris mendengus. Pria itu memajukan tubuhnya sementara raut wajahnya berubah serius. "kau pikir aku takut?"

" _you better be."_

Kris memutar bola matanya. "ah, sangat membosankan berbicara denganmu. baiklah, akan aku jelaskan agar pembicaraan tidak berguna ini cepat selesai."

"aku meminta Luhan untuk tidur denganku jika ia ingin ibunya selamat. hahaha, kau tau Sehun-saem. kau tidak menjaga gadis mu dengan rapih. bagaimana mungkin kau kecolongan untuk hal sesepele itu. kau tidak melihat celah disana. jadi, aku dengan mudah mengambil nyonya Xi dalam genggamanku, dalam pantauanku. dan dengan hal itu, aku bisa mudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Kris berkata santai, ia bahkan meraih gelas wine nya dan memutar mutarnya perlahan.

"rencana hebatku berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan yang sangat mencintai ibunya itu akhirnya setuju untuk tidur denganku. disaat kau pergi. entah pergi kemana, mungkin mencari vagina lain yang ingin kau gagahi. selama kau sibuk dengan urusanmu, aku sedang sibuk menikmati desahan luhan dibawahku."

Jantung Sehun seolah luluh kelantai. Nafasnya berhembus panas dan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang. Amarah pria itu sudah berada pada puncaknya.

"semua usahaku benar benar membuahkan hasil yang sepadan. Luhan yang terus saja menolakku, akhirnya jatuh pada rengkuhanku, Sehun saem."

"hanya saja, yang aku tak tau, saat aku meniduri gadismu, _and I fucked her so hard_.." Kris memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya untuk menatap Sehun dan menyerengai penuh kepuasan

"… aku tidak tau jika ia sedang dalam kondisi hamil dan kandungannya lemah. jadi maaf jika kegiatan panasku membunuh calon janin yang ada di dalam rahimnya, ya~."

Semua perkataan Kris membuat Sehun membatu pada tempatnya. Kris bisa menyadari bahwa raut wajah Sehun memucat dan itu adalah pemandangan yang indah baginya. Merasa belum puas, ia kembali meledek ketololan Sehun lebih jauh.

"Tapi," Kata Kris sambil meletakkan kembali gelas wine nya dan memberikan tatapan polos yang semakin membuat Sehun ingin membunuhnya.

"itu bukan masalah bagimu kan, karena kau tidak perduli dengan Luhan. jikapun Luhan masih hamil sekarang, aku akan tetap mengejarnya dan bertanggung jawab atas anaknya. karena jujur saja, _having sex_ dengan gadis mu itu membuatku jatuh cinta. bukan hanya karena gairah, tapi karena aku mencintainya."

"tidak seperti dirimu." Kalimat terakhir Kris berhasil membangunkan sisi buas Sehun yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, Sehun meraih pistol dibalik jaketnya dan mengarahkannya lurus lurus ke kepala Kris.

Reflek, _bodyguard_ Kris yang daritadi mengerubungi mereka, ikut mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya kearah Sehun. Beberapa pengunjung bar yang berada disekitar mereka, menyadari bahwa ini bisa menjadi situasi yang berbahaya. Mereka kemudian berlarian menyingkir dan pergi darisana.

Sementara Kris hanya tertawa terbahak bahak.

"aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini Sehun-ssaem. Kau mendatangi kendang singa dan berharap bisa membunuhnya? Ckck."

" _Don't underestimate me, little Kid,_ kau tak tau berhadapan dengan siapa"

Belum sempat Sehun melancarkan niatnya untuk membunuh setiap orang yang ada di tempat ini, tiba tiba sebuah derap langkah dan suara seorang pria terdengar dekat sekali dari mereka.

" _Party's Over_." Seokjin muncul dengan santai. Tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana sementara dibelakangnya berjejer para _bodyguard_ yang juga mengarahkan pistol ke setiap orang suruhan Kris. Kris yang tadinya tertawa berubah tegang. Ia sadar posisinya tersudut sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin ada keributan di club ku malam ini. So, aku beri kau 10 detik dan enyah dari sini." Kata Seokjin pada Kris.

Kris mendengus. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak bodoh untuk tetap tinggal dan membahayakan dirinya. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi

" _karma is a bitch, isn't it_?" Kata Kris dengan senyum sarkas sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

" _I'll coming for you. and I will hunt you down. I will killing you slowly and painfully_. sampai tak ada satupun keluargamu yang mengenali jasadmu—itupun jika masih ada keluargamu yang kubiarkan tersisa." Kata Sehun bengis ketika pria itu berdiri tepat hanya beberapa inci di depannya.

" _ill be waiting for that_." Sahut Kris tak takut, lalu melewati Sehun dan pergi dari sana.

Beberapa detik setelah Kris pergi, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Seokjin.

"Sebaiknya kau bisa memberikan satu alas an masuk akal kenapa kau mengacaukan malam ku. Atau aku bunuh kau disini."

"ikut aku." Sahut Seokjin tak kalah kesal. Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan beranjak dari sana. _Bodyguard_ Seokjin tak bergerak sampai Sehun mengikuti tuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan beberap berkas di genggamannya. Anak sulung dari keluarga Park itu baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan bisnis dengan keluarganya dan berniat untuk kembali membaca berkas penting. Namun ketika salah satu orang kepercayaannya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, konsentrasi Chanyeol terpecah

"Tuan Muda?" kata Pria berkebangsaan Amerika yang sedang menghadap patuh.

"yes Matthew" Chanyeol menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas yang daritadi ia baca.

"saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu tuan." Kata Matthew terlihat ragu. Mendengar hal tersebut, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Matthew serius.

"kami mendeteksi ada orang yang sedang melacak keberadaan kita di Jepang." Lanjut Matthew sambil menyerahkan sebuah _i-pad_ yang berisi informasi pola digital tentang system keamanan mereka yang sedang coba diterobos

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "hm.. ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Kepalanya berputar cepat dan mencari tau kemungkinan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan hal ini.

"apa ini dari pesaing bisnis keluargaku?"

"tidak tuan muda, aku tidak pernah melihat pola se agresif ini sebelumnya."

"kau sudah menghubungi Brian?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Brian adalah kepala keamanan dibagian system digital modern. Segala hal tentang arsip keluarga mereka, lokasi mereka yang terdeteksi dalam GPS dan semacamnya menjadi tanggung jawab Brian. Seharusnya, ia lah yang paling sadar akan hal ini

"sudah tuan."

"lalu apa yang tim keamanannya katakan soal ini?"

"mereka masih berusaha keras untuk terus menutup akses digital mengenai Informasi tentang keberadaan anda bertiga disini. kami juga sudah menginformasikan agar keamanan dilapangan di perketat. tapi…" Matthew menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup.

"tapi apa?"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya tuan Chanyeol, tapi keamanan keluarga anda berbasis keamanan eksklusif yang biasa diberikan pada pebisnis tinggi dunia, sementara metode yang digunakan oleh orang ini, menunjukan sifat yang berbeda."

"maksudmu?"

"kemungkinan besar, kita berhadapan dengan sebuah organisasi mafia profesional. Bukan dari lembaga keamanan resmi seperti yang anda gunakan. Dengan kata lain, kita memiliki lawan yang karakternya jauh berbeda."

"mafia? siapa? Matthew, kau adalah kepala keamanan utama keluargaku, kau tau betul musuh bisnis keluargaku, dan kau tau betul bagaimana mereka mencoba menjatuhkan kita bukan, Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengambil resiko dengan mafia kelas tertinggi seperti ini. _We are not in Italy_." Chanyeol berujar kesal. Ia melempar _i-pad_ yang ia pegang keatas meja begitu saja. Baginya ini adalah hal konyol. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang orang "dunia hitam" seperti ini. Sejauh yang ia tau, musuh keluarganya hanyalah para pebisnis picik. Ia tidak pernah melewati batas dengan mencari perhitungan dengan mereka.

"itulah yang saya herankan tuan, tapi yang saya tau, ini bukan berasal dari Italia. Ini dari Asia tuan. dan pasar bisnis anda berada di Amerika, yang berarti… objektif mereka bukanlah berhubungan dengan bisnis anda. ini juga didukung oleh tidak ada keamanan berkas perusahaan yang mereka dobrak. besar kemungkinan, ini semua mengarah kepada…"

"kepada apa?"

"nona Baekhyun atau… nona Luhan tuan."

Chanyeol mendengar baik baik ucapan Matthew barusan. Ia mengetuk ngetukan jarinya diatas meja, berfikir keras tentang objek yang sepatutnya dicurigai dari dulu.

Apakah Baekhyun dan teman temannya sedang dalam masalah jauh sebelum Chanyeol bertemu mereka? Atau ini adalah masalah baru?

"perketat penjagaan mereka berdua, dan hubungi tim _bodyguard_ temanku, Jongin. aku ingin tahu apakah ia mengalami hal yang serupa."

"segera Tuan muda."

"satu lagi, Matthew."

"cari tau tentang keluarga pebisnis Oh Sehun."

Matthew mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Selama ia mengabdi pada keluarga Park, tak pernah sekalipun ia diminta untuk melakukan pengintaian pada keluarga Oh.

"ada apa tuan? kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan keluarga besar Oh."

"lakukan saja. firasatku mengatakan jika ini memang tertuju untuk Luhan, makan sumbernya pasti dari pria bernama Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol. Matthew pun menunduk patuh dan pergi darisana.

Jika benar ini bersumber dari Oh Sehun, maka ia tidak sepatutnya bersantai selama Luhan berada dalam teritorinya.

Satu hal yang ia tau, keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

Tapi… apakah keluarga Oh menyewa mafia hanya untuk mengendus keberadaan Luhan..

Atau memang mereka adalah mafia itu sendiri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris dan Kendrick tumbuh dengan dunia yang berbeda. Satu kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah nafsu sexual yang tinggi terhadap wanita. Jarang sekali Kendrick akan ikut campur atas masalah adiknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Itulah yang membuat Kris bingung ketika ia dipanggil menghadap Kendrick di kediamannya. Dan mendapati sang kakak tengah mengamuk untuk hal sepele.

"Kekacauan apalagi yang kau buat Kris Wu!" Bentak Kendrick. Pria itu sedang hilir mudik dengan raut wajah penuh emosi. Lalu ada Zitao yang duduk diantara mereka, terlihat sangat khawatir dan takut akan sikap Kendrick yang emosi seperti ini. Sementara Kris, sumber alasan atas masalah ini sedang duduk santai disofa tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

" _nothing_." Ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"jangan bodoh. aku tau kau hampir meledakkan sebuah club di Korea. apa yang kau lakukan!"

"aku diserang dan kau malah menyalahkanku? ayolah brother, kau tidak sekolot itu."

Kendrick lalu mengambil sebuah map yang daritadi ia simpan dan melemparnya kepangkuan Kris

"jelaskan apa ini!"

"entahlah, aku tidak tertarik untuk membuka laporan."

"kau menyuruh anak buah untuk pergi ke Beijing, melakukan pengintaian pada seorang wanita, lalu apa? kau mencoba memberikan perintah untuk mencari seorang Gadis? beruntung aku mengetahuinya dan langsung aku batalkan saat itu juga"

Wajah Kris berubah saat itu juga. Emosinya tersulut begitu mendengar sang kakak menggagalkan rencananya.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!. ITU ANAK BUAHKU DAN AKU BEBAS UNTUK MENYURUH APAPUN PADA MEREKA."

"kau lupa mereka digaji dari uang di rekeningku, adik kecil."

Kris berdecih. Ia masih tidak terima dengan perlukan sang kakak yang seenaknya.

"Kris, kau lupa, kita bukan lah orang yang berkecimpung di dunia gelap seperti ini. anak buah yang diberikan oleh _mom and dad_ adalah proteksi untuk kita, mungkin kau lupa bahwa kau terlahir di keluarga politikus terkenal. _not some kind of bad ass who love to berserk around_. kita punya reputasi yang harus kita jaga!"

Kris mendengus jijik dan menatap Kendrick dengan raut tak percaya "sejak kapan kau perduli pada reputasi?"

" _listen up_ , aku tak perduli jika kau menghamburkan uang untuk meniduri model papan atas atau melakukan kenakalan gilamu, tapi jika kau sudah menyeret nyeret keluarga kita untuk terlibat pada permainan dengan orang orang gelap, dan apalagi itu hanya untuk urusan sepele, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

" _This is out of our league, Kris."_ Kendrick lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Jika ia semakin lama menatap adik sialannya itu, ia takut akan kehilangan kesabaran lalu membakar Kris hidup hidup. Brengsek, dasar pembuat onar.

Hanya tersisa dua orang dalam ruangan itu. Kris dan Zitao yang masih saja terlihat panik. Sedari tadi bahkan ia hanya bisa meremas tangannya. Zitao memandang Kris yang sedang duduk tertunduk. Gadis itu lalu menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapan Kris agar ia bisa menatap wajah pria itu.

"aku mohon padamu, jangan ganggu temanku, akan aku lakukan padamu, aku mohon." Zitao memohon dengan mata berkaca kaca. Ia tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba. Zitao memiliki beban moral disini. Ia lah yang mengajak Luhan ke acara _white mask._ Jika saja Luhan tidak pernah kesana, maka Luhan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kris dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kris memandang Zitao lurus lurus tanpa ekspresi "kau hanya pelacur kakakku, kau tidak berhak memohon padaku nona."

Zitao baru saja ingin kembali memohon tapi ia urungkan ketika bodyguard Kendrick menghampiri nya

"Nona Huang, anda ditunggu Tuan besar Wu di mobil sekarang."

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya dan bangkit. Meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

Dalam hati, ia tidak henti hentinya meminta maaf pada Luhan dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar temannya itu selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KENAPA KAU MENCEGAHKU UNTUK MEMBUNUH KEPARAT ITU!"

Pranggggg

Suara vas pecah terdengar diruangan besar tersebut. Di detik Sehun tiba di kediaman Seokjin, pemuda putih itu terus saja mengamuk sambil menghancurkan setiap barang di dekatnya. Ia sudah ingin menusuk Seokjin sekarang ini, tapi untung saja akal sehatnya masih bekerja.

" _you are completely out of control, Sehun_." Kata Seokjin mencoba tetap tenang di sofanya sambil memandangi sepupunya yang sibuk menghancurkan perabotan rumah bernilai ratusan ribu dollar. Seharusnya ia yang marah disini. Apakah Sehun tidak menyadari, club yang ia sambangi tadi adalah miliknya? Milik Seokjin, bukan milik Sehun. Lalu dengan kurang ajarnya ia ingin mengobrak abrik club mahal itu. Beruntung orang Seokjin menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan melaporkan hal itu pada dirinya.

Jika tidak, semua akan berakhir Panjang.

" _why_ , apa karena sudah lama tak aktif dalam dunia hitam ini, kau semakin lemah hanya untuk membunuh seseorang?"

"jaga bicaramu." Cukup sudah, anak ini harus mengendalikan emosinya.

"duduk dan dengarkan aku." Sehun menolak kalimat itu. Namun saat ia mendapati sorot mata Seokjin yang serius, rasanya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Smeoga saja sepupunya ini memiliki alasan logis, jika tidak Sehun akan benar benar meledakkan rumahnya sekarang.

"Sehun, kau tau keluarga kita sedang dalam _vacuum of power_. Jika kursi tertinggi organisasi hitam ini belum ditempati kembali, kita tak sekuat dulu. kau tau sendiri selama ayahmu masih sakit, dan kau menolak untuk menggantikan ayahmu, maka akan sangat mudah kita rubuh. apa kau lupa diluar sana banyak yang mengincar keluarga kita! bertindak lah dengan cerdas!"

"tapi keparat itu sudah bermain main dengan ku, Seokjin. Dan kau tau sendiri aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun yang menggangguku tetap hidup."

" _I know_. tapi orang yang kau bunuh bukan sembarang orang, dan keadaan kita sedang genting mengingat paman Yunho belum juga sembuh. perkiraan waktu kita meleset Sehun."

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku naik! biarkan aku menduduki kursi ayah dan akan aku tunjukan kembali bahwa keluarga kita tetap yang terkuat se Asia." Sehun menyahut tanpa berfikir lebih dulu. Dan Seokjin menyadarinya.

"pemikiran dangkal."

"apapun yang kau rencanakan berdasarkan emosi tidak akan berjalan lancar. kau hanya akan menghancurkan organisasi kita dalam waktu hitungan hari."

Sehun berdecak emosi. Kenapa Seokjin bersikap menyebalkan sekali hari ini.

"ayolah, kau tau omonganku ada benarnya. kau tidak pernah ingin untuk memimpin hal ini. kau kejam tapi kau tidak pernah suka untuk terlibat dalam hal rumit. jadi, jika kau ingin menghancurkan Kris, pakailah tak tik yang lain."

" _And what do you suggest_?"

Seokjin mengambil kaleng beer yang ada di depannya, membuka penutupnya dengan santai lalu melanjutkan kembali omongannya.

"sekarang kita berkamuflase sebagai _businessman_ , maka kita hancurkan secara bisnis. keluarga Kris memiliki background politik. seperti yang kau tau, politik dan bisnis merupakan dua hal berbeda yang saling berkaitan."

"sabotase saja ekonomi negaranya, kita memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melakukan itu. biarkan situasi politik ekonomi Negara yang menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Kris mengalami kegagalan yang signifikan."

"anggap itu sebagai pemantik, jika mereka masih tetap saja bodoh, sisanya aku serahkan padamu. kau bebas melakukan apapun." Tutup Seokjin sambil menenggak _beer_ nya banyak banyak. Ia butuh minuman ini agar lebih rileks. Jika tidak, bisa bisa ia tersulut emosi karena sikap kurang ajar sepupunya.

Sehun menimbang nimbang omongan Seokjin. Ya.. dia ada benarnya. Ide ini tidak buruk.

"Oke. dan jika strategi mu gagal, akan aku habisi seluruh keluarganya, hingga garis keturunan keluarga Wu tidak ada lagi." Kata Sehun dengan kilat mata kelam penuh kebencian.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya. " _as you were_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

Sebenarnya aku bukan lah orang yang suka menguping. Aku bukan tipe perempuan seperti itu. Namun kadang kala, kita tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu bukan? Kau tidak bisaa berpura pura tidak mendengar. Di dalam beberapa situasi, kau akan menutup kupingmu dan pergi, tapi ada situasi yang membuatmu tetap ditempat dan mencari tau apa yang sedang kau dengar.

Aku akan memilih pilihan pertama. Tapi saat ini, aku memilih pillihan kedua.

Malam ini aku terbangun karena haus dan bermaksud untuk mengambil minuman di pantry. Tapi ketika aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamarku, aku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol diruang tengah. Berada tepat di depan kamarku.

Sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan Baekhyun sudah mencegatnya diruang keluarga.

" _yeollie, kau terlihat pusing, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

" _tidak sayang. aku baik baik saja."_

" _kau tidak pandai berbohong. katakan padaku. apakah kini mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hm?"_

Aku bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat tidurku dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan obrolannya. Aku akan keluar ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pergi ke kamar mereka. Rasanya akan sangat canggung jika tiba tiba aku muncul diantara mereka.

Namun, langkahku terhenti saat suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

" _ini soal Luhan."_

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali mendekat kearah pintu dan menempelkan telingaku disana. Sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa aku sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka kini. Kamarku sangat hening.

Dan yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan degub jantungku yang tak beraturan.

" _ada apa?"_ itu suara Baekhyun, terdengar sedikit panik.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dan jika aku tidak salah, keduanya baru saja duduk disofa sekarang. Aku bisa mendengarkan derit suara dari sofa kulit itu.

" _Sepertinya ada orang yang berusaha untuk mencari tau keberadaan kita."_

" _siapa?"_

" _dugaan utamaku adalah Oh Sehun, pria yang membeli Luhan. aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa…"_

" _keluarga Sehun memang memiliki otoritas untuk tindakan se agresif ini."_

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Huh? Sehun? Mau apalagi dia? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?!

" _apa maksudmu?"_

" _intinya, oh sehun adalah orang yang bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia mau dengan cara apapun."_

" _apakah kita dalam bahaya?_ " Suara Baekhyun berubah ketakutan. Aku berharap sekali Chanyeol akan berkata bahwa mereka akan baik baik saja. Namun, harapan ku pupus ketika suara Chanyeol menyahut dan terdengar sedikit ragu.

" _aku tidak tahu."_

" _kau harus membuat dia aman. berjanjilah padaku."_ Kata Baekhyun mantap. Cukup sudah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman temanku dalam bahaya seperti ini. Belum sempat chanyeol menjawab, aku sudah membuka pintu kamarku secepat kilat.

"a-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dengan raut terkejut.

"Lu-luhan. kau belum tidur?"

"apakah benar yang kau ucapkan tadi?" aku bertanya tepat pada intinya. Keduanya—terlebih Chanyeol—tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaanku. Sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya dan melempar pandang kearah Baekhyun. Entahlah, mungkin ia tak enak hati untuk mengatakannya.

"hm.. eh.."

"Biarkan ia menemuiku." Potongku mantap. Hal itu memancing reaksi Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memandangku dengan mata membulat marah

"apa?! kau mau menemui pria yang membuangmu? lagipula dengan cara nya yang seperti ini aku takut ia akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya padamu Luhan!."

"percayalah, aku yakin Sehun tidak akan menyakitiku."

Hm.. sejujurnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja.

"aku mohon."

"biarkan ia menemuiku."

Ya. Biarkan ia menemuiku. Biarkan ia membunuhku jika perlu. Tapi tidak akan aku biarkan ia menyakiti kalian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi lagi saling pandang, lalu menatapku khawatir. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah tetap mantap pada keinginanku.

Jangan membiarkan celah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menolaknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Luhan akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun dalam suasana privasi. Setelah malam itu, chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh dua hari lamanya untuk memutuskan. Apakah mereka akan mengabulkan keinginan Luhan, atau terus saja bermain petak umpet dengan Sehun.

Akhirnya, setelah terus saja memohon pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menyerah. Ia mengontak pihak Sehun dan mengatur sebuah pertemuan dengan Luhan disebuah lokasi yang ditentukan.

Saat Sehun mendapatkan kabar tersebut dari Sungmin, ia tidak dapat menutupi ketergesaannya dan segera terbang ke Jepang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus merenung. Segala rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya, terputar dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana ia menghardik Luhan

Bagaimana ia mengusir Luhan dimalam Hari

Bagaimana Ia membuang Luhan begitu saja

Hal hal itu—untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir—membuat mata Sehun berkaca kaca.

" _Luhan."_

Entah sudah berapa kali, ia membatinkan nama ibu dari anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba disebuah apartemen yang dijanjikan oleh pihak Chanyeol. Pria itu mengatakan, jika Sehun ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, maka ia harus datang tanpa pengawalan dan harus tiba ditempat yang sudah di pilihkan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Pria itu menyewa sebuah apartemen lain alih alih tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang. Karena jika hal ini berjalan buruk, Keberadaan Baekhyun harus tetap menjadi rahasia. Keselamatan gadis itu adalah hal utama.

Chanyeol pun menolak Baekhyun untuk ikut ke tempat dimana Sehun akan menemui Luhan. Cukup Chanyeol dan tim nya yang mengurus hal ini. Disaat Luhan sudah siap di ruangan apartemen itu. Chanyeol dan timnya menyebar di beberapa titik. Mengawasi dari CCTV di dalam unit apartemen.

Luhan, melirik CCTV tersebut dan tersenyum setenang mungkin. Ini benar benar membuatnya semakin tidak enak hati. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah terlalu menjaganya seperti ini. Luhan berpikir Ia hanyalah wanita kotor, tak sepantasnya mendapat perlakuan sebaik ini.

Segala pemikiran itu buyar saat pintu utama terbuka, dan Luhan bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan tatapan sekelam langit malam. Rambut nya terlihat sedikit acak dengan penampilan bak aristocrat muda. Sungguh berbeda dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah penerus tahta keluarga mafia.

Oh Sehun. Tengah berdiri dengan tatapan lurus kearah Luhan. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang duduk disofa dengan langkah perlahan. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca

"selamat pagi, Sehun _ssaem_." Luhan berujar sambil bangkit dari sofa dan membungkuk sopan. Sejujurnya hal itu terdengar bodoh sekarang ini. Sebuah sapaan tak berarti. Tapi Luhan merasa sangat canggung dan hal yang terbersit diotaknya hanyal menyapa Sehun. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada terus berlarut dalam keheningan.

"apa kabarmu?" Katanya lagi. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dekat sekali.

"apa kau akan menyambutku dengan basa basi?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara. Matanya sendu. Dan sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai sapaan formal Luhan dan panggilan _ssaem_ untuknya. Terdengar semakin membuat Sehun terlihat orang asing dimata Luhan. Sehun benci itu. Namun bagaimana lagi? Ia sadar bahwa inilah yang ia minta. Bahwa ialah yang meminta Luhan tidak mengenalinya lagi. Dan itu semakin membuat sehun menyesal.

Ya, menyesal. Sebuah perasaan yang langka dirasakan oleh orang sekelas Oh Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia Lelah. Nyaris ingin menangis dan pasrah. Lalu loncat dari Gedung ini untuk mengakhiri kekacauan. Ia bersumpah, Jika Sehun memperkeruh keadaan, ia akan melakukan hal itu

"apa yang kau inginkan sehun? bukankah aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu? kenapa kau malah membuat teman temanku dalam bahaya?"

"bahaya? omong kosong macam apa itu. aku hanya mencari keberadaanmu Luhan." Kata Sehun kesal. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana Luhan bisa melihat dirinya sebejat itu. Katakanlah ia bejat, tapi tidak bisakah ia melihat Sehun dalam sisi yang lain sedikit saja? Apa ia lupa segala hal yang Sehun lakukan untuknya?

"untuk apa lagi? mau apa kau disini?" Luhan bertanya ketus. Sungguh dia tidak perduli lagi jika Sehun naik pitam dan membunuhnya disini.

Sehun sadar bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini sedang emosi. Ia tidak bisa melawan batu dengan batu. Api dengan api. Keras dengan keras. Ia harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah saat ini. Dan memang seharusnya begitu sejak dulu.

"aku ingin menjemputmu pulang." Kata Sehun lembut, hal itu membuat Luhan tertunduk lesu.

"aku tidak punya." Luhan berbisik

"aku tidak punya rumah untuk pulang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir Panjang, Sehun mendekat selangkah kearah Luhan, ia meraih dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan jarinya yang kokoh hingga keduanya saling tatap. Ia bisa melihat raut Luhan yang terluka.

"kau punya." jawab Sehun

"dan itu bersamaku"

Sebelum Luhan bisa merespon, Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk wanita itu erat sekali. Seolah jika tidak, Luhan akan menghilang. Jika tidak, Sehun akan mati. Ia memeluk Luhan bagaikan Luhan adalah satu satunya alasan ia untuk hidup

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan dan menghirup aroma khas luhan sampai paru parunya terasa penuh.

Luhan masih bergeming, ia tidak membalas pelukan Sehun, namun tidak juga berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Lu. Pulanglah dan kita mulai semua dari awal."

Luhan bisa merasakan, lehernya basah.

Daan saat ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang bergetar dengan air mata yang terus menetes di Lehernya, wanita itu membalas pelukan erat Sehun, dan menangis tersedu sedu. Melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang ia tahan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

 **HAIIIII. Maapkan ya gengseu, aku telat update. HBD SEHUN. HBD LUHANNN. HAPPY HUNHAN MONTHHH. #telatwoi**

 **Iya aku sadar kok ini bulannya hunhan. Sebenrnya mau up 3 story Hunhan sekaligus. Ini, That Boss, sama satu oneshot khusus hunhan. Tapi gimana ya. Aku ada deadline besok. Jadi abis up ini aku mau ngerjain tugas kantorku. Kalo masih sanggup, aku up lagi heuhe.**

 **Oh ya, sebelumnya aku mau jawab salah satu review yang bilang cerita ini konfliknya makin berat trs jarang update (hehe), jadinya males bacanya. Well, tbh, sebenernya konflik ini ga seberat yang kalian pikir sih, ini Cuma soal cerita pasaran tentang cinta segitiga. Eh segiempat deng.**

 **Mohon maaf kalo updatenya lama dan jadinya males baca, aku manusia biasa yang ga sempurna. Kalo kalian pada request konfliknya di bikin ringan, juju raja aku ga bisa, karena aku udah bikin kerangkanya sampe akhir, kalo aku ubah, bisa ngubah semua alur ceritanya. So, kuharap kalian mengerti yah :")**

 **Anyway, aku juga mau info kalo aku udah ga on di wattpad lagi. Hmm kenapa ya, karena aku bingung megang ffn sama wattpad sekaligus. Jadi aku focus di ffn jha. Hehe**

 **Dan one more thing (duh elah bacot bat km moz), aku tau aku upnya lama bgt, itu karena aku juga sibuk kerja, jadi butuh mood yang cukup buat nulis. Aku akan sangat senang update cepet kalo kalian juga kasih feedback yang bagus. Ga susah kok. Ga harus bayar. Cukup review aja. Tapi aku harap sih reviewnya bukan setelah berminggu minggu kalian baca dan nagih nagih update. Tapi juga kasih feedback soal chap yang lagi kalian baca biar aku bisa bikin chap berikutnya lebih baik lagi.**

 **But still. Aku juga say thankzzz a lot buat yang selama ini support, PM aku, kasih review yang lucuk lucuk. Hehe srsly, I love u guyyyzz and I will try my best buat makin bagus lagi.**

 **Ya itu sih intinya, ini udah Panjang bet note nya. Bisa bisa kalah sama cerita nya wkkwkw**

 **Thanks for reading my lup lup, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya. Gomawo!**

 **-moza :***


	16. Chapter 16

Sexy Lu.

Main Cast:Luhan(GS), Sehun, Kris

Pairing: Hunhan, Krishan, slight Chanbaek&Kaisoo

Rated: M

Warning: typos, cerita aneh, mature content

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 16

Katakanlah bahwa aku adalah orang paling bodoh di muka bumi. Otaku kerlalu lemah dan hatiku rasanya mengambil alih semua logika. Setiap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, hilang begitu saja ketika aku masuk kedalam rengkuhan Sehun.

Dada bidangnya dan parfum maskulin yang biasa ia pakai membuat aku merasakan memang aku terlahir untuk berada dalam pelukannya. Aku bingung, untuk apa air mata yang menetes membanjiri wajahku sekarang?

Apakah untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku tersakiti atas sikap Sehun selama ini, atau untuk mengutarakan bahwa aku sangat teramat rindu kepadanya. Rindu sifat dingin nya, rindu kehangatan pelukannya, rindu wajah nya ketika berada diatasku. Rindu segala perhatiannya yang aku tau, itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas belaka karena dia adalah "tuan" ku dan aku hanya budak seks temporernya.

Namun untuk apapun itu, aku tidak perduli.

Aku berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Sehun, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan khusus yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol sementara aku berada di ruangan terpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di depanku, sementara Chanyeol cukup paham untuk pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, memberikan privasi yang sebenarnya tak penting lagi. _Toh_ , Baekhyun pasti akan menceritakan semuanya kepada pria itu bukan?

"Kau yakin ingin pulang ke Korea? Bagaimana jika Sehun ingin melakukan hal yang jahat kepadamu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak henti hentinya dengan nada khawatir dan sorot mata kasihan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jika Sehun ingin melakukan hal macam macam kepadaku, bukankah ia bisa melakukan itu dari dulu? semenjak kepergianku dari apartemennya?"

Baekhyun diam ketika mendengar omonganku ada benarnya juga. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan memperhatikan ku dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas soal Sehun, Luhan. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan hal itu. Hubunganmu dan dirinya, itu adalah hak mu. Aku tidak tau sedalam apa hubungan yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian, tapi kau harus berfikir lebih matang lagi Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti lagi nantinya"

Kami berdua kembali larut pada keheningan. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memeluk Baekhyun erat erat. Gadis itu sempat terkejut ketika aku memeluknya tiba tiba. Namun di detik kemudian, Baekhyun membalas pelukanku dan mengusap pelan punggungku.

"Terima kasih Baek, untuk semuanya. Tapi aku yakin, aku ingin kembali pulang ke Korea dengan Sehun."

Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengiyakan keinginanku. Sisi waras dalam diriku mungkin akan setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun dan akan mencaci diriku di kemudian hari atas keputusan yang aku ambil.

Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan Sehun begitu mudah? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan padaku hanya karena pria itu menemuiku ke Jepang, memelukku sambil menangis dan meminta ku pulang?

Alasannya hanya satu. Ya, aku jatuh hati pada Sehun. Aku mencintainya. DImanapun dibelahan dunia ini, tampak asing jika tidak ada Sehun di dalamnya. Dan aku sadar sekali, bahwa Sehun hanyalah sementara. Pada akhirnya, kontrak kami akan berakhir dan aku akan memulai hidup baru

Tapi apakah salah jika aku ingin menikmati hidup ini untuk beberapa bulan terakhir? Menikmati bagaimana memiliki kehidupan cukup tanpa harus mencari uang dengan menjadi pelacur? Apakah salah, pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan tidur dengan satu pria yang aku cintai.

Dengan Sehun.

Walaupun itu hanya sementara?

Karena aku sadar hal ini bersifat sementara, maka aku ingin menikmatinya sebaik mungkin. Hingga saatnya tiba untuk ku, berpamitan pada hidup Sehun. Berpamitan dengan baik. Tidak seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku pun pergi dengan Sehun. Chanyeol berjanji akan mengantarkan barang milikku yang tertinggal di _mansion_ -nya, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Ia bilang, barangku harus tetap berada disana, karena rumah Chanyeol juga rumahku.

Sehun tampaknya tak ingin berdebat soal itu. Lagipula, mudah bagi Sehun untuk membelikan baju dan barang barang lain untukku nanti.

Setelah berpamitan dan tidak lupa berterima kasih sebesar besarnya pada Channyeol dan Baekhyun, aku dan Sehun segera bertolak menuju airport dimana _Private Jet_ Sehun sudah menunggu untuk _take off_.

Di dalam taxi –ya Taxi. Sehun tiba sendirian, menggunakan transportasi umum, tanpa pengawalan dari siapapun. Bahkan tidak bersama dengan kepala butlernya—Aku dan Sehun masih saling diam.

Sampai akhirnya kita tiba di Bandara dan segera masuk menuju _private jet_ milik Sehun. Aku dan pria berkulit pucat itu duduk berhadapan. Sehun masih diam seribu bahasa, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk membuka suaraku.

Penerbangan kami berlalu dalam kesunyian. Sehun tampak sedang larut dalam pikirannya, dan aku hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian di balik jendela pesawat.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kami _landing_ di Incheon dan masuk kedalam mobil. Meluncur ke Apartemen Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku menginjakan kaki ku di lobby, Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegub kencang. Rasanya kenangan saat malam itu, malam dimana aku terusir kembali merengsek masuk kedalam benakku.

Langkahku memelan. Sehun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku beberapa langkah di depan, bisa menyadari bahwa auraku berubah. Ia menoleh kearahku yang tanpa sadar malah terdiam di tempat.

Pria itu kemudian menghampiriku, dan merangkulku dengan hangat

" _Its Okay, Luhan_." bisiknya pelan, lalu membawaku menuju lift yang akhirnya tiba di kamar mewah apartemen Sehun.

Kakiku masih melangkah dengan pelan dan degub jantung yang tak kunjung mereda, ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Harum khas ruangan itu memenuhi paru paruku. Lucu sekali, aku baru pergi belum lama, dan aku sudah merindukan semua ini.

Sangat rindu hingga tanpa sadar mataku berkaca kaca.

Sehun berjalan mendahuluiku dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearahku yang masih membatu didekat pintu.

"duduklah." katanya sambil menepuk sofa disisinya. Aku bisa mendengar nada lelah dari suara Sehun

Perlahan, aku menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. Pria itu menatapku lekat lekat. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menunduk.

"Lihat mataku Luhan" Sehun berujar dengan suara datar yang entah bagaimana terselip nada hangat di dalamnya.

Aku mendongak dan menatap Pria itu. Wajah rupawan dengan garis rahang yang tegas, mata tajam yang tetap tak terbaca. Namun sekarang, tanpa aura dominan. Bukan aura Sehun yang biasa aku rasakan. Aura pria yang bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf. Atas kebodohanku. Atas apapun yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain, sampai tidak tahu tentang kondisimu." Sehun berkata sungguh sungguh dan aku bisa mendengar ketulusan dalam kalimatnya

Kemudian, lelaki itu mengenggam tanganku dengan erat, dan menatapku lurus lurus.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Karena aku tidak ingin apa apa dan aku juga sudah memaafkan Sehun. Kembali kesini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Mungkin dia berharap aku akan meminta tas mahal atau perhiasan yang seharga rumah untuk menebus kesalahannya. Tapi aku hanya merasa lelah karena penerbangan—dan juga kondisi pikiran berkecamuk akhir akhir ini—aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap, dan rasanya semua itu menguras tenaga ku.

"Hahaha, aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun. Aku hanya istirahat karena aku lelah berpergian. Apa yang terjadi terakhir ini, membuatku lelah." kataku berkata Jujur. Sehun kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Okay, mandilah dulu sebelum tidur. Aku akan menyiapkan bajumu." Kata Sehun kemudian.

Aku dan Sehun menuju kamar kami. Suasananya masih sama, dan entah kenapa aku tersenyum ketika masuk ke kamar bernuansa mewah itu. Sehun berjalan menuju _closet_ diujung sudut kamar. Sepertinya memilih milih baju untukku.

Tak mau mengganggu, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menanggalkan pakaianku dan melemparnya ke keranjang baju kotor.

Aku menikmati guyuran air hangat dari _shower_. Menikmati kamar mandi yang biasa aku pakai. Aku tak hentinya tersenyum bahkan saat mengingat Sehun menyiapkan baju untukku. Astaga! Sebenarnya yang harus dilayani itu aku atau dia?

.

.

.

.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya tersenyum bahagia dan menikmati air pancuran, aku tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar mandi bergeser terbuka. Awalnya aku pikir itu suara pintu lain, karena aku ingat untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi

Tapi didetik kemudian aku terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba tiba masuk kebilik Shower dan berdiri di belakangku. _Oh lord_! aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah!

Aku melirik pelan kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun sudah benar benar _naked_.

"Keberatan jika mandi bersama?" tanya Sehun. Yang sebenarnya hanya basa basi. Buat apa bertanya jika ia sudah berdiri di belakangku tanpa sehelai benang apapun?!

Dan yatuhan, kenapa aku malah gugup seperti ini.

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap normal dengan mengangguk pelan. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi. Gelagat ku yang aneh, dan wajahku yang merona merah berhasil membuat Sehun memberikan _smirk_ nya yang terlalu tampan itu.

Sialan.

Aku segera membalikan tubuhku kembali hingga memunggungi Sehun dan sebisa mungkin melanjutkan kegiatan mandiku tanpa merasa terganggu.

Tapi rupanya Sehun tak berniat "membantu"ku untuk merasa normal. Hal itu dibuktikan oleh tangan Sehun yang mengelus punggungku pelan sambil mengusapnya lembut dengan _shower puff_ yang penuh busa.

Dia ingin memandikanku?

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang bergerak dari tengkuk hingga tulang ekor ku. Lalu kembali lagi ke bahu dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit disana. Nafas Sehun terasa sangat dekat kala pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuh kami. Air hangat terasa tak begitu hangat dibanding suhu tubuhku dan Sehun yang saling berdekatan sekarang ini.

Entah apakah namanya, namun aku bisa merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhku. Mataku terpejam perlahan ketika Sehun mulai menggerakan tangannya menuju dadaku. Pria itu bahkan memutar tubuhku dengan lembut agar ia bisa mendaptkan pemandangan sempurna dua payudara ku

Tapi Sehun tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya, ia hanya mengusap ku dengan _shower puff_ berbusa. Matanya sangat terfokus dan tenang. Aku meliirik kearah paha dalamnya dan bisa menemukan kebanggaan miliknya mengeras

Ya tuhan, imajinasi ku mulai liar dengan membayangkan betapa manis nya jika _itu_ ada di mulutku sekarang.

" _What are you looking at_?" Sehun bertanya dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"uhm-uh. _Nothing_ "

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan tidak barang sedetik pun Sehun mencumbu ku di bawah pancuran. Pria itu hanya memandikanku. _Literally_ mandi. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa. Apa dia sudah tidak ingin menggagahi ku lagi?

Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan. Pasti kalian mengira aku sangat murah hingga berharap Sehun segera menyentuhku. Tapi Hey, cobalah mengerti di posisiku sekarang ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku pantas mendapatkan sex hebat dari orang yang aku cintai.

Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, maksudku, aku sudah kembali ke pelukan Sehun dan saat itu, hal itu lebih dari cukup

.

.

.

.

.

Aku segera mengenakan baju yang sudah Sehun siapkan, sementara pria itu masih menyelesaikan acara mandinya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai memakai baju, aku menuju _pantry_ dan membuat dua cangkir teh hangat.

Lima menit kemudian, ponselku berdering dan menampilkan nama Monica di layar panggilan. Aku menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Luhan?! Kau dimana?"_ Suara nyaring Monica menyeruak masuk ke gendang telingaku. Entah dia sedang berada dimana, tapi terdengar berisik sekali.

"hm. hallo Monica. Aku ada di apartemen Sehun."

" _OH TUHAN SYUKURLAH!"_ Monica memekik dengan helaan nafas lega. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang wanita itu ucapkan karena tepat saat itu Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan rambut setengah basah dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di bahunya.

Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya siapa yang sedang menghubungiku. Aku menjawab Sehun tanpa suara.

"…. _Kau harus terus mengabariku ya! jika si tolol itu mendepak mu dari apartemen lagi, orang yang pertama kau hubungi itu adalah aku atau seokjin! okay! ingat itu Luhan._ "

Dengan kondisi apartemen yang hening dan suara Monica yang luar biasa nyaring, Sehun pun bisa mencuri dengar apa yang Monica ucapkan di balik panggilan.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab wanita itu dengan menuruti keinginannya dan berterimakasih atas perhatian yang ia curahkan padaku selama ini.

Tak lama, panggilan di tutup dan aku kembali kepada cangkir teh di depanku.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat perduli padamu, kau tau itu?" Kata Sehun sambil menyuruput teh miliknya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh syukur. Dibalik semua label keluarga mereka yang bengis, dengan tangan penuh darah serta ratusan korban dari berbagai kalangan. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan—kecuali dari ibuku.

"Aku yakin, Monica lah yang memberi tahu tentang semua ini kepadamu."

Sehun berdecak pelan sebelum kembali menyeruput lagi tehnya. Pandangan pria itu menerawang ke beberapa waktu terakhir. Mungkin sedang mengingat ingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat itu. Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Awalnya aku mengira kau hamil anak Kris karena saat itu. Kris juga seolah mengatakan bahwa ia menghamili mu. Tapi Monica datang kepadaku, dan menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus memastikan sendiri kepada Kris soal siapa ayah dari janinmu itu."

Tunggu

APA?!

Sehun menoleh kearahku dengan santai saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Sementara aku tidak bisa menahan mataku yang sudah terbelalak sekarang. "A-apa yang kau katakan tadi? kau memastikan pada Kris? Ma-maksudmu kau bertemu langsung dengan dia?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin bingung dengan reaksi ku yang berlebihan ini. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang tidak ngeri jika seorang mafia bertemu dengan seorang psikopat? dan lucunya semua itu terjada hanya karena seorang pelacur sepertiku. Kenapa pria kaya seperti mereka cenderung tidak waras?!

"Yeah, aku bertemu dengannya di club." Sehun menjawab dengan nada santainya seperti biasa. Seolah ia cuma bertemu dengan nenek penjual odeng dipinggir jalan.

"Dan apa yang dia katakan kepadamu?"

Sehun menatap raut penasaranku lamat lamat. Ia mendengus kemudian tertawa remeh. "Bukan suatu hal yang kau perlu tau. Lagi pula kenapa kau masih tertarik untuk tau soal pria itu?"

Apa aku mendengar sebuah kecemburuan disini? hahaha semoga saja memang iya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati konyol karena meladeni pemuda psikopat seperti dia."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, jangan lupa dengusan tak terimanya itu."Kau meremehkan aku?"

Aku hanya bisa mengedikkan bahuku. Tidak terlalu ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini. Sehun berada sehat sempurna di depanku, artinya tidak terjadi apa apa diantara dia dan Kris. Itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang

Malah sejujurnya aku berharap Kris lah yang meregang nyawa. Berdarah darah dilantai, misalnya?. Seperti di film film laga mafia jaman dulu.

Aku rela membayar mahal untuk bisa melihat itu.

"Kau bilang kau lelah?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan imajinasi menyenagkanku soal kematian Kris. Aku menaruh cangkir kotor di bak cuci piring seraya menyahut pertanyaan Sehun

"Iya. Ayo kita tidur"

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu kamar sudah gelap, kami juga sudah berada nyaman di dalam selimut halus. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah hembusan pelan AC dikamar Sehun.

Aku tengah berbaring memunggungi Sehun sementara pria itu terlentang menatap langit langit kamarnya, dengan satu tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Aku memang merasa lelah, tapi saat itu, aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku masih terbuka sempurna. Dan aku tau Sehun pun juga sama.

Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing masing. Jujur saja, aku benci sekali situasi sepi dan hening seperti ini. Memangnya Sehun tidak ingin berbicara padaku? atau mengatakan apapun?

Seperti bagaiaman perasaannya ketika ia mengetahui aku hamil anaknya?

Atau saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah menjadi pria super tolol dengan tingkat apatis yang tinggi. Mengusir perempuan yang baru saja keguguran?

Aku tahu Sehun adalah mafia berdarah dingin dan hal hal tersebut tak akan berarti baginya sama sekali. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja ke Jepang, meminta maaf sambil menangis pastinya memiliki alasan lain kan? pasti ada sesuatu di dalam pikiran atau hatinya sampai sampai seorang oh Sehun MAU melakukan hal itu.

Harus ku ingatkan kau, Sehun adalah pria dengan _image_ dingin yang begitu total. Menemui wanita rendahan dan menangis di depannya, itu bukanlah kebiasaan Sehun.

.

.

"Bagaimaina jika kita pergi beribur besok?" Pertanyaan Sehun memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Sehun yang masih tetap pada posisinya

"Berlibur? kemana?"

"Terserah kau saja, kemanapun yang kau mau aku pasti setuju"

Aku diam beberapa menit, berfikir tempat apa yang ingin aku kunjungi. Sejujurnya banyak sekali tempat yang menarik. Yang pasti sangat bagus. Tapi ada satu tempat yang selalu ingin aku kunjungi dari dulu.

"Bolehkah aku melihat pulau Jeju?"

"Jeju?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Aku ingin liburan sederhana di pulau Jeju. Tidak ada pengawal mu, tidak ada penjemputan khusus dan memakai _private jet_. Hanya dua orang normal yang berlibur di Jeju. Aku ingin melihat pantai dan kebun bunga disana."

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung.

"Kau yakin? Apakah kau tidak ingin liburan keluar negeri seperti ke Paris, atau London?"

"Ani-ya Sehun. Aku hanya ingin ke Jeju."

Setelah menimbang nimbang permintaanku, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk setuju

Ini liburan pertamaku dengan Sehun, aku rasa, membuat nya senormal mungkin akan jauh lebih manis. Hanya aku dan Sehun berdua

Tanpa pengawal

Dan tanpa masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan tiba, Sehun berkata ia sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan mulai dari tiket, Hotel dan penjemputan dari bandara kehotel. Yang aku tidak tahu, Sehun benar benar menyiapkan ini secara dadakan.

Bayangkan saja, besok harinya kita dijadwalkan berangkat dari Gimpo pukul 2 siang. Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk berkemas.

"Berapa lama kita akan menetap di Jeju?" Aku bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk membaca sesuatu di tabletnya. Pria itu berada di sofa ujung kamar sementara aku sedang bolak balik mengambil pakaian di _closet_ yang segera kujejalkan ke dalam koper kecil yang ada diatas kasur.

" _I dunno_. Terserah kau saja." Sehun menyahut tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi selama satu minggu?"

"hm."

"Kau tidak berkemas?" tanyaku saat aku menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak terlihat menyiapkan tas atau koper apapun. Pria itu hanya menunjukan sebuah tas kecil, yang lebih mirip seperti tas laptop. Aku luar biasa yakin, isinya hanyalah dompet, _gadget_ dan _charger_.

Dimana baju bajunya?

Jangan bilang ia berniat untuk _naked_ selama liburan nanti.

Aku hanya bisa berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng tak percaya kearah Sehun. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun kemudian menatapku dan membalasku dengan sorot mata tidak bersalah.

"Aku bisa membeli barang yang kubutuhkan nanti disana."

Aku menggeleng cepat cepat dan segera mengambil tas Sehun yang ada di closet.  
" _No no no_. aku ingin liburan ini senormal mungkin. aku ingin kau mengepak baju bajumu, dan membawa uang secukupnya disana." cerocos ku sambil menjejalkan beberapa kaus, jeans dan kemeja Sehun kedalam tas ransel yang aku ambil tadi.

"Aku ingin kau menjalani hidup normal seperti orang biasa" Sahutku ketika merasakan tatapan tidak terima dari Sehun.

"Memangnya aku tidak normal?"

"Kau baru sadar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal lagi yang baru dari Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu tampaknya memang sudah bergelimang harta bahkan sejak sperma ayahnya membuahi sel telur si ibu. Kebiasannya terbang dengan _private class_ atau _private jet_ mewah, membuat Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman saat ia harus terbang dengan kelas ekonomi

Hal ini dibuktikan ketika aku dan dia baru saja _boarding_ , Wajah datar Sehun terlihat sekali tidak nyaman karena harus bergerombol masuk dengan banyak orang.

Bahkan setelah kami menemukan kursi kami, Sehun masih terlihat tidak nyaman. Wajahnya memang tidak mencerminkan perasaan jijik bagaikan anak kaya yang manja. Malahan, wajah Sehun cenderung menunjukan eskpresi datar seperti biasa. Tapi jika kau cukup peka, apalagi telah hidup bersama dengannya –meski dalam waktu beberapa bulan—kau pasti bisa membedakan eskpresi pria itu walau tidak terlalu telihat sekalipun.

Tanpa kusadari aku memperhatikan Sehun yang mencoba duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membeli tiket pesawat kelas ekonomi." Katanya. Sepertinya sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikan dia.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Sehun kemudian menoleh kearah ku dengan tatapan tidak terima. Dan anehnya, itu terlihat lucu. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat bos mafia bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Kakiku panjang Lu."

Semua orang yang melihat kakimu juga tahu, Tuan.

"Tenang, perjalanannya tidak akan lama." kataku pada akhirnya. Sambil mengusap pelan lengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kami lancar. Tidak ada turbulensi, tidak ada Sehun yang merengek. Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran yang tengah ia baca. Tidak ada obrolan apapun di pesawat, karena aku juga terlelap selama perjalanan.

Setibanya kami di Jeju, aku dan Sehun dijemput oleh staff Hotel yang akan mengantarkan kami ke tempat menginap yang sudah disiapkan.

Lokasinya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi juga tidak jauh dari bandara. Berdiri di dekat pantai, sehingga aku dan Sehun bisa menikmati suasana air laut dan semilir angin di balkon kamar hotel kami di lantai 8.

Interiornya nyaman, tidak mewah tidak berlebihan, namun juga tidak usang. Benar benar seperti yang aku inginkan.

"Jika kau tidak suka hotelnya, aku bisa memesan kamar yang lain." Kata Sehun sambil menjatuhkan tas pakaiannya di atas meja. Sementara aku masih sibuk mengeskplor kamar kami dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Ini sempurna."

Ternyata, rencana ku untuk pergi berjalan di pantai gagal total. Hujan deras yang mengguyur Jeju hari itu membuat aku dan Sehun terpaksa harus menetap di Hotel bahkan sampai larut malam. Hari pertama kami hanya dilewati dengan makan malam di restoran hotel, dan menonton TV bersama disofa.

Diantara waktu waktu yang hanya diisi oleh suara guyuran hujan dan sayup sayup suara TV, aku menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih fokus kearah layar. Aku yakin, pria itu tidak benar benar menikmati filmnya.

"Sehun?" Panggilku. Sehun hanya menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman khas nya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearahku tanpa berkata apa apa. Ia sempat mengecilkan volume TV sebelum aku kembali membuka mulutku lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, saat mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Apa kah kau marah?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin ku tanyakan terlontar juga. Sehun menatapku lekat lekat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kecewa. Kecewa pada diriku yang terlalu bodoh. Aku tidak sadar situasimu. Aku yang memberikan celah untuk Kris sampai dia bisa mengancurkanmu seperti ini."

"Jika saja aku tau, jika saja aku bisa melindungi ibumu, dan.."

Ucapan Sehun menggantung. Aku menunggu dengan sabar kalimat pria di depanku. Tapi seolah tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat, Sehun hanya melanjutkan sekenanya.

"dan _anak kita_ , mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Jujur, ada perasaan hangat dan aneh saat Sehun berkata "anak kita" sebersit imajinasi masuk dengan kurang ajarnya kedalam otakku. Imajinasi dimana aku membesarkan seorang anak dengan Sehun.

Imajinasi yang tak tahu malu.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" Aku bertanya lagi, seraya mengenyahkan khayalan ku tadi. Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah."

Aku mengangguk angguk. Aku merasa bodoh sudah berharap akan jawaban Sehun. Bagaiamana mungkin aku berharap bahwa pria itu—siapa tahu—mau bertanggung jawab dan memulai hidup baru denganku. Harapan tolol yang tidak sadar posisinya.

Sekarang semua terasa jelas. Sehun hanya takut aku hamil lagi dan menamparnya dengan situasi yang dia tak mampu untuk kuasai. Dia belum siap untuk menjadi ayah. Jika saja aku sedang hamil, dan tampaknya jika ia tersudut, mungkin suatu saat dia akan membunuhku alih alih bertanggung jawab

Ternyata ia tidak se _gentle_ yang aku kira.

"Apakah itu alasan kau tidak akan menyetubuhi ku lagi?" Aku bertanya kembali pada Sehun. Sialnya aku tidak bisa menutupi nada kecewa yang keluar dari pertanyaanku.

"Karena kau takut aku hamil dan kau belum siap dengan situasi itu?" Lanjutku lagi saat Sehun terlihat kurang mengerti apa maksud pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Pria itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Suatu gesture yang jarang sekali terjadi. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Sehun tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang hangat seperti ini. Kontak fisik kita hanya sebatas bercinta dengan nafsu di ranjang. Bukan hal hal yang berbau romantisme.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak pernah takut." Kata Sehun mantap sambil menatapku lurus lurus

"aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi."

Aku hanya bisa menyahut Sehun dengan jawaban pelan.

" _But I need you, to heal me_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya guyuran hujan diluar sana yang bisa terdengar sekarang ini. Baik Sehun dan Aku hanya sibuk memandangi mata stau sama lain. Tenggelam dengan manik nya yang menghipnotis. Seolah ingin berkata seribu bahasa yang tertahan. Atau menjelaskan hal hal diluar nalar yang tidak bisa diucapkan

Yang bisa aku sadari hanyalah, di detik kemudian, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku, dan membiarkan pria Oh ini mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku dengan kecupan lembut. Kecupan hati hati, seolah aku adalah barang yang sangat ringkih.

Sehun mencoba menggerakan wajahnya, pelan pelan sekali, masih dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang jarang ia berikan kepadaku. Matanya terpejam dengan satu tangan yang ia taruh di tengkukku. Menjaga agar tautan kami tetap berada pada tempatnya. tidak Terlepas walau seinci pun.

Ada desiran hangat selain nafsu yang menjalar di dadaku. Sebuah perasaan campur aduk dan tak terjelaskan. Bahkan aku juga tidak tau apa namanya. Aku merasa sedih, marah, rindu, _desire_. Semuanya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah air mata menetes di pipiku, dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun melepaskan tautan kami. ia melihat ku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Lu?" ada secercah nada khawatir dalam pertanyaannya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibirku, menahan tetesan air mata yang terus menerut menetes tanpa bisa aku kendalikan.

" _I want you. And I miss you. Im sorry_ " Kataku pelan, penuh kejujuran dan ketulusan. Aku tahu, Sehun mungkin akan menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya karena ucapan barusan. yang berarti aku sudah melanggar perjanjian kita. Tapi saat ini aku tidak ingi perduli. Aku hanya ingin jujur dan hatiku menginginkan itu.

Sehun menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, ia meraih rahangku dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecupku lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. " _I'm here."_

Bisiknya pelan diikuti oleh lumatan lumatan lain yang perlahan lahan menjadi sebuah lumatan yang menuntut. Lebih dalam. Dan lebih dominan. Sebuah ciuman yang biasa Sehun berikan padaku, namun entah kenapa terasa lebih manis.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher Sehun, kemudian, tubuh kami semakin menempel di setiap detiknya. Satu tangan menahan punggungku sementara satu tangan lain mengusap pahaku dengan penuh makna.

Lumatan kami sudah sampai dititik lidah Sehun yang mengksplor mulutku. Lenguhan pelan yang lolos dari mulutku dan suara menggeram tertahan dari Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa diluar sedang hujan entah kenapa membuat kami semakin panas.

Sehun dengan sigap menggendongku ala _bridal style_ dan membawa kami ke ranjang. Ia merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang dengan sangat hati hati. Meskipun kamar dalam kondisi remang dan suara hujan deras dan petir bersahut sahutan diluar sana. Aku masih bisa menangkap ucapan sehun yang ia katakan kepadaku seraya melucuti pakaian kami.

"Aku…"

Sehun melepaskan kancing baju tidur ku dan membuangnya asal

"Minta.."

Ia kemudian turun kearah _bra_ dan dengan sigap melepaskan kaitannya.

"Maaf.."

Dengan sekali hentak ia melecuti celana tidur dan celana dalamku secara bersamaan.

Aku mendapati manik mata Sehun yang melihat tubuh naked ku dengan pandangan tak terbaca. _horny_ , nafsu, dan.. errr.. _needy_? tapi ada hal lain yang berbeda. Tatapan Sehun menghangat tak seperti biasanya

Sehun sendiri sekarang telah melucuti baju tidur yang ia kenakan hingga kami tak tertutup apapun lagi sekarang. Degup jantungku mulai cepat, aku gugup bagaikan perawan yang ingin digagahi untuk pertama kali

Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku bukan perawan.

Sehun mulai menciumiku kembali sambil meremas kedua payudaraku, sementara tanganku yang bebas meraih kejantanannya yang semakin lama semakin menegang dan mengularkan _precum_ di ujungnya.

Oh Tuhan, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang milik Sehun semakin besar?

Aku menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun yang dia hujani kepadaku. Bagaimana bibirnya menyapu lembut kulitku. Memberikan sensasi panas bergejolak dan membangunkan jiwa liarku.

Aku suka saat Sehun menyiapkan lubangku dengan jarinya yang panjang, aku suka karena saat itu, ia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Memberikan pesan bahwa ia memang menginginkanku

Aku suka saat ia menghisap _nipple_ ku dan kembali memberikan _kissmark_ dileherku yang kemudian diikuti dengan bisikan bisikan yang tidak pernah ia berikan sebelumnya

 _Foreplay_ kali ini, dilakukan dengan gerakan yang nyaris sama namun terasa benar benar berbeda.

Bukan karena nafsu. Bukan karena keseharusan. Tapi kami berdua merasa ingin. Ingin untuk saling bersentuhan kulit. Ingin untuk mencium satu sama lain. Ingin untuk merasa "penuh". Ingin untuk terus selalu dekat.

Pelukan yang Sehun berikan sangat erat , nafasnya yang berhembus di perpotongan leherku membuat ku merinding.

" _Im sorry, dear_ "

Bisiknya lagi diikuti oleh gerakan _fingering_ yang semakin dalam. Aku mendesahkan namanya. menikmati segala rangsangan yang berputar putar disetiap sarafku. Membuat kepalaku pusing dalam arti positif. Perlahan lahan semua amarah dan sakit hati, serta _fragmen_ kejadian akhir akhir ini menjadi kabur. Rasa sakit itu semakin membaik. Lubang di dadaku perlahan menutup

Dan ketika Sehun memasukan miliknya perlahan kedalam vaginaku,

Aku seolah tersapu oleh ombak kenikmatan yang membuat ku tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, bercinta dengan penuh kasih. Bukan karena sebuah nafsu yang berkalut. Bukan karena paksaan. Atau juga bukan karena uang.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa bercinta bisa sangat manis dan nikmat, bukan karena sentuhan fisik, tapi juga batin ku yang seolah terikat pada Sehun. Aku tahu, hal ini hanya aku yang merasakan. Karena bagi Sehun, aku hanyalah asset seksual temporernya. Dan tak lebih dari sebuah barang yang akan dibuang jika rusak.

Tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena aku hanya perduli akan ini. Akan waktu ku dengannya.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kurasakan sebelum jatuh terlelap adalah lengan Sehun yang menarikku kedalam rengkuhannya

"Jangan pergi lagi…"

Dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar semakin menjauh, bersamaan dengan aku yang mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

 **~ooo~**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Pria tinggi itu menghentakkan langkahnya dengan gusar. Nafasnya memburu. Jika saja ia diperbolehkan untuk melakukan satu hal saja yang ia inginkan sekarang, ia pasti akan membunuh Oh Sehun.

Kris dijemput paksa oleh orang suruhan Kenddrick di kediamannya. Mereka mengatakan Kris harus segera pulang atas titah absolut kedua orang tuanya. Sang ayah bahkan harus repot repot membentak langsung anak kurang ajarnya itu melalui panggilan telepon saat Kris menolak untuk dijemput.

Ia bisa saja mengabaikan perintah sang ayah dan menembak setiap pengawal bodoh yang dikirim oleh keluarganya. Tapi Kris tau, ia tidak bisa bertindak gegebah sekarang. Karena jika iya, bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali pulang dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Dan itu akan membiarkan Oh Sehun—Dosen, sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya—Senang.

Akhirnya, ia pun berakhir disini. Di bandara pada malam hari, dengan pengawalan ketat, menuju _private jet_ berwarna silver.

Kris menaiki tangga _Private jet_ dengan enggan, dan emosinya semakin menjadi begitu ia mendapati Kenddrick dan Tao berada di Jet yang sama.

Kenddrick menatap sang adik dengan tatapan marah luar biasa sementara Tao hanya bisa duduk disamping Kenddrick dengan raut cemas yang jelas

"We're going home, lil bro." Kata Kenddrick tajam.

Kris mendengus kasar dan menduduki dirinya di kursi jauh dari kursi sang kakak dan pelacurnya

Entah apa langkah balasan yang Oh Sehun berikan, tapi ia berhasil membuat Kris dalam kondisi _Check mate_ sekarang ini. Dan Jujur saja, Kris tau kehidupannya dirumah setelah ini tidak akan mudah. Ia juga sudah kehabisan akal untuk memenangkan permainan yang ia buat sendiri

Pemuda itu pun hanya sibuk terdiam, memandangi landasan pacu pesawat yang semakin jauh meninggalkan bandara Korea. Negara yang tidak bisa ia sambangi lagi

Sekelebat wajah Luhan muncul di benaknya, perlahan bayangan itu semakin jauh. Jauh sekali.

Saat ini, Kris tau ia sudah kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **OMONNACKKKKKK**

 **Silahkan mengantri jika kalian ingin menghujat dan menyambitku karena udah gantungin ini FF lama beut.**

 **Gewlaaa udah berbulan bulan, bahkan setahun lebih kayanya ini akun FFn ga aku buka2.**

 **Tapi memang deh, tahun 2018 kmrn itu jadi tahun yang amberergul amesiyu bet deh buatku. byk yg trjadi dan aku harus urusin dan kerjain. take a lot of my time.**

 **Aku sbnrnya ga lupa sama FFN ini. sama semua ceritaku dan aku sadar bgt aku udah gantungin kelewat lama. Tapi apadaya, aku kena writer block paraaaah. Gabisa nulis, ngerangkai kata aja gabisa.**

 **(Jadi maaf bgt ya chinguuu kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan. penjabarannya aneh. huhuhu** **)**

 **TAPIIII semua kesibukan rl, writer block dkk perlahan sirna karena review dari kalian yg selalu nyemangatin. aku bener2 terharu bgt kalian msh inget ama aku dan ff abal ini huhuhu (lebay lu najessss mozzz)**

 **Aku janji bakal selesaiin ff ini secepetnya dan FF angkatan jadoel lain kaya Forgotten Love, That Boss, Dkk. Karena yes, aku makin banyak ide yang udh mendorong dorong. mendesak desak untuk di realisasikan**

 **jadi, sabar ya guys. wehehe**

 **oh ya aku juga mau jawab review yang nanya Kaisoo kemana, well, sbeenrnya ini FF lebih fokusin ke HunHan. jadi aku emang ga begitu jelasin si Kaisoo kemana. Ya anggap ajalah si burung hantu itu lagi liburan asoy sama Kai di luar negeri.**

 **Sempet kepikiran buat bikin One shot Spin off dari para couple disini. Jadi ada Chanbaek, Kaisoo dan Tao bersama (hayoo ama siapa nanti si Tao)**

 **tapi gatau deh, mungkin aku bakal bikin kalo banyak yg minat atau kalian byk yg setujuh. tapi for now mending aku fokus dulu nyelesain ff satu satu ya :")**

 **one more thing, fyi aku itu baru bgt aktif lg di IG :") hehe emang akutu anaknya bukan socmed person gitchu. bukan anak gawl gitu deh. tapi kalo kalian mau temenan, saling follow sama aku di IG boleh banget loh hehehe. . komen aja di PM aku, nanti aku follbacq kok pasti (promosi)**

 **nah, segitu aja dari aku, lama lama Authors note makin panjang nanti.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan support. aku tunggu review nya manceman kuuh,**

 **Gomawooo :***

 **-Moza**


End file.
